Hidden Island
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: What happens when you have a manipulative, but neutral Headmaster and friends that love you. You also find out that your ancestor had a hidden island that was kept away from the Wizarding World? Read and find out. HP/OW, HG/DM SLASH This is a Harry and Oliver story though i DON'T speak about what they do in the bedroom.
1. Decisions

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DICLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 1 – Decisions**

Harry was sitting in his room at Number Four Privet Drive. Things were pretty bad, as he was not only having nightmares every night about the death of his best friend and his godfather, he was also battling the demons that went with knowing that his friend and best mate, Ronald Weasley and his sister, had been using and lying to him for years. He was sitting there with Hedwig when the flashback pensive memory hit.

"_Harry," called Ginny. "Would you like for me to get you something to drink? I know the battle at the Department of Mysteries was difficult for you. I am really sorry about the loss of Sirius. I know you loved him and he loved you."_

"_He was my best friend outside of this retched castle," said Harry with distaste. "He wanted me to be happier, but I was having trouble with that due to so many things being thrown at me all at once."_

_Ginny patted him on the arm and left to get his drink. When she got to the table, she grabbed a bottle of butter beer. From there she was pouring the vial into the bottle when Ron approached her._

"_Is everything ready?" he asked. "As soon as the potion takes affect, we can get him to fall for you and all that money he is bound to inherit from Black will make you and I rich. He is already wealthy enough from being a Potter. Add in the Black family fortune, and he will be the wealthiest wizard in Britain. Or should I say that we will be the wealthiest in Britain?"_

"_I have a Lust, Compulsion, and Obedience Potion already mixed into this drink," said Ginny with a smirk showing him the bottle. "By the time that we are done with him, he won't know what hit him or even be able to tell you his name. He is to busy being miserable about the loss of that arse Black to be more aware of his surroundings. It will be easy to get him to drink this and fall to our plan. I need you to keep Granger busy. I don't want her sticking her nose into all of this. It could seriously be detrimental to our plans."_

"_Don't worry," said Ron. "I will keep the mudblood busy. We can't let her get to close to Potter. I don't want to lose out on this fortune any more than you do. It will teach her to stick her nose where it doesn't belong when we are ruling over her."_

_What neither of the red heads knew, was that Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Dobby, and Winky were all listening to their conversation. Hermione had a charm surrounding Harry that would alert her if her best friend was in danger. Seamus was always surrounding Harry as a favor to one that was a former student. Neville was Harry's friend and would do whatever it took to protect Harry. Of course, Dobby and Winky were Harry's elves and they would lay their lives down to protect him._

_Ron and Ginny went their separate ways. Ron went to look for Hermione while Ginny went upstairs to deliver the drink to Harry that was laced with all of those potions._

"_Seamus," whispered Hermione. "You have to stall Harry from drinking that drink._ _Dobby you and Winky have to go and get both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They are the only ones that can help with this situation. I will keep Ron stalled long enough to keep him away from Ginny and Harry."_

"_I is doing it Missy Grangy," assured Dobby and popped away with the snap of his fingers. Winky followed right behind him._

"_What we need is to actually have Harry drink that potion within moments of the Professors getting here," said Hermione. "The better that things play out the better they will be for Harry. I would hate to think what his life partner will think when he finds out what is going on here. Oliver will not be happy that Harry is being given illegal potions."_

"_I have failed in my duty," said Seamus. "Not only didn't I go with you all to the Department of Mysteries, but Oliver will kill me when he finds out that Harry is being given illegal potions by the Weasley whore."_

"_I am sure that Oliver will forgive you," said Hermione patting him gently on the arm. "Go up to the dorm now. We need you and Neville to make sure that Harry doesn't drink that potion too soon."_

_Neville and Seamus raced up the stairs and entered their dorm. Ginny had just arrived and was talking to Harry when they entered._

"_Here you go Harry," she said calmly. "Drink it up as quickly as you can. I had Madam Pomfrey add a slight dose of Calming Potion in it to ease your nerves and muscles and such. I hope that you don't mind."_

_Seamus interjected himself before Harry could raise the bottle to his lips._

"_Harry mate," he exclaimed loudly watching with satisfaction as the bottle was lowered before Harry took a drink. "How are you feeling? I know things have been hard for you the last few days. Neville told me a little about what happened at the Ministry. You must_ _be proud of yourself that you got you, and the other five to safety while proving that Voldemort really is alive."_

"_It still lost me my godfather," said Harry sadly. "I miss him so much. He was innocent the whole time and now that he is dead, I am hopeful that he will get a full pardon. Madam Bones has assured me that she will work on his case and she has my memories of Peter Pettigrew and such."_

_Harry went to take a sip of the bottle and Seamus put a comforting hand on his arm stalling for time. Ginny was furiously watching the scene, but she didn't want to give up her plan. _

"_Things work out as they are supposed to," said Seamus. "You could not save everyone and Sirius would be proud of you for what you have accomplished by saving the others. He knew what he was doing when he started fighting Bellatrix. She is a skilled person and only the best have a chance of standing up to her. The fact that he was distracted and took a hit proves that he was more than a match for her. He was a gifted dueler and if I were you, I would remember that he loved you enough to fight the best of the best to save your life."_

"_He knew that your life meant more," assured Neville nodding to Seamus in a silent signal. "He would do it all over again if the past was repeated. We don't want to hear of you blaming yourself for this. Many more people who are smarter and more powerful than you have been fooled by the Dark Lord and his minions."_

_Harry took a drink of the potion laced butterbeer. He grimaced slightly at the taste, but didn't comment. Ginny was glowing with happiness at seeing Harry drinking the potion. She was about to make a comment when the door opened behind her and a furious Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape entered the room._

"_Mr. Potter," said Severus quickly. "You will desist in drinking that drink and hand it to me immediately. It was laced with some potions that are illegal. I am going to test the this drink myself to ascertain if the potions that are being said that is in this are in fact there or not."_

"_Ginny told me that is was laced with a Calming Draught," said Harry while his head started swimming and his eyes got dilated. "What is going on here? This is not the effects of a Calming Draught."_

_Minerva pinned Ginny with a glare daring her to move as Severus headed to Harry and administered the antidote to the potions that were flowing through his blood stream. Seamus, Neville, and Hermione were sitting with him while the antidote took effect. When Harry came back to his normal self, Severus handed him a glass of water._

"_Drink this," said Severus more kindly than he normally was with Harry. "This will help with the after taste as well as the upset stomach. If what has been said is indeed true, you are fortunate to not be poisoned."_

_He turned to Ginny and his dark eyes pinned her to the wall. Ron entered the room and before he could retreat, Minerva grabbed him and stood him next to his sister._

"_We were told that there is a Lust, Compulsion, and Obedience Potion in this bottle," said Severus briskly with anger tinting his voice. "Those three potions combined create a poison you idiot children. Should I find, a trace, of ANY of these three potions in this bottle, Hogwarts will be a Weasley free zone, and Azkaban will have two more residents before this night is out. Now empty out your pockets and show us what is on your person. If I have to do it for you, it will not be pleasant. I already have Miss Granger's memory of the conversation. Do not make this harder on yourselves than you have to."_

Harry came back to the present when he heard an indignant squawk from Hedwig. When he looked around, there was an odd owl sitting on his desk trying to get his attention. It was not long before a second owl joined the first one. Vernon and Petunia came barreling up the stairs at the sound of Hedwig.

"I will not have my house acting as host for a hoard of ruddy owls," snapped Vernon. "You are not supposed to be doing all of that freakish stuff in our home."

"SHUT UP," snapped Harry standing up. "The grey owl is from the bank and the black one is from the Ministry of Magic. NOTHING you can do or say will prevent these owls from coming. I am so sick and tired of hearing you down talk me just for the fact that I can do magic. I AM NOT A FREAK. If I ever hear you use those words to me again, I will personally send a letter to the Dark Lord and tell him where you live so that he can deal with you and put me out of my misery. I am so tired of people telling me what I can or can't do with MY life. I am NOT your slave. I am NOT your whipping boy. Professor Moody and Remus, both, told you that you were to leave me alone. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM before I do something that YOU will regret."

Vernon was starting to turn purple with rage. Harry looked at him with a sarcastic look and opened the window wider.

"I need an Order member in here RIGHT NOW!" he called down loudly. "The Walrus is enraged again for no reason and the horse is sticking her nose into my business again."

A pop sounded and Remus and Arthur Weasley stood there. Harry was shocked to see the Weasley Patriarch there. Both took one look at Harry and then at Vernon and Petunia and lifted their wands.

"GET OUT," said Arthur simply, but forcefully. "You were told to leave Harry alone. If I have to, I will see to it that you are both in trouble with the Wizarding World for breaking their laws."

"NOW SEE HERE!" bellowed Vernon. "This is my house and I will not have you or this freak doing any of your funny business in it. I want all of those ruddy owls out of my house. If you lot don't like it, you can take the boy and get out. We don't want him here anyway."

Remus flicked his wand at Vernon and hit him with a Silencing Spell. Arthur was already sending word to Dumbledore as to what was going on. Within moments, the old wizard entered the room. He took one look at the furious wizards, three upset owls, and one disgusted and nearly crying Harry Potter. He raised his wand and within moments, the Dursleys were downstairs in full body binds.

"Harry," said the old wizard gently. "Please open your mail. I will personally deal with the Dursleys soon. Apparently they can not do what they are told. We specifically told them to leave you alone. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"All I was doing was sitting here," said Harry looking down quickly. "I was in a flashback as to what happened at Hogwarts with Ron and Ginny. Then Hedwig broke through my thoughts to let me know that the owl from Gringotts was here. Moments later one from the Ministry of Magic arrived."

"There is another one on its way," said Remus pointing out of the window. "I wonder who that one is from."

"That looks like the Malfoy owl," said Harry curiously. "Why would Malfoy be writing me?"

"If you would allow us to check the letter for curses and hexes, I would be most appreciative," said Albus kindly patting Harry on the back. "For now, why don't you read the first two letters?"

Harry sighed and nodded his head. He took the letter from the Gringotts owl and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We at Gringotts are left with the job of informing you that the formal hearing of the will of Sirius Orion Black will be read in two days. The Black family has been our biggest clients for many centuries. We apologize for your loss. The meeting is being scheduled at ten in the morning. Please respond with an affirmative of your appearance on this letter and it will be delivered back to us automatically._

_Once more, we are sorry for your loss._

_Ragnok Stonehammer_

_Branch Manager_

Harry handed the letter over to Remus and Dumbledore. When they were done reading it, they both gave him a sad look. Arthur patted him gently on the arm in comfort.

"I will take you to Gringotts," said Remus. "I am also to be present so we can go together. I will take you there and ensure your safety."

"I would imagine that they want to also go over the wills of your parents," said Albus thoughtfully. "As you are almost sixteen, you should be coming into your full inheritance. I would be happy to escort you as well so that I can assist you with everything."

"That is fine with me," said Harry taking a deep breath and turning to Arthur. "Mr. Weasley, I am so sorry about what is going on with Ron and Ginny."

"Stop right there Harry," said Arthur kindly holding up his hand. "I am ashamed of my two children for what they planned to do to you. YOU have NOTHING, to apologize for. I have my suspicions, that they were not alone in this plan. When I get to the bottom of this, some heads will roll for what was attempted. I don't EVER want you to blame yourself for what they did. It was wrong and you are NOT to blame. You are still a big part of our lives and family, and we will never let you blame yourself for their actions. We still love you and we always will."

"Why don't you read your Ministry letter," suggest Remus as he scanned the letter from the Malfoy's for any curses. "This letter appears to be free of any danger, but if you would not mind, let me or Arthur open it so that we can be sure it is not a time delayed or one that is triggered to your flesh."

Harry nodded as he opened his letter from the Ministry.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_This letter is to serve two purposes. The first is to inform you that the trial of Ronald and Ginevra Weasley is scheduled for July 30th. We know that things have been very hard for you since the end of the school year, but we figured that you might enjoy having some time away from all of it before you are confronted with the latent lack of safety that was given to you by the two aforementioned people._

_The other portion of this was to send you your OWL results. I should think that you have a promising career in the future with scores like these._

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Scores for Harry James Potter:_

_Potions – O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O+_

_Transfiguration – E+_

_History of Magic – A_

_Divination – A_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O+_

_Herbology – O_

_Ancient Runes – E+_

_Arithmancy – O_

_Astrology – E+_

_Charms – O_

_Congratulations on your eleven OWLS._

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Examiner_

"WOW," whispered Harry with a grin on his face. "Hermione is going to be upset that I used some of my time to study two more subjects and passed them both."

"What kind of grades did you get Harry?" asked Remus curiously. "Did you fail anything?"

"No," said Harry happily handing around his scores. "I passed every single subject. I am delighted that I did so well. Hermione is going to have kittens when I show up in Advanced Runes, Arithmancy, and Potions. She didn't know about the first two and she didn't think I could pass the third with the way Professor Snape treats me."

"I have had words with Severus," said Albus. "He will NOT be taking any more frustrations about James out on you. His attitude where you are concerned has been abysmal to say the least. Who did you get to teach you Arithmancy and Runes?"

"Professor Flitwick worked with me on Runes and Professor Umbridge taught me Arithmancy," admitted Harry. "Well, she was ok until the whole fiasco with the DA and the confrontation in your office. I studied a lot on my own and Arithmancy was easy for me. So when it was time for me to take my OWLS, it was not that bad. Her detentions were mainly to teach me the subject and to coach me on other subjects. So most of what occurred in her classes was just a reason for us to meet without lots of suspicion. She has also been having me study the Auror Training books as well."

"You are an amazing young man Harry," said Arthur proudly. "I am proud of you. These are great marks and I agree that you have a lot to look forward to. The fact that you have been studying these subjects on your own and have passed all of them is amazing. Do you know what you are going to take for your NEWTS?"

"Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy," replied Harry ticking them off his fingers. "I am glad that I can drop some of the other subjects as it was very full with Quidditch included in all of that. I will still study other things on the side in my spare time, but I want to concentrate on those subjects as I would like to maybe become a Curse Breaker like Bill."

"Speaking of Quidditch," said Remus looking in the envelope. "Did you see what else was in here?"

"No," said Harry looking at an amused Dumbledore. "What did I miss?"

"You are not only the new prefect for Gryffindor, but you are also the quidditch captain as well," said Remus showing Harry the two badges. "Congratulations on that. Also your booklist for the new school year has arrived."

"I can't be prefect," said Harry looking worriedly at Arthur. "Ron is the sixth year prefect for Gryffindor. There can't be two of them."

"Essentially you would be correct," soothed Albus as Harry started to get agitated. "However, Mr. Weasley didn't make it to sixth year. He didn't pass enough of the core subjects to get the honor of moving on with his classmates. In fact the only core subject he passed was DADA and that was mostly thanks to you. Therefore, you are now the new prefect for sixth year Gryffindor. Add in the fact that he faces possible expulsion and you have the reasons all sitting before you. I should have let Professor McGonagall make you prefect from the beginning. She wanted you as prefect and I stopped her as I felt you had enough on your plate already. However, you have happily proved me wrong. I am proud of you."

"We can get all of your supplies while we are out and about during the day after the reading of Sirius' will," said Remus. "Between me and you, and a few of the Order members, we can keep you safe in Diagon Alley while you go shopping for your subjects and anything else you might want while we are out. You need to read what is in this letter also. I am curious as to what Mr. Malfoy wants with you."

"While you are doing that, I will go and speak with your relatives," said Albus leaving the room. "Trust me when I say that they will not be bothering you any more this summer or ever."

With that, Dumbledore headed out of the room and went down to talk to Harry's relatives. Meanwhile, Harry opened the letter from Draco and began to read.

_Harry,_

_I know that I am the last person that you expected to hear from, but you are one of the few people that I can talk to about this. My father wants me to take the Dark Mark this year coming and I don't want to do that. I don't know who else to turn to. Sirius is the Head of my family on my mother's side, but now that he is dead I don't know who to talk to. What should I do and who should I talk to? Please help me. You are the only one that can do this. I am going to be present on the date of the reading of Sirius' will. Please take a few moments when we get there and let me know if you are willing to help me and what we can do to solve my problems. _

_Thank you in advance._

_Draco_

Meanwhile, Albus was busy laying into Harry's relatives.

"I want to know right now if any of you three have ever hit Harry," snarled Dumbledore to the three of them. "If you do not tell me, I will be forced to use magic on you to tell me. Trust me when I say that it wont be pleasant."

"Yeah we all did," said Dudley without fear of the old man. "He is a freak and he deserved everything that we gave to him. You should just take him away and rid us of him. We didn't want him."

Albus turned to the parents with fury in his eyes.

"Tell me now," he demanded. "What happened to all of the money that I have been sending you for his care and needs? It is pretty obvious to me that it has never been used for the well being of Harry. It would also appear that you have been using the funds for yourselves. Harry has been coming to school each year with clothes that barely stay on his small frame. Explain yourselves immediately."

"We have been giving him Dudley's old clothes," snapped Petunia. "That freak was given a roof over his head and food. Why should we spend extra money on him when he already gets the basic essentials? Freaks like him don't deserve the nicer things in life that we NORMAL people get."

"So let me see if I have this right," snapped Dumbledore with flashing eyes. "I give you five thousand pounds a month to take care of Harry. He gets hand me down clothes from a child that is three times his size. He gets to do all of the chores around the house while you and your family do nothing. He sometimes gets to eat and most of the time doesn't. Until the time his school letter arrived, he slept in a cupboard under the stairs. Does that about sum it all up?"

"Chores never hurt anyone," snapped Vernon. "A few slaps here and there never killed anyone either. It's not like we wanted the boy here. You made us take him in. We were perfectly happy knowing that he was not going to be a part of our lives. We don't want your abnormality here. We never have. So just take him and get him out of our lives for good."

Harry had stepped into view followed by Arthur and Remus. All three of them were upset by the words. Albus was livid with fury.

"You do realize that there are problems with some of the things that you have done?" he asked sarcastically. "Let me let you in on a few secrets. First, this house belongs to Harry. We have found the wills of James and Lily. This residence is his legally. Secondly, the company that you work for Vernon is also Harry's. You are getting paid a pretty steep price for working in the family business. You have probably been dipping your hands into funds that you are not supposed to be touching. ON TOP OF ALL THAT, you have been getting five thousand pounds a month out of Harry's vault for his upkeep and you have been using that on your own son and not at all on the person that it was intended for. You starve him, use him as a slave, and beat him, and you think that it is all, HIS fault? What kind of animals are you?"

"They have been getting my money?" asked Harry in a quiet voice. "They have been getting paid to abuse me? How is this fair to me? What have I ever done to deserve this? Now I am to understand that Vernon is taking money from a company that also belongs to me. Again, how is this fair to me? This isn't right. It is NOT fair. I have had enough of everything. I want him fired. I want them out of my house. I am not staying here a moment longer than I have to."

"Harry, please calm down," said Albus while Remus and Arthur looked at him in shock. "We will get to the bottom of all of this."

"NO," shouted Harry angrily as his magic started to flair up. "YOU ORCHESTRATED ALL OF THIS. YOU PUT ME HERE WHEN YOU KNEW THEY HATED MAGIC. I WANT MY REQUESTS SEEN TO IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL GO TO THE MINSITRY OF MAGIC AND GO OVER YOUR HEAD."

"Harry," said Albus trying once more to calm the young man. "I SWEAR that I will do everything, in my power, to correct all of this. However, we do need you to calm down. Getting angry will not solve anything."

"Oh really," snapped Harry with a sneer worthy of Severus. "How is it that I am abused here, and no one does anything about it? I am abused at Hogwarts, and no one ever does anything about it. We WILL get to the bottom of all of this and I promise you that when it is all said and done, someone will be in a whole lot of trouble."

With that, Harry stormed out of the room and headed back up to his bedroom. When he got there, he called for Dobby. With a small pop, not only did Dobby appear, but Winky appeared as well.

"I need all of my stuff from this house packed and ready to go in a few minutes," he said. "I am going to Grimmauld Place. I need one of you to tell Remus and Mr. Weasley where I am going while the other one takes me there."

"I is can do that," said Dobby grabbing Harry's hand and popping away with him.

Meanwhile, Winky started to pack all of Harry's belongings. Hedwig, upon hearing where Harry was going, flew out of the window. Dobby came back a few minutes later and went about helping the female elf. Remus came into the room with Arthur and looked around.

"Where is Harry?" he asked. "He should not be alone while he is this angry. Someone needs to be with him."

"He is at his dogfather's house," said Winky to the werewolf. "We is going there with him in a moment. Is you wanting to come with us?"

"YES," stated both men in unison.

It was within moments that, two elves, Harry's belongings, and the two men, left Number Four Privet Drive. When Harry had left, Albus felt the wards collapse. He turned back to the Dursleys with a look of glee in his eyes. He could see in their eyes that they felt it as well. He sat back for a few moments trying to figure out what to do next.


	2. Of Wards and Wills

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

_**DISCLAIMER – Neither Harry nor Oliver are creatures in this fic. The term "life mate" is a term that gay couples use for one another in a public sense. In the USA most states still do not allow us to get married. Therefore, when dealing with people who don't tolerate the lifestyle the term life mate if often used rather than husband or wife. I hope this clears up the confusion.**_

**Chapter 2 – Of Wards and Wills**

"Apparently Harry has set it in his mind that he is never coming back here," he informed them with a smug smile on his face. "Therefore, the wards that have been protecting this family have fallen. You will begin to pack and immediately vacate the premises. If the Dark Lord finds you here, he will not be as merciful as we have been. I would expect that if he finds you at all, that he will torture you at worst and kill you at best. You have brought this upon yourselves. We did warn you that you were not to disturb or try to harm Harry in any way shape or form. You really should have read the letter that I placed with Harry the night we left him here. It would have made your lives so much easier if you had."

He stood to leave and before he could get very far, a crack could be heard and the Dark Lord appeared in the middle of the room. He looked around and spotted Dumbledore and pulled out his wand.

"Dumbledore," he hissed. "Here to protect your golden boy and his pathetic muggle relatives?"

"Actually no," said Dumbledore to the surprise of everyone present. "Harry has left here on his own accord. After everything that these three have done to Harry, I am no longer interested in protecting them. I am not going to step in your way in the slightest. All I ask is that you do not damage the actual property as it does belong to a kind young man that is not interested in the war."

"What are you talking about Dumbledore?" asked Voldemort looking at the old wizard with something akin to surprise. "Why would you not want to protect his relatives? Also why doesn't he want to be a part of the war?"

"You and I may have different views on life, Tom," said Dumbledore picking his words carefully. "I think the one thing that we both agree on is that Wizarding children are special and should NOT be abused in any way. These three people have been abusing Harry Potter emotionally, physically, mentally, and financially since the day you killed his parents. Even someone like you can see and remember how that feels."

Voldemort looked at Dumbledore in shock for a moment before he collected himself. Dumbledore looked at the other wizard for a moment before he continued to answer the questions asked of him.

"Harry has only ever wanted to be a normal child," said Dumbledore. "I have made mistakes where he is concerned. You have as well, as you acted without hearing the entire prophecy. All he wants is to be left alone and to be out of the war. He has no interest in either you or I, and I doubt he ever will. All he wants is a chance to live and love."

"So what you are saying is that he wants to let you and I battle it out and has no intention of taking a side in this," summarized Voldemort. "Why should I believe you old man?"

"Take a look around Tom," said Dumbledore waving his hand. "Does it look to you like Harry has had a happy childhood here? His bedroom until he was eleven was the cupboard under the stairs. If you go to the second floor you will be able to tell immediately which room belongs to Harry. When you possessed Harry for those few brief moments in the Ministry, what did you feel? What did you see? I am sure that what you saw in those brief moments will clarify what I am telling you. This war is between you and me. Let's leave him out of it. By Harry proclaiming that he was never coming back here has allowed you entrance to the premises. With me not lifting my wand to you, ought to tell you that I am telling you the truth of the matter even if you don't trust me on anything else in life."

"What about these three disgusting people?" Voldemort asked after a few moments. "Are you saying that I can do what I want to these people?"

"As I have stated," said Dumbledore as he started to head to the door to leave. "All I ask is that you leave this house in one piece. If you will excuse me, I have a very hurt young man that I have to tend to. Goodbye Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. I very much doubt that anyone will ever see you alive again after today. The one thing that he and I both agree on is that child abuse is a serious offense in the wizarding world. I shall not miss you and I seriously doubt that Harry will either."

With that, Dumbledore turned on the spot and apparated out of the house. Voldemort looked at the three cowering people before him. He entered the minds of all three and when he left, even he was angered by the treatment that was heaped on a boy that didn't even know his own heritage until he first stepped into Diagon Alley on his eleventh birthday.

"As a general rule all muggles disgust me," said Voldemort as Nagini slithered around. "After entering your minds, I have a better understanding of the child. You are even more despicable than the muggles that I usually torture and kill. This house doesn't even belong to you and yet you use it as a way to punish one of the wizarding world's most prominent members. We are going to have a lot of fun with you. You will beg me to kill you. I will eventually do so, but not before all three of you suffer for what you have done. I have my problems with Potter, but you have gone too far. We shall see how you like done to you what you have done to him."

With that, he cast a spell on all three Dursleys. He walked to the cupboard and looked inside. Dumbledore was correct in that the bed that Harry slept on all those years was still there and the stale odor of urine and such was still present. He went upstairs and immediately saw the door with all the locks on it and knew immediately that this room was for Potter. When he got back downstairs, he stood in front of the Dursleys and sent a summons for some of his most trusted Death Eaters. When they arrived, he sat comfortably in a chair and made introductions.

"This is Bellatrix Lestrange," Voldemort said pointing at her. "She is a faithful Death Eater who is skilled in many different forms of torture. This is her husband Rudolphus who specializes in many different Dark Curses. Severus Snape is an accomplished Potions Master. They are here to assist me with a little project concerning the three of you. When we are done with you, I will make sure that it is known what I have done to you and why I did what I did."

The three Death Eaters looked at Voldemort with a bit of confusion. Voldemort looked at each of them and gave them the answer to the questions showing on their faces.

"We have here before me Harry Potter's muggle relatives," he told them. "Each of them will be tortured, tested upon, and many other things before they die. Trust me when I say that it will be the most horrific things that we can come up with. I want them to suffer greatly for crimes against the wizarding world."

"My Lord," said Severus speaking carefully. "I am familiar with these three muggles having grown up not far from the female. How did you manage to get passed the blood wards protecting this place?"

"That is a good question Severus," said Voldemort while stroking Nagini's head. "It is one that I take delight in answering. You see, I felt the wards fall. I was intent on capturing Harry Potter and bringing him to an area where I could make his life miserable before I ended it once and for all. However, as I entered, I spotted before me these three muggles and Albus Dumbledore. To say that it was surprising would be putting it mildly as the saying goes. Dumbledore was already giving these three pathetic excuses for humanity an earful when I entered."

Bellatrix hissed in anger, but Voldemort raised a hand to stall her. She quieted down immediately and waited for more information.

"The old fool was NOT here to save these three wretched muggles," said Voldemort with a sneer on his face. "No he wasn't at all. He actually passed on some valuable information to me. You see, Harry Potter no longer calls this place home and has left."

"Thus the wards coming down," said Severus in understanding. "That doesn't explain what Dumbledore has to do with this."

"Patience Severus," said Voldemort sharply. "Lest you forget to whom you are speaking. I will explain. You see, Dumbledore mentioned that these three filthy muggles have been abusing the boy since the day he was brought here. They locked him in the cupboard under the stairs for days with nothing to eat or drink and no light. They have abused him mentally, physically, emotionally, and financially. Think of it as they have been getting paid to abuse the boy. I have entered their minds and have seen it all. Five thousand pounds a month was given for his care that he never received."

The three Death Eaters all stood there in shock. None was more surprised than Severus. He finally understood why Harry was the way he was.

"A knut for your thoughts Severus," mused the Dark Lord watching the emotions flittering across the face of the normally stoic man. "You seem to understand something."

"I must say that it doesn't surprise me to hear this," admitted Severus. "Petunia has always been jealous of her sister. It doesn't surprise me that she took it out on her nephew. Now I understand why Potter acts the way he does. It makes perfect sense. He is more than likely malnourished and very weak from the abuse. Add in years of name calling and physical abuse and you have a very tired young man that just doesn't care about much of anything anymore."

"Dumbledore only had one request when it came to these three," said the Dark Lord in glee. "He only asked that the house remain in tact as it belongs to Potter. He also said he would not stand in the way of what we want to do with them. He even left before I called you here without even raising his wand to me."

The three looked surprised at that information. They examined the trio before them. None of the Dursleys could do anything thanks to the spell that was upon them.

"Feel free to examine the living conditions of Harry Potter," said Voldemort waving his hand. "Draw your attention to the cupboard under the stairs, and the smallest bedroom on the second floor."

The three went around looking in disgust at the house. When they came to the cupboard they started to understand what the Dark Lord was saying. When they got to the second floor Bellatrix could not contain herself any longer.

"They treated Potter like an animal," she said shocked by what she saw. "Not only is there no physical evidence that he even lived here, but there are locks on his door and the cupboard. There are bars on the window. They didn't love him or take care of him. They knew he couldn't use magic to defend himself or he would get into trouble with the Ministry of Magic."

"Beaten, starved, and stolen from," said Severus in disgust. "No wonder Potter looks like death warmed over all the time. No wonder he is the smallest of his year mates. Everything makes perfect sense now."

They entered back into the drawing room where Voldemort still sat.

"What would you like for us to do?" asked Severus. "After viewing all of this, I am more than willing to do whatever you wish me to do to these disgusting people."

"Take them back to headquarters," said Voldemort. "While we have no love for Potter, I can't help but want to take out some revenge on his behalf for what he has gone through. Dumbledore mentioned that Potter doesn't want any part of this war. He even asked to keep it between him and me. I think I will grant that request. The boy has obviously suffered enough. Severus, make sure he is left alone at Hogwarts or I will be most displeased."

Severus nodded his head in understanding before he grabbed Dudley and apparated away with him. Bellatrix and Rudolphus grabbed the other two and did the same. Voldemort cast a few charms on the house to keep it safe before he left as well.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harry was pacing at a furious rate. He wanted to kick, scream, and throw himself on the floor in a fit. Kreacher came in and started muttering about his behavior. Before he could say anything to the old elf, Dobby started to beat him to within an inch of his life.

"You will not disrespect Harry Potter," said Dobby angrily. "He is a good wizard and you is going to leave him be or I is going to make you."

Arthur and Remus rushed in and pulled the two combatants apart. Harry stood there for a moment in shock before he burst out laughing. The sight of the two small elves beating on each other made him laugh until his sides hurt. Remus and Arthur were looking at Harry in confusion until Harry sat down and just chuckled from time to time.

When he was finished with his laugh, he turned to the other two men.

"Draco needs help,' he stated calmly. "I would like to send word to Oliver as to where I am. If we can help Draco, I would like to. His letter was nothing to be worried about. It was a simple plea for help. I want to give it to him. We have others that we need to help as well. I want to make certain that some people are protected from Voldemort AND Dumbledore."

"Harry," began Remus. "I am sure that Professor Dumbledore is doing all that he is able, to assist you. Day after tomorrow we hear what Sirius has to say in his will. From there, we can make a better decision and maybe see what we can do to protect those you care about the most. Why don't we write to Oliver and let him know that he can come here."

Harry sat down and wrote a letter to his lover. When he was done, he sent it off with Dobby with instructions to bring Oliver here if he wanted to come. It was not long after that, that Harry was enveloped into the arms of his mate.

"I was very worried about you," said Oliver kissing him on the neck. "Word has it that the Ministry wants to give you an award for the capture of many Death Eaters. We will get through all of this. I am here now and I have asked Dobby to go and pack all of my belongings for me."

Harry smiled in relief. If Oliver said that things would be ok, then he was not going to say otherwise. Harry enjoyed being around the man he was so fond of. He was interested in similar things to the slightly older man. They loved quidditch and both loved flying. Both were highly intelligent and both had an undying devotion to the other. Harry always enjoyed thinking about the times that he walked hand in hand with Oliver around the school or the times that the two would sit together at the end of Harry's third year and kiss.

Two days later saw a somber group at Gringotts. Harry took a deep breath and then entered the establishment. He was immediately met by Griphook.

"Lord Potter," he said formerly. "Welcome to Gringotts."

"Hello Griphook," said Harry to the surprise of the goblins listening to the conversation. "It is a pleasure to see you again. I certainly hope that your gold has been flowing over."

"You are an amazing wizard, Lord Potter," said Griphook with pride in his voice. "Not only have you remembered my name, but you have given a perfect goblin greeting. Not many are that interested in the protocol that surrounds our two races."

"Well," said Harry with a slight smile. "I have never been normal. My whole life has been one trial after another. Sometimes I wonder how it is that I haven't gone insane with everything that has been thrown at me, or all of the burdens that have been placed upon my shoulders."

"Well," said Griphook leading the group to the meeting room. "Something tells me that times are going to change for you Lord Potter. I have a feeling that things will get a whole lot easier for you in the near future."

Harry shook the goblin's hand and then taking the hand of his mate, he entered the room. Seated already were Andromeda, Dora, Ted, Draco, Narcissa, Molly, Fred, George, Hermione, Neville, and Luna along with their parents or guardians. Harry smiled at everyone and then he took a seat. Oliver sat on one side of him and Remus sat on the other. Arthur and Albus also took seats near him.

"My name is Ragnok," said the other goblin in the room. "We are here today to hear the will of Sirius Orion Black. You are also here to witness the reading of the wills of James and Lily Potter. All we ask is that you remain calm and quiet. There are things in these wills that may or may not upset you. It is our job to make sure that each and every one of you present is here for the support of Lord Potter."

"Why would we need to be here for the reading of the Potter wills?" asked Narcissa. "That has absolutely nothing to do with us."

"Can you not show a little support for others who may need or want the advice of one such as yourself?" asked Albus sharply. "You are a mother, Narcissa. While you and Harry have different views on life, he will need the support of those that have parental actions about them."

Narcissa wisely didn't respond to that statement. She knew that deep down inside he had a very good point. She may have different views to blood supremacy, but she was a mother and she loved her son. She knew that Harry didn't have the same privileges that Draco did.

Griphook took out a globe and placed it on the desk. He hit the appropriate runes, and an image of Sirius rose up and began to speak.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body, do bequeath the following:_

_To Remus John Lupin, I leave five hundred thousand galleons. Please buy yourself some new clothes with this money. Also I leave to you the flat in Hogsmeade. Use it how you wish. You now have a place that you can call home._

_To Andromeda Tonks, I hereby leave you with five hundred thousand galleons. I also hereby reinstate you to the Black family tree. You should never have been disowned in the first place. This will include your daughter Nymphadora. While I can not do anything about your husband, I can assure your places._

_To Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa, I leave you two hundred thousand galleons each. I may not approve of your actions, but you are still family._

_To Bellatrix Lestrange, I hereby annul your marriage to Rudolphus. I also hereby withdraw your dowry from the former marriage. I will take it one step further. You are also hereby dismissed from the Black Family tree. May you rot in hell for your actions!_

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you each fifty thousand galleons and the books in my vault on the different pranks we played on people throughout our years at Hogwarts. It is time to add your knowledge to that of the Marauders and show the world how to laugh._

_To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave you with one hundred thousand galleons in hopes that you use it to improve your status in life. Now that most of your children are grown and have lives of their own, I hope that the two of you can ensure that you live comfortably for the rest of your lives. Thank you for acting like surrogate parents to Harry since you have known him._

_To Hermione Granger, I leave fifty books from the Black family library. These books must be approved by Albus Dumbledore as I don't want you to get hurt by anything that could be dark and dangerous in that house. I also leave you ten thousand galleons. Thank you for being such a loyal and good friend to Harry._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave two hundred thousand galleons to assist you in the war effort against Voldemort. I hope it helps._

_To Oliver Wood, I leave you two hundred thousand galleons. I well remember the day that Harry told me that you said you loved him. You made his whole world better and for that there are not enough thanks._

_To Harry James Potter, I leave the rest of my vast fortune. Trust me when I say that what I have given the others will not make a scratch in what still sits in those vaults. I also leave you with every other property that I own. This part is the most important to you. I also hereby emancipate you. You will no longer need to live by anyone else's rules ever again. You are to be named my heir and successor as Head of the Black family. The magic will take effect if you place the Head of House ring on your finger. Unfortunately for you kid, that means that you inherit Kreacher as well. One last thing that I want to tell you is, that the night that James and Lily died, I did a Blood adoption Ritual before Hagrid showed up. I did it so that if something ever happened to me that you could inherit the title of Head of House as my son rather than be fought for by others. I am sorry that I never told you. I was going to, but things happened that caused me to not be able to tell you._

_I hope that I have made each of you happier with the knowledge that I did things for a reason. I was never the Potter's secret keeper and I hope that someday the real keeper is caught. With that being said, this hereby concludes my last will and testament._

The image of Sirius faded from view. The others all looked at each other for a few moments before anyone even thought about saying anything.

"Those of you that are named in the will have had their inheritance already placed in their vaults," said Ragnok. "In the case of Miss Granger, Albus Dumbledore will take you one day when it is convenient for both of you to receive your inheritance. Mr. Malfoy, your inheritance is now in your trust vault as it is the only vault that is solely yours."

From there, Griphook handed the Black family ring to Harry. Harry tentatively took it. After studying it for a moment, he silently slipped it on his finger. The ring glowed silver for a few moments and then shrunk to fit his finger.

"Congratulations, Lord Black," said Albus with a smile. "Welcome to the ranks of nobility."

Many of the others all congratulated Harry on his status change within the Wizarding World. Harry looked sadly at everyone for a moment before he sighed and lowered his head.

"I would much rather, have Sirius back," he said softly. "I loved him like I would have my father had he lived. I appreciate the fact that he left me all of this, but it can never replace him."

Oddly enough, it was Narcissa that spoke to Harry. She walked over to him and took his hand into hers as she looked into his green eyes that were filled with tears.

"I would say that I would agree with you," said Narcissa in a kind voice. "Sirius was never one to just sit back and not get into things. He knew what he was doing when he went after my sister. He died so that you can live. Please don't let what happened stop you from continuing to be the best that you can be. He loved you more than life itself. I know this, because he and I talked a few days before he died. He would do anything and everything to make sure that you are taken care of. He died how he wanted to die. He died in battle rather than in Azkaban or cooped up in that house that he owned and hated so very much."

"Thank you," said Harry. "I need to talk with you and Draco when we are done here if you have a few moments to spare for me."

"I would be honored to speak to you," said Narcissa kindly. "You are the Head of my family now. We shall talk after we hear what your parents have to say."

Harry took a steadying breath. Oliver and Remus were both holding on to him as he got his emotions under control. When he was steady again, he nodded to Griphook who took out a second globe and activated it. The image of Lily Potter came up and out of the globe.

_I, Lily Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following upon my death:_

_To Remus John Lupin, I leave ten thousand galleons. Take care of yourself Moony. Know that we loved you very much._

_To Neville Franklin Longbottom, I leave ten thousand galleons. I loved you as much as I loved my own son. I was very happy when Alice asked me to be your godmother. I am sorry that I didn't get to know you better._

_To the person that has my son's heart, I leave you with the box that is in my personal vault that has the image of a Lily on it. Inside you will find something that will make you understand why we did what we did and were the way we were. Also enclosed is a ring that will adjust accordingly for you. Take it as a token of my appreciation and thanks for loving my greatest treasure._

_To Sirius Black, I am not going to leave you anything as you are either in jail or have been killed right along side of us due to going after the real traitor. In the event that this didn't happen, I ask that you make sure that Harry doesn't go to Petunia. She will hate him and I know that she will not take care of him._

_To my son, I leave you with everything else that I own. It isn't as much as what your father owns, but it will be enough for you to live comfortably for the rest of your life. Make sure that Vernon is dismissed from Grunnings when you reach your age of majority. I tried to do something nice for my family and now it is too late to change what I have set up. So, when you become a legal adult, I want you to take control of that company. You also have other accounts in the muggle world that are set up for you. Ask the goblins to make sure that you get all of your accounts whether magical or non magical._

With that, the image of Lily faded and Harry sat there with a musing look on his face. Those that knew him well knew that he was thinking something that was going to have an effect on the lives of people. However, he didn't say anything and waved to Griphook to let the goblin know that it was alright to proceed with the will of his father. Griphook nodded in understanding and activated the orb that contained the will of James.

_I, James Harrison Potter, being of sound mind and body, bequeath the following in the event of my death:_

_To Remus Lupin, I leave five hundred thousand galleons. I also want you to know that we switched Secret Keepers. Peter is the Secret Keeper. If we are dead, it is because of him and not Sirius. We apologize to you for thinking that you were the spy._

_To Luna Mia Lovegood, I leave three hundred thousand galleons. I was pleased when Xeno and Mia asked me to be your godfather. I am sorry that I never got to see you grow up._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave five hundred thousand galleons. I hope that this helps with the war effort._

_To my son and greatest treasure that I have ever acquired, I leave you everything else that I own. Trust me when I say that I loved you more than my own life. We did what we did to make sure that your life was well looked after. If we had the choice and chance to do it all over again, we would repeat our actions. Your life means more to us than our own._

_To Ragnok and Griphook of the goblin nation: I have one last request of you my old friends. Please make sure that you do a blood heritage test upon my son. If things have fallen like I think they have, then he has won some family names by Right of Conquest. The magic will always know. I also found some interesting things in mine and Lily's genealogy, but I could never prove it. Albus, I am asking you as the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, to give them the full backing of the Wizengamot and ICW._

With that the image of James Potter faded from view. Griphook cleared his throat before he began with his explanation.

"I am sure that you are wondering why Sirius Black was not mentioned in the wills of the Potters more than he was," he said. "It is plain that they thought he was next to be targeted. It would have been foolish for them to leave him anything when his fortune was almost as large as theirs. Having known Sirius, he would not have taken it anyway."

No one said anything. Many were watching Harry with concern in their eyes. He was sitting there pale, but collected. Every now and then he would look at Albus with hope in his eyes before the look of betrayal surfaced again and he looked down.

"Harry," said Albus softly. "If I had known what was in the wills of your parents, I would NEVER have placed you there. I did what I thought was best at the time. Even someone like me makes mistakes from time to time. Please forgive me this error. I was wrong and I promise to do whatever it takes to make it right again."

Harry looked at the old man and slowly nodded his head. Everyone that was holding their breaths released them in relief. They watched as Griphook handed Harry the ring that would mark him as Head of House of the Potter line. Harry studied the ring for a moment before he slipped it on his finger. They had the satisfaction of watching it glow and adjust to fit his finger.

"Griphook and Ragnok," stated Harry looking at the two goblins with respect. "Is it possible to get on with the desires and wishes that I have? I would like to stay in the safety and comfort of this room if at all possible until all of us get everything taken care of."

"Your wish is granted," stated Ragnok kindly. "You didn't even have to ask. We are all here to assist you. Let's get your heritage test done and we can handle any and all business. Are all of you willing to stay, or do some of you wish to leave?"

No one moved. All were interested in seeing what would happen next.

"Very well then," stated Griphook. "First and foremost I think everyone in this room should make a vow that what is seen and heard will go no further than this room unless they have full permission from Lord Potter-Black to repeat what is seen."

Albus, Remus, Oliver, Hermione, and the Weasleys all took out their wands and immediately gave their vow. Andromeda and the Tonks family thought about it for a moment, but then did the same. Neville and Luna both had their wands out and were waiting for permission from their guardians to do the vow. When it was given, both teens and their guardians made the vow. When it was done, everyone looked at Narcissa and Draco. Both looked back with concern for a moment until they saw the pleading look on Harry's face. Narcissa didn't hesitate after that and gave her oath as did Draco.

"Very well," said Ragnok placing a magical sheet of parchment on the desk when the oaths were all made and recorded. "All we need from Lord Potter-Black is seven drops of blood to fall on this sheet of parchment. From there, the magic will tell us what families you are the Head of House for."

Griphook handed Harry a dagger that was made out of gold that had unusual runes on it. He made a cut on his palm and let the required drops of blood fall onto the parchment. Narcissa quickly waved her wand over Harry's cut and it healed instantly. Meanwhile, Ragnok was waving his hand over the parchment and chanting in his native tongue. When he was done, the names appeared on the sheet of parchment.

Head of House status for Harry James Potter:

Potter Family – Patriarchal

Peverell – Patriarchal

Gryffindor – Patriarchal

Evans – Matriarchal

Hufflepuff – Matriarchal

Black – Inheritance by Blood Adoption

Slytherin – Right of Conquest

Lestrange – Right of Conquest

Malfoy – Right of Conquest (for father and son)

To say that this was a surprise was astonishing to everyone present.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Ah this would be one of my famous cliffhangers. I thought this was a great place to stop this chapter. It also gives me a beginning point for the next one.


	3. Explanations and Plans

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 3 – Explanations and Plans**

"How is it that I am Head of House of these three names?" asked Harry pointing to the bottom three names. "I can maybe understand Slytherin as I have beaten Voldemort five times so far. I just don't understand Lestrange and Malfoy."

"This must have happened in the Department of Mysteries," said Hermione going into book mode. "When you beat Bellatrix and her former husband and brother in law, you automatically became the Head of the Lestrange family. I am unsure about the son part of the Malfoy name, but I think the same thing happened when you and Dobby beat him in second year and again last month."

"The duel in first year," said Draco quickly. "I challenged you to a duel and didn't show up. The magic must have automatically made it so that I couldn't inherit the Malfoy title. With you being responsible for beating me again in second year, it sort of sealed the deal as it were. Let's not forget what happened when I left you alone in the Forbidden Forest in our first year to deal with the Dark Lord by yourself. The fact that you beat me in third year when I was impersonating a Dementor probably didn't help my cause either."

"I didn't ask for all of this," said Harry in a voice barely above a whisper. "What do I do? I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder anymore. I don't want to have to keep on bearing the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"I have something here that might help," said Griphook. "This piece of property is owned by the Gryffindor family. Tell me, do you know anything about the Alps?"

"They are the largest mountain range in the world," said Harry off handedly. "Much of it is uncharted as it is so vast. Many explorers have stated that they have seen strange things in the Alps. The rumor is that the Yeti lives there."

"Very good Harry," said Albus smiling. "That is very correct. There is more to it than that, but essentially you have given a very accurate description of the Alps."

"Well," said Griphook pulling their attention back to him. "There is an island in the center of them. On the island, there are many things that you can use and will house you safely. You are able to get there by the use of a phoenix. Due to the magic that was laid down by Godric Gryffindor, the island is unplottable as well as inaccessible to those that are not invited onto it."

"Fawkes," stated Dumbledore quickly causing Harry to jump. "He was first bonded to Gryffindor. As I am the longest living Headmaster of the school since he graced the halls, the phoenix bonded to me. However, after what happened in your second year, I have no doubt that Fawkes will switch his allegiance over to you. With the Sword of Gryffindor yours by birth right, you can have access to Godric's Island."

"I don't want to go there by myself," said Harry agitatedly. "Plus we still don't know what to do about this situation where I am now the Head of the Malfoy name. Lucius will not be happy with that information when he gets out of jail."

"Who cares," said Hermione. "No offense to Draco or Lady Narcissa, but Lucius has been in jail too many times. Look at Draco. He doesn't seem that surprised or even upset by this bit of news. Who says that you have to go there by yourself? I am sure that some of these people will gladly go with you."

"Lord Potter-Black," said Draco using his honorifics. "If you accept this, you can grant me the request that I sent in the letter. I can go with you. Maybe we can just extend it to include my mother. Now that you are the Head of my family on both sides, it will help out both of us."

"What request was that Mr. Malfoy?" asked Albus curiously. "What was in the letter that you sent Harry?"

"He asked me to help him," answered Harry noticing that Dumbledore was a little too curious. "He is supposed to take the Dark Mark soon and doesn't want to. This way, I can save him while also saving myself. We can get certain people that are going to be targeted just because they are associated with me. We have plans to make. I say let's do this."

"First and foremost," stated Albus. "You need to make a list of who you want with you. We will also need to get you supplies as you will need things to live on and use while you are there. We don't know what type of buildings and such are there, nor do we know what the wildlife is like there."

"Let me think for a moment," said Harry rubbing his temples in agitation. "Do I have all of your help should I need it? Can I count on help from you all?"

"Yes," said Oliver. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that all you have to do is ask. If it is within our power to help you, then we will. IF we can't I am sure that we can locate someone who can. You will not be doing this alone. I will be by your side forever."

"Ok," said Harry noticing all of the nodding heads. "Obviously Oliver is at the top of my list. I am not going anywhere without my mate. Draco and Lady Narcissa should be ready to go with me as well. They can be protected by me on this island. Of course Dobby and Winky will go with us as they are my elves. Something will have to be done about Kreacher. I don't want the miserable toe rag near me anymore. He lied and set Sirius up. Due to him, Sirius was unable to answer my call, thus I fell further into the trap."

"Call him," said Albus suddenly. "We can make him bind himself to either the Weasleys, or even myself. He is yours to do with as you will."

"Kreacher," called Harry.

With a pop the elf appeared. He looked around and started mumbling obscenities under his breath.

"Shut up," snapped Harry. "I am going to ask you a question. You have one minute to make up your mind or I am going to make it for you. You will no longer be allowed to serve the Black family or have access to the Black family home. So here is your choices. You can either bond with Headmaster Dumbledore, or you can bond with Mr. Weasley. You have one minute to decide. You can bet that after today you will no longer be welcome in Grimmauld Place."

Harry glared at the elf. Kreacher was so shocked that he couldn't really decide. After a moment, Kreacher pointed to Arthur Weasley and the bond switched to the Wesley family. Arthur gave quick instructions to the elf, who from there, popped away from the assembled group.

"Griphook and Ragnok, I want each and every house that I own sold," stated Harry with conviction. "This will include Privet Drive. I will sign over Grimmauld Place to Professor Dumbledore after all belongings are taken out of the house. This way, Kreacher can't sneak back there and steal anything. It can be used anyway you see fit Professor."

Griphook was busy getting the contracts in order.

"As far as whom else I want to come with me," said Harry looking around. "I would like Hermione to come if her parents agree to it. I would also like for Luna and Neville to come with me. They are targets of the Dark Lord for their association to not only me, but to Dumbledore as well. I would like for someone to talk with Mrs. Finnegan about Seamus coming as well. If it is ok with Professor Dumbledore, I would like for Remus and Hagrid to come with me. Remus can help with our magical training and Hagrid has always loved and looked out for me. Just make sure that he brings Fluffy and Fang with him."

Albus nodded his head while his eyes were twinkling like Christmas lights.

"That is very acceptable to me, provided that those named agree," said Albus kindly. "I think that those are some very good choices. I know that Hagrid and Remus both love you with everything they have within them."

"I want us to be checked out by the best doctors there are," said Harry. "Please make sure that we are all ok before we leave. Once we are there are we allowed to come and go like we want?"

"Slow down Lord Potter," said Ragnok. "First, we will have our healers look at you all. Secondly, the answer to your question is yes. You will be able to come and go by use of a portkey, phoenix, or elf. We can make some for you that will be reusable. They can be made to go to different places. You just have to decide where you want them to be able to go and such."

"Here to the bank," said Harry suddenly. "Also one to Hogwarts would be good. We can always make a rendezvous point with parents and such. That way those students that are coming with me can meet with parents and such to talk and let them know that they are ok."

"OK this is what we are going to do," said Albus beginning to assist with the flow of events. "How about we let Draco and Narcissa head back to Malfoy Manor and let their elves pack everything they want to take with them and then meet ME here at Gringotts. I can keep them safe until it is time to head to the island. I will speak with Hagrid when I get to Hogwarts and ask him if he wants to go with you or not. If he says yes, I can assist him in getting prepared. Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom all have guardians present that can give their answer. Remus is a grown man, but I have no doubt that he will go with you."

"From there we can get everyone back together and meet back here," stated Harry. "We can get all of the things we need in Diagon Alley while we are here and I can pay for the goblin healers to check those of us going for any illnesses and such. I don't understand how we are originally going to get to the island though."

"That part is easy Lord Potter," said Griphook. "You will get the phoenix to take you there. After that it is a simple thing to call for your elves and have them transport everyone else there. The other option is to let me or Professor Dumbledore go with you on the first trip and then make the portkeys for everyone. He is just as proficient in their making as any goblin."

"Would you do that Sir?" asked Harry hesitantly. "I know I blamed you for so much, but if you would be willing to help me, I would appreciate it. You are the most powerful wizard alive after all."

"Don't sell yourself short Lord Potter," said Ragnok. "Your power level easily matches his and in some ways it is stronger due to your blood lineage. However, he does have experience over you."

"Harry," said Albus looking down at him. "I will ALWAYS do what I need to do to help and protect you. So yes, I will join you on your journey to Godric's Island so that I can make the portkeys for everyone else."

"Harry," said Hermione. "My mother and father want to go too. They will worry about me and they want to go as well. Can they come with us?"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked the Granger parents. "I am not sure what is there and what accommodations are awaiting us. For all we know, we are going to an island that has nothing but caves for us to sleep in."

"If Hermione goes, we go," said Dan Granger with determination. "We will just need one of these people to act as our representative to sell our practice and house and such."

"I will do it for you," said Andromeda. "If Lord Ragnok gets the contracts set up, I will act as your proxy until all properties are sold. I will also do the same for Lord Potter's muggle holdings and accounts until I get them liquidated and transferred to the wizarding world. I can act as proxy for you and place someone reliable in charge of your muggle businesses for you."

Harry nodded his head and then glanced back at the Grangers.

"I am ok with this," he said. "Hermione is like a sister to me and I would be honored to have you there with me as well. We can get some elves from somewhere to go to your house and pack up your personals and such."

Hermione beamed at Harry as she was enveloped by her parents in a hug. Griphook filled in the contracts and had all of them sign them. With that, the Grangers left to head back home to pack. Albus called a few house elves from Hogwarts and sent them with the Grangers to assist them.

Augusta approached Harry with a smile.

"The Longbottoms and the Potters have been friends for generations," she said. "It is obvious that Neville wants to go with you. Therefore, you have my permission for him to accompany you. I will head back home now and have our house elves pack all of his belongings and bring them to Gringotts. Thank you for instilling the pride and courage that he has in him. You are the best thing that has ever happened to him."

With that, she kissed him on the forehead and left the bank. Harry grinned at Neville. Luna skipped over to Harry and informed him that she was allowed to go as well. Remus and Oliver were both smiling at the loyalty that was being given to Harry. Both had already assured him that they were going with him.

"Well," said Albus. "How about you take those that are here and go shopping for supplies? Make sure you get good brooms for everyone as you don't know if you will need to fly somewhere. I think, to be safe, you should also get quite a few tents and stuff to stay in just in case there aren't any hospitable buildings to reside in. You may want to hit the apothecary as well as the book store. Some robes and such wouldn't hurt either. Make sure you get some winter coats and other things that might be needed. We don't know what type of magic this island has and if it is bearable in the winter and what not."

Harry, Remus, and Oliver were all nodding at this. Albus was correct in the statement that they should expect anything and everything and be prepared for it. From there, everyone left to do certain things around the Alley.

Harry and company stopped first at the luggage store and Harry bought five trunks that were self expanding and self shrinking for their supplies. From there, they hit the Quality Quidditch Store and Harry bought five brooms. After they were shrunk and placed in the trunks, they went to the apothecary store where Harry explained that he needed the set up for ten people to last for at least a year. He made sure to buy enough ingredients to last them for awhile as well as getting cauldrons and all of the tools to go with it. From there, they hit the clothing store where Harry, Oliver, and Remus all bought themselves a new and larger wardrobe. Once more the items were placed in the trunks. After they were done there, they went in search of a bunch of tents that could be used in case there were no suitable lodgings on the island itself. From there, they went to the book store where Harry had a field day buying books on each subject taught at Hogwarts. He even bought many books on other things that were interesting to him. He didn't buy for the others, but he left a notice as to who would be stopping buy. He had the clerk set it up so that the bill was sent to his account for Hermione, and Luna.

When Harry had all of his stuff bought, the trio headed back to Gringotts. Griphook handed Harry a packet of papers to sign. When he was done, he was handed all of the Head of House rings as well as the heir apparent rings. Once the final pages were cataloged for Harry, the goblins took the trio down to their healers. They were met by Neville and Hermione who were both already tended to. They were told that they could go and buy their supplies with regards to books and clothes only. Draco and Narcissa came out of another room and were told the same thing. Luna was already in the alley. The goblins had said she was healthier than they had ever seen a young girl be. Harry sent Dobby and Winky to help pack all of his and Oliver's belongings and bring them to the bank.

It was not long before Oliver and Remus were released from the healers. Remus had a few issues due to his furry little problem, but nothing was seriously wrong with him. All too soon, it was Harry's turn. He lay on the bed while the goblin healers checked over him.

"We have a problem with your scar," said the healer. "It is a Horcrux and it needs to come out. You will be here for the afternoon at the very least. It is blocking part of your magic and is feeding off of your life force. Add in the years of obvious physical abuse and malnutrition and you are in for one hell of a day."

"Do what you have to," said Harry quickly. "Just make sure that Professor Dumbledore knows about this Horcrux thing. He may already suspect and know if there are others."

"Others?" asked the goblin scandalized. "To make one is the darkest magic imaginable. To make more than one is unheard of."

"Not necessarily," said Albus entering. "Harry has already destroyed one and I suspect there are more of them out and about. I just have to find them. In fact I know where there is one and I suspect I know where another lies. I just have to get to them first. Harry, Hagrid and his pets, along with Grawp, are ready to go as soon as you send your elves for them."

"Where are the Horcruxes?" asked Harry. "Will we be able to get to them and destroy them?"

"One is in the house that used to belong to the Gaunt family," stated Albus. "When I have it, I will be sending it here with you along with a book that explains what a Horcrux is. I don't want you to get involved in this. I will deal with Lord Voldemort. For now, let the healers begin their work so that we can make sure you are healthy once again. I promise that I will not keep anything from you. Griphook has already told me that he has a team of goblins going through all of your properties, and is already packing up all the items for you. Those that are dangerous will be destroyed. We do not want any of you getting a repeat of what happened to Ginevra in your second year if you get my meaning. While you are doing this, I will see about that Horcrux and then get your stuff from Hogwarts that I feel you will need."

Harry nodded his head and lay back on the bed. The goblins began their work. It took a couple of hours before they were satisfied that Harry's health and status was up to their expectations. They were even able to fix his eyesight. Harry grinned at this as he was tired of wearing the glasses that so frequently were broken.

When he came out of the room, he was greeted by the others. He took a deep breath before he was able to get his bearings to make the choice.

"For now," he began. "I think it would be better if all of you stick together and we meet at Hogwarts. From there, we can get the rest of the items and people we need and head out from there. As long as you are at the castle, you will be safe under the watchful eyes of Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape."

"I have a portkey here," stated Albus pulling out a rope from his pocket. "It will take us right to my office. We will all stay there while we get you to the island and get everyone set up as it were. We need to decide who will get to go first so that we can make sure that you are protected on the other side while everyone makes the trip."

"I think that if anyone can keep me safe during the transport it would be Hagrid," said Harry thoughtfully. "He has a way with animals and such and a half giant's body is immune to certain spells and such. So he is my first choice while we get everyone safely there and into group formation. Remus and Oliver should follow along shortly after. Dobby and Winky can bring in the Granger parents. From there, it will be up to Professor Dumbledore as to who goes when and so forth."

"Then lets get to the castle," said Albus with a smile. "I am sure that we can get all of this done quickly. I will be sending an elf by the name of Tina with you so that she can help Dobby and Winky in the care of you all. I have already switched her bond to you while I was there."

With that, everyone grabbed the rope and Albus activated the portkey. They spun for a few moments and then landed in the Headmaster's office. Fawkes immediately flew to Harry's shoulder. The bond was felt by Harry as the allegiance of the phoenix transferred to Harry.

"What we need is for all of you to stay here while I bring Harry down to Hagrid's hut," said Dumbledore. "Fawkes will take the three of us to Harry's island along with Fang and Fluffy. Hagrid wants his brother Grawp to go as well. I happen to agree with that."

"That is fine with me," said Harry remembering that Albus mentioned this at the bank but was more focused on the Horcruxes. "As long as Hagrid can control him is all that matters to me. It would be nice to have another giant there to help us defend ourselves."

"Do you have your money pouch on you?" asked Albus. "I think Griphook put it in the bag he prepared for you so that you have all of your paperwork and other items in it. He told me that he will be placing a book of all of your owned items in it as well so that you can write to him via Fawkes and get any items that you need or want. They are making sure that everything you own will be placed into your vaults until you get a residence set up on your island and can start sending for your belongings."

"Yes," said Harry looking into the said bag. "It is all here. Shall we head out now? The sooner I am away from all of this the better I will feel."

Albus nodded as Oliver kissed Harry on the lips. When Oliver finally let him go, Albus led him out of the castle to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was already there with both Fluffy and Fang. Both dogs ran up to Harry to sniff and slobber on him. Harry took a few moments to pet all of the heads and waited while Fawkes flashed down to Harry.

"All you need to do is hold on to me and one of the animals," instructed Albus as he helped buckle Gryffindor's sword around Harry's waist. "Fawkes will take us all there. When we get there, it would be in the best interest of everyone if you don't go far from where we arrive. As soon as you land, call for all three house elves. They will come with other people. I will send portkeys with the rest as soon as I figure out where we are and such."

Harry and Hagrid nodded their heads. From there, Harry grabbed Fang's collar while Hagrid did the same with Fluffy. Albus nodded to Fawkes, who let out a musical cry and disappeared with the group in a flash of fire.

"I hope that Harry and Hagrid will be ok while they are waiting for the rest of us," said Oliver in a worried voice. "I don't like him being somewhere strange without me."

"He will be fine," assured Hermione patting Oliver on the arm. "He is the best of our year in DADA and Hagrid has Fluffy and Fang. Not much will want to go up against a Cerberus or a half giant."

Oliver nodded his head sadly as he waited for them to call for him. Dobby, Winky, and Tina were standing there waiting when they felt Harry call.

"It is time Master Harry's Wood," said Dobby holding out his hand for the older man. "He is calling for us and we is to bring you, Missy Grangy, and Master Draco. We is also to bring Hedwig." 

Harry and company arrived in a well wooded area. They looked around with interest for a few moments. All they could see was trees and a few boulders.

"Not much of an island," stated Harry going to the edge of the lake. "We didn't even arrive on it. We are on the bank away from it. I can sense it but not get on it."

"I think you have to have the key to get on it," Dumbledore mused while he looked on with suspicion and interest. "You may have to offer it something to get onto the island itself. I think that you should start calling for the others. That way, we can get the group here and begin to find our way onto the island itself. I will begin with the portkeys while you do that."

Harry sent out the summons for Dobby, Winky, and Tina. During his summons, he mentioned who he wanted brought. Within moments, they popped into view. When they arrived, Harry sent the elves back to Hogwarts for Narcissa, Grawp, and Luna. It was not long before the three were sitting around a comfortable campfire that Albus started. From there, Harry sent them back for Dan, Emma, and Neville. Again the elves popped away and came back within moments with the trio of requested people. Finally, Harry sent Tina and Winky to get Remus and Seamus. With their usual efficiency, they arrived back within moments with the duo.

"We are not on the island yet," explained Harry. "We have not figured out yet how to get on the island from here. For some reason, Fawkes was able to bring us here and not any further."

"This may sound stupid," said Emma thoughtfully looking over at the island. "But this kind of reminds me of a movie I once saw."

"What movie?" Harry asked curiously. "Have you seen something similar to this in a movie?"

"The Mists of Avalon," said Emma. "In the end, Arthur and Morgan had to use a key to see Avalon. She threw the sword in the air and right before Arthur died, he was able to see the fabled lands of Avalon."

"I don't think that I am going to feel comfortable throwing the Sword of Gryffindor into the air," said Harry carefully. "It is imbibed with basilisk venom. It could be dangerous to anyone that it even nicks."

"Try walking down to the edge of the water and place the sword's tip into the water," suggested Hermione surveying the scene thoughtfully. "It may be that the sword is the key after all and you just have to figure out how to unlock the door."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and went to the edge of the water. As he was about to place the sword in, a figure emerged from the water and walked towards Harry.

"You have one among you that is NOT worthy to follow you," said the image. "He is only after more power. You will NOT find the path until he leaves. He will never be allowed on the island. It is up to you to decide how to proceed from here."

"Who is it?" asked Harry in agitation. "Everyone here except Professor Dumbledore is supposed to follow me to the island permanently and get away from the war. I don't want anyone here to get hurt by Voldemort."

"Your group is safe from my nephew at this time," said the image. "He can not access this place. However, there are other dangers on this side of the lake. You must send the one that has multiple intentions away. We can only allow those that are with you for honest reasons to proceed forward."

"So basically you are telling me that the gate or what have you will not open until we figure out who has ill intentions about being here," said Harry sadly. "You said he. Will I be able to get the women to safety?"

"I am afraid that it is ill advisable to allow anyone onto the island without you," said the shade. "As you are my heir, you must be the first to walk upon the soil of the island. Beware the dangers that could be on this side of the lake. The waters of the lake are the only thing keeping them on this side. As you are on this side, you are in danger for now."

"So you can't tell me who is it that is the one not totally pure?" asked Harry getting upset. "I don't know who to trust anymore and who not to trust."

"Let your instincts guide you," said Godric. "You have the answers sitting in front of you. You just have to know who it is to trust and who not to."

"Harry," called Hermione. "Who are you talking to?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Ah one of my famous cliffhangers.


	4. A Sad Parting

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 4 – A Sad Parting**

Harry turned around at the sound of her voice and walked back to where she was standing. He didn't speak at first. He just stood there surveying the scene before him. Oliver quickly came to his side and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Harry?" he asked with concern. "What's going on that has you so unsettled? I thought that once we got to this area that you would settle down some. Right now you are more agitated than ever. Something happened at the edge of the lake. Is it dangerous here for us?"

"I am going to ask first, if everyone will accept my leadership in this venture?" asked Harry wrapping his arm around Oliver's waist. "If you agree to follow my leadership, please remain seated. If you have a problem following my orders, then please speak now and I can have Fawkes take you back to England."

Everyone looked at Harry with confusion, but no one moved. They all just stared at him and waited for him to continue. Oliver was just as confused as everyone else, but he stood behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist to show his support. He also noticed that Harry had not yet answered any of his questions. However, Oliver knew Harry for a few years and knew that he would get to them when he was ready. That is what Oliver loved the most about the way Harry used his mind. He didn't answer questions unless he had all of the information that went with said answer.

"Why don't you tell us what is going on Harry," said Neville gently. "Something happened in the few moments that you were down by the lake. What happened? What did you see? You can tell us and we can deal with this as a group."

"The image of Godric Gryffindor appeared to me," replied Harry slowly. "I was given some information as to how to get onto the island. The first thing that we need to accomplish is setting up a safe perimeter around this particular area. We don't want anything sneaking up on us that could cause harm to any of us present. With that being said, we need Fluffy, Fang, Fawkes, and Hedwig to watch the perimeter and give us warning of anything coming that looks dangerous or suspicious. At this particular moment we are not allowed on the island. Once our safety is set up I will give more explanation to what is going on and what I learned."

Hagrid went up to his dogs and spoke with both of them in a placating manner while he led them to opposite ends of the temporary camp. Hedwig and Fawkes both trilled and hooted and flew into the trees to help keep watch.

"We have a certain dilemma here that I don't know how to handle," admitted Harry solemnly. "The only way to get onto the island is for the one that is not totally here for my benefit to leave. You are able to get this far, but you will be able to go any further than this. The magic will not allow it. The problem with this is that I don't know who it is that doesn't have all good intentions regarding me. So we need to discuss as a group who it is that is being deceitful and that person needs to leave and not bother us. We don't want anymore trouble with war or people out for their own agenda that will harm the rest of us. I don't wish to be rude, but I want to start my life without any hassles or those trying to still get something from me. I have had enough of that to last me ten lifetimes."

"Harry," said Hermione soothingly. "What did Godric say? There must be a clue in all of this. If we break it down piece by piece, we can get this situation solved with as little hurt feelings as possible. It would seem that logic and instinct are the main leaders here. We can figure this out if we know what was said."

"He said that HE had multiple intentions with regards to me," said Harry. "That means that all of the women present are allowed to be here. It is one of the gentlemen that is destined to leave this area and to not return to us. Until he is figured out and has left, we will be stuck on this side of the lake. It is not necessarily safe for us to be on this side out in the open like this. Thus I have asked for Fang, Fluffy, Fawkes and Hedwig to help stand guard. If one of them notices something, then we can defend ourselves. I would like for a solution to this problem to present it self as quickly as we can come up with one so that we can get to the safety of the island. Though once there, we do not know what dangers or trials face us there as well."

The others all looked at each other suspiciously. However, none of them said anything. Harry watched closely at all of the emotions flickering across the faces of the men of the group. He heard Oliver growl in aggravation with regards to who was after more than friendship with his beloved.

"I can tell you all right here and now," he snapped when the tension became too much. "The person that is here to cause trouble had better leave this instant. If you do anything that will hurt my mate in any way, I will tear you limb from limb with my bare hands if I have to. This is ridiculous to continue to cause trouble for a good man that just wants to live his life and be happy. So whoever it is just needs to leave us alone and let us have the happiness that we deserve. Whatever it is that you want you will be sorely disappointed when we do not allow you to have it."

"Oh I like this one," said Godric to Harry causing him and Oliver to jump. "This one is definantly on your side my son. He loves you with everything that matches that temper. Never let him go. He is destined to stand by your side. For that I am happy."

"Well," proclaimed Harry feeling the land starting to open to him a little. "That means that all of the women and Oliver get to stay with me. So, shall we take the rest of you one at a time? If we discuss one person at a time, we can figure out through process of elimination which of you has no business here after tonight. I will say that even though you are not allowed on the island, I will still consider whoever it is a friend. I just will be more cautious around you."

"I think that is wise," said Godric. "You are acting as the true heir of the land so far. Let us see how you deal with the dishonest one. Reason this out. You will know in the end when you have made the right choice. If you need help, there are those that will be able to reason things out with you. These are some intelligent people we are dealing with."

"Dan Granger," called Harry suddenly pointing at the man. "You have never really met me before today other than a quick glance here and there. I do not think you have any reason to be dishonest to me. You wanted to be here for the safety of your daughter. In my opinion, you have made your intentions clear as to why you want to be here. There is nothing dishonest in that. Therefore, I do not think that it is you that is to be dismissed from the land. You have no reason to have ill intentions towards me. What I would like for you to do is to come forth and let my ancestor scan you as it were. I am allowed to figure this out, but I want to make sure that I am doing this reasonably and intellectually."

Dan didn't hesitate. He walked over and dropped to one knee in front of Harry and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"I was in the military when I was younger," he told Harry. "I have only heard how great and kind you are. You helped save my daughter three years in a row. Therefore, I have nothing but gratitude for you for helping us when not many others would have. I will not now, nor will I ever, betray you. You have so much riding on your shoulders. I will do what I have to do to make sure that you are safe and sound while protecting you as a son."

"I have no doubt that you mean every word that you say," said Harry with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for your honesty. I don't want you to ever kneel in front of me again. I am not your Lord or Master. I am just a teenage man that wants a happy life. I believe that you are not the one that is betraying me. Please join your wife and daughter."

"Your instincts are not leading you wrong yet," Godric gleefully told Harry. "I am impressed with your logic and deductions. Please choose the next one. You were one hundred percent correct with the non magical Dan Granger. His love and devotion to his wife and daughter will see him fighting by your side. The fact that he stated he will be a father figure to you makes him all the more endearing and worthy of a spot on the island."

"Remus," called Harry beckoning him forward. "Werewolves always treat those that they care about as either, a pack mate if they are in the same age group or a cub if they are the offspring of a pack mate. My dad, you, and Sirius were a pack during school and afterwards. Therefore, I am like a cub to you. I have no reason to doubt that your loyalties to me will be life long and there, until the day you draw your last breath. I have no reason to believe that you will now or ever betray me or have ill intentions toward me. While you do have loyalties to others, your first loyalty is to me. You will always take to heart what my parents and Sirius asked of you."

"I consider you my cub," said Remus. "I may have my furry problem once a month, but you know that I will never hurt you. Something tells me that even if I were to transform right now, that I would never hurt a single hair on your head or of the one that is holding you now. I will love you until the very end of time. Your father, mother, and Sirius had faith in me to do what is right for you, and I will work until there is no life left in me to assure that I am able to be there for you for their sakes if not for your own."

Harry smiled at Remus and then waited for Godric to speak.

"Once again, you are correct in what you think and feel," said Godric. "A werewolf, once they have claimed you, will never betray you. They would rather die than to turn on one they call pack mate or cub. Therefore, your logic behind Remus Lupin being in your corner is accurate. His love for you and your parents and godfather is unmatched by anyone except your mate."

"Harry," called Hermione. "Your logic is leading you well. We are all in agreement with what you are saying and how you are eliminating each and every person that is the danger to you. We are very proud of you for your decisions and intellect."

While Oliver hugged him a little tighter, Harry smiled at the women and men that were already eliminated and were busy patrolling the area.

"I think it is safe to say that Grawp will never do anything to betray me," said Harry pointing at the young giant. "He helped save my life in the forest that day when the centaurs were set on killing me and Hermione. Nothing can ever repay the friendship of a giant when they give it to you. Therefore, it is my wish that Grawp join Fang and keep watch for anything dangerous."

Grawp smiled at Harry and went to sit with the large hound. Dumbledore was looking around warily. Something was going on in the area. It was as if Harry was listening to someone that they could not see until the person was cleared to be given the opportunity to travel to the fabled island with him. He decided to stop the charade before it got too far.

"Harry," he said calmly and quietly. "Who are you talking to? I see that you are listening to something that some of us can not hear. Is there something here that is projecting doubt into your mind that we are all not here to help you?"

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry softly yet firmly. "As I stated earlier, Godric is here with me. I am doing what I feel is right. It is part of my test to see to it that I am able to trust not only myself, but those that are with me. If they are to go any further than this little area, then I need to know that each person that I want to step onto the sacred soil of Godric's Island can be trusted. If this bothers you, then I apologize. I will do what I have to do so that I can go home."

"What do you mean by go home Harry?" asked Oliver slightly confused. "I thought you wanted to go to the island."

"I do beloved," said Harry lovingly. "However, the home I am talking about is across the lake. The land feels like it is communing with me. There is some type of magic here that is calling for me. It is telling me that I must finish this so that I can get us safely on the other side of the lake. Please trust me on this. I hate having to do this to any of you, but we are in danger here until the one that has intentions other than one hundred percent truthful is exposed and made to leave. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but this is MY life we are talking about and if I am to protect you all, I need to know that you will protect me in return. You all know that I hate situations like this."

"I trust you with my life," assured Oliver kissing him on the lips. "We know you too well to even think that you are trying to cause trouble for someone. Just let us know who it is. We need them to just leave so that we can get to some kind of safety this night."

"The giant is on your side," said Godric when the couple finished their dialog to one another. "You are using rash logic and intelligence in eliminating each and every person. Keep going my son. I am pleased to see that you are not only acting like the leader, but you are starting to feel more comfortable in that role. You are also acting like the ruler of this land."

"Neville," said Harry calling him over. "I would like to talk with you next. You have stood by me from the moment I entered Hogwarts. You have never turned your back on me nor have you ever betrayed my trust. You have stood by me, trained by me, and fought by my side against some of the meanest Death Eaters in the ranks of the Dark Lord. I have no reason to EVER doubt that you have a dishonest bone in your body. Madam Longbottom said that the Potters and the Longbottoms have been friends for generations. Something tells me that it will continue until the end of time."

"I have been your friend since first year," answered Neville proudly. "You have helped me when most others have ridiculed me. You have taught me what I needed to know to get by in life without having to worry about people bullying me all the time. You taught me how to stand up for myself and make myself be heard. You have helped to shield me from people like Professor Snape and others who don't think that I am worth anything. You never cease to amaze me with your warmth and friendship. I will follow you anywhere, anytime, and in any fashion. I am your friend until this world doesn't need us anymore. From there I will be your friend on the next stage of life."

"I have faith in you," returned Harry. "Please never stop believing in yourself. It is what makes you so special to so many of us. Thank you for the honor you have just bestowed upon me. I think of you as a brother and I always will. Your place is within my family and you will ALWAYS be my friend."

"He will stand by your side through it all," assured Godric. "That was very well reasoned, young one. He is definantly worthy to step onto Gryffindor soil. He lacks faith in himself, but from I see you have been working to build up that confidence that he needs to ascertain that he will go forward in life with his head held high and his wand in his hand."

Harry smiled at Neville and gestured for him to stand guard with the others. Albus was starting to get nervous. It was very apparent that some magic was guiding Harry. He couldn't let Harry figure out that he wanted on the fabled island. He had to figure out a way to place the finger of suspicion on someone other than him. He didn't want any harm to come to Harry, but he wanted the power that the land had to offer. He knew the rumors about the island. There were things about the island that was a carrot in front of a cart horse in aspect of desire and need. If he couldn't push the blame to someone else, then he had to figure out how to beat Harry to the island to claim the magic for his self.

"Hagrid," called Harry. "Your love of nature is endearing to me even if it is a bit deranged and dangerous at times. You have spoken out for me. You have also been there for me through each and every trial that I have faced so far. You have put yourself in a predicament to go against those that you owe everything to, to make sure that I am safe, unharmed, and happy. I know this will sound bad, but you are to loose in the tongue to hide a secret from me or anyone else. I have no doubt that if you had ill intention towards me, that we would have figured it out long before now. Please join us on this end of the camp as a sign that I trust that you are not the one that is playing dual roles here. As we start getting settled on the island, we will send for other pets of yours. This will include Buckbeak and a thestral or two."

"Ye are right Harry," said Hagrid with conviction. "I have loved ye since James first let me see ye. I love ye more with each day. I may not be able ter keep secrets tha well an I may enjoy dealing with dangerous animals, but I will never let ye down."

"He is telling you the truth," said Godric. "That man doesn't have a dishonest bone in his body when it comes to you. He may break the rules when it comes to things like wrestling with trolls and hiding baby dragons in his house, but he loves you with everything that large body of his has to offer. He doesn't have the capacity to turn his back on you and leave you without his love and tenderness. For a being so large, he would handle you like you were made of crystal. He is one that will always be loyal to the light and to you as well."

Harry smiled at what Godric said. He stepped away from Oliver for a moment before he turned to the last three standing before him. The others all watched with curiosity and fascination as one by one, Harry permitted those that he reasoned out would never betray him or use him in any fashion to take up a spot in defense around him and the area they were standing in.

It was apparent to all that Harry was getting assistance from somewhere. He said it was from Godric. If that were the case, then they were not going to call him down on it. It was helping him through something that they were not prepared to deal with on their own if they were in his position. They just waited and watched. Most of them were in awe as Harry systematically eliminated each one from those that were presented with the possibility of being a traitor or one who had multiple intentions.

Seamus, Draco, and Albus were the last three. Each knew that they had reason for Harry to distrust them. They all waited while Harry surveyed them with eyes that seemed to glow. Albus was really wondering how to convince Harry that he was not the one to be ousted. He didn't want to leave and miss the chance to get his hold upon the island.

"Seamus and Draco," said Harry to the astonishment of both teens. "Each of you has done things in my past that have hurt me. Professor Dumbledore, you have done things in the past that I don't agree with either. So we have to break it down here. One of the three of you has dual reasons for wanting to be here. I am not saying that you are trying to hurt me, but your intent is something more than my well being. So let me see if I can pin point which of you it is, that has the most to lose should I send you away. I have no doubt that each one of you cares about me in your own way. However, something about my island is also calling out to you. I am sorry to inform you that you can't have your desire."

All three of them were standing there with looks of shock on their faces. To hear Harry speak like this in a manner that brooked no argument was astonishing to say the least. To even hear a hint of coldness in his voice made all three shiver a bit. Harry was definantly playing the part of owner of the land and the heritage. Whoever Harry chose as the traitor had better do his best to leave quickly and quietly. Something about the behavior that Harry was emitting now brooked no argument and positive retribution for the one that would try and defy his wishes.

"Seamus," said Harry looking sharply at the young man making him jump. "You had the audacity to stand up to me at the beginning of the school year and tell me that you thought I was a liar. However, once you heard from my mate and friends, you realized that I was telling the truth. You didn't think that I knew that behind everything, you were helping Hermione protect me from those that would have seen me dead or harmed in the castle this past year. I know that sometimes we make mistakes and we have to eat our words from time to time. I know that you have made it your duty to make up for the mistake that you made at the beginning of our fifth year. I have no doubt that you will never make that particular mistake again. I am not foolish enough to think that life is all hunky dory and we will always agree on everything. Therefore, it is in this that I shall relieve you of your nervousness by telling you that I don't think it is you that I have to worry about. Your intentions have always been out in the open about what you are thinking and feeling. Therefore, I trust you for the future."

"I made a mistake," said Seamus shrugging. "I am man enough to admit that I make mistakes just like the next person. No one is perfect. However, I will never betray your trust or feelings. I still think you are a nutcase, but most of your friends do. At least I tell you what I am thinking and feeling upfront and always will. I love you even if you are crazy. If we were all normal, then life would be extremely dull."

"I am going to get your for that nutcase crack later," retorted Harry with a grin while the others laughed. "Get your ass over there and help keep a look out. Fawkes I need you down here please."

"Well said Harry," stated Godric as Fawkes flashed to Harry's shoulder. "He will always let you know what he thinks and feels. It is in his nature to do so. He has your person in highest regards. He will never lie to you and that is a good quality. The fact that you both know that life is not always fun and games makes it even more a firm foundation that you will be able to get through any problems that arise by talking to one another."

Harry nodded as he surveyed both Albus and Draco. He knew immediately who it was that was not to be trusted. He knew that even though one of the two always made things difficult for him that he was open enough about his feelings to not be ashamed of his actions.

"Fawkes," whispered Harry. "I need you to take Professor Dumbledore back to Hogwarts. From there, I need you to go and get Griphook or Ragnok for me."

Albus started to protest, but Harry held up his hand to stall the old wizard.

"Professor, you and I need to talk, but now is not the time," Harry told the old wizard. "I promise that we will meet again and we will discuss this and much more. You are the best hope for Britain. I have to deny you what it is you want from my island. I am sorry for this. I love you, but not enough to allow you entrance to MY domain. I promise that we will meet again and we can discuss your reasoning. However, I must ask you to not fight me on this. You can't win and I would prefer to not have you as an enemy."

Albus went to pull his wand. Before he got it halfway out of his sleeve, Fawkes landed on his arm and flashed away with him. When the old wizard was gone, Harry turned to the last remaining person.

"You are a right ass when you want to be," said Harry. "You are selfish, egotistical, and downright childish when you don't get your way. HOWEVER, you have done the one thing that tells me that you are here with clear intentions. You are scared. When someone is scared and they ask for help, they mean what they say. I am the Head of House for both of your families. I have controlling interest in all of your property as well as your livelihood. You never once complained about that. You did the one thing that Professor Dumbledore will never do. You asked for help. You took it one step further and asked for help for your mother as well. That impressed me the most. You had actually put someone before yourself in your concern. I trust that we will work together to build a new and better relationship for all around."

"I would like that," said Draco with a smile on his face. "The thought of being able to live free and be myself and not hide behind a mask anymore is what is so endearing to me about this whole situation. Thank you for accepting me into your life when I have spent so many years making yours miserable. You are worthy of the noble names that you now are head of. I will take delight in being able to finally call you friend and know that you know I am sincere in my words. My mother and I will ALWAYS be grateful for what you are doing for us right now and what you will do for us in the future."

Fawkes came back with both Ragnok and Griphook. Harry smiled to the group as he waved them all closer.

"I have no doubt that Professor Dumbledore is after something from the island," said Harry pointing to it. "I also know that we have to move now before he figures out how to come back here. He only tells us what he feels we should know and none of it is the absolute truth. I learned long ago that there are three types of people in this world. One is the type that everyone depends on because they know the person is honorable and lives up to his or her word through their actions and ways. Type two is the type of person that even though they behave a certain way, it is mainly due to the way they were raised or what they were taught to believe. They are the type of person that can go either light, dark, or in the middle. It is not their fault. It is just how they were taught to act and react. Type three is the type of person who only ever looks out for their best interest. They will hurt anyone they have to, to get the means to an end."

The group all stood there thinking about Harry's words. Each one knew that he was absolutely correct in that line of thought and logic. Hermione was actually smiling at the logic and passion that Harry was putting forth in his words.

"I am the one in group one along with Neville, the Grangers, Luna, and Oliver," he told them. "The rest of you present are in category two. Yes even Hagrid has his own agenda in that department due to the faith he had in Dumbledore. Category three has Dumbledore, Snape, and Voldemort in it. They will hurt who they have to, to get what they want in life. That is never the best route to go. If you want something done by others, it is best to have their loyalty rather than their fear. Professor Snape has his good moments I am sure, but he goes about his life in a manner that is not healthy for those that have to work with him. He is no where near the level that Voldemort or Dumbledore is, but he does fall into that category none the less. I swear that I will keep nothing from anyone and I hope that you all will return the favor."

"Lord Potter," broke in Griphook. "Is there something that we can help you with? I am confused as to why you asked us here."

"Yes my goblin friend," said Harry crossing his hand over his heart and bowing to the two goblins. "We need you to make sure that none of Dumbledore or Voldemort's minions are able to access our accounts. I am fixing to open the gate to the island and I will only trust the two of you to make the portkeys that we need. They will need to go from the island to Gringotts, the Ministry, and gates of Hogwarts. While we won't be attending Hogwarts any longer, I am still the one with the most backing to claim that castle in case something goes wrong with it. We also need you to place the Malfoy family fortune into the Potter vaults and we need keys made for the family."

"That is true," interjected Narcissa thinking about Hogwarts. "Being the heir of two founders and a third by Right of Conquest, you have the most power and influence when it comes to that castle. As far as the Malfoy vaults, they are yours to do with as you see fit. Draco and I are thankful that you are giving us access to the Potter vaults."

"Well then," said Harry smiling at everyone. "Shall we go home? The sooner we are away from this area, the sooner we don't have to worry about any surprises or unwanted guests."

Everyone began to gather their belongings. Once everything was gathered and shrunk, Harry led the group to the water. Once more, he placed the tip of the Sword of Gryffindor into the water and had the satisfaction of seeing a boat appear in the water. With a gesture, he had everyone board. It was not long before everyone was safely on board and settled. Fawkes gave a cry of elation, and the boat began to drift towards the bank of the island. When they were about halfway across, Albus popped back to the spot they had just left. Apparently, he had made the portkey, but could get no further than the bank where they first landed. He ground his teeth in frustration before he surveyed the boat fading in the distance. He tried multiple times to get to the island with no success on any of his attempts. With an angry scowl on his face, he turned on the spot and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, the boat was drawing closer to the island. Harry was watching closely as the mists were very thick. Fawkes landed on his shoulder and started to sing. Harry lifted the Sword and watched in satisfaction as the mists parted and let them glide into the small bay that was on the side of the island.

"As the heir of Gryffindor, I have to be the first one to step foot onto the soil," explained Harry. "Please stay on the boat until I give word that the enchantments that are on the island are willing to let you all enter."

Everyone agreed and waited until the boat rested against the dock. Harry stepped carefully out of the boat with the assistance of Hagrid and Grawp. He walked a few feet and took a look around. He could feel the land welcoming him home. He took out his pocket knife and made a small cut across his palm. He let the blood hit the soil and watched as all of the buildings came into view. He felt all of the wards of the island snap to him. He reeled for a moment while he adjusted to the power that was on the island.

"Everyone will need to step up to me and let me make a cut on their palm and let their blood mix with the soil," called Harry. "From there, the magic will allow you to view the land around here. The animals that are with us are in no danger. They are safe here."

It was not long before Harry could here them all getting off the boat. Fang and Fluffy were standing with Harry looking at the woods and the surrounding the area. Hedwig and Fawkes were flying around above Harry's head keeping watch. One by one, the occupants of the boat stepped up to Harry and allowed him to cut their hands. They let their blood drip onto the soil and then looked around in interest as the land that the island consisted of came into view. Narcissa went around and healed everyone's hands when they were all keyed into the wards of the island.

"Griphook and Ragnok," said Harry. "Now would be a great time to create the portkeys. We will also need medallions that will alert the rest of us when one or more of us are in danger here on the island or even away from it. If you can key the portkeys and medallions to work in sync with one another, that would be great. The sooner that we have those made, the sooner you guys can go home if you choose. Just make sure that you create a portkey for yourself in case you ever want to come for a visit. Something tells me that we will have need of you in the future."

"What makes you say that?" asked Griphook creating some of the requested portkeys and handing them out to everyone.

"Because the buildings are all in ruins," answered Hermione pointing. "The castle looks to be in better condition, but not by much. We have some work to do here and we can't do it without your expertise. As we don't know anything about the island, we will defer to your judgment as to what we should do. It is well known that goblins are Masters when it comes to buildings and land. We are merely humans and therefore will count on your knowledge and skills."

Griphook and Ragnok both looked around in awe and wonder. They knew that they were looking at some extremely old buildings that were in serious need of repair.

"I think we should set up camp here and begin to explore in the morning," suggested Harry still looking around. "There are a couple of buildings over there, but we want to make sure that nothing is living in them that we don't want to deal with tonight. We don't know what has taken over this island in the absence of blood."

"That is most wise," said Godric. "As I am dead, I could only do so much, but for the magic to take effect, we needed one who is of my blood line, to hold them back indefinitely. The walls that lead from the castle proper to the dock have fallen from decades of disuse and creatures that have been chipping away at them. Once they are fixed, you will have a good line of defense from here to the castle itself. The rest of the island is for the creatures that roam the area. The magic of the bloodline will keep the walls in good repair."

"Well," said Harry after he relayed the information to the group. "I think it best that we get to those two buildings there and set up for the night. We are going to have to watch out for each other for a few days while we get to work on what needs to be done here. It will not be easy as we have to get rid of the inhabitants that moved in while there was no one of the Gryffindor line that was able to be here. Do not separate from the group. We all stick together. While I am certain that there are no other wizards on the island, we don't know what manner of intelligent life form arrived to make their home here."

The others all agreed and they headed in the direction of the buildings. When they got there, wands were all lit with light to look around. For the most part, the buildings were stable if in need of repair. Harry and the others all began to work on the smaller repairs while Narcissa and the elves began to set up the supplies. Remus and Seamus began to patrol the area while Hagrid and Grawp got the Cerberus settled for the night in a safe spot. When that was accomplished, Grawp sat with Fluffy while Hagrid helped with the patrol. Griphook and Ragnok were busy looking at the surroundings.

"I feel it best to let us come here for about an hour each day and we start looking at all of the buildings on this island," said Griphook. "When we get enough information, we can see about helping you get some of them fixed while you work on clearing the island of its current inhabitants. However, if what you are telling us is true, then just fixing the walls will keep all humanoid life safe."

"Would you be willing to let me hire some goblins to come and repair the buildings?" asked Harry smiling. "I would be more than willing to pay for the services of the Goblin Nation should they wish to assist me in this."

"I think we can arrange something," assured Ragnok. "It would also not hurt for you to get a couple more house elves while you are at it. They can help with things as elves have a certain type of magic they can use. I would suggest that you make sure the third elf is bonded to a particular person so that Dumbledore can't use that elf to get to this island."

"Good thinking," agreed Harry searching for the little elf. "Tina, I need you to bond with someone here. We don't want the Headmaster trying to get to us by using you. If you are bonded to one of us, then you can be safe while with us."

"I is already bonded to you," stated the elf in confusion. "When you is finding out your heritage and stating that you is the one with the most power to claim the castle, the bond of all the elves is switching to you Master Harry."

"We can use this to our advantage," said Neville wisely. "Harry, send her back to Hogwarts and have her warn the other house elves that they are to remain in the castle unless they are called by you. She can get a full list of each and every elf's name while she is there. That way, we have the help, when we need it just for the calling. This way we can prevent Dumbledore from getting here to this island."

"Master Longbottom is correct," said Tina. "Is you wanting me to go and do this for you? I is being more than happy to do it."

"Yes please," said Harry kindly smiling at the elf. "Thank you for this. Can you bring back something to eat for everyone? This way we don't have to worry about food for tonight."

"I is being right back," said Tina snapping her fingers and disappearing.

"I just love elves," exclaimed Harry. "They are the nicest creatures to have ever walked on the planet. I just wish that we could teach wizards to not depend on them so much and to treat them better."

"That is something that we can all work on," said Hermione smiling at him. "We have these two buildings set up. We can all take turns standing watch for tonight. This way, we can eat and get everything set up here and take our time exploring this place."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and their first night on the island started.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. Thank you all for being so patient with me. This is one of those stories that will take serious thought and the updates will be longer in coming. I have lots to work with and my days in real life are split with many projects. Thanks for understanding.


	5. Getting Started

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 5 – Getting Started**

Harry nodded his head while he turned and finished talking with the two goblins. Each one promised to return on the morrow and bring with them the proper portkeys as well as a few more goblins to help them start repairing the surrounding buildings and walls. Tina popped back in as the two goblins left with enough food to last them for a week. She handed Harry a list of names of all the elves in Hogwarts.

"Headmaster is very angry," she told Harry and the others. "He is yelling and screaming about you. He is saying how you will allow him on this place or else he is making you sorry you were ever born."

"That must mean that something is buried here that he wants," mused Harry unconcerned. "He must have known about this place and knows that there is either a powerful artifact or something of extreme value on this island. I better deal with him as soon as possible so that I can make sure he understands that he can't have whatever it is that is here."

"What do you think is here that he wants so badly?" asked Oliver as they got ready for their turn on watch. "What is it about this particular place that he is so interested in?"

"If I had to wager a guess," responded Harry thoughtfully. "I would have to say that there is a magical artifact that is buried somewhere on this island. Also, I would have to say that this island is unapproachable by anyone that is not specifically invited."

"Thus making it a better bastion of power than even the Ministry or Hogwarts," chimed in Draco. "Those that want certain areas are after certain things. If the area in question is unapproachable by the enemy, it is more desirable for one that has something to hide."

"Draco speaks the truth," said Narcissa. "Those such as the Dark Lord, has his sights set on places like this that no one can get to. Add in that there may be dangers about that many can't deflect already set in place, and you have a bastion of strength that would make any one person who craves power want it badly. They will hurt anyone and do anything to get it."

"I agree with you," said Harry with a sigh. "I was hoping that it wasn't something along those lines, but I am not stupid enough to think otherwise. So tomorrow, we need to expand our search of the area and eliminate all of the dangers that are on this island for us in our living area. Godric said that certain parts were for us and the rest was for the wildlife. I think we should head to the castle and see if it is inhabitable before anything else. We can make other arrangements from there. That way, we can get it cleared out of anything that has taken it and make it our stronghold and work our way out."

"That might be for the best," agreed Dan. "This way we can have a fortified area in which to live while we work on getting rid of the unwelcomed creatures. I certainly hope that these two big fellows and that giant three headed dog can easily match anything that is on this island."

"I think we may need a group of warriors," said Harry thoughtfully. "We might also want more help on this island. I wonder if people like Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick and Poppy would want to come here and out of the machinations of Dumbledore and Tom Riddle."

"Who is Tom Riddle?" asked Seamus. "That name sounds familiar, but I can't place where I know it from. I do know that I have seen it before. I just can't remember where."

"That is the Dark Lord's birth name," answered Harry beginning his tale. "He was born from a witch and a muggle. He was raised in an orphanage until he became of age. His father wanted nothing to do with his mother and his mother died in childbirth. The reason that his name is familiar is that it was his diary that possessed Ginny Weasley in our second year. He is also the reason that Hagrid got expelled. His award is in the trophy room."

"Are you telling me that the Dark Lord is a half blood?" asked Draco in shock. "How is it that we have been in fear of a half blood?"

"First things first," said Harry sternly pointing at Draco. "While we are on this island, I don't want the status of one's blood to come up ever again. I don't care if you are half blood, pureblood, muggle born, muggle, elf, giant, or half giant. Here, we are all people, and we have to get along with one another. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Everyone quickly nodded their heads. Draco looked down embarrassed, but agreed none the less. Harry didn't press the issue as he knew that Draco wasn't speaking with ill regards to any one person in particular.

"The next rule is that no one makes the elves feel like they have to worship us or be a slave to us," said Harry. "We are to treat them like they are a part of the family. It is what we are after here. I don't wish to be an ass, but the only person that is even remotely in charge here would be me as this is my island and we are making OUR home here. The elves are part of our family."

Once more the others all shook their heads in agreement. Dobby, Winky, and Tina all smiled with happiness at hearing that bit of information.

"Last but not least, we need to make sure that we communicate," exclaimed Harry. "We won't know if we have done something to hurt your feelings if you don't tell us what is bothering you. None of us are really children anymore. We can sit down like adults and discuss things as a group. If we keep an open line of communication, then there are no people getting their toes stepped on or made to feel unimportant. We are all important here or we wouldn't be here. One's blood status doesn't make us better or less than anyone else. Power is within us for a reason. We will all act like we have a brain when it comes to associating with one another."

The others all smiled at this. They were enjoying the new and improved Harry Potter. From there, they discussed small issues and other matters of no importance before they started to turn in for the night.

Patrols were made and exchanged by everyone. Fluffy and Grawp managed to scare off a couple of curious hybrid animals that came up to the group, but for the most part, they were left alone for the night.

Back in England, Voldemort was holding court.

"How are the experiments going on the muggles?" he asked Severus. "Are they still alive?"

"They are very much alive," reported Severus. "The husband has already lost a few pounds due to the lack of food he has been receiving. We make sure that they eat what we feel they deserve. We have given them a potion that I created that always ensures that they are hungry. The female has been used a few times already by your supporters. She is also working non stop in the kitchen. When we allow them rest at all, they are shut in the smallest room we have."

"We have managed to find some collars that we use to control them with," reported Bellatrix. "They are not able to go far so long as the collars are around their necks. We pretty much limit the female to the kitchen, but we do make sure that she is available for your male supporters should they wish to have a little fun. The boy is made to do all of the grounds work under the supervision of Fenrir Greyback. He is also used by some of the members under your organization for personal pleasure. The older one is made to scrub the floors by hand. We figured that if it was ok for them to use a child as a slave that we could return the favor to them and keep our home clean at the same time."

"We make sure to whip them twice a day or more," said Rabastan. "They are starting to understand that what they have done to Potter was a mistake on their parts. Between us, we are making sure that they are reliving the hell that they put him through. They will be totally broken before too much longer. They are only simple muggles after all."

"Do we know where Potter has disappeared to?" asked Voldemort. "Even though I'm not going after the boy any longer, I still want to keep tabs on him."

"He has left Britain," replied Dolores answering him swiftly. "My contacts in the Ministry have informed me that he has left the country and will only come here when and if he needs to for things like shopping and such. The loss of his godfather in May devastated him to the point of desperation. Now that he is the Head of the Potter, Black, Malfoy, and a few other families, he is now considered an adult. Rumor has it that Albus Dumbledore knows where he is and isn't happy that he no longer has control of the boy. He is still protective of him where you are concerned, but there is something that the boy has that he wants."

"You had him for a year Dolores," said Voldemort pinning her with a gaze. "What is your opinion of the boy? I would like some insight on Harry Potter as a person away from the war effort."

"As you know," responded Dolores with thought and care. "I am neutral in this war. I have listened to and agreed with things being said and proclaimed on both sides of this war. I have not, nor will I, take a side."

"Yes we know all of this," said Voldemort slightly impatient. "Your ability to see what is light and dark is probably what has kept you alive all of this time. Now answer my question."

"He is a very intelligent and passionate young man," she said quickly. "He and I have sat and talked many a time about his upbringing. He hurts most because he values human life no matter who it is for. His love for the young man named Oliver Wood is beyond anything that we can imagine. It would not surprise me that they have a soul bond."

"I thought you hated him," remarked Severus. "He was always in detention with you. Are you telling me that you and he actually got along like civilized people?"

"That was my way of helping him as best as I could," she said shrugging with indifference. "I don't hate him any more than I hate you or the Dark Lord. My feelings for him are one of a parental type. I knew that something was wrong with him. So I began to work with him on it. During his Occlumency lessons with you, he mentioned something about the door to the Department of Mysteries. While you were helping him organize his mind, I was giving him the information that he needed to be able to worry less about that door and more about his studies."

"No wonder his grades improved during the year," remarked Severus. "I trust that you were tutoring him?"

"Yes," she said simply. "I was. No one told me not to, nor did they request anything of me. I simply did what I thought was best for the boy."

"You shall be rewarded for that," said Voldemort to the astonishment of the others. "That was keen insight on your part. He needed someone in his corner and you were the right person to do the job. As you are neither my servant nor that of Dumbledore, you were the right one to handle the situation."

"Thank you," said Dolores bowing. "I appreciate the support and praise. I have placed my report of Ministry known attempts on your desk. I have to return before I am missed."

Voldemort waved her away and she left with a small bow. It was not long before she was in the Ministry of Magic and in front of Amelia Bones.

"Well?" asked Madam Bones. "How did it go? Is there anything that we should be concerned about at the moment?"

"It was a surprisingly good venture," admitted Dolores. "They have Lord Potter's muggle relatives and they are torturing them to the point of making you want to pity them. The Dark Lord only wants to hear what the prophecy has to say. He is not interested in harming Harry Potter. He received the news that I was helping Lord Potter with actual good grace. I think that the Dark Lord will leave the poor child alone. I am even being rewarded by him for my services."

"Thank you Dolores for the roles that you are playing," said Amelia soothingly. "You have no idea how much we appreciate what you are doing for us, Lord Potter, and for Wizarding Britain in general. You shall receive a bonus and it will show up in your vaults for your hard work and dedication."

"What are you going to do about the Weasley children?" asked Dolores outright. "Are they going to be punished for their actions? They are despicable for their greed, crimes, and any other disgusting habits that they have. I have taught them for a year. One is very sly and devious, while the other is lazy and moronic."

"Oh yes, they will be punished," said Amelia emphatically. "However, as they are both minors, we can not have them arrested. They have been expelled from Hogwarts and they have to do community service to the Wizarding populace. It was the only way they are allowed to keep their wands. Have you figured out yet where Lord Potter went?"

"Apparently there is an area in the Alps," answered Dolores honestly. "The goblins of Gringotts would only tell me so much. It appears that the land of Gryffindor is in the Alps and Harry Potter has taken a group of people with him. Among them are Lady and young Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, the Grangers, Hagrid and his giant brother and pets, Remus Lupin, Seamus Finnegan, and of course his mate, Oliver Wood."

"Can Dumbledore get to Lord Potter?" asked the Head of the DMLE with concern. "We don't want one manipulative old wizard to leave him alone just for the other one to get to him."

"Here is where it gets odd," said Dolores answering with care and interest. "Lord Ragnok stated that Dumbledore tried to get to the island, but was unable to due to the magic that surrounds the area. From there he stated that Lord Potter parted the mists so that his party could safely land on the island. Not even the house elves of Hogwarts will take Dumbledore to the island because Harry Potter now owns Hogwarts Castle and everything in it."

Amelia burst out laughing at this. She knew that the old wizard was probably chewing stones right about now in anger that he lost his weapon in the war against the Dark Lord. Dolores started laughing right along with her.

Back at Hogwarts, Albus was just finishing taking his frustrations out on the castle. A knock sounded on his door and he opened it with a wave of his hand. The four heads of house entered his office and sat down for their summer briefing.

"Albus?" asked Minerva seeing the frustration in his eyes. "What is wrong? What has happened to you that you are so upset? I haven't seen you this angry since the night that Lily and James died and most recently when you found out that the Dursleys were hurting Harry."

"Harry Potter will not be coming back to Hogwarts this year," said Albus telling her a partial truth. "He along with some of the other students, have left the country. He is disregarding his destiny that says that he has to fight the Dark Lord. He is running from the situation. I am unable to do anything about this."

Severus didn't say anything as he knew the real story behind the anger coming from the old wizard. The others looked at Albus a little curiously.

"You knew he was leaving though," pointed out Pomona. "You sent Hagrid and Remus with him so that they would be able to watch over him. What has changed that you are now upset that he actually left. You are the one that took him there with his group of people. If rumor is to be believed, you even asked the Dark Lord to leave him alone."

"The boy has decided that I am no longer good enough to help him," spat Dumbledore angrily. "He has stated that I am not welcome on his property due to not believing that I have his best interest at heart. I have always done what was best for that boy. I can't believe he is behaving like this towards me after everything that I have done for him. This is a complete outrage."

"Even sending him to abusive relatives?" asked Severus shrewdly. "We know all about the home life of the boy you are so mad at. Tell me, how was that in his best interest? Why don't you tell us what really has you so upset with Harry Potter? It is obvious that him leaving is not the real reason."

"You have no idea what you are talking about Severus," snapped Dumbledore. "I have ALWAYS done my best for Harry Potter."

"Really now," said Severus sitting back in his chair and tapping his fingers together. "You forget that I was summoned shortly after you left the Dursleys. I know what you have done and what was at the house on Privet Drive. I also know that you told the Dark Lord to leave the fight between the two of you. What I want to know is, what has changed that you are now upset with him? Is it that you want something that he has and you are unable to get it? Is it that you are upset that he is now his own person instead of blindly trusting and following you like he has been?"

The other three heads of house were listening to this with rapt attention. Minerva knew that Harry had a bad home life. More than once she had tried to intervene on Harry's behalf only to be told that there was nothing that could be done. She was upset now with the old wizard.

"Where is the sword of Gryffindor?" Minerva asked noticing that it was missing from its case. "Where is that particular relic? It has never left the castle before and now it is not here in its case."

"The boy has it," said Albus tiredly. "I let him take it as it is his birthright. He is pretty much the owner of this castle and at any given time if he wants, he can waltz right in here and kick us all out."

"Mr. Potter wouldn't do that though," chimed in Filius. "He doesn't have a vindictive bone in his body. What was the last thing that he told you before he asked you to leave?"

"He said that I was the best thing right now for Britain," admitted Albus with a sigh. "Where have I gone wrong? Why doesn't he trust me enough to let me on Godric's Island?"

"Probably because he thinks you want something from either him or the island," retorted Severus. "I may have hated James and was hard on Potter, but the young man is highly intelligent and VERY observant. He got those traits from Lily. You must have a plan in the works for attempting something. He will not trust you again if you do something to cause him harm."

"I am quite aware of that," snapped Albus. "I have done nothing to make the boy not trust me."

"Obviously you were wrong," stated Pomona in annoyance. "You had to have done something or he would not have asked you to leave."

"He didn't ask me at all," said Albus in an aggravated way. "He had Fawkes take me back here without even discussing it with me. I have tried to get a house elf to bring me to him and they threatened to cause a riot of I did so again. Now that Harry owns the castle, he also has all of the elves working for him. Apparently he told them that I was not allowed to ask them to take me anywhere near him."

"Well," exclaimed Minerva standing up. "Now we know why you are angry. You have been outsmarted by an almost sixteen year old. You have been out maneuvered and that upsets you most. I have known you for many years, and I know that you are up to something with regards to Lord Potter. So let me make one thing clear to you. LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ELSE!"

"Is that a threat Minerva?" asked Dumbledore snidely. "I am still in control here and you will not talk to me in that manner. As long as I am in this office, you will speak to me with respect."

"No," she snapped back glaring in his face. "It was NOT a threat. That was a promise. You know how much I back all of my promises. I will talk to you anyway that I wish. You are up to no good and Lord Potter will NOT let you do anything to harm me. I, unlike you, have his trust. You would do well to deal with the situation that is going on here in Britain and leave that young man alone. It is what you, he, and the Dark Lord decided. So you should just live up to your end of the bargain and let that young man have a happy life."

With that, she left the office. Pomona and Filius looked at Albus with slight disgust before they followed her out of the office. Severus looked at Dumbledore with a sneer on his face before he too left the office.

Albus did not know what to do with his self or the situation now. He tried calling for Fawkes, only to be ignored by the phoenix. He tried once again to portkey to the island and only got as far as the bank. When he looked for the boat, it was not there and he could not get any further than where they had originally landed. He desperately wanted on that island. If he could get on that island, then his power base would be secure and he could wipe out all of his opposition.

The next day, the occupants of Godric's Island we starting to awake. It was a rough morning and the three elves made breakfast for the group.

"I think we should wait for Griphook and Ragnok to come before we head up to the castle," suggested Harry. "That way, they can give us their professional opinion as to how we want to repair the castle and what is the best way of going about it. They may also bring some goblin guards and such with them."

"Good thinking Harry," said Remus as he drank his coffee. "Are you going to send a letter to the four you suggested last night?"

"Yes I will," he replied. "I wrote it last night and sent it off with Fawkes. I told him to stay until morning and not disturb their rest. I figured they would appreciate that sentiment more than anything else."

"That was very generous and considerate of you," said Emma. "I am sure that she appreciates it."

Minerva woke up that morning and saw Fawkes sitting there. When he realized that she was awake, he sent out a small trill. He then picked up the letter from Harry and flew to her to give it to her. She accepted the letter with a smile and opened it to read.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I have noticed that some people are not as loyal and trustworthy as they appear. Of course, I am speaking of Headmaster Dumbledore. While I don't have a grudge or anything against him, I do not wish to interact with him anymore than necessary as he knows something about my new living area and he wants it. His intentions to me, while noble in some aspects, tend to be rather sneaky and underhanded in other aspects. He has protected me from Voldemort, but he has used and abused me in his own way while doing so. I have respect for him, but not enough trust to ensure that he won't do something that will eventually cause me to lose what happiness that I have left in life. Therefore, we are not allowing him to come to my new home._

_While we were discussing options last night, I began to wonder if people like you, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Poppy would like to just get away from all of the games and come here to live as people instead of dealing with all of the drama and games being played by so many. We could always use your wisdom and experience. Please think about it. Fawkes will stay with you while you make your decision. If you four decide you want to come, send word with him and I will send him and my three elves to get you all._

_Love Always,_

_Harry Potter_

Minerva had tears in her eyes as she heard the plea in the words of the young man. She got up and quickly got dressed. She headed out of her rooms to Pomona's quarters. She knocked on the door and it was answered by an alert Herbology Mistress.

"Pomona," said Minerva with a smile handing her Harry's letter. "He has asked if we want to go and be with him. I am delighted that he has asked. I want to go. I came to you first to see if you wanted to go with me."

"I think that we may end up enjoying a quieter life," remarked Pomona when she finished reading the well written letter. "I would like to have the time to pursue my passions with my plants and not have to deal with people that are intent on bringing chaos and destruction all around them. Let's go talk to Filius and Poppy and see what they have to say. I am with you. I say let's go with them and be happy in our golden years. We are getting to old for all of this."

Together the two witches left to go find the Charms Master of Hogwarts. When they got there, they gave their opinions and decisions to the diminutive professor and explained their reasoning. Filius was elated to be asked to join the Potter team and immediately jumped on board.

"You two go and talk with Poppy," he said. "I will get some elves together and get our belongings packed while you do that. This way by the time that you are done, I can have most of our stuff packed and shrunk and ready to go. From there we can turn in our resignations and give Albus time to find suitable replacements for us."

The two women agreed and left to head to the infirmary. While they were doing that, Filius got a team of elves together to start packing their belongings. The elves were all delighted to be able to help Harry as well as those that wanted to be by his side.

In the infirmary, Poppy was reading Harry's letter for the third time.

"Do you have any idea as to how much I would enjoy something like this?" she asked her colleagues. "I am so sick of having to hide some of my findings because Albus doesn't want me to tell anyone. I have known for a long time that Harry Potter was an abused child. I had to fudge my records because of Albus. I say that I am in, and we can get my stuff packed and ready to go."

"Filius has a team of house elves packing our stuff," said Minerva pulling out parchment and quill and replying to Harry. "As soon as you are ready, we can head out to Harry and get moving."

When she was done writing her letter, she summoned Fawkes and sent him off with their reply. From there, she wrote out the resignations to Albus for the four of them and sent it off with a house elf.

On the island it was not long before both Goblins and phoenix arrived.

"Lord Potter," said Ragnok walking up and shaking his hand. "I have all of the portkeys made and a few extras in case you want others to come to be with you. They are keyed to the lobby of Gringotts, the front gates of Hogwarts, and of course the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic. We felt those three areas were best due to their location in case you needed to go to places like Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. We also have them set up so that any of you can automatically portkey to one that is in danger or in need of assistance. As all of these are made of the same magic, all you have to do is place a drop of blood onto each of your medallions, and the magic will do the rest."

Harry looked around at the fifty goblin warriors and graced them all with a brilliant smile. He quickly scanned the letter written by Minerva.

_Dear Harry_

_The four of us would love nothing better than to join you. We have all of our stuff packed and we are just awaiting you to come and get us. We will help out in any fashion that we can. We love you all and miss you. _

_Fondly, _

_Minerva, Pomona, Filius, and Poppy_

"Great," Harry said looking around once more blinking back tears. "First let me thank each and every goblin that has blessed us with their presence today. We are thrilled to have you. Next we need Fawkes to take four portkeys to Hogwarts for the professors that are going to join us. When they arrive, we are going to go to the castle and see about securing it so that we can have a safer place to stay."

"Harry," said Hermione. "Between me, Lady Malfoy, and Draco, we can set wards up around these two houses that will not allow anyone but those of us present to come up to them."

"Ten of these goblins can start fixing them up and repairing the damages," said Griphook. "When it is all said and done, we can have them warded by us so that they only allow the members of your party and those you allow into them. This way, once we have them fixed, they can not be overrun again by anything dark or dangerous that is on the island."

"I don't think we should split up like this yet," said Harry nervously. "I think first and foremost we should get to the castle and clear it out of any inhabitants. From there, we can work our way down. Safety is the first issue. I know that the goblins are more than capable of taking care of themselves, but we have no idea what is on this island besides us. It could be something that not even the goblins can deal with. I say this with compassion and without ill thought to the prowess of the nation."

Everyone nodded at his statement. Even the goblins looked at him with respect. Harry went and gave the portkeys to Fawkes and watched in excitement as he flashed away. Meanwhile, the group all started to gather their possessions and was soon ready to go. It didn't take long for the four professors to join the group.

"First things first," explained Harry to them. "I have to key you into the wards of the island specifically or you will not be able to get back on until we come and get you. To do that, I just need you to cut your palms and let your blood hit the soil."

Harry watched as all four shrugged and made a shallow cut in their palms. From there, he watched as all four let their blood fall to the ground. Once that was done, Harry let the magic flow from him and keyed them in.

"OK before we go too much further, we need to talk about what we are going to do," said Harry. "First we know that there are a lot of hybrid animals on this island. To be honest I swear I saw a dinosaur last night in the distance. We may be dealing with things from a totally different time and age. Second, we are going to go to the castle and get it set up for humanoid habitation. Never go anywhere alone. Always go in groups of three or more. This will include Hagrid, Grawp, and most importantly our goblin, elf, and human allies. We don't want ANYONE getting hurt."

"So how are we going to do this?" Hermione asked with interest. "What is the best way to get from here to there?"

"Nice and easy does the trick," said Harry. "We are going to go in a straight line. With a little effort, we can be half way to the castle by lunch time."

"Why not just fly there?" asked Minerva. "Those of you that have brooms can fly and between Fawkes and the elves, we can get the rest of us there in no time."

"That is a great idea," said Harry happily. "We can all team up. That way, there are at least ten of us going to the castle right now, and we will be together in a big enough group to fight anything that comes our way. Fawkes can come up with us so that we can send him back to you when we arrive."

"Me and Grawp can always head out with Fang and Fluffy," said Hagrid. "That way we have a head start. We should be able to stand up to anything in this forest."

"Twenty five of the goblin warriors can go with them," said Griphook. "The rest will wait here for those that are going to the castle via phoenix or house elf."

Everyone in the area could see the look of utter delight on Harry's face. He was enjoying himself. Everyone was coming up with ideas and they were all sound ones. With that, the groups all split and started on their different paths. Narcissa, Minerva, Pomona, Filius, and Poppy were staying with Dobby, Winky, and Tina. Hagrid and Grawp gathered Fang and Fluffy and then made their way into the bushes with Griphook and twenty five goblin warriors. Ragnok stayed behind with those that were waiting for the others to send for them.

Harry and his group made it to the entry way of the castle. They took one look around and found them a safe place to get set up. There were eerie sounds going around. This meant that there was something in the castle that was not going to like them there. He quickly sent Fawkes back to get the rest of the adults and as many goblins as they could. It was not long before pops could be heard as Professor, elf, and goblin all entered the castle.

"What is that sound?" asked Minerva quietly. "It sounds like an animal."

"We are not sure yet," whispered Harry quietly. "We are staying right in this area for now until the other goblins and Hagrid and the rest get here. We don't want to go into battle without knowing that all of our troops are present to help us. Not much will stand up to Grawp, Hagrid, and Fluffy. Also, let's not forget that the goblins are the fiercest warriors around."

"Shall we at least peak around some of the rooms in this section?" asked Remus. "I don't smell anything immediately near. We can always clear out and clean some of these rooms to act as a base while we clear out other rooms and such in the castle."

Before he got much further, two chimeras came into the entryway of the castle. Those that were standing guard immediately went on the defensive. Wands, swords, and spells were soon used as the group fought with the deadly beasts. With so many battle hardened warriors and skilled witches and wizards, it was not long before the animals were destroyed.

"Some of their body parts can be used as potions ingredients," said Draco. "We need someone to go to the castle and ask Uncle Severus what parts."

"Write a letter to him," exclaimed Harry instantly. "We can send it with Dobby and he can either bring Severus here OR he can send us word as to what we can use. For now, we need to put these dead things in stasis and move them to a room and close the door so that they don't attract other things. Professor Flitwick, we need some kind of charm on the door. We need to leave it open so that Hagrid and the others can enter, but we don't want anything sneaking up on us."

"Let's get something cleared first," said the small professor. "My name is Filius and I would like for you all to call me such. I am sure that I speak for the rest of us when I say that we can all get along just fine on a first named basis."

Harry blushed at this. The others gave a soft laugh and he nodded his head in agreement. Filius then turned to the door and got to work. Draco sent his letter off with Dobby while Narcissa and Hermione were able to get the bodies moved into a nearby room and into stasis. Poppy was busy healing a few minor cuts and scrapes on everyone. Even the goblins were quailing under her medical supervision as she left no room for arguments.

"Get used to it guys," said Harry with a grin. "You are lucky we don't have beds yet or you would be bed ridden for three days. It is her specialty."

"Why you little," said Poppy firing off a stinging hex at him. "Don't make me hurt you Potter. I may be a medi witch, but I can still use other spells."

Everyone laughed softly at this. Dobby popped back in a few moments later with Severus.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I have much more to work with and more material to use.


	6. The Castles

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 6 – The Castles**

"Lord Potter," he said formerly. "Where are the chimeras? The sooner we begin harvesting them the better they will be. If it is alright with you, I would like some for my private stores as it is expensive and hard to find and get."

Harry nodded his head and the group all made their way to the carcasses. Harry and Minerva stood watch while the others all got out equipment to harvest what they could. Around lunch, the group finished their work. Severus and the rest banished the remains and sat back while Harry had the elves get lunch from Hogwarts for them.

"Lord Potter," said Severus as they sat and ate. "I think that it is in your best interest to inform the Dark Lord as to what the prophecy states. He is interested in hearing it. Other than that, he has no desire to hunt you down or hurt you anymore. He is even forbidding us from doing anything that would cause you any type of discomfort."

"Give me a few days to think about it," said Harry carefully. "I am not saying no, but I would like to think about all of this. When I decide that I am going to do it, I can send him a letter via Fawkes. To be honest, I am not even sure that the prophecy is real or even fulfilled already."

"What makes you say that?" Severus asked with curiosity. "Why would you think that it is fulfilled already?"

"Only two people know what the full prophecy states," said Harry picking his words carefully. "Dumbledore and I are the only ones that know it, as he showed it to me the night Sirius died. I need you to promise me that you won't tell the Dark Lord anything until I give you permission."

"I swear upon my magic that I will not repeat a word of this until you are ready for the information to be known," said Severus with his wand in his hand. "I refuse to betray your trust. I know what both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord have stated with regards to you and I have no intention of going against the wishes of any of you."

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches," said Harry reciting from memory. "He is born to parents who have thrice defied him. He is born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

No one said anything. Even Draco and Narcissa were staring at Harry in horror as to what they had just heard. Hermione and Emma both had tears in their eyes as they knew what the content of the prophecy meant.

"My thought is that I have already fulfilled the prophecy," stated Harry. "I beat him as an infant and no one knows how or why. That stuff that is written in all of those books about me is all hearsay. Only two people would know what happened that night. I don't see the Dark Lord sitting down and giving an interview about the night that he lost his powers to an infant. Add in the fact, that I have never sat and told anyone about that night as I was only an infant, and you have nothing but hearsay and speculations about the events of that night at best and outright lies and fabrications after."

"Well that is very true," said Severus thoughtfully. "May I have the rest of your thoughts on this? You seem to have given this subject a lot of consideration. It would be interesting to see if we can come to some kind of conclusion regarding the prophecy period. Now that I am no longer bound by the Dark Lord to be cruel to you, I can relax and be myself around you. I never meant to hurt you. I was acting on orders and I needed to do what I did so that I would not blow my cover for either of the two wizards that I work for. I hope that you can forgive me."

"Well the prophecy doesn't state a few key things," said Harry nodding to the man. "First off, it doesn't say what year. This could mean that thirty years from now a child born at the end of July will fight with a Dark Lord. Let's also keep in mind that the prophecy was told by Sybil Trelawney and she is nothing but a huge fraud."

"That is true," said Hermione thoughtfully. "It doesn't state that it is you, however, you were marked by him Harry. So the prophecy does point right back to you. I am sorry to thwart your logic, but that part of it alone makes it all the more reason to believe that it is you and the current Dark Lord. I do agree that Trelawney is a fraud, but the words to prophecy point back to you and the events that DID happen that night."

"Ah yes," replied Harry with a nod. "That is very true. However, I killed Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. I also defeated him that night in the graveyard. Also if you want to get technical I killed his physical form in first year also. Professor Quirrell died and he was the host for Voldemort."

"Well we can bat this around forever," said Minerva. "It still doesn't give us a way of ending this once and for all. We will not know if the prophecy is fake or not and I for one am not putting much stock in it. I say tell the Dark Lord and let him decide what to do about it. You have made your decision to be here and not be a part of that world any longer. I say tell him and be done with it. Consider it a gift of good faith that the two of you will leave each other alone."

"Yes it does," said Harry picking at the first part of her debate. "As you all know, my biggest fault is that I tend to hear and see things that I am not supposed to hear and see. If you care to remember it got me into the situations in first and second year to start with. I do think that something or someone played a part in that and I was sent, but that is just my opinion. The fact remains that I am famous in school for knowing what I shouldn't."

"That is true," remarked Pomona playfully while the rest all nodded. "You are a veritable well of information that you shouldn't know. I also agree that some of it could have been a well laid set up, to test you or to make sure that you were in the right place at the right time." 

"Well," said Harry with a smirk. "Dumbledore made a big mistake the night he used a portkey to get me out of the Ministry, and into his locked office with no way of leaving. He forgot all his paperwork on Voldemort sitting on his desk. Apparently Voldemort made horcruxes."

"That is extremely dark magic," said Filius. "He should not have done that. You need to do the most horrendous act of violence to create a Horcrux to begin with. Wait! You said horcruxes. Does that mean that the Dark Lord made more than one?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Apparently he made seven of them total. Ragnok and Griphook were able to get the healers of Gringotts to take the one out of my scar. The diary in second year was also a horcrux. Lucius gave it to Ginny Weasley not only to discredit the Weasley family, but to also kill all non pureblooded students in the castle. There are some notes as to a ring that a family named Gaunt owned, that was a horcrux. Dumbledore destroyed it. He told me that before we left from Gringotts. It is somewhere in my trunk as he gave it to me before we left. As I am part of the Peverell family, he let me have it as it is a Peverell heirloom."

"We may never find out what the other four are," said Ragnok angrily. "We will never be able to defeat him unless we know where they and what they are."

"You all forget," said Harry tapping his scar. "I had a link with the Dark Lord before his Horcrux was removed from my scar. He could never possess me without hurting himself, but I could enter his thoughts safely. I know what they are and where they are. One of them is in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It is the locket of Salazar Slytherin. One of them is the cup of Helga Hufflepuff and it is in the Lestrange vault that I now own. The lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw is inside the Hogwarts castle. The last one is his snake Nagini."

"That is very impressive," said Severus thoughtfully. "I can get to and destroy the one in the castle with ease."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Harry confused. "I thought you worked for Voldemort."

"I am still my own person," said Severus sharply. "I may have the Dark Mark, but I am still able to think and breathe like a normal person. I may even be able to get the one that is in Grimmauld Place with your permission. I just don't know how to destroy them."

"Send them to us at the bank," said Ragnok. "We can do it for you. It is not that hard for us. We will also be dealing with the one in the Lestrange vaults. In fact, if you will excuse me, I can go and deal with that right now. With Lord Potter's permission I can safely remove it and deal with it."

"Before you go," said Harry. "Has the bank made any headway on getting everything taken out of my houses and sent to my vaults?"

"Number Twelve and Malfoy Manor are the last ones," said Griphook. "Every other home has been packed up and moved to your vaults until such a time as we can bring them here. Any house that is not worth anything to you has been put on the market for sale. Potter Castle is awaiting your decision. Something is telling me, that we should just accept that you will stay here, and just find a buyer for the place."

"Thank you all," said Harry to the group at large. "Professor Snape, why don't you go with Ragnok? That way you two can work together on this project. For payment, you can take half of what we harvested from the chimeras. We are going to get other stuff before long."

"That is most generous of you, Lord Potter," said Severus waving his wand and sending half of the collected ingredients to his personal lab. "We will send word to you as soon as we know more about the Diadem and the Locket."

"Just call for Fawkes," said Harry. "He will hear you and come to you. Please be careful around Dumbledore. He wants on this island pretty badly. I can't let him come here. His intentions regarding me and this island are not honest. There is something here that he wants and he is willing to do anything that he can to get it."

"There may be something else I can do for you," said Severus. "I will send word when I have all of the kinks worked out of the plan. It will take some careful organization and thought to pull it off."

With that Severus and Ragnok shook Harry's hand and then left via the portkey. When they were gone, the others began the cleaning and clearing of the rooms on the floor they were on. They stayed together in case another attack happened like the first time. They heard strange noises, but as of yet they didn't see anything. When they finished each room, they closed off and warded the doors to prevent anything else from getting in that wasn't part of their party. It was not long before they had a good dozen rooms cleared of their former occupants and made somewhat habitable for living conditions.

Later that evening, they headed back towards the front doors of the castle. They set up watches on both ends of the hall to ensure that they were not snuck up on while they waited for Hagrid and his party. Within a couple of hours, they could hear the crashing of the brushes as Hagrid and his group entered into their line of sight. Harry and Minerva took down the charm to let them enter the castle. Hagrid and Grawp closed the doors to prevent anyone or anything else from entering them again.

"There is a gate on the outer wall that needs to be repaired," said a goblin to Harry. "It will need a little work, but it is nothing that is too serious."

"This will help us out a lot," said Harry nodding and motioning to the interior. "With Fluffy and Grawp at the end of the hall, nothing will be able to come from downstairs or upstairs without us knowing about it. We can all take turns again tonight like we did last night to prevent anyone or anything from surprising us."

"We can always leave a few members with Fluffy and Grawp while the rest of us checks out the basement and kitchen," suggested Minerva. "Most castles are designed in the same format. We can always make sure that we ward off the areas that we have cleared out. With nothing extra being able to get in, we can see to it that we have this entire place cleared by the end of the week."

"No time like the present," said Hermione standing. "How about I stay with Grawp along with Luna and Draco while the rest of you go down and start clearing out the occupants? This way if something goes wrong, Draco or I can send you a patronus and you guys can come and help us."

"Sounds reasonable," said Harry shrugging. "Dobby, Winky, and Tina can set up our sleeping areas and such in the rooms that we already cleared. That way by the time we are ready to settle for the night we can have a comfortable place to sleep."

"Give us about two hours and we shall head back up here for dinner," suggested Oliver. "I would feel better if one or more professor stayed up here to make sure we don't have any surprises. Or even some of the goblins if they would do so."

"I will stay with twenty goblins," said Griphook nodding his head. "We should be able to assist the three that are staying behind should anything be so foolish enough to come down those stairs. We may even do a small exploration party up there to look around. This castle, while big, is no where near as large as Hogwarts."

"It does only look to be about four floors not counting the basement and such," agreed Harry. "Ok, if you feel you can do this safely, be my guest. Hopefully we can find the library so that I can start sending for my belongings. I would like for us to set up house as soon as we can and get to living."

"Why not bring a few house elves from Hogwarts to help clean and prepare this castle?" suggested Poppy. "There are hundreds at Hogwarts and it is summer vacation after all. They would love the work."

"That is a brilliant idea," said Minerva. "That way once we clean out a room of its inhabitants, they can come in and clean it and get it set up for human occupation."

"Tina," said Harry kindly to her. "Would you please go to Hogwarts and bring back as many house elves that can come without the Headmaster causing problems? Also could you make sure that we get enough dinner to feed everyone here? Tomorrow after we are sure the kitchens and dining hall are cleaned and set up I can send some of you to the market to get us food of our own. I highly doubt that you will have any trouble getting the goblins to let you get money out of my account for things like that."

"I is taking care of it Harry Potter," she said before she popped away.

"Shall we?" asked Harry with a grin. "The sooner we get some of these rooms cleared, the sooner we can have a functioning home again."

The two groups then split up and headed in their different directions. They worked for a couple of hours before Harry called a halt for the night. They made it back up to the main level to find Griphook sitting there drinking some water.

"We managed to clear out all unpleasant inhabitants from the dungeons," said Harry. "The rooms were immense, but they had very few occupants. So the elves are busy cleaning down there. Have you guys had any luck up here?"

"We ran into a few dinosaur type creatures," said Hermione. "Grawp and Fluffy made short work of them. It was not that bad. Draco got into a fight with a boggart, but between us, we were able to banish it from the castle. Other than that the entire next level is clear. We even found the library. The elves that stayed with us have already started to clean the rooms and fix the furniture and such."

"Perfect," said Harry with a grin. "That means we just have the top two floors to deal with and the greenhouses. We can tackle those tomorrow. I think we should get some rest. The sooner we get the castle done, the sooner we can get everything that we need done to make this place more livable. We can even take a shopping trip to Diagon Alley so we can start decorating our personal rooms."

That night, they slept more comfortably than they had the previous night as they were in a more secured area. Harry and Oliver slept in one room. Neville, Draco, and Seamus all shared a room. Hermione and Luna shared a room. Dan and Emma had their room. The professors and Narcissa all picked their rooms and settled down for the night. Each warded but left their doors open so that they could help patrol the corridors. After all, they still had two floors to search. Around midnight, a group of dinosaur looking creatures made their way down the stairs. The alarms that the group set up went off immediately. Everyone came from their rooms with wands in their hands. The goblins that were sleeping on the ground floor swarmed up the stairs and assisted them in dealing with the predators.

"It is like Velociraptors," said Hermione in awe. "I remember seeing them in a book. They always hunt and attack in packs. It is like the dinosaur age is coming to life here on this island."

"Didn't I say I thought I saw a dinosaur the other night?" remarked Harry. "I swear it looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex. At least that is what it looked like from my memory of what I learned about them in school."

"We may be dealing with an alternate life," suggested Seamus. "It is like the past has never left and this spot has made it so that these life forms have come back to take over this island."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Harry. "Now that we are up shall we tackle the next floor? I won't be able to sleep for awhile and we should just put our awareness to use."

With that the group all made their way to the third floor and all of the life forms that were not part of Harry's group were summarily destroyed, or sent outside. It was fairly simple to get large sections covered as there were fifty goblins, two muggles, two with giant blood, and thirteen witches and wizards with skill. Also the assistance of the elves and Fluffy made it easier to get the thirty some odd rooms on the third floor cleaned out of anything living. The group all decided to spend the rest of the night there on the third floor. Sleeping bags were brought up by the elves and they made their party comfortable in the hall near the stairs where they could keep an eye on anything that might come down from the top floor.

"Harry I have been meaning to ask you a personal question," began Minerva. "How is it that even though Oliver is four years older than you, that the two of you managed to continue to be a couple and stay together?"

"Well we knew that towards the end of the year that the magic was blessing our relationship," said Harry leaning against Oliver who in turn wrapped his arms around the younger man. "We knew that no matter what, that we would still be together even after Oliver left school. Dobby played a big role in that endeavor. Sirius also helped out where he could. Whenever there was a Hogsmeade weekend, Oliver would meet me in the village and we would spend the day together. During the summers, he and I would spend as much time together as we could. Hiding him from my Aunt and Uncle was extremely easy. My invisibility cloak did wonders to get him in and out of the house without detection or alarm. He spent every night with me during the summers. Dobby, Hedwig, and Sirius passed letters back and forth for us."

"That is sweet," said a delighted Hermione. "We helped out also. Those times when Harry would go off by himself, was because we knew that Oliver had come to the edge of the forest and Harry was able to meet him there."

"How did you manage that?" asked Filius. "How would you even know he was there?"

"The Marauders Map," said Harry smiling. "It would let me know when he was there and I would have Hermione and Neville come up with excuses to get me out of the castle when I wasn't in class. That is how I was able to see him three and four times a week."

"What is the Marauders Map?" asked Minerva. "Is this a secret that you will finally tell us about?"

"The map was made by Remus, Sirius, dad, and the rat," said Harry pointing at Remus. "They used spells and such to create a map of the school. When they were done, they knew where everyone was at all times. Fred and George got it in their first year. That is the way they were able to cause so much mayhem in the school. It never lies and always shows who is on the grounds of Hogwarts. They gave it to me in my third year. I used it all fourth year and last year to be able to get an hour or so every so many days with Oliver. I have loyal friends."

"It would appear so," agreed Minerva smiling. "Shall we call it a night then? It is getting late and tomorrow we still have one floor and any towers left to clean out. We want this castle to be solely ours within the next few days."

"The sooner we get the castle firmly under our control the sooner that the goblins can help us make any repairs," said Harry. "So far it seems that the castle is repairing itself in most areas."

"I noticed that as well," observed Remus. "It is like it knows when we have taken over a certain area and is able to repair some if not all of the damages that the years of neglect and disuse have seen. The rest of the repairs are something that is easily fixed by any of us."

"Once we finish the inside of the castle, I would like to start working in the greenhouses, and outer wall," stated Harry lying next to Oliver. "I noticed that if we can get the grounds between the castle and the outer wall cleared out, then we can have a safer spot for apparition as well as places to house our guests and family that feel more comfortable outside."

"This way we can take our time cleaning out the island of other inhabitants that we don't want to remain," said Oliver wrapping a protective arm around an already asleep Harry. "I would love to know how he falls asleep in mid thought or sentence like that."

The others laughed as they got comfortable. Even the goblins were grinning at the young man they came to admire and respect. The night passed on in quiet. Nothing moved that would disturb the rest of the sleeping occupants. The guards switched with their normal efficiency. No one wanted to wake Harry. It was a mark of respect that they knew he was the first to take up the challenge and lead the fight against their opponents. They let him sleep the rest of the night in peace.

The next morning, the elves directed everyone to the dining hall. There was a miniature feast on the table for all of the assembled people, goblins, and other occupants. They all chatted about the upcoming events.

"It will be nice to be able to have the castle free of all occupants that don't belong here," remarked Harry. "Once we get the interior done, we can begin the extermination of the unwanted from the courtyard area between the castle walls and the outer defensive wall. I am sure that between Professor Flitwick, me, and Hermione, we can fix the outer gates to prevent anything from coming back into our area."

"It will take me all of two minutes," assured Filius. "I thought I told you to call me by my given name."

Everyone laughed at this. When the meal was done, Hagrid and Minerva escorted Filius to the gates outside of the castle and watched as he repaired them within moments just like he proclaimed. When they were done, they met up with the rest of the group and they all headed up to the fourth floor. In a matter of hours, they had all of the rooms cleaned out of occupants. The elves swarmed over from Hogwarts and gave the entire castle a thorough cleaning from top to bottom. When it was all said and done, those that were ready chose their new quarters and started to set up their rooms with the aid of the elves. After lunch, they all sat around and discussed options from there.

"Some of us should go to Diagon Alley and buy what we need," said Harry. "The rest of us can assist Pomona and Neville in working in the greenhouses. Plus we don't want to keep the goblins here. I'm sure that they have more important things to do that to help us beat on some dinosaurs."

"First and foremost," remarked Griphook pointing at Harry in a reprimanding manner. "We are here because you are part of our family. Our next job is to assist Hagrid and his group in starting to secure the outside of the castle. Only when we know that the area between the outer wall and the castle is clear then we will go home. We do not feel that you are using us. I can see that is what you are thinking. So get that thought right out of your head. We are doing this because we want to. You are a treasure for us. You are kind, respectful, and intelligent. You treat us as equals and not some disgusting creature that most purebloods and some half bloods treat us like. Therefore, we adopted you into the goblin nation."

"I am going to take one of the rooms on the first floor and turn it into a hospital wing," said Poppy. "Narcissa, would you be kind enough to assist me in that?"

The blonde smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Together the two women along with a small contingent of house elves headed off to create the ward.

"Luna and I can take a room somewhere and make a potions lab," suggested Draco. "Hermione is better than I am in Herbology so she would be better at assisting Pomona in that area. Seamus can assist us with our project if he wants to."

It was not long before everyone got into their teams and began. Minerva, Filius, and Remus all went to Diagon Alley when the list was made to buy what they needed. Griphook went with them to ensure that all tickets that were to be drawn from the Potter vaults were approved.

Harry and his group spent most of the day working in the first two greenhouses getting everything that should be there cleaned up and stuff that shouldn't be there taken out. Pomona had one of the house elves make a list of the plants she wanted to take clippings of from the grounds of Hogwarts.

Later that evening Harry sat with Minerva and Oliver.

"I think it is time to make a visit to Hogwarts," said Harry to the astonishment of the others. "I do own that castle as well and I do have to clear the air with the Headmaster. I know his feelings are hurt and I want to make sure he understands that while I respect his knowledge, he can no longer control my life. Also, I want to take Professor Snape to the Chamber of Secrets so that he can begin to harvest the basilisk. We want some of that here also for potions ingredients."

"I am going to make a list of certain things we can do in the area between the castle and the outer wall," stated Hermione thoughtfully. "We can clear out a lot of the underbrush and such and make things a whole lot prettier to work with when we are outside. We can also set up a cave of sorts for Grawp as I know he feels more comfortable outside than inside. Hagrid will want a cabin outside as well to be near him."

"Just make up a list and clear it with those that are staying," instructed Harry. "To be safe, I think that Oliver and Minerva should come with me to Hogwarts as I know that they will help keep Dumbledore from pulling anything funny. We don't want an enemy if we can help it."

"So we can go tomorrow then," said Minerva nodding her head. "This will give us time to get a good nights rest so that we can make sure that we are fully able to deal with the meddlesome old fool."

From there, the new inhabitants of Godric's Island called it a night and headed off to their quarters to get some much needed rest. Each knew that the next day was going to be a very busy day.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Well here is another chapter. I am aiming to show more of the family aspect of things. I will be working to ensure that there are more fight scenes with Dumbledore and such, but the whole aspect of this story is to get the family started and working together. Thanks for the support.


	7. Hogwarts is my home

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 7 – Hogwarts Is My Home**

Around ten the next morning, Harry, Oliver, and Minerva used their portkeys and landed in front of the gates of Hogwarts. They waited for a few moments to see if Dumbledore would grant them entrance. When it was apparent that he wasn't, Harry lifted his hand and opened the gates himself. Together, the trio headed for the castle. Upon arriving, Albus and Severus greeted them at the door.

"Mr. Potter," said Albus in a slightly aggravated voice. "You do not have the right to come here whenever you wish. You have made your decision to turn your back upon the Wizarding World and have gone to your island. You are no longer welcome here at Hogwarts. You are trespassing and I must insist that you leave immediately."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Harry incredulously. "I am the owner of this castle. I can come and go whenever I wish. I have more authority here than you do. So how about we try this scenario again?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore with suspicion. "How are we to start this again? Start what again?"

"It is a pleasure to see you again Professor Dumbledore," stated Harry cordially. "I was hoping that you and I might have a conversation today. Would it be ok if I entered my second home and we discussed a few issues? I could really use your expertise on a couple of matters. Also, I wish to clear the air between us so that there are no hard feelings between us due to the fact that Godric doesn't want you on the family island."

Oliver and Minerva were doing their best to not burst out laughing. Even Severus was smiling brightly behind Dumbledore's back at the antics of Harry. While the old wizard wasn't looking, he winked at the others to show his amusement of the situation.

"You want to come into this castle," stated Dumbledore testing the waters. "You claim that you need my advice. What advice would you want from me that I would have? You have made it clear that you do not trust me."

"That is correct," stated Harry politely. "I also have other business that I need to attend in the castle as well. Professor Snape, have you dealt with the issue that we spoke of the other day regarding the Diadem and the Locket?"

"Indeed Lord Potter, I have," replied Severus. "Chief Ragnok and I went through Grimmauld Place and we were able to find the locket. It took a little longer to find the Diadem, but in the end it has been destroyed and the Horcrux is gone from both items. All dark items have been removed from the house and the rest has been packed and sent to Gringotts awaiting transportation to your new home. The goblins have given the clear all for Albus to start using the house again as Headquarters for the Order."

"Please come in," said Albus immediately knowing that Harry was going to do what he wanted anyway. "Where would you like to talk and who will be joining us? Minerva, Filius, Poppy, and Pomona have already left. I am not sure that it was such a good idea to take all of my teachers like you did Harry."

"He didn't take anything," snapped Minerva. "He asked if we wanted to leave Hogwarts and retire. We all agreed that it was time for us to enjoy our Golden Years in quiet and peace away from the war. I am sure that you will have no troubles replacing us. There are plenty of people that would be more than willing to come and work at Hogwarts now that it is known that Harry is the owner and the protections surrounding it are going to be at an all time high."

"Shall we sit in the Great Hall where it is more comfortable?" suggested Severus. "We can make a table big enough for all of us to sit and discuss these issues. I have been promoted to Deputy here and I would like to hear what Lord Potter has to say. We can provide some refreshments."

With that, Dumbledore moved so that the trio could enter the castle and get out of the sun. When they entered the Great Hall, Harry flicked his wrist and a table appeared for all of them to sit. The elves appeared a moment later and placed snacks and juices and other drinks on the table.

"Doing wandless magic now?" asked Albus impressed in spite of the situation. "That is very advanced magic. Your training is coming along nicely."

"Since I saw the goblin healers, things have been easier for me," admitted Harry sitting comfortably at the table next to Oliver and Minerva. "I am sure that once I start studying my books again, I will find that most of the magic comes easier now that the soul shard of Voldemort is no longer in my head and feeding off of my magic. I can tell you that it wasn't pleasant to have it removed."

"So why did you come here today Harry," said Dumbledore going straight to the point. "You have already made it obvious that I am not allowed to be on your island. Why are you here? What do you hope to gain from today's little adventure?"

"Knowledge," said Harry simply shrugging his shoulders. "I need information and you are the wisest man that I know. Before we get into what I need, let me tell you something. First and foremost, it was not me that prevented you from gaining access to the island. When it came to protecting me from Voldemort you have gone above and beyond the call of duty. For that I will forever be thankful that you have kept me alive and away from him all these years to the best of your ability. You are far from a stupid man. You must know that you have taught me what to look for when it comes to someone not telling the whole truth about something."

Albus sat there a little floored by Harry's words for the moment. They were laced with respect that no one present could deny. That there was an underlay to his words was also evident to all present. That it was all aimed at Dumbledore told him that Harry was no longer one that would be fooled by shrewd plans and schemes.

"You want on the island for a reason," continued Harry. "Godric told me that it would not be to my best interest to let you on the island. There is something there that you want, and I am afraid that if you won't tell me what it is that you are after then you will never see the fabled island. What is it that you want so badly? I can tell you that you will never be able to control me again. With each passing day, I feel my magic gaining in power. Even as we are speaking, I can feel the wards on this castle. They are strong in some areas, and very weak in others. I would be more than willing to assist you in strengthening the wards here. You as Headmaster, and I as owner, should be able to strengthen them to the point that it will just take a tweak here and there to keep them properly maintained, and not drain you as you have been once a month to keep them powered."

"I still don't understand what it is that you want here in this castle Harry," said Albus taking a deep breath. "Why are you here? You have already stated that you were not going to trust me anymore. What do you want so badly here?"

"I just need advice and information," said Harry repeating himself. "You swore to me that you would help me when I need it. By the time I leave here today, we need to come to an impasse so that I can live my life and enjoy it for what it is rather than wonder if I am going to be hurt again. For that to happen, I need the cooperation of both you and Voldemort."

"Then speak and lets see what can be done," said Albus. "I am at least willing to hear what you are asking. Whether or not I can, or will help you, is a different matter entirely."

"First and foremost, I am going to open the Chamber of Secrets for you and Professor Snape," said Harry. "I will send for Ragnok and some goblins to come and help harvest the basilisk that is sitting in there. With the assistance and knowledge of Professor Snape, I will take just enough of the ingredients for my own collection and potions lab. What you do with the remains will be entirely up to you. I am sure that you can keep some for the school and sell the rest to help fund the war effort. While I have been told that the Dark Lord will leave me alone, I can safely assume that he will not leave the rest of the wizarding population alone. That agreement was solely for me and those in my care."

"You would do that for us?" asked Albus shocked at the generosity that was before him. "That is so generous of you to do that for us."

"And not even bat an eyelash while doing it," concluded Harry. "I don't want to hurt your feelings Professor. Please understand. You have your secrets, Voldemort has his. Severus has his. I need mine. I meant what I said the night that I had Fawkes take you back here. You are the best hope that Britain has. I don't hate you and never will. I just don't want to be a pawn anymore. I don't want abusive relatives. I don't want people sticking their noses where it doesn't belong. I just want to be a person for a change. I have given Severus and Ragnok the means to destroy Voldemort for good. Nagini is the last Horcrux. If you can get to her, then Voldemort is mortal again and can be stopped. It should not be me that has to do it. You are wiser and more powerful than I am in many ways."

"I am sorry Harry," said Albus. "You are correct. I assume that you got to the rest of the Horcruxes or gave the location of them so that they could be destroyed."

"I did," said Harry relaxing. "They have ALL been destroyed with the exception of Nagini. It has been said that it may be in my best interest to tell Voldemort what the prophecy states. It is what he is after more than anything. Why can't we just tell him? What harm will it do to give him the information that he so desperately wants."

"If you do that, then he will no longer fear that someone can stop him," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "He is basing this whole campaign on the prophecy. If he learns that the only one with the power to destroy him is you, then he will start to act out even more. He will start taking over faster than he is already. He will not care as you are not interested in stopping him."

"He may do that yes," said Harry thoughtfully. "However, you and I both know that I am NOT the only one that can beat him. If you can arrange to get that snake away from him, then anyone with luck or skill can get that hit in that will stop him once and for all. The power the Dark Lord knows not in that prophecy is knowledge. I learned HOW to destroy him. I have passed that information on to you and Severus. What the populace does with that information is entirely up to them. I do hope that it is ok to call you by your given name Professor Snape."

"That is fine with me," said Severus with a shrug. "You have more titles and prestige than I do and you are not being disparaging or disrespectful. Therefore I have no problem with it."

Harry winked at the man and turned his attention back to Dumbledore. The man was sitting there deep in thought for a few moments before he came back to himself. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"After hearing your debate, I think you may be correct," he admitted. "It doesn't matter if he hears it or not. You have already told those that need to know how to stop him once and for all. So in a way, you are the one that has beaten him. If we base it off the prophecy, you don't have to kill him, but have given the means for it to be done to others. The Order of the Phoenix and I will work on a way of getting to Nagini so that we may stop him once and for all."

Harry pulled a scroll out of his pocket and called for the phoenix. When he arrived, Harry handed it to the bird and told him who it was for. With a flash of fire, the phoenix left to deliver the information to the Dark Lord. 

"When did you write that letter?" asked Oliver. "I didn't see you do so."

"Last night after you went to sleep, I couldn't," said Harry. "So I got up and wrote that note just in case Professor Dumbledore agreed with us. It basically just says that I am willing to meet him in a neutral spot where he and I, along with you and Professor Dumbledore can talk face to face for a couple of minutes and let the prophecy get relayed. If I had to wager a guess, he will be apparating right outside the gates within a few moments."

"Then let us go and meet with him," said Albus standing up. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can tend to the other issues that you were interested in discussing with us."

The quintet headed to the gates of the castle. As Harry predicted, the Dark Lord was standing there with Bellatrix and Rabastan.

"No wands," said Harry looking at Bella with unease. "We are here to discuss the information that you want so badly. From there, I am going to conclude my business here at Hogwarts and then I am going to return to my new home."

Minerva picked up a rock and transfigured it into a table and chairs. Everyone looked suspiciously at one another before Harry took it upon himself to sit and pull Oliver down along with him. Minerva sat on the other side of him and the trio waited for everyone to get them selves situated.

"There are three separate parties here," said Harry indication each party in turn. "We are here for a specific reason."

From there, Harry launched into the prophecy and told the Dark Lord what it said word for word. Voldemort eyed the young man sitting next to his soul bonded and nodded his head.

"Why would you tell me this now?" he asked Harry. "What is it that you want? We are already dealing with your disgusting muggle relatives for you."

"I don't want anything," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "As far as those three pathetic excuses for humans, I didn't ask for anyone to take care of them. I was fine with them being homeless and jobless. If you have them and are doing whatever it is you do with them, then that is on you. When this is done, I am going to conclude my business here and then I am going home."

"So you ARE intent on staying out of the war," breathed Bellatrix. "So what are you doing here and in this castle?"

"I own it," said Harry dismissively. "I am still responsible for it. Therefore, I came to talk with the current Headmaster about school related subjects and how we can help future generations of witches and wizards. Other business between me and Dumbledore has already been concluded."

"He lies," hissed Bella pulling out her wand.

Harry, Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, and Oliver all had their wands trained on her. Oddly enough, so did Voldemort.

"Do you think me so inept that I can't tell when someone is lying to me Bella?" asked the Dark Lord in fury. "He speaks the truth. Do not forget we ARE talking to Harry Potter. I have already stated that he is not to be harmed and here you are pulling your wand on him. When we get back to headquarters, you will be punished for your mistake. NOW SIT DOWN AND DO NOT SPEAK AGAIN."

Bellatrix took on look at the anger on everyone's faces and sat down. Voldemort turned to Harry.

"I do apologize for my subordinate's behavior," he said formerly. "You have my word as a Slytherin that it will not happen again. Shall we continue with the discussion? I do have other business that I must attend to."

"I have asked Ragnok to release half of the Slytherin vaults back to you," said Harry taking charge. "As I am the Head of House of the Slytherin family, and you are the last remaining blood relative, I felt that even though I have the vaults due to Right of Conquest, that I can't in good faith keep all of that money. Therefore, I have had the goblins open a vault for you under the name Lord Voldemort and your portion of the gold has been added to it. I'm sure that you can write to them to get your key."

Voldemort and the others were all staring at Harry in shock. Even in the worst of times, Harry was the most generous soul around.

"As for Bella and the two Lestranges, I'm afraid they are shit out of luck," said Harry shrugging. "I am now in control of their vaults as well as the Malfoy vaults. I have annulled her marriage to Rudolphus and have dismissed her from her family tree. Family doesn't kill family no matter who they work for. As for the Malfoy vaults, they were awarded to me when Lucius attacked me in my second year and failed, as well as, the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries. Draco lost the right to claim the vaults when he challenged me to a duel in our first year and never showed up. He also lost to me in a duel in second year and then again in fifth year. Your Horcrux was discovered in the Lestrange vault by people going through it looking for Dark Artifacts. It has summarily been destroyed. So was the one that was in my scar. It wasn't fair to me to have a piece of you in my head."

Voldemort nodded his head at this bit of information. He knew about it already, but he was interested in hearing it from the lips of the one that had won so many of the vaults. To also hear about the destruction of his Horcruxes caught him slightly off guard. It was not Potter's fault about the Cup nor could he blame the teen for getting the one out of his head.

"My war with you is over," said Harry emphatically. "I don't care who wants what anymore. My name is Lord Harry James Potter –Black, and I am my own person."

"Very well Lord Potter-Black," said Voldemort courteously. "Now that we have what we came for, I will take my leave. Good luck in your future and if we ever cross paths again, I hope that it is just because we are shopping in the same area for supplies."

With that, the trio turned on the spot and apparated away from Hogwarts. When they were gone, Harry and his group all stood. Minerva banished the table and they went back inside the castle. Harry led them down to the Chamber of Secrets and opened it. Before they entered, Harry sent a patronus to Gringotts.

"The Goblins will be here shortly," said Harry. "Minerva will you wait for them and bring them down here?"

"Of course Harry," she said before she headed back out.

Albus and Severus were in awe of the place. Harry stepped up to the opening and slid down the pipe. From there, Oliver joined him. It was not long before Harry was leading them to the next door while leaving markers for Minerva and the goblins to follow to join them.

"As you have to be a Parselmouth to open the doors," said Harry. "I am afraid that you will have to wait until I visit again if you ever want to come back down here."

Albus and Severus nodded their heads. Twenty minutes later, the group could here the goblins and Minerva coming through the tunnels to where they were. After a discussion, the goblins went to work with Severus on the basilisk while Harry, Albus, Minerva, and Oliver started to explore the place.

"When I was down here the last time, I didn't have much time to actually explore the place," explained Harry. "I was kind of preoccupied with not getting eaten by the snake."

"I can't believe that you beat that thing with only the Sword," said Albus impressed at the feat. "That is truly remarkable that a twelve year old accomplished something that a full grown wizard would not have been able to do."

"I was very lucky," said Harry. "Fawkes flew in at the right time. Shall we explore and see if Salazar had any hiding spots?"

With that the quartet began looking around. They found a small library, but the books were written in parseltongue. Harry quickly created a chest for them, and with a fluid wave of her wand, Minerva transported them to the castle on Godric's Island.

"I promise to share the information that is in those books," said Harry. "From what I saw from the first few pages, they were potions recipes and his personal journal of sorts."

"Take your time," said Albus. "I am sure that you will be able to learn much from those books. What are your plans for your island?"

"We are currently fighting dinosaurs," said Oliver sighing. "They are everywhere. Right now we have Pomona and Neville working in the greenhouses. We were finally able to get rid of the occupants of the castle so that those of us that are supposed to be there can sleep at night without worrying that we will be killed in our sleep."

"We have the goblins, along with Hermione and Filius working on the area between the castle and the outer wall," said Minerva. "Now that we have the castle cleared of creatures, Fluffy and Grawp can live outside as it is bigger and more spacious for them. We will also build a hut for Hagrid so that he can stay outside as well."

"Dinosaurs," stated Albus thoughtfully. "It seems that all eras are represented on the island. How are you planning on cohabitating with them?"

"For now, we are more concerned with getting them away from the castle," replied Harry. "Our first priority is to get them on the outside of the defensive wall. From there, we will not deal with them except in self defense. The island is plenty big enough to let them roam free without worrying too much about what is going on. Apparently the island is out of sync with the rest of the world. From the shore where we arrived, it doesn't appear to be that large of an island, but the place is huge. It is many miles around in diameter."

"That sounds like something Godric would use to set up his stronghold," said Dumbledore filing the information away. "It wouldn't surprise me that he has all sort of magical creatures on the island as well."

"Shall we head back up?" asked Harry. "There is little that I need to be here for anymore. I will help you power the wards, and then I would like to head home. I am sure that Severus and the goblins will shut the doors and such on their way out or I can ask the castle to do it once the last person has vacated the space."

Albus led Harry to the area where the ward stones were. Together Headmaster and owner powered the wards to full capacity. When they were done, both were winded, but pleased with the outcome. Harry called for Fawkes and they disappeared in a flash of fire. Albus smiled smugly as he had placed a tracking charm on Harry and Minerva that would allow him to apparate directly to the island.

The trio flashed to the bank of the lake. Minerva and Oliver were confused about why they didn't go directly home.

"He placed trackers on us," said Harry taking the ward off of his self and placing it on the boulder by the lake. "I didn't trust him as much as he thinks I did. He is not about ready to give up the prize. When he tries to apparate, he will end up right here."

"Some people just never learn do they?" asked Minerva as she canceled the charm upon her person as well. "He will be in for a large disappointment when he learns that he still can't access the island."

"Shall we go home now?" asked Harry. "The goblins will make sure that we get our share of the basilisk ingredients and such that we are entitled to. They will also make sure that Dumbledore can't get back down there. I set it up long before I decided to go back there."

Laughing, the trio allowed Fawkes to bring them back to the island.

Hermione and Filius were having a pleasant afternoon. They managed to clear up a few areas of broken wall around the perimeter of the castle. They also managed, with the help of Hagrid, Grawp, and Fluffy to clear out a nest of triceratops that were living in the trees.

"These dinosaurs only eat plants," assured Hermione. "However, they do attract the larger meat eating dinosaurs. So it is best that they go outside of our defensive wall. It's no wonder the wall is so high. We should just be thankful that the goblins love Harry so much as they are warding the walls for us personally so that they can not be breached again."

"He is family," said Griphook firmly. "Family helps out each other. I wouldn't be surprised if some of us move to the island to be with him. It is not like he doesn't have the room. That area behind the castle would make a great spot for us to build our dens and such. The stone that we excavate for our homes can be used to build a cave for Grawp."

"Grawp help," said the giant smiling. "Grawp help Hermy and Hagger."

"You are doing a brilliant job of it too," said Harry coming up to the group. "I am glad that you are here Grawp. We will get you a good place to live as soon as we can."

Grawp clapped in happiness and then went about his job of throwing anything living out of the safety perimeter of the wall. Harry laughed at his enthusiasm.

"So how far have we gotten?" asked Harry pulling out his wand to help. "Where are we leaving off for today?"

"We will have it done soon enough," said Griphook. "The outside of the castle is pretty devoid for the most part. The hardest part of it will be to clear out the underbrush. Miss Granger is doing a spectacular job of that. She is skilled with her wand."

Hermione blushed at the praise as Harry and company continued to work on the land. Later that evening, everyone met together to eat dinner.

"Now that we have all of the rooms set up, we just have to move in and get started living," said Narcissa. "We can always work our way down to the dock at our leisure. There is no big hurry to get all of the outer buildings cleaned out. As they are so few, I am not even sure what we would do with them anyway."

"Guest houses," suggested Emma. "The goblins are talking about going back and forth. Once we have them cleared out, we can let the goblins use them for whatever purposes they want. The walls that surround the castle proper also go all the way down to the water. Hagrid said that he saw gates periodically along the walls for entrance and exit to the non animal living areas. "

"That's a great idea," said Harry. "We can tell Ragnok when he gets back. For now, I am going to think about how to get a hut built for Hagrid and a large enough cave for Grawp."

"You are in luck Harry," said Griphook. "We found a nice sized cave in the back of the castle. We can always build a hut for Hagrid not far from it. It is at the rear entrance of the castle, but that shouldn't be that big of an issue. You would have the safety of knowing that no one will risk trying to enter the castle through that door."

"Perfect," said Harry with a laugh. "I noticed something unusual on the walls of the outer perimeter. It is like there are sections that are made for people to stay in and live in the wall."

"I noticed that as well," said Griphook while some of the goblins nodded in agreement. "I also noticed a cluster of houses not far from the wall on the outside. With your permission, we can move a family or two of goblins into those living spaces. This way, you have us as representatives as well as added protection."

"We can provide enough food to feed everyone while at the same time making sure that no one needs anything," added Harry in agreement. "I like the sound of that. Are the elves moving my stuff from my vaults to the castle?"

"They are," confirmed Narcissa. "For the time being, I have them putting everything neatly into the rooms on the first floor that we are not using yet. Once we have everything spread out and put into place, I am sure that we will have everything here that we will need to live comfortably."

"What all is being brought over?" asked Harry curiously. "I would imagine that the goblins will want me to leave any money in the vaults of Gringotts. I am sure that there are plenty of books there as well."

"There are paintings, rugs, furniture, books, tapestries, bolts of cloth, weapons, and many various other items," said Draco producing a list for him. "We have fifty elves going back and forth from the bank bringing stuff in. When we have a room full, we start talking about where we want it all. So far, they have the library nicely set up and filling. I found a good room to place all weapons and such. So I took the liberty of having them set that room up as well."

"Thanks Draco," said Harry with a smile. "That's perfect. I would assume that things like dishes and silverware are here in the dining room and kitchen and such?"

"Yes," said Narcissa. "We have been fortunate enough to not have to buy anything so far other than food. Some of the furniture has been placed in key rooms as well so that we have some format of living set up. Most of the furniture from Malfoy Manor is here and I know for a fact that we have lots of bedroom furnishings. So I would give a guess that all of our bedrooms are set up by now."

"We turned one room of the top floor into a room that will house all of the jewelry and such," said Luna. "While I know the money will stay in the bank, I figured for Christmas and other holidays, we could use the jewelry when we get dressed up for them or for when we go out to the surrounding lands we can look nice while doing so."

"It's all my jewelry?" asked an astonished Harry. "Are we really talking about jewelry that I solely own?

"Yes it is and yes we are," smiled Narcissa. "Not to worry, we all know where it came from and what drawer it has to go back in when it's not in use. I worked on that room personally. You should check it out when you have time. Everything is labeled with a number and what it is. There is a book on the center set of drawers that will tell you what number and what piece it is. There is jewelry for both genders in it. Some personal pieces will of course not go in there, but we all donated jewelry to place in the jewelry room. Mine and Draco's jewelry are in there as well. The heir and heir apparent rings are not in there as we don't know who you want to have what. They are in your personal suite that Dobby will show you later."

"I don't care if you use it," assured Harry to everyone. "I just didn't think that I had that much of it."

Narcissa laughed gaily at Harry for that. He shrugged sheepishly before turning to Pomona.

"How goes it with the greenhouses?" he asked. "Have you and Neville figured out what you want to do with them yet?"

"Oh goodness yes," she said with a laugh. "We will have them done by the end of the week. That way we can stop taking the elves away from Hogwarts, not that they mind."

"We need one room set up like a miniature classroom," declared Harry. "I want to finish my education and I think it is time that we get to work soon. As I am sure the professors will all be glad there is so few of us, we can break it down easier."

"I will work out the details and have a schedule for the six of you," said Minerva. "I can teach you Transfiguration and History of Magic."

"I can teach you potions and etiquette," said Narcissa. "I have a small degree in potions so I can get you through your NEWTS. It is always good to learn etiquette."

"I can teach you Charms and Ancient Runes," said Filius. "It is always a good thing to have as many types of lessons as possible."

"I will teach COMC and DADA," said Remus. "It will be a delight to teach you again Harry. You have made much headway in your lessons already."

"I will teach Herbology and Arithmancy," said Pomona. "I got an O on my NEWT in Arithmancy."

"Two lessons a day," said Harry. "Independent study in our free time as well as independent study for Astrology and Divination should we choose to continue with those subjects."

"I like the sound of this schedule," said Hermione. "It is far easier and much better."

"Dan and I feel like we are rather useless," said Emma. "We don't know what we can do to help."

"Physical training and muggle studies for Draco, Seamus, Luna, and Neville," said Harry pointing at them. "You two are physically fit enough to drop a horse from exhaustion. You can help us for an hour each morning and afternoon with physical conditioning of our bodies. A side study for those four in Muggle relations would be right up the alley for needed information. While Hermione and I are learning Wizarding etiquette from Narcissa, these four can learn muggle etiquette from you guys."

"That is a wonderful idea," exclaimed Poppy. "There is no reason why I can't get involved in this and teach you all healing. Harry Potter does live here after all."

Everyone roared with laughter at that statement. Harry noticed that Hagrid looked a little left out.

"Hagrid," said Harry looking at him. "Would you and Grawp like to do foraging parties and see what kind of magical animals are on this island? I am sure they have to have some kind of magical life here. This island is huge and I can't see that there wouldn't be unicorns and other animals like that here. We can even go back to Hogwarts and let you bring back some of your friends and such."

"Thanks Harry," said Hagrid looking relieved. "I would like ter do that fer ye. It will be like me old job as games keeper. I can help Remus with yer lessons and stuff."

"We will pay you Hagrid," stated Harry worriedly. "We don't want to exclude you from any of this."

"Aye Harry," said Hagrid. "I know yer aren't. Yer will help me with what I need so I aint worried. You are a good person."

"I take it you picked out everyone's rooms for them?" Harry asked Dobby. 

"Dobby did Harry," said the excited elf. "Dobby placed name plates on the doors so that you know which be your room."

"Brilliant," laughed Harry. "I think I am going to visit the library for something to read. I am sure that Minerva and the rest will have our assignments for us soon enough."

"We will," said Minerva with a laugh on her face. "You can bet that now that we know how well you can do that we will not take it easy on you either Potter."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," promised Harry standing. "How about we take a stroll just outside the wall and see what is going on? I feel the need to be outside for a bit."

"How romantic," Oliver stated getting up. "I like the sound of that."

One by one the party rose and made their way to the entrance of the castle and from there, to the gates of the outer wall.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to slow down on updates for this story for a bit. I know what I want to do with the story. I just have to get some of the other stories out of the way so that I don't get mixed up.


	8. Arguments and Oppositions

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 8 – Arguments and Oppositions**

The group made their way out of the gates into the moon lit night. Oliver and Harry walked hand in hand.

"My birthday is coming up right around the corner," said Harry. "I think we should all take a day off soon and go to Diagon Alley and go shopping. We don't have to worry about being attacked by anyone. So we should be safe enough to go out and have a bit of fun."

"I agree," said Minerva. "Ever since we got here all we have been doing is work and taking care of business with Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. I think we should plan a party for Harry and Neville. That way we can all enjoy ourselves and have some fun."

"You know what I'm really looking forward to?" asked Harry with a huge smile on his face. "I am looking forward to the Christmas holidays. Can you imagine the beauty of this place at Christmas? I bet it's beautiful around here with the snow and everything."

"That will be nice," said Narcissa. "It will be nice to enjoy the holiday without all of the parties and stations that we have to fill every year. It will be nice to just sit as a family and do nothing but enjoy each other's company."

"So it's settled then," said Harry. "Tomorrow we are going to take the day off and we are going to go shopping. We need to restock things here in the castle as well. We need to shop for new sheets, curtains, and other things for the castle. Now that the elves are starting to bring more of my things from the vaults here, we have more options and such, but I want us to have other newer things."

The others were in agreement at this proclamation. They returned to the castle and had a pleasant evening getting to know one another in a setting that was not related to work or teacher to student. All in all, everyone had a wonderful time.

The next day, they all took their portkeys to Diagon Alley. They all went together to the same stores at the same time.

"I feel that even though we are not in danger, that it would be better for us to stick together," said Harry. "I think that we should visit each store in groups of three. This way we can shop for one another in case we want to buy a present for someone in the group. However, I know that I need to hit most of these stores anyway. We have classes coming up and I want to have all supplies and such that I'm going to need to ensure that I will be able to enjoy them."

Everyone agreed with that. They all broke off into groups and started with their shopping. It was quite a few hours later when a tired, but a content group headed back to the island. Harry greeted some of the goblins that were there working on certain things. Griphook approached Harry.

"Harry," called the goblin. "We have spoken with Ragnok and a few families of goblins are going to come to the island and set up living arrangements. Everyone that comes here knows that what happens on this island is to stay on this island. Therefore, we have already begun the repairs on the buildings from here down to the shore. Some of us will house in the barracks in the walls while others will take over the free standing houses and get things set up."

"That's great Griphook," exclaimed Harry as the image of Godric nodded his approval as well. "We have no problem with the goblins being here. I enjoy talking with them. Their insight is very refreshing and their view of things is very educational."

"Ah," said Griphook. "While we are on the subject of education, we have been talking. We were wondering if you younger people would be interested in learning weapon handling from us. We would be willing to teach you combat using weapons of different types and styles."

"That sounds very interesting and something that I'll definitely bring to the table when we are talking later," said Harry. "Personally, I would be honored to learn how to use a blade or something of that nature, and to learn how to defend myself in hand to hand combat."

"Just let us know when you have a tally of who would be interested and such," said Griphook smiling at Harry. "We look forward to working with you all."

With that, Harry and Oliver entered the castle and went about their work. All knew that even though it was hard work setting up the place, that when it was all said and done, the castle would be wonderful to live in. The elves were going back and forth between the two castles relaying information back and forth between Harry and Severus as well as helping the team get the island castle set up for comfortable living.

That evening Harry broached the subject with the rest of them about Griphook's offer. It was met with lots of interest. They also discussed what they were going to do about their classes.

"Here is what we decided as the instructors," said Minerva. "Monday from ten to noon will be Potions. From one until three will be Defense. From three until four thirty will be class with the goblins."

"On Tuesday we will do something similar with different subjects," said Narcissa. "You will have Transfiguration at ten and Charms at one. From there, you will have your training with the goblins."

"On Wednesday, you will have History and Herbology in the same time slots," said Pomona. "We feel that it would be best that you have the same time slot with Griphook and his family daily for your physical exercise and training."

"On Thursday you will have Runes and Arithmancy," said Remus. "Of course it will be at the same times as the other classes."

"Last but not least," said Filius. "On Fridays, you will have Care of Magical Creatures and Healing. We figured with so few of you that we could just break the classes down for you and only limit you to two classes a day. Any independent studies you want to take can be done in your free time such as Astrology, Muggle Studies, Divination, or Foreign Languages."

"We feel that it is best to leave your weekends alone as there will be plenty of time during the week to do your homework," said Poppy. "As you are such a small group of students, we felt that you could all work together. We will have your work sent to Amelia Bones so that it can get filed with the Ministry of Magic and the Board of Governors and such."

"While we won't be attending Hogwarts anymore, I would still like for my education status to be known in case I decide that I want to be a teacher or something like that in the future," said Hermione while the others all nodded in agreement. "While this place will be lovely once we are done with it, we still may want to do things like associate with the outside world and what not. We don't want to alienate ourselves from the outside world by being hermits on this island."

"I don't think that I could handle something like that," acknowledged Harry. "I will want to do something with my life. This is my home, not a prison and I don't want any of the rest of you to feel like that either. I'm sure that Griphook and Ragnok along with Severus can keep us up to date on what events are taking place outside of this island."

"Even though we are training so much with our education, there is no reason why from time to time, we couldn't go and see a Quidditch match that is being played here in Britain or something," said Neville. "Also, we will want to go and visit our families from time to time as well. So there is no reason why we have to overburden ourselves with learning and forget to live in the process."

"Well said Neville," exclaimed Pomona happily. "You are absolutely correct. We, as your teachers, will not forget that you are still young people that need to have lives away from the books. We will take all of that into consideration. There are only six of you. I am sure that we can be lenient on days that the group of us wants to take a break and go and do something different and fun. We can call it a Field Trip of sorts to do something outside of this castle and away from the island."

"So let's begin classes on Monday," said Harry. "Even though it is still summer, there is no reason why we can't get started and get ahead of those that would normally be our year mates."

"Also don't forget that not all of us took the same classes," reminded Hermione. "The five core subjects will be there, but some of you didn't take Runes or Arithmancy. So therefore, you can do independent study in those subjects if you want."

"I know that people like me and Hermione have taken and passed most of the courses taught at Hogwarts," said Harry. "So I am going to be full with my schedule. I'm hoping that I can make something of my career when I get older. Therefore, I have taken the two courses away from normal study and have passed with ease. I am just praying that we all do well enough with so few of us."

"I see no reason that you all wouldn't," said Narcissa. "We don't have a problem with working one on one with you all. Even Neville can improve his technique and such with some extra practice. Now that you are not in the school where you are scoffed at and ridiculed, you can excel at your own pace and at your own level."

"Not to worry," said Harry. "I'm sure we will fall into our own rhythm soon enough. I am eager to see what we will be learning as a sixth year. I'm sure that Luna will have an easier time for her OWL year without the hustle and bustle of the students at the castle. We will have to make arrangements with Hogwarts so that she can take the exams at the same time as her classmates."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," said Minerva. "For now, why don't you all go and enjoy yourselves today. This is Friday and Monday is right around the corner. I will send Dobby to Diagon Alley for the appropriate books and stuff that you will all need as soon as you all tell me what classes you are going to take."

"I am going to go for a NEWT in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, DADA, Arithmancy, and Runes," said Harry. "I will work with Poppy with healing and of course COMC as my independent study. I'm not going to go for a NEWT, but I would still like to learn about the creatures and such."

"That would be going for a NEWT baby," said Oliver laughing at the look on Harry's face. "If you are going to study the course until the end of your schooling, you should just take the NEWT and get it over with."

Everyone laughed at the look on Harry's face. He sat their looking like a fish out of water. Eventually he started laughing with everyone else when he realized how silly he sounded when he said what he said.

"I'm going to go for a NEWT in the same subjects as Harry is," said Hermione laughing at Harry and Oliver. "There is little that can be done with other things. As we are both muggleborn and muggle raised, it would be boring for us to take Muggle Studies. I would say that I would go for a NEWT in history, but that would be pointless. I can always read a book."

"I was barely able to stay awake for History," said Harry. "So I am not even going to try."

"I am going for a NEWT in Herbology, Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration," said Neville. "I am abysmal at Potions, so I am not even going to bother. I only got an acceptable in my OWL anyway."

"I'm taking the same classes as Harry and Hermione," said Draco. "I feel confident that I can get a good grade in my NEWTS in those same subjects. I will talk with Dan and Emma as an independent study for Muggle Studies and such. I will not be taking COMC. I just don't like dealing with the animals any more than I have to."

"I'm going to go for a NEWT in DADA, Charms, Herbology, and COMC," said Seamus. "I am sorry Minerva, but I just don't like Transfiguration. I just can't get it as well as I can the rest."

"You already have my list," said Luna. "I will have to study Divination on the side. I know I am going to pass my OWL in that subject as I'm a true Seer. So it won't be that hard for me to pass."

"We will help you if you need it," assured Harry. "We know how hard it was for us. We will do our best to make sure that you get the top grades that you can in your core subjects as well as your electives. Now that you don't have to deal with a bullying dorm anymore, you should have an easier time of study and what not."

"Thanks Harry," said Luna. "Does this mean that Oliver will be like a tutor for us if we need it?"

"I sure can," said Oliver smiling at the blonde. "I am more than able to help you if you need it. Harry and I see each one of you as a sister or brother. You didn't even need to ask. We are more than willing to help each other. Let's not forget that Hermione knows just as much as the professors, so she can help as well."

"Don't make me hex you Oliver Wood," said Hermione while laughing. "I would hate to do you harm. Harry does love you after all."

"You would have to catch me first," he said in a teasing manner. "Why don't you just accept the fact that you know more than one person has a right to know and move on?"

"Humph," she replied. "You are so going to get it when I catch you later. I will never forget this."

"This is part of the reason that I love him so much," said Harry kissing Oliver on the lips quickly. "He is such a wonderful person. He is never ashamed to help someone when they need it and he knows how to love with his entire heart. Plus he seems to be an expert and getting Hermione riled up. It's very funny and amusing to me."

"I'm happy to see that you are walking around with a smile on your face and that you are so happy all of the time," said Minerva pointing at Harry. "I'm delighted that through all of this, that the two of you were able to connect with one another and fall in love. To do so when one is older than the other is a remarkable feat."

"I like this Harry as well," said Draco. "He is more decisive, less moody, and surer of himself. He has the confidence that was lacking when he was younger. Now that he is away from those horrid muggles that hurt him so bad and is out from under the thumb of Dumbledore, he can really be the carefree and intelligent person that he was meant to be."

"We like the new Draco as well," said Hermione kissing him on the cheek. "He is less of a prick and more of a gentleman. He doesn't badger us or call us names. He helps when asked and doesn't care who it is."

Draco was softly touching the cheek where her lips had been moments before. The others were watching the interaction with interest. Seamus went to tease them, but at a slap behind the head from Pomona, he kindly kept his mouth shut. Draco smiled at Hermione and then blushed.

"Young love," said Narcissa softly smiling at the duo. "Draco, she is a delightful young lady and I'm proud of you. Do not be afraid to reciprocate if the desire is there. She is a perfect choice for you and you will never have a dull moment with her around."

"I am not sure whether I should be flattered or insulted," remarked Hermione to the laughter of the room. "Here I was being nice to Draco and this is what I get."

"Do relax Hermione," said Draco with a grin. "If mother didn't like you she wouldn't tease you. I do have to say that I enjoy your company. One of these nights, you are going to have to let me take you to dinner. I know this nice restaurant that would be perfect."

"It not like we don't have the jewelry for the occasions," said Harry with a grin. "I am sure that between Narcissa and the rest of these match makers that they will have you looking like a goddess before you are seen in public."

Hermione pulled out her wand and proceeded to chase Harry out of the door.

"I am going to get you Harry James Potter," she yelled chasing him. "How dare you insinuate that I am not already a raving beauty?"

"Do you think she will hurt him?" asked Oliver to the amusement of the room.

"I doubt it," said Minerva laughing. "They have done this since they became friends. It is not out of character for him to tease her and her to chase him firing hexes all the while."

"Well at least while she is chasing him, she has forgotten about taking revenge on me," said Oliver. "I don't think anyone, including the Dark Lord, will want to get in the way of her when she is extracting her revenge on people."

"IF YOU THINK I FORGOT ABOUT YOU WOOD YOU ARE DEEPLY WRONG," came Hermione's enhanced voice. "YOU ARE NEXT. I WOULD START RUNNING NOW IF I WERE YOU."

"Oh, Oh," said Oliver as he got up and took off. Hermione had just entered the foyer and she was aiming at him with her wand.

"Where is Harry, and what have you done with him?" asked Remus. "Is he harmed?"

"Hardly," stated Hermione. "The fool took off running through the gate and into the woods. He better not go to far though. We know that this island has dangerous animals on it. I don't want him to get hurt because he was running from me."

"He will be fine," said Griphook coming into the room. "Last I saw of him, he was on the trail that we cleared for those that want to go sit down by the water of the lake. We have it warded to keep the dinosaurs and such away from us. It makes for an easier time of getting our work done on the walls if we are not fighting with carnivorous dinosaurs all the time."

"How goes the work on closing the holes in the walls down to the dock?" asked Minerva. "Have you gotten most of the holes patched up and set up with living quarters for those that want to make a home out of the walls?"

"Yes," he reported. "We should be finished by no later than next week. Some of the damage was so extensive that we have to tear whole sections down and rebuild them from scratch. That is also after we clear the area of man eating inhabitants. We were able to get some more potions ingredients for the potions lab. We spotted a few unicorns in the woods yesterday as well. So we know that there are magical creatures living on the island."

"Hagrid has been going back and forth to Hogwarts and gathering a few of each of his friends," said Filius. "We will have a wider selection of creatures to work with soon enough. Ollivander has been coming here to get wood for wands and such. It will be more money for the coffers to give him access to the trees. He mentioned that he was able to make some interesting combinations due to the types of trees that we have here.

"Well as long as we are going to be alright is all that matters to me," stated Poppy. "I don't fancy having to patch too many people up for the constant foolishness that went on at Hogwarts. At least with Harry here, there will be fewer accidents for him to get into."

"I wouldn't bet on that," snorted Minerva. "We are talking about the son of James Potter after all. Even his own track record is nothing to speak lightly of as he has been in the infirmary more than any two students combined."

"You all do realize that I can hear you right?" asked an amused Harry. "After all, I am still sitting here in the room and I can hear you talking to one another."

"So you hear anything?" asked Poppy. "I know I didn't hear someone trying to make fun of us. If I did hear someone like that talking, I would hate to have to give him a medical exam and not be nice about it."

"Didn't we just get told he was at the water?" asked a confused Pomona. "I thought that's what Griphook told us."

"Humph," mumbled Harry leaving the room in a huff to the amusement of the older members of the group. "I decided to come back sooner. I don't particularly like to spend time in the medical ward you know."

"That was kind of mean in a funny sort of way," stated Hermione with a grin. "He doesn't mean to get into all of these situations that puts his life in danger all of the time. It isn't his fault he can't help but be nosey and get himself killed every year."

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" echoed Harry's magically enhanced voice. "I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT. IT IS NOT LIKE YOU WEREN'T UP TO YOUR FUZZY HEADED EYEBROWS IN ALL OF MY ADVENTURES."

"I would run were I you," stated Minerva. "He does have a point and you stepped into this bit of trouble to the crown of your head. I would hide for a little while."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Hermione running out of the room.

The others all laughed at this. This was definantly the normal with one or the other chasing the opposite for some crack or another that was made for the former. It was a mark of their love that they could play and joke like this all the time.

The weekend came and the group all got ready to head into London to go eat at a restaurant that Draco and Narcissa recommended. They got dressed in fine clothing and together, they all took their portkeys to Diagon Alley.

The restaurant was a delight to both the party and the owners of the establishment. To have a group that size appear and want to dine in their business was something that most would give their eye teeth to have. That Harry Potter was the one that was the leader of this group made it all the more special for them. They rushed the party into a private room where they could dine in peace.

Good food and fun went around the table for the longest time. When they were done, they went back into the alley to do some more shopping. It was nice being able to do things that would be considered normal. While they were buying some things, Amelia approached the group.

"Harry," she called. "I need a huge favor of you if you would be so kind."

"What can I do for you Madam Bones?" asked Harry politely. "If I'm able to help, I will. You know this to be true."

"I was wondering if Susan would be allowed to come to your island for protection and maybe attend your classes," stated Amelia quickly. "I don't know what to think about what's going on. With the Dark Lord and Albus fighting and you leaving the school, I don't like that all of the good professors have left. I don't want a substandard education for my niece."

"I have no problem with it," said Harry. "We will be doing all of the subjects taught at Hogwarts, but with so few of us in class, it will be easier for us. I suggest that you speak with Minerva as she is the one that is in charge of the classes and making sure that we have everything that we need and such. We don't want too many people knowing what we are doing as we don't want an influx of people invading my island. There is still something vastly important on that island that has the interest of Dumbledore. We are working around the clock to keep him from getting on the island."

"We are also going to have the students go into the forest that surrounds the castle for outside field work," stated Pomona. "We are going to push them a little harder as they will all have our undivided attention. There are dinosaurs and things like that on the island. Griphook and the goblins are the ones that are in charge of their physical training where they will learn weapon handling as well as hand to hand combat."

"However we do have plenty of room for her and she is more than welcome," stated Minerva. "If you clear it with the Ministry, I can have Harry come and get her or have Lord Ragnok bring her to the island where Harry can key both of you into the wards of the island. All we ask is that you make sure to check yourself each time you come into contact with Dumbledore so that you can get rid of any tracers and such. Also you have to tell him why he is losing another student to us."

"I will deal with all of that unpleasantness," promised Amelia. "How do I get word to you to let you know that we are heading to the island?"

"Ragnok will call for Fawkes and we will meet you at the docks," stated Harry simply. "That way, I can key you both into the wards and there won't be that much fuss for either of you. You are going to love what we have done with the place. Maybe you can help us locate what is on the island that Dumbledore wants so badly."

"I can also be the liaison between you and the Ministry," stated Amelia happily. "It would be an honor to assist you in any way that I can. All you have to do is let me know what I can help you with, and it's yours for the asking."

"Thank you," said Harry smiling. "We look forward to seeing both you and Susan soon. I hate to cut this short, but we have other business that we need to attend and we need to get back home. Classes start tomorrow, but take your time getting Susan and yourself to the island. With so few of us, it will be easier to get her caught up than at Hogwarts. Also buy her a set of books for all of the classes she wants to get a NEWT in. Minerva can let you know what books by letter in the next day or so."

"Thank you so much for all of this," gushed Amelia. "You have no idea what this means to Susan."

""What about her friend Hannah Abbot?" asked Hermione. "Do you think that her parents would want her to come and learn also? I know you said that you wanted to keep things to a bare minimum, but the two of them are like sisters. I think by helping one, the other would benefit as well. Plus with Susan being on the island, Hannah would be a target for Dumbledore to try and get information out of."

"I think that's a good idea," said Pomona. "This will even out the boy/girl ratio. Also it will give everyone a chance to be more comfortable with what's going on."

"I don't want anyone else though," said Harry. "This is supposed to be a hidden sanctuary for me and a select few. I can imagine that other parents will start trying to bombard me with letters and demands to let their children onto my island. I won't have it. Susan and Hannah are acceptable due to their personalities. No one else is allowed."

The finality in Harry's words left no room for argument from anyone else. He was a giving person, but even he had his limits as to how far you could push him.

"I'll meet you in your office in three days," said Minerva. "Make sure that Miss Abbot knows what's going on as well as her family. We don't want any surprises. The sooner you can get everyone ready, the sooner we can have both young ladies safely away. Expect Fawkes to deliver the letter regarding course books this evening. Classes start Monday."

With that, Harry's group all made their way to the section where they could finish their shopping in peace. When they were done, they all used their portkeys and swiftly returned home.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop the chapter. I will start working more on this story now that I am done with some of the others. Thanks for your patience with me.


	9. Trials and Slapdowns

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 9 – Trials and Slap Downs**

The next day saw Fawkes very busy. Minerva sent a list of books to Amelia. It wasn't long before she got word back that the Abbots wanted Hannah on the island studying with Susan and the rest of those that had taken refuge. Harry went down to Diagon Alley personally to meet up with everyone. He had Minerva instruct them to meet him at Gringotts.

Harry sat on the steps enjoying the sunshine talking mildly with Oliver while waiting when a flash of color stood in front of him in the form of one Albus Dumbledore. The older wizard was accompanied by none other than Severus Snape who gave Harry an exasperated look behind the older wizard's back accompanied by the roll of the eyes. Harry understood the meaning clearly and smirked at Albus.

"Is there something that you needed to speak with me about Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry asked shrewdly. "If I'm in the way of you proceeding into Gringotts, then I humbly apologize and offer to move. I didn't think that I was taking that much space sitting on the steps."

Minerva and Narcissa who weren't that far away in case of trouble started to snicker behind their hands at Harry. They knew that he could and would take care of his self should the situation call for it. Amelia and Susan appeared along with the Abbots and stood next to Minerva to watch the events unfold before them. Severus had to turn his head to hide a smile that was threatening to form on his face. Albus looked livid.

"Mr. Potter," exclaimed the older wizard angrily. "It isn't bad enough that you stole my employees. Now you are stealing my students as well. If you do not desist in the advances, I will be forced to take this to the Wizengamot and force you to rescind the ideas and ideals you are putting forth. I have been more than gracious in allowing you to have a few of my minor professors, but I insist that you stop stealing people from my school. To continue to do so would be considered an act of war and I would be forced to vanquish you. I'm sure that the laws will slap you down for your interference of a magical establishment."

Harry sat there and thought about his response for a moment. Amelia went to intervene, but Minerva held her back with a shake of the head. She wanted to see how Harry would deal with the situation.

"I was under the impression that you understood that the school in question belonged to me and I was allowed to do what I wanted with it," said Harry calmly but with steel in his voice. "Apparently I'm not making myself clear enough. Maybe it is the garishness of your robes or something that would be affecting your hearing or understanding. However, the bright colors would affect your eyesight and not your hearing. Hogwarts belongs to me. When it comes to the students, staff, and grounds, I have the final say on whatever happens there. I'm allowing you to remain Headmaster of the establishment mostly due to the fact that you have been there so long. The other fact would be that you are the best one to defend the school other than myself, from attacks made by the Dark Lord."

Albus went to interrupt, but Harry held up a hand and forestalled any rebuttal.

"The fact that some of the staff chose to leave and retire to a quieter way of life is not something that I have control over," he said slowly and carefully as if speaking to a mentally challenged four year old. "The fact that the guardians and parents of the children are interested in having their said charges taught at a different establishment from the one you insist they be taught at is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. As they are the children in question's guardians, it is for them to decide and NOT YOU."

"But," started Dumbledore, only to have Harry stop him again.

"You have threatened me far too many times for my liking," stated Harry with a coldness that made some of the citizens of Diagon Alley shiver in fear. "The fact that you knew I was sitting here and approached me tells me that you still have some form of artifact that tells you where I'm at all times. If I have to press charges against you to have all of those artifacts removed from your possession I will. You do NOT have the right to keep tabs on me. I'm my own person that no longer even lives in this country. What I don't understand is what has caused you to switch from being the most supportive of individuals that slapped the Dursleys down for me to the manipulative old goat that is standing in front of me today."

"I have ALWAYS done what was best for you," snapped Albus right back at him. "I have watched out over you closer than any other student that has ever graced the halls of Hogwarts before or after you. To insult me in the way that you are right now is only showing me that you are letting your fame and fortune go to your head. Severus was right about you all along. I should have let him punish you the way he wanted. If I had, then maybe you wouldn't be the arrogant little shit that's standing before me now."

When Albus saw the look on Harry's face, he knew he went too far. None of what he had just said had an ounce of truth to it, but he wanted to slap Harry down a peg or two. Suffice to say, he knew that he was mistaken. All he did was enrage a powerful young man.

"Are you even listening to yourself old man?" asked Harry in a tone that brooked no argument. "The man you are discussing is standing right behind you with a look on his face of utter shock and disgust. Are you so determined to control me that you refuse to listen to what I have to say or to just let me live my own life? The war between you and the Dark Lord is just that. It's between the two of you. We all agreed that I would be allowed to live my own life. Once you found out that I am the owner of the fabled Godric's Island, you have become a greedy self-centered old fool who has delusions of grandeur. You have NO RIGHT to tell ANY student where they can or cannot live. That is NOT your decision to make."

Amelia, Minerva, and Narcissa stepped into view to keep Harry from strangling the old fool.

"Harry," called Amelia. "Don't forget that the trial of the Weasleys is today. They start in one hour. As for this old fool, you are absolutely correct in what you have said. He DOESN'T have the right to tell ANY student where they are to live and what they are to do with their lives away from Hogwarts. His hold on the Headmaster position is only there because of your generosity. So I am going to add my own words to yours. BACK THE HELL OFF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND DO YOUR JOB. Should I ever witness another scene like this, I will have you in front of the Wizengamot so fast that your robes will turn black with disuse. Now I suggest that you leave at once. You have exactly twenty four hours to release all items that have some form of tracker on Mr. Potter. Should this ever occur again, I will have you in a cell in Azkaban for stalking a prominent figure in the Wizarding World."

Albus looked between Amelia and Harry before he stalked off in a furious huff. He looked back over his shoulder and gave one more parting shot.

"You will allow me onto that island," he said gruffly. "As the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, I have more than enough power to force the issue. It won't be long before I have what I want and you will be sorry that you decided to refute my requests."

"Then I guess we are going to be in front of the Wizengamot for a bit longer," said Harry as he gathered his party to head to the Ministry. "I plan on taking away some of those titles to ensure that you leave me and mine alone. Enough is enough. You are threatening me on a constant basis just because you can't have your way. I know four year old children that have less of a temper tantrum than you are right this moment."

"Ah yes," said Albus smiling smugly. "There are the threats that I was looking for. You have gone too far now. I will be victorious. We shall see you in the courtroom soon. Say goodbye to your island Potter. You will not have it beyond today."

Harry didn't even bother to answer the old wizard. He let the old man walk off thinking he won.

"Lord Potter," said Severus. "I had no idea that he was going to try something like this. You have my word that I'm not part of these plans."

"I may have a big surprise for you coming up real soon Professor Snape," stated Harry with a mischievous smirk. "When you see the sparks, I would suggest that you take cover. From what I'm being told, I have inherited my mother's angst. He is going down."

Harry made a slit motion across his throat that had Severus snickering. There was no doubt that this was Lily Evan's son. Harry was powerful and influential with a temper that matched his mother's in every way. It was time to sit back and enjoy the show.

Everyone in Harry's group was delighted that this was going to happen to get things rolling. Amelia was looking forward to the session so that the infamous Albus Dumbledore would finally meet his match. That being the thought, the group headed to the building. It was time to deal with the trash.

Amelia went and took her spot on the panel. Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Minerva were standing together waiting for the right moment to present their selves. Seamus was standing with them, but a little further to the back. Narcissa was sitting off to the side with Hannah, Susan, and Oliver. Severus was standing off by his self as he was a witness against the Weasleys in this case.

"We are called here today to hear the testimony of Harry James Potter against Ronald and Ginevra Weasley," called Amelia. "Due to the nature of this case, I am presiding over the trial as acting Chief Witch. Before we begin, I think that it is prudent to allow one of our members finally take his rightful place amongst us. Due to the severity of this case, he will not be sitting in his seat, but will appoint a proxy for his seats instead."

"Who is the member?" called Augusta from her spot as Longbottom representative. "Let him come forward and call for his seats."

Amelia waved her hand to Harry who approached the bench and looked at the assembled witches and wizards. He had a couple of rolls of parchment in his hand to present to the group. Albus made to interrupt, but Amelia cut him off before he even got started.

"Before you disrupt this with your words of nonsensical wisdom, know that he IS within his right to do this," she hissed at the older wizard. "Therefore, you will sit right there in that chair and let me handle this portion of the session. You are here as defense for the Weasleys only. What you have to say regarding his right to take his seats on the panel is irrelevant."

"I second that motion," said Augusta with a smug look on her face. "The defense will rest and let us handle the importance of a member claiming what is rightfully theirs. Lord Potter, please step forward and inform of us what seat or seats you are claiming for today. Should they meet with the criteria of the law and the agreement of the panel and you have presented proof of your claims, you will then present us with your proxy for today's session or sessions."

"My name is Lord Harry James Potter," he said loudly and crisply to the assembly. "I am here today to claim my rights as Head of House for nine different seats. I have proof from the goblins of Gringotts that said spots are mine to claim. Should you approve them all, I will work hard to ensure that my judgment for future sessions is both fair and honest."

"We are delighted to hear that," stated Amelia. "Please give us the complete list and then explain why and how you have them."

"I am the last Potter," stated Harry carefully. "As the last Potter, I can claim my seat at the age of sixteen due to being the Scion and only remaining Potter alive. Due to the fact that Sirius Black was the last Black, he named me his heir and the magic took effect upon his death. Therefore, I am claiming my right of the Black family seat as well. As Sirius was sent to prison without a trial and it was proven that he was innocent, I AM able to claim the seat as it was not lost due to imprisonment."

"As this information regarding these two houses is correct, we are hereby allowing you to claim the seats for those two houses," assured Augusta waving a sheet of parchment in the air. "Please give us the names of the next two houses and your proof that you have a right to them."

"After looking into my heritage, I have inherited the fabled Gryffindor Island," proclaimed Harry to the astonishment of the assembly. "Had I not been an heir of Gryffindor, I would not have been able to take over the wards of the island nor step foot on it. The Chief Warlock can testify that I am in fact a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor as he was at my heritage test at Gringotts. History also tells us that the Gryffindor line is direct descendants of the Peverells. We know this to be fact. The Potters are also descendants of the second brother making me the Head of House of the Peverell name."

"We also have the documentation that proves that your claims on those two seats are just and the eligibility is allowed," stated Amelia looking at the list that was presented to her by Augusta. "So far you have managed to prove that you are eligible for four out of nine seats. Please give us the next two."

"The next two are a bit unusual in that the bloodline of my mother was never looked into," said Harry. "As this esteemed panel knows, the goblins of Gringotts are experts at finding the blood lineage of its clients. Therefore, in the presence of some of the people assembled, including the Chief Warlock, it was proven that my mother was an heir of Helga Hufflepuff. Therefore, I would like to, at the very least, claim the seat of Hufflepuff as I'm uncertain if my mother's line had a seat at all."

"We definitely approve you for the Hufflepuff seat," said Amelia looking over the documents. "We shall have to vote to see if we are going to allow the Evans seat to even exist. As she was considered a muggle born until now, we don't actually know if the Evans even had a seat. For now, why don't you skip this one and move on to the next two seats you are claiming? For that matter, why don't you just give us the last three?"

"I am claiming by Right on Conquest, the seats of Malfoy, Lestrange, and Slytherin," said Harry to the astonishment of most of the panel. "As you all know, I have defeated the last heir of Slytherin five times so far. I have been assured that I can have that seat as it is distantly related to me through the Peverell line as well. The Malfoy seat automatically goes to me as I have defeated the Head of House, Lucius Malfoy, more than once as well. In my second year he attempted to use an Unforgivable Curse on me. This automatically made him an outlaw and his seat was forfeited to his son. However, we discovered that when Draco issued a Wizard's Duel Challenge and never showed up, that it prevented him from inheriting the Malfoy seat or Head of House title. Last but not least, I am claiming the Lestrange seat by Right of Conquest as it was me that stopped her from killing anyone more than Sirius on that fateful night last year. As the Lestranges ARE convicted criminals, if you chose to not allow me to claim that seat, I will graciously allow it to fade away."

"Young Mr. Malfoy," called Augusta. "Is what Lord Potter telling us accurate? Did you challenge him to a Wizard's Duel and not show up for it?"

"Yes Madam Longbottom," called Draco. "That information is accurate. Also in our second year, I cheated in the duel we were having and this also caused me to lose my spot as future Head of House of the Malfoy name."

"Very well," said Amelia. "There will be a ten minute recess while we deliberate on this matter. When we reconvene, we will have an answer for you Lord Potter."

Harry nodded in acquiesce and went to stand with his Island companions. Hermione was smiling at him as Oliver hugged and planted a proud kiss on his lips. Dumbledore shot Harry a malevolent glare before he joined his fellow members in the deliberation. Ginny and Ron were sending threatening looks in Harry's direction. Harry smirked back at them in retaliation making both of them fume with anger. Arthur was chuckling quietly at the way that Harry was riling them up without even saying or doing anything. Molly was also fuming at Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. He didn't care in the slightest. Today was his day to shine.

"We have reached our decision," called Amelia when all of the members of the panel were in their seats. "We have decided that we will allow Lord Harry James Potter to accept his seat for the following houses. They are Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Malfoy. We have decided to deny your request for the Lestrange and Evans seats. The Lestranges WERE convicted and sentenced. It was discovered that the Evans line never had a seat. Is this acceptable to you Lord Potter?"

"Yes ma'am," called Harry. "Thank you for your timely actions in coming to an agreement. For today, I would like the following two people to sit as proxy for my seats. For Houses Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, I would like for my mate Oliver Wood to sit as proxy for the duration of this trial. For Houses Hufflepuff, Black, and Malfoy, I would like for Narcissa Black to sit as proxy. If this is agreeable to the panel, I will say no more. If this is not agreeable, I will be open to suggestions."

"You are more than allowed to name your proxy," said Augusta warmly. "Therefore, we will not say no to your suggestions. It would be best if Mr. Wood and Ms. Black sit in the panel for one specific house and vote for the others in their care for the day."

"Then, I would suggest that Mr. Wood sit in the House Potter seat and Narcissa sit in the House Black seat," suggested Harry turning towards both and winking. "That way, we have the more influential houses represented."

Amelia was fighting hard to not laugh at Harry's antics. It was very obvious that Harry knew what he was doing. He was also pushing every button that Albus had causing the old wizard to turn purple in rage. That Harry was using the very laws of the Wizarding World to cover his ass was even more enlightening. Other members of the panel were not that controlled and chuckled at Harry's maneuvering. They also knew what he was doing and they were delighted that he was succeeding beyond the extremes. Dumbledore tried to get seven of the nine seats taken from him, but was unable to convince too many that it was in the best interest that it be done. He could give no reason as to why it needed to be stopped and therefore was out voted.

"Now that we are done with this portion, we may move on to the actual reason as to why we are here today," said Amelia. "We have testimony and evidence that Ronald and Ginevra Weasley were attempting to use illegal potions on Lord Potter. We shall begin by speaking with Potions Master, Severus Snape."

"Miss Granger sent one of Lord Potter's house elves to me stating that he was in danger," said Severus. "I was told that Mr. and Miss Weasley were attempting to use a Compulsion, Lust, and Obedience Potion in the same bottle of butterbeer. I have in evidence the bottle in question. Anyone with skill in potion making will know that combined, those three potions actually create a toxic poison that would have killed Lord Potter had I not come in with a proper counter potion. As I teach in a school with angry teens, I always have antidotes in stasis for different scenarios."

"Do you stake your title as Potion's Master on this evidence?" asked Amelia wisely getting to the point. "If so, would you please make a magical vow on it so that we know that you are, in fact, telling us the truth of this matter on what is in that bottle."

"I, Severus Snape, hereby swear on my magic that the testimony that I have just given is the truth as I know it to be," he said. "I also swear on my magic that the evidence given is the exact bottle that Mr. and Miss Weasley gave to Lord Potter to drink from."

When he was done giving his vow, he used his wand to light a Lumos Spell showing the court that he still had his magic. To everyone on the panel, this proved that he was telling the truth as he knew it to be.

"Thank you Professor Snape," said Amelia courteously. "You may step down. Headmaster Dumbledore, do you have a defense against this testimony given?"

"Given the fact that Professor Snape swore on his magic that he was telling the truth as he knew it, I have very little to refute," said Albus smoothly. "The only thing that I can say in their defense is that Lord Potter came to no harm from drinking the liquid that is in that bottle. We also have no proof that Mr. or Miss Weasley actually was the one that placed the potions in the bottle. We only have testimony that they gave it to him."

"Very well," stated Amelia in aggravation. "We call to the stand, Hermione Granger. She will give evidence to the conversation that was overheard leading to the calling upon of the Deputy Headmistress and Potion's Master of Hogwarts. There is also the fact that Mr. Neville Longbottom and Mr. Seamus Finnegan were present when the bottle was in Lord Potter's possession. Therefore, if push comes to shove, we can hear their testimonies as well."

"If I may," said Hermione. "I would like to pull out and present the memory of that conversation for the court. By doing so here in front of you all, it can't be said that I somehow tampered with the memory. In it, you will hear what the three of us, along with Harry's two elves heard."

"By all means," said Amelia with a smile on her face. "Please remove the memory and place it in this pensieve. Once you have done that, we will watch it and hear what was said."

Hermione raised her wand to her head and pulled out the memory. From there, she placed it on the pensieve. Amelia swirled the basin around a couple of times before she tapped a few runes on it so project it to the court.

"_Is everything ready?" he asked quietly. "As soon as those potions take effect, we can get him to fall for you and all that money he is bound to inherit from Black will make you and I filthy rich. He is already wealthy enough from being a Potter. Add in the Black family fortune, and he will be the wealthiest wizard in Britain. Or should I say that, we will be the wealthiest in Britain?"_

"_I have a Lust, Compulsion, and Obedience Potion already mixed into this drink," said Ginny with a smirk showing him the bottles. "By the time that we are done with him, he won't know what hit him or even be able to tell you his name. He is too busy being miserable about the loss of that arse Black to be more aware of his surroundings. It will be easy to get him to drink this and fall to our plan. I need you to keep Granger busy. I don't want her sticking her nose into all of this. It could seriously be detrimental to our plans."_

"_Don't worry," said Ron. "I will keep the mudblood busy. We can't let her get too close to Potter. I don't want to lose out on this fortune any more than you do. It will teach her to stick her nose where it doesn't belong when we are ruling over her."_

When it was finished playing, Amelia smiled at Hermione as the young woman gathered her memory and replaced it in her head.

"We now have the why," said Amelia. "Dumbledore, do you have anything that you would like to say regarding what we have just seen and heard. There is NO evidence that this memory was fixed in any way. We have two other students that have heard the same conversation and we can always have them pull out their memories as well."

"That will not be necessary," called Arthur Weasley to the irritation of Molly and her two children. "I have no doubt in my mind that my children are guilty of attempting to harm Lord Potter. Our only defense in the actual attempt is that in their ignorance, they didn't know that their potion combination would actually kill Lord Potter. I have no reason to doubt that they did what they are being accused of. While they have pled not guilty, there is no doubt to most of us that for every argument that Albus will give the prosecution will have ten in its place to refute the claims of a not guilty verdict."

"Are you sure about this Lord Weasley?" asked Amelia. "If they are found to be guilty, your son goes to Azkaban and your daughter will have her magic removed. If there is a hope of evidence somewhere that will save either of your children, then we are willing to look for it."

"What are you doing Arthur?" hissed Molly angrily. "You are siding with Potter over your own children. How could you something like that to them? I'm appalled that you would do such a thing."

"SHUT UP," snapped Arthur angrily at his wife. "I suspect that they were not alone in this matter. If I ever find any proof that you were behind this, I will have you arrested after I boot you from the family. There is nothing that can be said that would prevent these two obnoxious children from being found guilty. They used their greed to attempt to gain something that could be far worse in consequence than their intended goal."

"Actually it IS worse," said Amelia apologetically. "These two are in just as much trouble for the attempted Line theft. Had the potions actually worked the way they wanted them to, Lord Potter would have been under the influence to be with your daughter causing it to sire offspring with her when it is obvious that he loves another. The penalty for that is not light."

"Do what you have to do," said Arthur sadly. "I will not stand in the way of the law. I'm just sorry that it happened at all. This could have been prevented had my children remembered how we raised them and not fallen into the money trap."

"May I speak?" asked Harry standing up quickly.

"Of course you may," said Amelia a little shocked at him. "What did you have on your mind?"

"I don't want either Ron or Ginny to go to prison or lose their magic," he stated passionately. "While they are greedy, it was a mistake that was made through lack of knowledge. I have a suggestion for a better punishment rather than sending them where they won't survive for very long."

"As you are the one that was targeted, we will at least listen to your idea before we carry out any form of punishment," said Amelia graciously nodding at him. "I happen to agree that it is terrible that two youngsters could lose their lives for something so foolish."

"Give both of them community service for the next twenty years," said Harry. "Have Ginny work in the dungeons with Professor Snape to ensure that she learns what she needs to so that she doesn't almost accidentally kill anyone else from lack of knowledge due to not studying. Let Ron take over for Mr. Filch. In this way, both are able to retain some sort of freedom. We can always make sure that someone can keep an eye on them to prevent them from ever doing something like this again to someone else. That person is NOT to be Albus Dumbledore though."

"Who would you suggest to watch over them to ensure that they are doing what they are supposed to be doing?" asked Amelia with keen interest on her face.

"I recommend Professor Severus Snape," said Harry with finality that made Ron and Ginny shudder with horror. "He is the best one to keep people such as them in line. If it comes to it, we can put magical dampening bracelets on them that will keep their magic to a bare minimal to work in and around Hogwarts while keeping enough of it away so that they can't harm another person. If this goes as I think it might, Ginny can actually become a Potion's Mistress under the tutelage of Professor Snape and actually earn her own fortune instead of trying to steal it from someone else. She can always work around Hogwarts to pay for her tuition and supplies needed."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO MAKE MY CHILDREN INTO SLAVES," yelled Molly standing and pointing at Harry. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING YOU UNGRATEFUL DERILICT? I WILL NOT ALLOW IT."

"I think that it's a brilliant idea," said Arthur interrupting her. "This way, they stay out of prison and they are doing something useful for a change. As Lord Potter is the owner of Hogwarts, they can pay him back for their attempt to kill him and steal from him while still living and working within the magical world."

Amelia looked to Dumbledore who just merely shrugged his shoulders. Harry was at least ten steps ahead of him at every turn. There was nothing that the old wizard could do to circumvent this situation.

"Very well," said Amelia. "All those in favor, please light your wands. Mr. Wood and Ms. Black, your votes will count for however many seats you are representing today.

Every wand but five lit on the panel. Amelia quickly called for order and sentenced the two teens. The cuffs were brought in and placed around their wrists. Ron and Ginny were still looking mutinous, but they knew that there was nothing that could be done about it. They lost and Harry was the one to reap the reward.

"Is there any other business that we need to address here today?" called Amelia smugly knowing what was coming up. "If so, now would be the time as we are all here and ready."

"Actually there is," called Harry. "As the Head of seven seats, I call for a vote of no confidence on Albus Dumbledore and ask that he be removed from all of his posts of power. This will include, but is not limited to, his post as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"On what grounds are you calling for a vote of no confidence?" asked Tiberius Ogden. "Dumbledore has been in his posts for many years and is a very honorable man. The reasons you present had better be some good ones."

"I think that in his advanced years, he is starting to slip," stated Harry quickly. "He has taken an unhealthy interest in my personal life. He is the one that placed me with abusive relatives when many of you sitting on the panel at this moment would have gladly taken me in and raised me as your own. He is the one that placed Sirius Black in prison without a trial when he knew that Sirius was innocent."

"How do you know that I knew he was innocent?" asked Albus angrily. "YOU were just a newborn at the time."

"You were the one that cast the Fidelius Charm," answered Harry pulling out a new scroll of parchment. "Therefore, you knew who the Secret Keeper for the Potter residence was. As my godfather, the magic would prevent Sirius from physically harming me. He spent all that time in Azkaban for something that he didn't do."

"Where did you get that scroll?" asked Albus angrily demanding to have it. "You will turn it over to me this instant. I'm sure it contains nothing but trash and falsehoods."

"It pays to be nice to people," smirked Harry in rebuttal. "When you treat others as equals and with respect, they tend to return it. You have been overheard by just about everyone sitting in the visitors or prosecutor seats threatening me more than once. You have paid my relatives all these years with the money from my vaults only for it to NOT go to me. You even allowed them to be taken from their home by the Dark Lord."

"You are going too far," said Albus standing smoothly and pointing his finger at Harry. "You have no proof that I have done that. I have always done what I thought best for you. This is the thanks that I get for that. You want to have me fired from all of my jobs just because you are the bloody Boy Who Lived. I will NOT allow it. You are going too far and you will be punished for this atrocity."

"Let's break it down then shall we," snapped Harry right back. "As Headmaster, it was YOUR job to know that Quirrell was possessed by the Dark Lord. You set up a trap by placing the Sorcerer's Stone in a school with children. Three first year students got past all of your defenses of the stone nearly losing their lives in the process. I nearly DIED by confronting the Dark Lord for possession of the stone."

"That's what you get for being a nosy child," snapped Albus. "You were told to NOT go down that corridor for your protection. It isn't our fault that you chose to ignore that rule. Then again, you always do go out and about and do things you aren't supposed to. That's my fault for turning a blind eye in your direction. You REALLY are a big headed boy who thinks he is above the rules."

"Oh yes," said Harry snidely. "Let's not forget that a simple Alohamora Charm opened the door where there was standing a bloody giant Cerberus. Also let's not forget that you awarded all three of us with lots of house points for breaking the rules. You are the one that set me up. Did you really expect me to NOT go along with your master plan?"

"WHAT?" shrieked Amelia and Augusta at the same time. "HOW DARE YOU PUT THE CHILDREN IN THAT KIND OF DANGER? YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE PLACED THE STONE IN THE SCHOOL. YOU KNEW IT WAS A DANGEROUS AND DESIRED OBJECT. ADD IN THE FACT THAT YOU HAD A DANGEROUS ANIMAL IN THE CORRIDORS AND WE CAN HAVE YOUR FREEDOM FOR THIS!"

"Do you really want me to go into the rest of my years in Hogwarts one at a time for you?" asked Harry in an aggravated tone. "Each year has seen ME in some kind of mortal danger. From a giant basilisk to dementors and a dragon, I faced trials and tribulations while you sat on your old wrinkled ass and ate lemon drops and dressed in ridiculous robes that make the rest of us want to gouge out our eyes from their awful sight and fashion sense."

"Oh wow," said Severus to Minerva and the rest. "Harry is on a roll now. He will eventually make the old fool have a heart attack with his words. I can see that Albus is fixing to burst in anger."

Up on the panel, similar conversations were going on. The patches of people were NOT pleased with Albus in the slightest.

"The ONLY reason I DON'T want you out of the castle, is due to the fact that I DON'T want the Dark Lord to attack the school," said Harry. "With both of us out of the castle, it would be easier pickings for him. While I have no desire to fight the man, I also have no desire to punish the rest of the children for it."

"As it IS your school, what would you suggest?" asked Amelia. "You have the final say on what goes on in the school. After knowing much of your history during your five years at Hogwarts, I'm inclined to agree with you that Dumbledore should be removed from the post of Headmaster."

"Let him take over Transfiguration and Head of House for Gryffindor," said Harry. "He was a gifted and able teacher. He just has an unhealthy fascination with my life for whatever reason. In this capacity, he can still defend Hogwarts from the Dark Lord while still be able to help out in the education of the next generation. I will NEVER dispute that he is intelligent. I just feel that he is all over the place and losing sight of what is important."

"There is little we can do to counter your wishes for the school," said Amelia. "What of his other posts? What are your thoughts?"

"He wants on my island for whatever reason," said Harry. "He stated earlier that he was going to use his positions as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock to get me off my own property. He was going to use his positions of power to harm me for no reason. He won't even tell me why he wants on the island so badly. He has tried to sneak, steal, and borrow onto the island. I also want all of the instruments that are tied to me rescinded and destroyed as he has no right to monitor my destinations. I'm not a prisoner of the Wizarding World and there is no reason that I should be treated as such. My thought is that if he were removed from his positions of power or limited, that he can't use those means to harm me anymore. He is right when he said he has done what he THOUGHT was best for me. Now I feel a little edgy that he is STILL doing it when I am powerful enough to take care of myself."

"After hearing the testimony given, we will deliberate and come to a consensus on what we will do regarding Albus Dumbledore," said Amelia. "From what we are hearing and the evidence given, it seems that he HAS been abusing his power if he can give the Lestranges a trial but NOT Sirius Black. As you are the one calling the Vote of No Confidence and he is the recipient of said Vote, neither of you can have a say. We shall return."

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Albus trying to strike up a conversation with Harry. "You are ruining my good name just because someone older and far wiser than you is insisting that you listen to what is best for you."

"Do shut up Albus," said Minerva. "You are only making a fool of yourself. "You should have listened to me long ago when I said to NOT place him with those horrible people. You are the one that is wrong here. You are just upset that you have finally been called out on it."

After a while, the panel of members came back in and sat down. Many were looking at the old wizard with fury in their eyes. Albus knew that it wasn't going to be pretty for him and he would be lucky to not land in prison for half of what was being thrown at him.

"This is what we have decided," called Amelia banging the gavel. "We are removing Albus Dumbledore from the post of Supreme Mugwump. We are going to leave him as Chief Warlock due to his age and experience, but all trials will be seen to by a secondary Chief. All cases where he was in charge will be reviewed to see if there are any discrepancies. We are taking it one step further and stating that he is to STOP initiating any and all contact with Lord Harry James Potter. The only time he is allowed to speak with Lord Potter is if it is something that pertains to Hogwarts. Even then, he will be supervised by someone of a higher position."

"As the Head of the Board of Governors, we must ask who you want to replace him as Headmaster?" asked Augusta. "If I understand right, Severus Snape is the new Deputy."

"Would you care for the post Madam Longbottom?" asked Harry shrewdly. "If anyone can keep him in line, it would be you. This way, we have someone that can represent the school, Board of Governors, and Wizengamot without being so spread out that you make mistakes. My first and foremost concern is the safety of the remaining students of Hogwarts."

"I shall gladly take the post of Headmistress of the school," said Augusta smiling. "Thank you for allowing me to have such and honor. Dumbledore, we shall be discussing the plans and details of the school over the next month before it opens for the fall term."

"If there is no other business to attend, I suggest that we call it a day," said Amelia. "Professor Snape, I'm sure that you will deal with the Weasley children?"

"You can count on me," assured Severus. "I shall have the castle make living quarters for them. With the assistance of Madam Longbottom, we can keep these two in line. They will not harm anyone else so long as I'm keeping an eye on them"

"Thank you Professor Snape," said Harry smiling at the man. "I'm sure you will do the job admirably. Have fun with your post as Deputy Headmaster. You have more than earned it. Now if you all excuse us, we must be off."

Amelia and the group all left to head back to Gryffindor Island. Harry was smiling all the way home. Today had been a major victory against someone who was supposedly far wiser then he was.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Whew! I got this chapter going good. I hope that you like what I did. Thanks in advance for the support.


	10. Classes and Favors

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 10 – Classes and Favors**

When they returned to the island, Harry immediately allowed Amelia, Susan, Hannah, and Augusta to enter the wards of the land. Harry wanted to make sure that the guardians and representatives knew that their children would be safe. Keying them in was simple enough and took no time for which all were grateful.

"We are working hard to control the wildlife," said Harry pointing at the walls as he led them from the docks. "When we moved onto the island, it had overtaken the castle and the section that you see walled off. Thanks to the effort of everyone that lives here, we have managed to ward off a section of land that is for humanoid habitation only. Griphook and his family will be teaching us a class on hand to hand combat as well as help us defend against the non-human inhabitants of the island. They will also be teaching us how to use different weapons such as a sword, mace, and staff."

"What types of creatures are on this island?" asked Amelia as she looked around at the smiling faces of those that stayed behind and worked. "Are they dangerous to be around? Will they pose a problem for anyone living here?"

"The walls have been built with wards to repel the animals that live on the island," assured Harry. "Griphook and his family, as well as Chief Ragnok, made it a point to ensure our safety. We have all of the animals that live in the Forbidden Forest present on the island. There are also dinosaurs here. Some are pretty fierce. We have made sure that the castle and the stretch of land from the boat to the gates of the castle are protected by all means possible. We don't want you to have any doubts about the safety of your children."

"This place is beautiful," said Augusta pointing to the castle and then the forest. "Who lives here with you all?"

"Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Hagrid, and Remus are with us as is Narcissa and Poppy," said Harry smiling. "Neville, Susan, Hannah, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Seamus, and Oliver live with us. Hermione's parents Dan and Emma are with us as well. Hagrid has his brother Grawp here as well as Fluffy. Not much is willing to stand up to a giant three headed Cerberus, not even a dinosaur. Add in that we have Griphook and his family, and we have a universal family."

"Have you any idea as to why Dumbledore wants on this island so badly?" asked Amelia. "He wants it more than he has wanted anything else in the years that I have known him. There must be something about this place other than it's inaccessibility that he wants."

"We can only speculate at the moment," admitted Harry. "We have been concentrating so hard on getting the castle ready for human habitation that we have hardly looked around. Once classes begin, we can concentrate more on that and maybe we can discover what it is about this island that makes Dumbledore act like a petulant child. To be honest we haven't really had a whole lot of free time to actually just look around and explore. I'm sure that this castle like all others has hidden rooms and passageways. We just haven't had the time to look for them. Now that we have a class schedule and so forth, we can use our spare time to actually explore and discover the secrets that this place holds."

"I'm sure that you will keep us posted on what you find," remarked Augusta as Harry escorted her into the foyer of the castle. "This place is beautiful. You have done a marvelous job of cleaning it and setting it up. I'm glad that you asked Neville to join you here. I feel better knowing that he has the best of everything here to further his education and his courage and so forth. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you need ANYTHING, all you have to do is ask. The Longbottom family will always watch out over the back of the Potter family."

"The same goes for me," stated Amelia. "You are a very generous person and we are grateful that you are passing that on to our charges. You will forever have our gratitude for what you are doing for our families."

"I wouldn't be me if I did anything less," said Harry with a grin. "Would you ladies like to spend the night and get familiar with your surroundings? I'm sure the elves wouldn't mind setting up rooms for you."

"We would be honored," stated Augusta. "Thank you."

It was a full castle that night that spent the evening in familial camaraderie. Everyone was pleasantly enjoying their evening. Augusta and Amelia were delighted by the sheer size of the castle and the splendor that went with it. It was obvious that Harry cared for his property if the decorations and setup was anything to go by. Harry blushed when he showed the two matrons the jewelry room.

"Hermione and Narcissa thought it would be special for me to have a room set up with all the jewelry that I inherited from my family," explained Harry as he let the two women examine some of the ancient pieces. "They are looking forward to the holidays when they can borrow some of this stuff for the parties and such that we are going to be attending. I didn't think it was all that special, but they told me that some of this stuff is priceless."

"That's putting it mildly," said Augusta examining a tiara that was platinum with emeralds and sapphires in it. "This piece alone is at least a couple hundred years old. Your children, should you decide to have any, will be delighted by some of these pieces. This tiara alone is worth about a million galleons."

"That's what Griphook said," explained Harry, showing them the book that went with the room. "They have each piece cataloged with a number and worth. As you notice, each spot has a number and so forth. That's to tell everyone where the piece goes when they are done using it."

"I'm impressed with your home Harry," said Amelia smiling. "The way that you and your group have it set up is magnificent. We look forward to being able to visit and check up on our wards and so forth in the future."

"You ladies are welcome here at any time," assured Harry. "Just make sure that when you come that there are no tracking devices on either of you for Dumbledore to follow. That brings me to my next bit of conversation. Please make sure that you make him take a Vow on his magic that he has given you ALL of the devices that track me. The magic of this island stops him from going any further than the bank on the other side of the lake, but I don't want him harassing me in Diagon Alley or places like that. I want all devices destroyed. He has no right to do that to me."

"We will take care of it as soon as we get home," assured Amelia. "You have the full power of the Ministry and Wizengamot behind you on this bit of common interest. We agree that there is no reason for him to be monitoring you the way that he is. You are now an adult in our world and no one has the right to track or trace another individual no matter who they are. We WILL put a stop to that."

"Thanks Ladies," said Harry with a grin. "Shall we head down to dinner? I'm sure that the elves made something special for tonight's dinner. They love to spoil us for some reason."

"Probably because you treat them as equals," said Oliver entering the conversation. "If any one of them needs anything at all, you make sure that they get it quickly and efficiently. So of course they are going to spoil you. You treat them like family and that's what they need."

Everyone laughed at the banter. Harry went red in the face as he knew that Oliver was correct. He loved each and every person or being that was on his island from the house elves, to the goblins to Grawp and Fluffy. Each person was treated with respect and dignity. This made the inhabitants of the island a force to be reckoned with.

"We will be starting classes tomorrow," said Harry. "We have each subject that is taught at Hogwarts represented here. We are also adding etiquette and healing to the list of classes. Instead of having so many classes in one day, we are doing certain ones on each day of the week. Physical training is going to be done every day and we get the benefit of having some of the best teachers in the world tutoring us. We will have enough time each day to have leisure as well as study. With so few of us, we will progress faster than the students of Hogwarts."

"We may have to let you lot go to Hogwarts and learn the more advanced potions from Severus once a week," admitted Narcissa. "I can teach you the most common potions and work with you on the potions in your books, but I'm not in the same category as Severus is. So maybe you can take two hours a week and head out to Hogwarts and let Severus work with you on some of the harder potions."

"Augusta, can you take care of that for us?" asked Minerva. "We don't want Albus to have access to these students, but they need their education. We will do our best to make sure that they have what they need, but what Narcissa says makes perfect sense in that to pass their NEWTS, they may need what Severus can teach them. We can always provide Severus with a portkey."

"Why not just have Severus come here to this castle once a week and work with both Narcissa and the youngsters?" suggested Filius. "I'm sure that Harry won't mind if he comes here once a week and works with you all on potions."

"How about we take a trip to Hogwarts and ask him?" remarked Harry thoughtfully. "We can make sure that he gets some of the potions ingredients that are on this island for his payment. After we gave him half of the stuff from the manticores, I'm sure he would work with us if there was a possibility of getting other unique ingredients."

"We better head out now while there is still light out in that part of the world," remarked Minerva. "The sooner we get that done, the better that I will feel. I don't like knowing that Albus can get to you if you get my meaning. He is a pest and needs to be taught a lesson. What you did to him today will not go without some sort of retaliation. He won't like that you have taken so much from him. I have known him a long time and he will feel like he deserves whatever he wants and will do anything to get it."

Harry sighed, but nodded at her wisdom. He knew that there was no way that Albus would allow the punishments to stand without giving it a heavy fight.

"At the rate that things are going, we may have to do one of two things," he stated. "We may either have to make a deal with the Dark Lord or figure out a way to punish Albus for the deeds we know he is going to do without harming Hogwarts. I really meant what I said when I said that I didn't want the Dark Lord having access to Hogwarts. Just because I don't want to fight him doesn't mean I want him taking over and ruling the country in darkness. None of you deserves that. The students deserve a chance to make a choice for themselves, instead of having their free will stolen from them by two power hungry old wizards."

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it," assured Amelia patting him gently on the arm. "Now that we know more about what's going on, we can assist better in stopping both of them. With the right people running the show, we can better handle the situation. Cornelius was like an ostrich and refused to take his head out of the sand. Now that some of the supporters of the Dark Lord are out of the picture, we can have a better chance of stopping him before he kills us all."

"Just promise me that if it gets to bad and you can't win that you get as many people as you can and get out," said Harry. "This island is plenty big enough to house many witches and wizards on it. I will NEVER let it fall into the hands of Albus or Tom. You have MY word as a wizard on that."

"I promise," said Amelia warmly with Augusta giving her promise shortly after. "We will do what is right and make sure that everyone has a fighting chance. Do you own land on both sides of the lake?"

"From what I gather, yes," answered Harry pulling out a map and showing her. "I own about fifty square miles all around the lake. This part of the mountains is rarely traversed. Therefore, Godric was able to buy most of it for his family. That Salazar, Rowena, and Helga were allowed to house their family on here is not lost on me. However, the blood of Godric is the ones that are in charge of the land. So far, that's me. When I have children of my own, they will take over in my place when I pass. Oliver and I decided that we will have surrogate mothers when the time for us to have children comes."

Both Amelia and Augusta were delighted to hear that Harry and Oliver wanted children of their own. Dinner went smoothly with all parties eating a delicious meal. When they were done, Minerva, Harry, Augusta, and Amelia all left with Fawkes to head to Hogwarts. The entered the building and was met by Albus and Severus.

"Lord Potter," greeted Severus warmly. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit this evening? I didn't think you would need anything from the castle any time soon. We are, of course, delighted to see you."

"I actually need a favor from you," said Harry with a greeting of his own. "Narcissa is teaching us potions on the island. However, she can only teach us certain types as she never showed an interest in it like you did to become a Mistress in the field. So I come with a business proposition for you Professor Snape."

"I'm intrigued," said Severus looking at a nodding Augusta and Amelia. "What type of proposition do you propose? I'm sure that with Madams Longbottom and Bones here, not to mention Minerva, you have need of my skills."

"I'll cut right to the point," stated Harry knowing that Severus was acting like he was due to the presence of Albus. "I am willing to allow you onto the island one night a week to gather some of the more rare potions ingredients that you want. As you know, the island houses some rather exotic plants and animals. In exchange for that privilege, we would like for you to come to the island on Mondays between ten in the morning and noon and teach the eight of us there potions along with Narcissa. This way, we have the option of going into full Healer or Master mode later should we chose that as a career."

"If that is acceptable to the new Headmistress, then I accept with pleasure," said Severus. "We can hash out my time on the island when I come on Monday. I would love to be able to gather stuff to make new potions and so forth."

"I will say this upfront so that there are no surprises and false accusations later," said Harry sternly. "Be careful when you come that there are no tracking charms on your person. Should the privilege get abused, then we will make alternate arrangements. I will not have unwelcomed people in my home. Also when you come on Monday, you can bring back the books that I translated for you. In the evenings, when I am done with the work on the castle, I have been translating some of the books from the Chamber. I have a copy for you. If you decide to share them, then it is on you. Otherwise, you will enjoy some of what is written in them."

"I thought you would be sharing those books with me as well," remarked Albus. "Are you going to take that from me as well? Have I REALLY done so much to hurt you that you would continue to punish me thus?"

"I am NOT taking them from you," said Harry with an aggravated sigh. "Didn't you just hear me say that it was at the discretion of Professor Snape if others should get a copy? It's not that I am punishing you, but he is more familiar with what's in those books than I am. He has more knowledge and skill than I do in certain fields. Therefore, it is up to him as to who has the knowledge and who doesn't. Just because I'm not giving you information that can be used against me later doesn't mean I'm punishing you. So stop playing the martyr and act your age for once. It's unbecoming of someone who is well over a hundred to act like a puppy that has been kicked."

"You only have yourself to blame Albus," stated Augusta sternly. "Your motives at one point were VERY noble when it came to Harry. Somewhere along the way they got twisted and perverted. Not everyone is willing to be a pawn in your game. You will make a vow on your magic right here and now that within the next hour that each item that you have that traces where Harry is will be on the desk in the Head office for their destruction. If you don't, I will see you before the Wizengamot faster than you can say lemon drop."

"I vow on my magic to have all tracking charms and other magical items related to Harry Potter placed on your desk within one hour of this time," intoned Albus raising his wand. "I know when I have been beaten. I will leave things well enough alone. I did promise that Harry could stay out of the war."

"What's on the island that you want so badly?" asked Harry. "Just try being honest with me for once and maybe we can come to an impasse on what it is and its use. Just tell me what it is so that I know what to look for. You are older and far wiser than many of us. I just need to know if it is dangerous or not for me and my comrades in arms. Please tell me. I'm begging you for the information."

"Let's sit in the Great Hall and I shall tell you what I know," said Albus sighing heavily. "This is something that we can use to stop the threat of Voldemort. I want it due to the importance of stopping the war. It was never really about you or the island in general."

The group made their way into the Great Hall and sat down together. Each was interested in hearing the tale that was fixing to be told. Harry had a higher stake than anyone else and he wanted to know what was going on.

"In my years of study and teachings, I have come across many wonderful and dangerous things," stated Albus. "About fifty years ago, I came across a passage that talked about the lands of Avalon. It stated that when Merlin decided to pass from this world that he sent his library to the fabled island of Avalon. He entrusted the safety of his work and magic to a specific family that he personally tutored and taught magic to."

"Gryffindor," stated Harry looking up in astonishment. "Then Emma was right when she said the scene looked like the movie. Apparently a muggle or squib got ahold of that information and made money off of it. Due to it being in the muggle world, no one paid that much attention to it."

"Precisely," said Albus emphatically. "It is also rumored that the books of Morgan Le Fey are on that island as well. When Merlin defeated her, he took her books to ensure that no one else could use her dark works. Thus you have the reason that so many people want that island for either light or dark. Now history tells us that Godric was given the assistance of the other three founders of Hogwarts."

"We came across similar information from a book in my vaults," said Harry. "What your information has wrong is that they weren't allowed on the actual island. They were allowed to help defend the area on the other side of the lake. I would imagine that the magic of Merlin prevented the other three from access as the four founders were completely different people. While they were friends and comrades, they all had different views and such."

"That sounds more than accurate," observed Minerva. "Godric would have kept the bigger part of the secret to himself as the other three while trustworthy, had a different way of viewing things. Thus, they were not allowed on the actual island to keep the books or library safe from the hands of those that would abuse it."

"Exactly," said Albus. "Harry would NEVER abuse the power. This is one of the reasons that he is in more control of the wards of the island than many of his ancestors were. We know that he would never do anything to harm another living soul or to upset the balance of the way things have to be. I, for all my workings of preventing Voldemort from taking over would tip the scales too far and upset the balance. We also know that should Voldemort ever get his hands on this information, then the whole world would be his playground. As it is, we are keeping him centered in the British Isles."

"It would be just better if he were to move to another part of the world," said Harry. "It is HIGHLY possible that he knows of the legend and thinks that Hogwarts and its surrounding area are the fabled lands of Avalon. This is his mistake. He thinks that being a blood descendant of Slytherin that he can gain access to the material that he needs to not only take over Britain, but the entire world."

"I would say that you are probably closer to the truth than anyone can guess," remarked Albus thoughtfully. "I would probably say that you are correct in your assumption. It does seem like he would do something like that and be bold enough to try and attempt the theft for lack of a better word. Alas, I am no better than he is in the aspect that I too wanted the information. I'm just on the opposite spectrum from him."

"So basically, we need Harry to maintain the balance between both parties," said Severus. "With his passion for life rather than who has the bigger wand, we can safely assume that he will have to step back in and put a stop to not only Albus, but the Dark Lord as well."

"I don't want to fight either one," remarked Harry. "I may not be happy with Professor Dumbledore, but that doesn't mean that I take pleasure in bringing him down. I just want to live my life rather than have the dictates of a war decide things for me. I want to be able to make my own decisions and live my life as I chose rather than what others feel they want for me. Is that so hard to give to me?"

"Not in the slightest," said Amelia. "We just don't have the information as to why you have to be the one to kill Voldemort to put an end to his reign of terror. Something has to be done by you because the prophecy states you are the one."

"Harry has already fulfilled his portion of the prophecy," said Albus quietly. "This was the main reason why I let him leave the war. He gave me the information that I need to put a stop to Voldemort. It can be done by someone other than Harry. In a way, with the information that Harry has presented to me, I can safely say that Harry is the one that will kill him for good."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in confusion. "I haven't done anything special."

"When are you going to learn?" asked Severus sternly. "EVERYTHING that you do is special due to who and what you are. You have the makings to a Sorcerer that will rival that of Merlin himself. You are an extremely powerful and gifted individual when people let you do what you need to do. How many times have you stood up to the Dark Lord and Albus and won? I mean no disrespect to anyone when I say this, but no one has done as much damage to these two as you have. This includes the opposite. You have managed to bring the Dark Lord down five times and you are only sixteen."

"Add in that you have managed to get around every ploy, game, and secret that I have, and you have beaten me at my own game," added in Albus. "Severus is telling the truth. While we know that others are helping you, you are not afraid to ask for that help. You stand up for your scruples and principles and you never let what others think or say affect your decision when you make it. Miss Granger, Minerva, and the others offer advice, but it's you that makes the final decision on the plan and how to make it come to fruition."

"So what can I do to help keep the balance?" asked Harry. "I want to help, but not at the cost of my freedom or my home. I'll do what I can, but I want to complete my education and have a loving life with my mate and new family."

"It's simple really," said Albus with a smile at the one person he loved more than anyone else. "Find the library and find out how to save the world. You don't have to let me on the island to do that. You have all the help and skill you need in the people that are currently living with you. It may take you a year to figure it out. It may take five or ten years, but I know that in the end, you WILL figure it out. I'm just a meddlesome old fool that sticks his nose into things that he shouldn't. I have faith in you and I have no doubt that those that live with you do as well."

"Alright," said Harry rubbing his eyes in weariness. "We will get to work on it. Give me some time to figure out some things and set up a game plan. Lessons start for us tomorrow and even though we will be advanced, we will still need to do our best. Professor Snape, we shall see you tomorrow. Professor Dumbledore, please keep this castle safe. If you need to send word to me pertaining to anything, any of the Hogwarts house elves would be more than willing to send the message. All I'm asking is that you please stop with the games. It's time that we put our world right again. If I'm the one that has to do it, then let me do it and stop getting in the way."

"You have my word that I will not interfere with your island anymore," promised Albus. "Just keep us posted on what you learn and I will get together with Madam Bones and work on things on our end to stop the Dark Lord once and for all."

"Excellent," said Harry. "With that final benediction, I would love to go home and wrap myself into the arms of my mate and get some needed rest. Professor Snape, I will have Dobby pack the books for you in a trunk for easier transport. I would love it if someone could send us some copies of the works of Rowena. As she isn't in my family tree, I would love some of her works as well. I will gladly share Godric's, Salazar's and Helga's if it isn't something that needs to stay within the blood. If so, I will ask that you indulge me to keep the secret that my family has been trusted with."

Everyone nodded at Harry. They all knew that things would begin to work out now. Secrets were coming out of the woodwork and all were working on the same page. Now that they knew that Albus would back off and give Harry breathing room, many weren't as worried as they were before.

AUTHOR'S NOTE - I will end this chapter right here. Keep in mind that Albus is NOT evil. He is just greedy and misguided. I don't want him to be a villain so much as a pain in the butt. Harry will keep him in line and make sure that he does what he is supposed to do. Now you all know what is on the island. There is another aspect that I haven't given yet. Thanks for the continued support and encouragement. It is much appreciated.


	11. Searches and Discoveries

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 11 – Searches and Discoveries**

The group that made it back to Godric's Island sat with the rest of the assembled residents and told them word for word what they discovered when they had entered Hogwarts. Harry wanted to make sure that everyone knew what was stated. Being as he didn't like secrets, he made sure to keep everyone in the know about what was going on in the other castle.

"It was like the man knew that he went too far and decided that honesty was the best policy," said Harry with a faraway look on his face. "He seemed to come out of a sort of trance and just flat out told me what I wanted to know. I wonder if we should have Hogwarts searched for charms and such that makes people act and behave in certain fashions. It wouldn't surprise me to know that people were able to do so without the knowledge of the Headmaster or Headmistress of the school. It is a place of learning after all."

"That might not be a bad idea to get the castle checked," stated Minerva pensively. "There may be all sorts of charms on the school that makes people behave in funny ways. I think that you should get a hold of Chief Ragnok and have him send a small army of goblins to check it out. They are the best after all at wards and curse breaking. They only hire the best. Albus may be a powerful wizard, but he is just as prone as anyone else to charms and hexes if he isn't aware of them."

"Griphook," said Harry looking at his goblin friend and brother in arms. "Will you see to it that this gets taken care of? Also have Bill Weasley lead that particular expedition. He is good at what he does and has always treated me with respect and dignity. I think due to what happened with his mother and youngest siblings that he could use a morale booster not to mention the income. I checked up on him and the goblins have quite the respect for his talent and attitude when it comes to working with your race."

"I'll get right on that for you," assured Griphook. "There may be much we can do for the castle of Hogwarts. If you sign the right papers, I can get Ragnok to better the wards and take out all those that should not be there due to age and deficiency. We can replace those that need to be there with improved and updated versions. As the castle is over one thousand years old, and Headmasters and Mistresses come and go, it might be best to just strip them down and start from scratch with Madam Longbottom and Professor Snape. It can be done before the students return for their fall term in September."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Griphook quickly drew up the contracts and Harry signed them. When he was done, he handed them to Augusta for her signature as well as Amelia's. Harry wanted all of his bases covered in case something somewhere went wrong. Both ladies were in a position to help him obtain the peace that he was looking for.

"I may own the castle, but you ladies and such are just as important for the safety and success of the students within her walls as I am," said Harry. "Madam Longbottom have you had any success in replacing the professors that all retired? I know that with so many of the original professors leaving that we left Hogwarts sort of shorthanded."

"Sort of," admitted Augusta. "Please, all of you should just call me Gran like Neville does. You are all family after all. I was wondering if Filius, Remus, Pomona, and Poppy would be willing to give up two hours a day of their time and come to Hogwarts to train the NEWT students. Sixth and seventh year students would benefit the most from your training and tutelage. Add in that we don't have anyone as qualified as you lot to teach that high of a level. It would be a special favor to me. Poppy can always just work with the new healer and let him know where everything is and what generally needs to be watched out for. He is fresh from the academy for healer training."

"Take it one step further," said Harry thoughtfully looking at his assembled mentors. "Have Narcissa teach Potions to the younger students and let Severus teach sixth and seventh year Potions and DADA. That way we have someone skilled for NEWT level in BOTH subjects. Minerva could work with just us as Albus is very skilled in Transfiguration and such. This way if you work the schedules around what we are doing here, all of the older students will benefit from what we are learning as well at Hogwarts. We don't want to deprive the students any more than we have to. Their education IS important for their futures."

"It will also bring more income to the island if we are willing to go and teach a few hours a day around the schedule we have here," remarked Filius. "If it is ok with everyone else, then I will do it. I don't mind adding my income to the income of the island. We are all working together as a huge family after all. By us going back and forth, we can train our replacements with the efficiency that is needed that way we CAN safely let that castle run itself knowing we have knowledgeable professor taking our places."

Everyone quickly went with the idea. Harry was smiling from cheek to cheek at the way everyone worked together. Amelia promised to get an Auror to teach first through fifth year DADA. Remus was going to cover COMC for the NEWT students. Narcissa was delighted to work for a few hours a day at Hogwarts to assist the younger students with their classes until someone better suited came along.

The next day, Severus arrived promptly via portkey for their first potions lesson. He placed some cauldrons on the table in front of the students and handed each a sheet of parchment. Each of them looked at the cauldrons with interest before Severus began the lesson.

"I want you to try and identify each of the potions that are in these cauldrons," he instructed. "They are all part of your NEWT training sans one and we will be making them between now and the end of the year. You have twenty minutes to work on this and try to figure them out. At the end of the lesson, your homework will be to research each of these potions and to give me details on what each does and its properties. You will include banned instances and so forth in said homework."

Harry and company went around and looked into the different cauldrons. Harry had no trouble identifying Polyjuice Potion, Amortentia, Veritaserum, the Draught of Peace, the Draught of Death, and Felix Felicis. When he was done, he sat quietly at his allotted spot and waited for the rest. Narcissa smiled warmly at Harry. Severus quickly graded his paper and handed it back to him. He had earned an Outstanding on it. Harry quickly grinned while waiting for the results for the rest.

"The results you got will be recorded at Hogwarts for your records," said Severus. "Harry, Hermione, and Draco knew all of them and earned an Outstanding. Susan has received EE while Luna received an Outstanding as well. The potions that I will be teaching you are going to be harder than most. I happen to know that two of you have already brewed one of these potions with success. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, will you please inform the rest of the class the results of your potion and what may have gone wrong?"

"We brewed Polyjuice Potion together in our second year," admitted Harry. "Ronald and I were able to transform into Crabbe and Goyle successfully for one hour. Hermione made the mistake with the type of hair used in the potion thus making her transformation fail."

"It isn't meant for human to animal transformations," picked up Hermione. "I ended up with whiskers and a tail for a while as the hair I used was cat fur. Care must be taken to ensure that you are using the parts of an actual person rather than an animal for this potion."

"Exactly," stated Severus. "In what book did you learn about and make this potion from?"

"Most Potente Potions," answered Harry pointing to the book on the shelf. "It's in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library and with good reason. Some of the potions that are in it are dangerous and can kill you if you make them wrong. We tricked Lockhart into signing a permission slip for Hermione so that we could have access to that part of the library. We wanted to spy on Draco and the Slytherins during the whole Heir of Slytherin fiasco. Suffice to say, we did get the information that we wanted and it didn't help us in the slightest."

"Were you still in normal school, I would award you points for being so totally Slytherin in your actions," admitted Severus. "I would also have awarded you points for the usage and ability to make the potion. I would have deducted points for doing so to begin with. So while we are working on this potion, we will be working on healing, calming, and other potions for the hospital wing of Hogwarts in the middle of all of it. I expect each of you present to make at least twenty of the named potions within the next month. Make it a group effort. This will give Miss Lovegood a chance to learn how to make her curriculum potions as well as those of your year as well. The instructions are on the board, you may begin. Take turns working on the Polyjuice Potion and swap now and then to work on the stuff needed for the medical ward. I see no reason why some of you can't even begin your homework as well. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me or Narcissa. Good luck and happy brewing. Miss Lovegood, please see Narcissa for your list of potions that you have to make and I will work with you as I can."

For the next two hours, the students worked on the potions that were listed for their class. Severus went around as did Narcissa and assisted when they were needed. With the class only being five students, it made for a relatively easy time for Severus. He was pleased with the output of potions from the students. There were no exploding cauldrons in this class as all of the students in it were excellent brewers. When their time was done for the day, he gave them their instructions.

"Some of these potions will not be finished until later," he said. "Narcissa will keep an eye on your hospital wing potions for you. You have ALL received full marks for today's portion of the work. This will help Hogwarts more than you know. Congratulations to all of you. Next Monday, we will see what stages your potions are and of course, you will have more time to work on your homework."

"Severus," said Harry walking towards him. "We talked last night about some things and I have to get to lunch and then class, but Narcissa can tell you everything. Just leave me a note with a yes or no on it and we can pass it to Gran Longbottom. I think you will enjoy what we have in mind. Your dream will come true for the most part and I like seeing you relaxed and enjoying yourself. Thanks for a great lesson. I enjoyed it."

Harry left for a light lunch and then for his next class knowing Narcissa would handle everything. Narcissa smiled at him and told him what they had discussed. Severus thought for a moment about what was being offered and had no trouble accepting on the spot. He passed the information on to Harry via Narcissa that he would come on Saturday to start harvesting ingredients that he wanted from the island as well as his willingness to take the offer spots. Harry smiled in happiness. Things would be great for him from now on.

The next class of DADA went by without any troubles. Harry had taught everyone but Draco in the DA the previous year. Even Luna was training at a sixth year level much to the delight of Remus. They worked with efficiency and no troubles. Even Draco blended well with the others after a few moments. All received high praise and marks for their hard work. All of the teens were delighted that even after years of animosity that they could work together as a cohesive unit. Remus made sure to think outside the box and let them work as a group to see if they could function as a group. He was pleased that each could work solo or in a group setting.

"Now comes the tough part," remarked Harry as he led his seven classmates to Griphook and a couple of goblin warriors. "Some of you are not that used to manual labor so the exercises will be harder for you for a little while. I promise that if you stick with it that it will pay off for you in the long run. Your muscles will define, and your bodies will become accustomed to the rigors. It will improve your stamina as well as your bodies. Besides, working with Griphook and his family will ensure that if we ever lose our wands in battle, that we will be able to take care of ourselves anyway should we need to."

The other teens all nodded their heads and Oliver joined them for their training. Much to the amusement of the others, Oliver wore some tighter fitting clothing that made Harry drool over him. Griphook and his family were also amused as Harry turned red in the face at looking at his mate. After making sure that Oliver knew the he couldn't distract Harry like that anymore, they began the training.

Over the next hour, Griphook and his assistants made them work up a furious sweat with calisthenics and a jog back and forth to the docks a few times. From there, they were put into line and taught the basics for holding on to a sword and certain forms such as thrust and parry.

"We will do this for two weeks," said Griphook. "After that time, we will switch to something else. Give us one year, and you will be proficient in the use of a sword, mace, and staff. I will keep a note going as to what type of these weapons will be best for whom. Human females are generally smaller and lighter. Therefore their weapons need to be the same. That doesn't mean that we won't push you just as hard as we will your male counterparts. You will ALL be fit for hand to hand combat when we are done. This will include the females as much as the males. Now I suggest that you all head up and shower. Dinner will be in about an hour and we want you all presentable. Coming to the table in sweaty clothing will not be particularly pleasant for the other diners."

With a laugh, the teens went to the castle to shower and get cleaned up. It was a VERY productive day for the eight students. To get praise from the goblins was very pleasing to them. To get it from Severus Snape was like a gift from the gods. Each student talked about what they learned and so forth during dinner with the other adults. Each adult in turn remarked at how pleased they were with the students.

The week went by smoothly. The teens were delighted with how easy it was to do their homework, get their classes all accomplished, and still have time to have a very remarkable social life in the evenings. The first week of lessons flew by before anyone knew it. All worked together with efficiency and accuracy. Before they knew it, the teachers were starting to get homework turned into them well before it was due.

Augusta and Amelia worked side by side with Albus and Severus at Hogwarts. They made sure that the goblins and their workers that came to the castle had everything that they needed. Each of the four was also hard at work looking for the charms and curses along with the goblins and their workers.

"It never donned on me to have the castle checked for charms and compulsions," admitted Albus. "I just figured that the Heads before me knew what they were doing and that there was no way that it could be done. I should have realized that there was the possibility that it COULD be done. We have had some of the brightest minds come and go from this castle. Minerva, do you still have Harry's map of the castle? We may need to do something about the secret passages into and out of the castle as well. This may be how some of the darker people have been entering to do the bidding of their lords. We all know that Voldemort wasn't the first and will not be the last Dark Lord or Lady to grace us with their presence."

"We are already working on some of the passageways," stated Minerva. "Some of them are already destroyed and Ragnok has some of his workers making sure that they stay that way. I must say that I'm surprised that James, Sirius, the Twins, and Harry were able to keep this map a secret from us as well as they did. Then again, the Marauders were highly intelligent and the Weasley twins managed to surpass them in some areas. Harry is no slouch in either department. Add in Miss Granger and you have a duo that could top the charts with their scores. Thank Merlin Harry didn't use this map to cause pranks and problems. He was never prone to follow in his father's footsteps. He was more like Lily in that aspect of life."

"Even I have to admit that you are right about that," said Severus graciously. "He didn't use the map to cause trouble. In fact he used it mostly to avoid me so that he could wander the halls and protect the school. Had I known that he was prone to insomnia, I would have given him potions to help him sleep better. I'm glad that he is doing well where he is now."

"He did an admirable job in that scenario," said Albus thinking about what Severus said. "That boy is a blessing in disguise with his determination and ingenuity when it comes to defending people and places. I just wish he would do that for himself every now and again. It gets depressing knowing that he does so much for so many and doesn't do a thing for himself. Then again, his relatives probably had a lot to do with that. I should have never sent him there."

"That is something that you may just get your wish on," said Augusta. "We have noticed a change in him already. He is more self-assured and willing to work hard. From what Minerva said, he is giving Draco and Hermione a run for their money in class and in some cases has passed both of them in grades. Add in Mr. Wood and Harry smiles more and is more relaxed."

"He is progressing nicely now that there isn't anyone holding him back and letting him be who he truly wants to be," said Minerva. "Thank you Albus, for finally realizing that the young man has more than earned his place and peace in this world. He is happier knowing that there are those out there that will step up and do the job in his place. I know that it was hard for him to be an opposing force to you. He looked at you as a surrogate grandfather and it hurt him to have to fight and oppose you. Now that we know what's going on and such, he is breathing easier knowing that some of what you did was not your fault."

"We have made some headway in the war effort with Voldemort," said Amelia. "We are bringing in some of his minions. Ragnok has confirmed that all of the horcruxes but the snake is destroyed. We are trying to figure out how to get to the snake without alerting the Dark Lord that his anchors are all gone."

"Excellent," said Albus while Minerva smiled. "Once we get our hands on that snake, those will all be done. Good work to you William on your work here in the castle. Have you found any more compulsion charms and whatnot on the grounds? The sooner we get those knocked out, the sooner we can rest knowing that our professors are doing what they are supposed to be doing rather than some of the things I have done. I'll admit some were voluntary, but others were not."

"We have been able to break the curse on the DADA position," stated Bill. "It was something that was mild which after a while, made the current professor paranoid. We were able to get rid of it easily enough. We also found quite a few in the Headmaster's office. Most were compulsion charms that were triggered to you and Harry. I know whose magical signature it was. I'm just not sure how she managed to get into your office to do them. The Transfiguration department didn't have any, but the Potion's lab was full of them. They were all designed to make the Head of Slytherin House favor their students in a biased fashion. Also the Charms department was clean, but I figure that was due to Professor Flitwick more than anything."

"Who did it?" asked Minerva looking alarmed at the beginning of Bills explanation. "Who would do something so outrageous to Albus and Harry? I know that the Dark Lord would do something like that, but I didn't think anyone else would. Who else is that sick to cause a fight between two good people?"

"You would be partially correct," said Bill. "We did find some charms that had the Dark Lord's magical signature on them. However, we found quite a few that were done by my mother. Most were to assure that Albus would do his best to make sure that Harry married Ginny and give our family lots of money from the Potter accounts. Being so powerful, Albus was able to get around most of the charms, but some of them were so powerful that it took a few of us to break them. I'm sorry Albus, but you never stood a chance. Half of what you did to Harry couldn't be helped. We have managed to break all of the charms and make sure that the office is clean again. Maybe Harry will let you be Headmaster again now that we know you didn't mean to do so many of the things that you did."

"I don't believe that I want the job back," admitted Albus to the rest of the staff. "My portrait will hang in the office as is my right, but I think Harry knew what he was doing when he took some of my jobs from me. I WAS to spread out and it is best that I have just the two jobs rather than all of the others. So I will happily stay on as Transfiguration Professor and let Augusta be the Headmistress. Add in that I'm also Head of Gryffindor House, and I have a full plate."

"That's very generous of you Albus," said Minerva smiling. "I'm sure that Harry will be happy to hear everything that you just said. Amelia, I'm sure that you will do something about Molly Weasley. I don't want her to continue to try and hurt a young man that is finally getting his life into some kind of order. We don't want any more surprises from that woman or anyone else. I want Harry left alone. He will NEVER marry Ginny Weasley. He is VERY happy with Oliver."

"I will have the order for her arrest filed as soon as I get back to the Ministry of Magic," assured Amelia. "She has broken quite a few laws here over something as stupid as money. How are Ronald and Ginevra managing in their new roles? Arthur was asking about them and I would like to report something to their father."

"Ronald is trying to play the martyr, but with my guidance, he is starting to settle down," reported Severus. "Miss Weasley is falling into a set routine that she is not fighting. I have had both checked for potions in their systems and found mild things, but nothing that would cause them to do what they did. They both did what they did on their own without the assistance from an outside source. I did purge both their systems of the potions that were triggered to Harry and Hermione. Neither will feel the need to lust after the other two again. Neither one had charms or anything on their person either. I made sure of that. "

"Excellent," said Minerva. "You can bet that Harry will want to reward you for coming to that conclusion and taking care of business. Thanks to you and Narcissa, the teens actually work in the potions lab for about an hour in the evening. They have been working with Neville to improve his potion making skills. He is actually not that bad at it. It seems that most of his trouble was location to the instructions as well as his mortal fear of you that made him do so poorly."

"I will make sure to apologize to him at the next class," assured Severus. "It was not my intention to scare the boy to death. I'm glad that he is improving his technique with the subject. The world needs more potion masters and mistresses."

"Uh I hate to interrupt," said a goblin walking over to the group and bowing. "I think you all might want to come and look at this. We found what appears to be a portal in what you call Gryffindor Tower. None of us can access it to find out where it goes. We thought that maybe Lord Potter could come here and see if he can access it as he is the owner of the castle."

"Set a guard on it," said Augusta immediately. "We don't want anyone or anything to come out of that portal. How it wasn't discovered before now is amazing in of itself."

"It was very well hidden," stated the goblin. "It was behind the portrait of Godric Gryffindor that hangs in the common room. We found it, but we can't really do anything with it. I think, mind you I think, that you have to be blood related to Godric Gryffindor to access it."

"I wonder," said Minerva. "There is a portrait of Godric at the other castle as well. I wonder if that is where the portal leads. If that's the case, then we will have to figure out how to make sure that no one else figures out how to work them. We don't want anyone to access Godric's Island. While I'm sure that the magic will prevent most, we don't know if members of the other bloodlines will be able to use it. As you all know, just because you have the blood of a founder doesn't mean you will end up in their house."

"Not to worry," assured Albus. "We will make sure we keep this side hidden and out of sight. We have been informed by Chief Ragnok that it will take two days to strip down the wards, and two more to put them back up. Harry will have to come to this castle to settle them down and give them a boost as owner of the castle. Those of us that live here at the castle have other accommodations while we wait for them to be set. Harry will have to come and give us permission as it were to handle the wards and so forth from then on."

"Harry," called Hermione in excitement. "You just have to come here and see what I found. We have all been looking for hidden passages and so forth in the castle. I think I found one. We need to check it out and see where it goes."

"I have found something amazing too," said Harry coming out of the dining hall. "Do you know that picture of Godric in the dining room?"

"Of course," she said while the others started to trickle in at their outbursts. "It's a life-size portrait. It looks just like the one that's in the common room back at Hogwarts. What about it?"

"It's a portal," said Harry with a grin. "It goes somewhere off the island. I'm sure of it. I'm absolutely curious as to where it goes and things like that. You know I can't resist situations like this. Maybe I should check out the portal first and then we can check out your find after. My medallion will alert you all too where I went, and Fawkes or Dobby can come and get me if I run into any trouble."

"You better damn well be careful or I will hex you to pieces," said Remus. "Powerful you may be, but I will still worry about you. Oliver would do you harm as well if you got yourself hurt."

"I would," said the named individual. "I just got you permanently in my life. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt or killed. This island is trying enough without strange portals and stupid hidden doors."

Harry grinned and then kissed his mate to sooth him. He led them to the portrait and touched it with his hand. It automatically activated and glowed gold and then red for a moment. Harry looked over at everyone and then stepped into the portal. When he got to his destination, he was just as surprised as everyone else standing there.

"Well this makes things a little bit easier," said Harry with a cheeky grin. "The portal from my dining room comes to the Gryffindor common room. I can go back and forth without having to apparate or use a portkey."

"Where did you come from?" asked Albus getting over his shock first. "We were just discussing you and out of nowhere, you appear."

"I believe he just stated he came from his dining room," said Severus with a smirk. "That would mean that he just came from Godric's Island."

"He will need to appoint guardians on both sides of the portal," said the portrait of Godric. "This will assist him in keeping both castles safe as the portal can be warped if the wrong person got their hands on it. It CAN be used by those that Harry gives permission to use it, but others from the other founders can use this portal as well were it found. We don't want anyone uninvited on the premises of the island. There is too much to lose and too much at stake here."

Harry called for Dobby and had him tell everyone where he was. He stressed to the elf to tell everyone that he was safe inside of Hogwarts and that he would return soon. From there, he watched the elf pop away in excitement. Harry just grinned at the thought of the hyper elf and sat comfortably in a chair. Severus stood behind him to rub out some of the kinks in his shoulders and neck.

"This will take some serious thought and maneuvering," said Harry. "We have found the portal and a secret door so far on the island. What have you all found out here? With so many of you standing around, I'm sure you found more than just this portal. You are all acting jumpy."

The rest of the group all explained to him what they found and what was going on in Hogwarts. Harry nodded his head as they told him of all the charms and compulsions that were around the castle that were set. He grew furious when he was told that Molly and Voldemort were behind most of the fight between him and Albus. He was more upset about Molly and expressed his thoughts loudly.

"Why does that woman have to be such a bitch?" he asked furiously. "I'm sorry Bill, but your mother has pushed my buttons just a little bit too far for my liking. She has done some seriously illegal shit in my home and against my person. She tries to make me do things all the time like I am supposed to answer to her. She isn't my mother and she never will be. She is just as bad as the Dursleys."

"I'm just as angry about this as you are," assured Bill soothingly. "Amelia will have her arrested and she will be tried for her crimes. There isn't much we can do about the Dark Lord at this time as between us we have only destroyed six of the Horcruxes. Once we get them all, we can put him in his place as well. Things will all work out in the end. We have a good team here that will ensure that nothing happens to you again."

"Let me get back home and talk with the group over there," said Harry sighing. "Now that I know that some things aren't the fault of Albus, I may be able to make some leeway where he is concerned. It still isn't up to me if he is allowed onto the island. I have to obey the laws of the magic. If the magic doesn't want you on the island, I can't do anything about that."

"That doesn't bother me in the least," stated Albus brushing his concerns aside. "Why don't you gather your group from the island and meet us back here in this common room. We can plan from there. When that is all done, you can go home and let our mate help relax some of the anxiety out of your system."

Harry nodded and stepped back through the portal. It was time to make things happen. He knew that it was time to push back those that were only interested in hurting or pushing others. To think that Albus Dumbledore was used and abused by someone as petty as Molly Weasley made Harry's blood boil. That some of what was happening was her fault would NOT go unpunished. Harry was a man on a mission now. It was time to slap a few people down.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm going to end this chapter right here. I want to be able to pick up and let the teams work to come to some kind of plan to defend the island and Britain from the tyranny that is the Dark Lord and his minions. As I stated before, Albus is NOT evil. He was just misguided and slightly greedy. Thanks for reading.


	12. Organization and Wards

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 12 – Organization and Wards**

Harry went back through the portal and stood in front of the assembled people. He waited until he had their undivided attention before he spoke is next words.

"Gather everyone together," he instructed Hermione and Remus. "We are taking a trip as a group to Hogwarts. From there, we can decide as a group what's going to happen and we can fill everyone in on what we discovered and so forth. This way, we don't accidentally get something wrong with the retelling of a story and whatnot. I want everyone to get firsthand knowledge of what's going on and what's going to happen."

"It does get rather tedious to have to repeat yourself all the time doesn't it?" asked Filius kindly. "We will be ready within the half hour. We have to alert the goblin guards that we will be leaving. Griphook will most assuredly want to accompany us to Hogwarts."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Harry with a warm smile. "I'll meet you all back here as soon as we can and get us through the portal. It can be used by those that I have given permission to use it. This will save us a large amount of time and energy."

Later the group all went through the portal one at a time as Harry added them to the wards. When they were all there in Hogwarts, they settled themselves comfortably inside the common room of Gryffindor Tower. Each person that was not a Gryffindor during their years was curiously looking around at the common room that was not theirs. Many were delighted with the likeness that the common room had with their own.

"Ravenclaw Tower and Gryffindor Tower are identical in every way except in color," informed Godric from his painting. "Hufflepuff and Slytherin both being in the dungeons are also the same as each other but designed slightly differently than the towers. The other founders and I felt that we should keep things as uniform as possible, so that one sect of students didn't get jealous over what the others have and so forth."

"That's a very logical way of doing things," said Hermione thoughtfully. "However, somewhere along the way, things got out of hand anyway. The animosity between the houses grew to the point where none of the houses really works with one another. Things like this caused problems for most of us. Trust is not given freely here."

"That is a conversation for another day," remarked Godric with a smile on his face. "We are here today to talk about the portal between this castle and the one that was built on my island. I'm here to give you a little bit of history about the island."

"The more we know, the better we can defend the island's treasures from those that would see us hurt or destroyed," remarked Harry. "I, for one, am glad that we can work out all problems now as it will be detrimental to the safety of those that would see everything in darkness."

"Succinctly put, Harry," remarked Godric. "My nephew many times removed is the least of your worries. His blood is honor bound to work for the island rather than to work against it. It was a pact that was made between me and the other three founders when Merlin asked me and my family to defend the island. It was not ours to begin with, but it was given to us by Merlin. He never had any children so I was the one to inherit his possessions as well as his job."

"Where would we find a bigger threat than Voldemort?" asked Albus in a confused voice. "He is the Dark Lord that is terrorizing the British Isles at the moment. Between Harry and me, we have worked nonstop to put an end to his tyranny with minimal success. There is a tentative peace between the three parties at the moment, but it will NOT last that much longer. He is determined to rule the Isles."

"He will meet a sticky end all on his own," stated Godric with seriousness in his voice that made them all worry. "Morgana had descendants that made it out of our radar. Merlin knew she had more children than just Mordrid. He is just the one that was the most popular due to who his father was. There were others who slipped past history and are out and about in the world."

"I thought her name was Morgan Le Fey," said Harry in a confused voice. "Why are you calling her Morgana?"

"Schematics," explained Hermione. "In history, people had more than one name as the legends got older. Morgana and Morgan is the same person. It all depends on who is telling the story. Merlin also had multiple names. His real name is Myrdin Emrys."

"Very good Miss Granger," stated Severus with a small smile. "You are absolutely correct. Please tell us more Godric. We need all of the information possible so that we may better protect the other castle as much as we do this one."

"Avalon is the original name of the island," explained Godric going into his memories. "Emma was right when she said that the scene was familiar. Our one major misfortune is that in that particular area, the species of the lost managed to survive. Thus you have extinct animals and such on the island. The only thing that we were able to do was to move the actual island. It no longer sits near the British Isles making it harder to find. You have to be either a trusted goblin or Gryffindor heir to know where the island actually sits. Those of you that are present are exception to the rule as Harry needs and trusts you all."

"This is where the dinosaurs have come in," mused Harry thinking about his earlier statement. "Please tell me we don't have pterodactyls on the island. We aren't warded against flying dinosaurs. It was hard enough to get them out of the castle itself. I don't think we are suited to stop flying dinosaurs."

"I wish I could tell you that, but I can't," stated Godric. "They just haven't found you yet. Thankfully, the magic keeps them on the actual island. As I'm sure Hermione has figured out, the island is not really in this world. It is a part of the world, but not in it. It stands on a plane in the middle. Thus, the magic allows the animals to survive and be known. You will be in for a fight with some of the species on the island. There is no getting around that. However, I feel that if Chief Ragnok sends his warriors to train on the island that they can battle some of the creatures for experience. Trust me when I say that Fluffy is not the only Hell Hound on the island. He is just the one that will protect you. I do have to say that the love Hagrid has shown him made it so that he is bigger than any that I have seen before."

"Thank you sir," mumbled a blushing Hagrid. "I love Fluffy. He's a good boy."

Godric winked at Hagrid before he went back into his story. He thought for a moment while studying the group in front of him. He made his decision and asked for Harry to work with him.

"The group that's here is all on the same page," said Godric. "What's going on is that when Morgana was defeated, her books and studies were hidden away on Avalon as was Merlin's possessions. The door that Hermione found will lead you to the vaults that are there. Harry, you are free to use anything in the vaults. I was an apprentice of Merlin and he told me that my direct line would be able to use the items and books."

"So basically what you are telling us is that we need to defend the island from the heirs of Le Fey," stated Harry with a sigh. "We need to not only find these people and make sure that they can't get to either castle, but we also have to watch out over Voldemort to make sure he doesn't find out this information as well. The last thing we want is for him to join forces with those people and kill us all."

"He won't," said Albus interrupting his tirade. "Don't forget that he doesn't like to submit to anyone. Morgan's heirs will be dominant over him and more powerful and he will NOT like that. Therefore, I think we should hinder him in his overall plans, but we should give him some leeway to help us keep the heirs of Le Fey from finding Hogwarts OR Avalon. It may be that information regarding all of this is out and about in the world. After all, the muggles did do the movies based on Avalon and there is partial truth to it. We just have to make sure that no one except those of us present now learns about the portal between the two castles." 

"Precisely Albus," conceded Godric. "That is EXACTLY what you should do. This portal needs a guardian on both sides. The person has to understand that at any given time that they are to protect the identity of the portal and keep people from trying to get through to Avalon. Once they are on the island, they may be able to defeat the inhabitants to get to the knowledge and artifacts that are there to take over the world and not just the British Isles. Trust me when I say any witch or wizard would give their soul to possess some of the information or items which are in that vault."

"Have there been any descendants of Morgana that have come to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione tentatively. "If there were, we will have to either get them out of the castle or make sure that they can't get into Gryffindor Tower."

"There have been a right few of them to come through Hogwarts," stated Godric to the shock of the group. "Of them all, only five have really been trustworthy. Most of them have been in Gryffindor itself, but thankfully none of them found the portal. With Harry coming into his full inheritance, he is the only one that can reset the safeguards against the entry of the portal by those of evil means. It is something that we will have to work with him on to ensure that those that are related to Morgan can't find or use the portal."

"Who are the people that are the heirs?" asked a slightly green Hermione. "I really hope you aren't going to tell me they have red hair and freckles. That wouldn't be good as we have two of them living full time in the castle that actually almost succeeded in killing Harry."

"I'm afraid that anyone with the bloodlines of the Weasley and Prewett families are related to Morgan in one way or another," stated Godric with a sigh. "Of that family, Fredrick, George, William, Charles, and Arthur are the ones that are trustworthy, but I wouldn't tell them any of this information. It may awaken something in their blood. It would be best to let them be nice guys somewhere else. Secrecy regarding this matter will make your lives a whole lot easier to bear."

"This means that Ron and Ginny can't be allowed to come back into the common room," said Harry wearily rubbing his head. "It also means that we have to finish this somehow. We can't have other descendants being born that could cause us problems. My family will be battling them forever. There are more Weasleys than there are Potters. I would have to get started within the next year to begin having children. Then I would have to pray for twins and such to keep up with the flow of things. We all know that the Weasleys breed like rabbits."

"Magic is a wonderful thing," said Severus while Poppy sat there with a smile on her face. "We CAN make sure that you have many children that will carry your blood and magic in it. You are one of the more powerful students that I have had the pleasure of teaching. I may have been hard on you, but look at what you can accomplish with a mere gesture or a little thought. I have no doubt that your children will be just as powerful and just as intelligent."

"We do have some surrogate mothers that are more than willing to carry children for you," said Oliver. "I know that some of your friends would be willing to carry children for us. I'm not the only son in my family, so there is no need for me to pass on the name or bloodline. My brothers will do that. As for the surrogates, they are from good families that follow the light. They will be happy to produce children for you as they are not eligible for marriage and such."

"Getting back to the problem at hand," called a smirking Godric getting their attention. "While it is best that Harry starts reproducing NOW, there are more pressing matters to attend."

No one present was able to mistake the hint that Harry should get started with the insemination of the surrogates to begin having children. What they were more interested in was working with the portal.

"Harry you have to set a guardian on both sides of the portal," instructed Godric. "These guardians will be alerted the moment someone tries to activate the portal or becomes too interested in my portrait that isn't already in the wards. They will be responsible for making sure that those with Le Fey blood never find out about the portal or Avalon. We only know of the Weasleys and Prewetts. We don't know if any other families are of the bloodline. The bloodlines from my time to this one have mixed over and become diluted in spots. Certain people are still within certain bloodlines, but most of it has mixed around. Those of the Le Fey line will have an urge to harm others and are greedy, selfish, and power hungry."

"Damn," muttered Harry. "This just keeps getting better. Now not only do I have a megalomaniac trying to exterminate my family, but I have a family of people that would like to wipe out my line permanently. This isn't fair to me."

"Of course it isn't," said Albus catching him off guard. "Your life has been hard from the moment you were born. However, we know that you are NOT going to throw in the towel as the saying goes. You are too noble for that. All we ask is that you realize that all of us present will do our best to make sure that you succeed. You have love, life, and happiness now. Don't let this information ruin that for you. Things will work out as they are supposed to. You can only do what you can and nothing more."

"Thanks Albus," said Harry with a weary sigh. "I would like for you to be the guardian on this side of the portal. That way, you can keep all Weasleys out of Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure as the heir of Godric, we can get the sorting hat to place all those of Prewett or Weasley blood in another house from now on. That will help eliminate some of the threat of exposure to Avalon."

"That's a good idea," said Draco. "People like the Malfoys and Longbottoms can help keep an eye on other people in the future as well. There was nothing said about our children not coming to Hogwarts. It was only US that were supposed to be training on Avalon. We are the next generation of heroes. I hate to say it, but maybe we should let the Dark Lord know some of what we are learning. He may be able to help us eliminate some of the threat as it is also against him."

"That might not be a bad idea," said a figure appearing in the portrait along with Godric. "My grandson may be an idiot, but he is powerful. I'm sure by now you all know who I am."

"Salazar Slytherin," stated Harry for those that didn't know. "He is the founder of Slytherin House and the first known Parselmouth. Voldemort is his many times removed grandson and the last known blood descendant. I am the exception to most rules of course. I have the Slytherin magic as well as the title of Head of House even though I don't have the blood."

"You just as soon have the blood," remarked Salazar with a wry smile. "You are better suited for being my heir than that idiot. You at least know how to think and plan. His brain left him a long time ago. So I see we are finally working with muggles."

"These are my parents Dan and Emma," said Hermione politely caught off guard with the quick change of pace. "They have been helping us defend magic and the light. We know that most of what is written about you is mostly hearsay. I don't think for one moment that you purposely put the students of this castle in danger just because of blood status. It goes against everything that the founders were working so hard for during the building of the school. Also you wouldn't kill students just because their blood was different. The prejudices just grew over time as did the stories that went with them causing certain families to want to eliminate others due to house symbol and so forth."

"While it is true that I was more selective, I treated ALL students with the same respect and decorum," assured Salazar. "While many people today preach pure blood supremacy, we were not so stupid as to not realize that we need new blood to replenish our dwindling ranks. I have watched you over your time here Miss Granger and I am most impressed. You would have made a worthy Slytherin. The way your mind works and the way you handle situations would have made you ideal for my house. There have been muggleborns in my house in the past. It isn't only purebloods that have been in there."

"Well," said Harry looking around the group. "We still need someone for the other side of the portal to guard it. Albus may be powerful, but let's face it, he is older than most. He won't last forever here. No offense."

"None taken," said Albus. "You were only speaking the truth of the matter. I accept the post of defender on this side. My successor shall be chosen when the time comes. As for your side of the portal, I suggest that you tie the wards to yourself or Mr. Wood personally. The two of you can even work together on that side in case something goes wrong."

"That sounds like an ideal plan," remarked Godric. "This way, there will be more than one person. You may want a second person on this side as well. I suggest that the Headmistress take the second spot. It will help eliminate the need for finding more people in the future."

"The Head of Hogwarts can always be a guard," stated Harry. "This way, when my children start coming to Hogwarts, we can have some of them sorted into Gryffindor and the rest can be sorted to the other houses. If they are like me at all, they will not always get into Gryffindor."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus. "Why wouldn't an heir of Gryffindor or a Potter get sorted into this house?"

"The sorting hat stated that I had the ability to be in ANY of the four houses," explained Harry. "It only sorted me into Gryffindor because I asked to not go into Slytherin due to not getting on with Draco on our first meeting and from the stories I heard before arriving. Add in that you weren't the most pleasant of people to be around and you have the reasons. Not that Minerva was any better sometime."

"Keep talking Potter," said Minerva. "If you do, you will find yourself running from the two of us as we try to hex you from here until tomorrow."

"He does have a point though," said Salazar catching them off guard. "Of all of the professors in this school, the two of you are the harshest of the bunch. However, it is to be expected that sometimes you have to be harsh. Severus does need to lighten up a bit as he is a little too extreme in the way he deals with the students."

"Getting back to my point," stated Harry. "Just because a family gets sorted into a house doesn't always mean that the entire family will end up there. Sirius is a prime example of Black family not going into Slytherin. Tonks ended up in Hufflepuff. So it is possible to get my children spread throughout all four houses. This way, we have an heir in all departments that can keep an eye on things while working and learning. As a Peverell, somewhere in my line there is Slytherin blood. My mother is a descendant of Hufflepuff. I'm sure if we look hard enough, we will find Ravenclaw in there somewhere."

"You know," mused Godric. "I have other frames that I can go into. This isn't my only portrait. We can get the portraits of the other founders put in key spots around the school to help keep an eye on things as well. Albus had the brilliant idea of keeping an eye on the students through means of the portraits that hang in the halls. We as the four founders can always visit other frames and help with the safety of the school."

"As much as I hate to say this," said Harry. "Maybe we should put all Weasleys and Prewetts into Slytherin from now on. It has a stable and stern Head of House as well as the Malfoy line working with Severus to keep the students in line. With the assistance of my children in that house when they make it there, we have a way of protecting the portal even more. I don't want to offend anyone, but when the Weasley children start having offspring, this school will be filled with ginger haired children."

"That might not be a bad idea," said Salazar. "Place a second portrait of us in the Great Hall and let us observe the habits of the children from there when they are gathered. We can always be in our other frames when everyone is no longer in the dining hall. We don't want to alert others of what we are doing here."

"Why don't you go and get Helga and Rowena and meet us in the Head office," said Augusta. "This way, while you are gone, Harry can tie me and Albus to the portal on this side. From there, we can work with the sorting hat to make the necessary changes. You will have to walk us through the spells you used to make the hat to begin with so that we can alter them. Harry and Albus will have to make the changes as one has the power and one has the bloodline to do it with."

"That is an excellent idea," said Godric as Sal left the frame to gather the ladies in the Head office.

Harry worked with the wards and had Albus and Augusta added to the portrait of Godric to alert them if someone was attempting to access the portal that wasn't already keyed in. For good measure, Severus was added so that he could pass back and forth between the two castles for training and gathering purposes. It wasn't long before the party was assembled in Augusta's office.

Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga patiently guided Albus and Harry as they went about the task of altering the magic that surrounded the hat. When they were all finished, both wizards were sitting there receiving a Pepper Up Potion from Poppy and Severus.

"Both of you are fine if a bit winded," stated Poppy. "Just take it easy for a bit and we will make sure you are back on your feet in an hour or so. The amount of magic you used was extensive and draining on the body. Neither of you is to do more magic until tomorrow at the earliest. I don't want any arguments from either of you or I will make it my trademark three days."

Both owner and former Headmaster sighed in resignation and admitted defeat. Poppy was a force to be reckoned with when she was trying to get her way.

"Have any of you found the hidden tunnels beneath the castle?" asked Godric.

"What hidden tunnels?" asked Albus curiously. "I have been in this school for well over one hundred years and I have never heard of hidden tunnels."

"Back in our day, the wars between the countries were brutal," explained Salazar. "The Chamber of Secrets isn't the only tunnel beneath this castle. There are hidden passageways all over the place that can get the entire school out of the castle safely in time of a siege and so forth. There is a labyrinth of tunnels that lead from this office to the medical ward and even to the potions labs and Great Hall. There are secret doors and tunnels that lead to just about every room in this castle. Why do you think the walls are so thick? They hold passageways between them for people to move about."

"Then we need to make sure that we find some of these entrances and make sure that they are marked and learned as to where some of them go," stated Harry. "We can use different colors to make lights and so forth. For instance, we can make green lights lead us to the Slytherin common room, white to the infirmary, orange to the Great Hall and so forth. Once we learn and map out where everything goes, we can guide those that need to know about them through them."

"Were you still a student here I would give you points for that," said Severus with a rare smile. "How about we get started right now? We can spend a few hours looking around the tunnels and creating the beacons needed. From there, we can always get Fawkes to guide us out in case we get lost. Miss Granger if you would be so kind as to make a list of the most important spots in this castle and use a color chart I would appreciate it. This way, we know what color to use when we are moving from one space to the next."

Hermione was in her element here. She quickly drew a chart and color coded the different areas. When she was done, she made copies for everyone and passed them out. From there, Godric pointed them to the opening in the Head office and everyone paired up and entered the tunnels together. They spent the better part of four hours in the tunnels marking the different areas they found. All had a great time using the tunnels.

"I'm rather surprised that my father or the Weasley twins didn't find these tunnels," remarked Harry to Minerva. "Can you imagine the havoc they could have created had they been able to use these things?"

"Please don't give me nightmares," responded Minerva. "This castle wouldn't have survived had they learned of the different ways of getting around this place. Now on to other things, you seem to be getting winded and I am getting tired also. Maybe we should just find a door to somewhere and call it a day. You still have to tie you and Oliver to the portal on the other side."

"It is getting late and I am getting tired," admitted Harry. "Let's figure out where this tunnel leads and get out of here. From there, we can send a patronus to the others and let them know we left the tunnels. We don't want to worry anyone and Ginny and Ron are still in the castle after all."

Minerva nodded her head and the two made their way to the end of the tunnel and exited into the Great Hall. Minerva quickly cast the magic that told the others where the tunnel they were just in led and posted a list on the wall by the entrance of the tunnel. Together she and Harry sat down and an elf brought them some refreshments. Minerva turned and sent a patronus to the other members and in a trickle of twos and fours, they all appeared. They sat down and ate something light before the Avalon inhabitants decided to go home. Harry let the others go first as he wanted a quick work with Amelia, Augusta, Albus, and Severus.

"Thank you," he said. "Without the four of you, we would not have been able to do this. I know this is hard to accept, but I really am going to be ok and those that are in my care will be just fine as well. Now that we are all on the same page, we need to make sure that Merlin and Morgana's belongings don't fall into the wrong hands. This will include Voldemort."

"Harry," said Albus before anyone else could speak. "We will support you. I may keep secrets and not tell all, but I have never hated you and I have always wanted what was best for you. I just made some bad mistakes that had a high price to pay when the truth came out. If you EVER need anything, just ask. We will do our best to provide it for you."

"I will see you all on Monday," said Severus giving Harry a small smile. "Keep your chin up Potter. You are the best person to lead the side of the light. We are here for you if you need us. Never forget that it is alright to need and want from time to time. Please start putting some of your own desires ahead of what others may want. It's ok to be selfish every now and then."

"Tell Neville that I will speak with him again soon," said Augusta. "I know that he is in good hands being with you. The Longbottoms will ALWAYS stand with the Potters. Things will work out as they are supposed to. You will see when you get older that what Albus and Severus makes perfect sense."

"Susan is in capable hands and I know she is safe," stated Amelia soothingly. "Now that I'm in a position to make a difference for the better, you can count on the Ministry of Magic to support you in all of your endeavors. Thank you for being so special. Now go on home before they send a search party looking for you."

Harry laughed as he stepped through the portal. If those four said things would be fine, he would sit back and enjoy what his life was offering him. The future was bleak, but for the first time, he knew he wasn't alone.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop. Thanks for the support. I apologize for the slower updates, but life does tend to come first. Thanks for everything.


	13. They Fly

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 13 – They Fly**

Harry and company settled down for the evening. Harry knew that Oliver wanted to talk with him about stating the insemination process to produce heirs. He also knew that eventually they would have to deal with flying dinosaurs. With a quick twitch and a little magic, he added Oliver and himself as the protectors of the portal on the Avalon side.

"We will just have to see what we need to do to make sure that our surrogates know that it's time to begin the carrying process and what is expected of them," said Harry with a sigh. "There is no point in waiting too much longer. The longer we put it off, the more likely I am to change my mind. I know that many of you want grandchildren and nieces and such, but I am only sixteen. I wish I could have waited just one more year at least before I thought about having children."

"Many of us here are quite capable of helping you raise children," stated Emma with a smile. "Some of us have had lots of practice after all. Having children is a joy to those that are the parent of the child. I look forward to Hermione having children of her own even if her father wants her to wait until she is thirty. We know you are young, but after what we heard, it is for the best that you start now. Godric did give the strong hint that you were to start as soon as possible. We will ALWAYS be here to help you."

"Something tells me that he will get some of his wish," said Harry with a grin. "Hermione is level headed enough to wait until she is a bit older before reproducing. The only reason I am even considering it, is due to the need to have more Gryffindor heirs around. If it would be for that, I would wait until I'm at least eighteen to have children. I never thought I would be a father. There were too many things against me. Now that I know that children are coming to me soon, I can better prepare my mind for what's to come."

"You won't be alone in this," said Minerva and Poppy in unison to the amusement of the others. After they laughed for a moment, Minerva continued. "We are all going to assist you as best as we can. This way, you don't have to worry about them growing up in the same fashion that you did. We can just make sure that they have all of the love that you were denied as a child. You'll see that there is nothing wrong with bringing a child into the world. We will all spoil them rotten, but make sure they have the morals and scruples that you have. Their lives will be a lot better than yours was. They will have everything that you didn't growing up. I promise you."

"Though we were made to hold a certain face in the eyes of the public, I love my son with everything that I have," explained Narcissa softly smiling at Harry. "He is the treasure that came with being in such a bad marriage. I value him every day of my life. Therefore, we will do the same with any child that comes into this family. We are all family now and we will act like family."

"Well," said Poppy. "We will all be aunts, uncles, and Merlin knows what else to any child that comes here. I personally am looking forward to having infants running around. If they look anything like Harry at all, they will have those beautiful green eyes that we all love so much. Of course, they will have the beauty of the mothers as well. I have talked with some of the surrogates, and they are strikingly beautiful women in their own ways. I can have the first of them inseminated no later than tomorrow Harry. I just need your permission to place them somewhere safe until the baby is born and we need to know how much you will pay her to carry the child to term."

"Minerva, how much is in my vaults?" he asked her. "Can I spare one hundred thousand galleons?"

"Yes," she stated. "It will not even make a scratch in your vaults. That is a VERY generous price you are paying the young woman for carrying your child or children. The usual price, from what I am to understand, is twenty thousand. You are being more than generous. YOU don't have to worry about running out of money any time soon as you have so many businesses making you money from both the Black and Potter families. Not to mention that you were awarded the Lestrange vaults on tops of the Founder's vaults. You make more money in a year than you can spend in ten."

"Well I'm giving more as you all suggested that I have twins and so forth," mentioned Harry. "I figure if she is going to carry more than one that she should be paid for it. I'm known for my generosity after all. If I were to do anything else, you all would think that something is wrong or I am a Death Eater in disguise."

"Well we would think you are emotionally bothered by something, but we know that no Death Eater can get on this island," remarked Hermione with a laugh. "It's good to know that I'm going to be an aunt soon. I have always wanted siblings, but mum couldn't have any more after me. So I am going to spoil your children rotten Harry Potter."

"I'm so happy that you said that Miss Granger," said Harry with a devious grin. "I was hoping that you and Draco would consent to being godparents to my first born and that Neville and Luna would consent to being godparents of my second born."

There were squeals of delight before Harry was bombarded by the two girls. Both of them screaming yes the entire time. Draco and Neville were both grinning as well and came over more sedately to give their acceptance of the roles asked of them.

Days later, Poppy informed Harry and Oliver that the process was a success. Both men gave a sigh of relief knowing that in nine months, there would be the pitter patter of little feet in the castle. Classes were going smoothly for the group at Avalon. Harry and Hermione were still battling for the top spot in the group. Both were studious as well as hard working. Severus was pleased with their performance in potions as was Narcissa. Before any of them knew it, Hogwarts had opened for term and the professors of that castle were starting their own classes there with the students.

Around the end of September, Poppy came to inform Harry and Oliver that there would be, in fact, twins being born for the couple. Both were ecstatic about that bit of information. Harry relayed the information to Albus and Augusta. Both were happy to know that there would be a new generation of Potters born soon.

"I guess I better visit Hogwarts and talk with Albus and Augusta about what's been happening on that end of the world," remarked Harry one evening. "We need to know if Ron and Ginny have settled down and if we have any issues that need to be dealt with. You all know how I hate surprises. It would be best if we get that done and over with so that the professors of Hogwarts can make the adjustments soon."

"You have more problems than that," said a bloody Griphook coming in. "The dinosaurs have begun to attack the walls again. Two of my warriors have been taken by the flying type. We have to find them and see if we can save them."

Poppy had her wand out and was scanning the goblin for serious injuries. He kindly waved her away after informing her that the goblins had a healer in their ranks that would know how to work with their kind.

"This is what we are going to do," said Harry going into leader mode. "Minerva, you will go to Hogwarts and deal with the issues there. Find out what you can from Albus about any information he can come up with regarding other possible heirs of the Le Fay bloodline. I don't care how irrelevant it is, I want it known. Take Hermione with you as she is good at taking notes and what not. Make sure he understands that I don't want any stone not unturned. We need to know who we are dealing with and how to stop them from gaining access to what's on this island. Also, I need you to… We never mind that for now. Oliver, make a note that I want to spend some time in the room with the relics and so forth so that we can catalog what's in there. Once we go into that room, Dan and Emma can help us by recording what we find. We can always hide and ward the more dangerous stuff better."

"We will leave first thing in the morning," informed Minerva. "What are you going to do about the situation that's happening here on the island? We can't leave the goblins to battle these monsters alone."

"I'm going to leave Oliver here to keep an eye on the portal," he replied looking at his mate for confirmation. "From there, Hagrid, Griphook, Filius, Grawp, Draco, and I will go searching for the goblin members. We don't want any of our extended family to be missing for too long. If they are alive, we want to get them to the healers as soon as possible. If they aren't alive, we still want to bring their remains back here for burial. From there, we will have to research new wards to stop the flying dinosaurs from breaching our defenses. Griphook have your family create portkeys to key us back to the castle entry way itself. Poppy, make sure you have the medical ward ready for their healers to use."

"I will start researching in the library," offered Narcissa. "If Luna, Remus, and the girls want to help me, we can have some kind of information for you as soon as possible. It might be a good idea to have Neville and Pomona start working with plants on the tops of and along the walls that can attempt to discourage the dinosaurs from coming to close to the walls."

"We can always plant some Venomous Tentacular near the walls," suggested Neville. "They will attempt to grab anything that has blood in its system and feed on it. I can't imagine that dinosaur blood would be any less appetizing to them than human blood."

"Very good Neville," stated Pomona with a smile. "We have other things that we can use as well. Some of them can house on the wall and others can vine on the outside of the walls. If the goblins will give us a sort of guard, we can begin immediately. Hannah can help us so that we can get things done faster."

"I wasn't bad in Herbology," said Oliver. "I can still help you while being able to feel the wards on the portal. This will give you another wand as well as someone that can help plant the plants and so forth. This way, Hannah can help Narcissa in the research."

"I may be a medi-witch, but I can still use a wand," remarked Poppy. "I will go with Harry and his group in case they need medical treatment. This will ensure he comes back in one piece. Give me a few moments to pack a potion's bag and I'll be ready. The medical ward is always set up. Have the goblin healers wait for us there if they wish. Now that we are on the island, the infirmary doesn't get that much use."

"Minerva, ask Augusta and Albus if the mother of my children can stay at Hogwarts until the babies are born," instructed Harry. "Also ask Albus if he thinks it's a good idea to talk to Voldemort about the heirs of Le Fey. See what he says about that situation. We may need his help in all of this as loathe as I am to admit that."

"Not a problem Harry," she responded as Hermione wrote that on the list of things to discuss with Albus. "In the meantime, we will assist Narcissa with finding out information in the library. You had all better stay safe."

With that being said, all parties got into action and made their selves ready to head out and tend to their portion of what was going on. Harry grinned at the eagerness of the group to assist in the projects. Griphook was also grinning at the fact that members of Harry's human family were willing to risk their lives for a goblin.

It didn't take long before the parties were dispersing and heading to their spots. Hagrid also decided to bring Fluffy just in case he was needed. The dinosaurs were big, but Fluffy was the same size as some of them and was extremely capable of taking them on with minimal damage being done to him. They also knew that there were other magical creatures out and about on the island that they might have to face eventually. One could never be too careful.

The next day, Minerva and Hermione used their portkey to arrive at the gates of Hogwarts. They didn't use the portal as they didn't want to draw attention to the fact that it was there at all. They waited patiently as Augusta opened the gates for them and they entered the castle.

"We are here to see if the Weasleys have calmed down and are fitting in more than they were before," said Minerva. "What is the status of those two in particular?"

"Both are behaving as they should," replied Severus with a small sneer on this face. "The girl is working on her lessons and is behaving far better than I could have hoped for. I keep a close eye on her as I have moved her to the Slytherin dorms. I have my snakes keeping an eye on her for me when I am unable to do so. Thus far, she is towing the line."

"Ronald still has a few issues every now and then, but it isn't something that's major," reported Augusta. "He does his job with less grace than we would hope for, but he does it none the less. It helps that from time to time when we step in and put him in his place. He shoots a few glares, then Albus or Severus takes to him and he backs down."

"Have you let either of them near the Gryffindor common room?" asked Hermione while she wrote answers and such down. "That's our main concern is that they are not allowed back into that section of the castle."

"I have a few of the house elves working on that when we are unavailable to do so," said Albus with a smile. "I have moved my private quarters near the common room so that I have an easier time with keeping a close eye on the entrance. I also have charms set up to alert me if one of their bloodline goes near the entrance. So far, we haven't had any problems."

"We have a small issue on the other side," said Minerva carefully. "Flying dinosaurs have taken some of Griphook's family. Harry and a small party are on a rescue mission to retrieve either the goblins or their bodies from the dinosaurs. We hope that it doesn't take too long for them to recover the remains or goblins. Pomona and Neville are working on securing the walls with plants that will delight in feeding off the dinosaurs that come to close. Filius will probably put some warding charms on the walls once we figure out which ones will work on the beasts."

"I'm a little worried about Harry though," said Hermione. "He seems to be all over the place at once these days. One of these days he will collapse if he doesn't slow down. That brings us to the next part of our visit. We have a woman that is carrying Harry's children. We need to know if it is possible to house her here in Hogwarts until the children are born."

"Of course you may," said Augusta. "It would be our pleasure to protect and care for her. I would assume that Harry and Oliver will be going back and forth until the baby is born."

"Probably Poppy as well," stated Minerva. "She is absolutely adamant that the girl gets all of the medical attention that she needs. She has a list of potions she wants Severus to work on if he would be so kind."

"You know I would do this without any hesitation," remarked Severus holding out his hand for the list. "The situation regarding why Harry needs an heir so soon is of the utmost importance to us all. Now that the compulsions that were all over the castle have been lifted, I don't have a problem working with him. I can even use this as a training exercise for some of the NEWT level potions students. Whatever we don't use here can be sent to St. Mungo's. This way, those that are interested in healing after they graduate can have some experience with what potions they will be making when they are in the field."

Minerva handed Severus the list with a smile. She was delighted that the man was finally able to see Harry as a person instead of James' son. That he showed interest in assisting was more than gratifying to the older woman. She looked at Albus and Augusta for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Harry wants to know if you have made any progress on contacting the Dark Lord and informing him of what is going on regarding the heirs of Le Fey," she stated hesitantly. "He wants you to know that it doesn't matter if it is minor, that all information or needs are to be brought to his attention as soon as possible so that he can assist with the repairs, and what not. He is adamant about knowing everything that is going on so that he can help keep Avalon safe."

"We have not had any success with that as of yet," said Albus. "We are still trying to locate his hideout to send him a message. So far, we have not been able to find him to inform him of what is going on. When we have any information, we will send it to Avalon as quickly as possible. We know that time is of the essence. We will not hesitate to inform you all of what we find. It IS imperative that both castles work in sync with one another or both will fall. We can't allow that to happen no matter what."

With that, the group all talked about a few more issues that were a concern for both parties involved. Hermione was rather fidgety as she wanted to get back to Avalon to assist in the research process on ways of finding out who the heirs were and how to stop them.

Meanwhile back on the island, Pomona and Neville were working with a few of the goblins and Oliver to start planting the plants that were needed to protect the walls. The sun was hot, and they had to stop from time to time to take a breather and drink some cool liquids. However, before long, they made serious headway in their project. Pomona and Neville both were great with plants and it was relatively easy for them to get the plants in the ground with ease. The goblin guards kept the dinosaurs away from the group as the worked. It wasn't long before they had one side of the walls done.

"Sometimes it pays to have magic," remarked Dan as he fired a shot with his gun at a dinosaur that was getting too close. "These plants look like they could tear an elephant to pieces in moments."

"They can," said Neville wiping the sweat from his face. "The more blood they get from these creatures, the faster they will grow. It won't be long before they cover the entire wall. In some instances, we may see the bodies of some of these smaller dinosaurs covering the ground. We will have to make sure to banish the bodies as soon as we can so that they don't attract the larger ones. I'm sure that Professor Flitwick and some of the goblins will start charming the walls as soon as they figure out what works on these creatures and so forth."

Pomona nodded her head in agreement. She knew that Neville was a prodigy when it came to Herbology. She was delighted that he was coming out of his shell more with each passing week. The shy boy that once graced the halls of Hogwarts was more outspoken and more assured of himself and his work. He walked with his head held high. Luna being his girlfriend helped with much of his self-confidence. She made him smile more and gave him a reason to work hard.

Luna was an enigma to the professors. She was intelligent, but she had an outlook on life that was unlike anyone they had met before. She talked all the time about strange creatures that didn't exist, but she got high grades on all of her work. Thankfully, she talked less about the creatures now that they were on Avalon Island, but she was still an enigma. That she was seriously loved by everyone was not lost on anyone.

Harry was busy as well. He was flying slow circuits around those that were too big to be on a broom. He was keeping an eye on the air so see if he could spot where the nest of pterodactyls were. He wanted to find those pesky flying buzzards before they got carried away with abduction more goblins from the castle.

"We have flying movement up ahead," he called to the ground people. "We should reach their nest within the next half hour. I'm going to land so that we don't draw their attention too soon. I brought my invisibility cloak. I'm wondering if I should just fly closer to see if our missing family is there or hidden somewhere else."

"I think it would be best if we just stuck together," said Filius. "You going off alone, is NOT, part of the equation. YOU tend to get yourself in loads of trouble when you go off alone. Just humor me and stay with the group if you would be so kind."

"Yes Uncle Filius," replied Harry with a grin. "I will obey you in this and stay with the group."

"Being cheeky won't get me to change my mind," stated Filius while the rest of group all laughed. "Please just humor me in this. We will succeed if you don't go and break away from the group."

"Uncle Filius," said Harry in a serious voice. "I have no desire to throw away my life with dinosaurs. I have a mate, a home, and children on the way that need me. I will listen to council. I'm no longer being influenced by Ronald Weasley. Therefore, I have a brain that works now. We will succeed and I will be right by your side doing it."

"Thank you Harry," said Filius with a smile. "It's good to know that you are now acting on your own steam instead of being pulled back by bad influences. It's also good to see you acting so logical all the time rather than impulsive like when you were young."

"Those days are long gone," said Harry with a sigh. "To be honest, I kind of miss them. It was so much easier not being the one to make all the decisions all the time. It was nice to just go on adventures and have some fun even if it did put my life in danger. Then again, we have Dumbledore to thank for all of that. Also, let's not forget the charms and hexes all over the castle making people act weird. Life has rapidly changed for me. Now I have children on the way, and I plan on staying whole, healthy, and alive to watch them grow up. I hope that the others have made some headway on their projects."

"Minerva will sink her teeth into that project and not let up," remarked Filius with a fond smile. "She wasn't the head of Gryffindor for nothing you know. She is very much like the mother lioness that she pretends to be. She will get all of the information that you want and then some. Hermione is just like her in that aspect. They will get the information that you want."

"Hermione is thirsty for knowledge and has a solid head on her shoulders," stated Draco. "She is loyal to you and will get you what you want. She is good about things like that. Her mind is really focused when she wants it to be and she doesn't let anything get in the way with her projects."

"We aren't that far from the nest," interrupted Hagrid. "Fluffy and Grawp are itching to go and get our fallen comrades. With your permission, we will go in and see if the goblins are alive or dead while trying to divert their attention away from the group."

"Be careful Hagrid," stated Harry. "Send me a signal of some kind once you succeed. There may be other stuff around here that we can use and so forth. I want to look around for as long as I can. Don't be afraid to kill any of the dinosaurs that attack you. They are a pest and they need to be exterminated if they feel they can just take our family members any time that they want. We are working hard to keep the wildlife away from the castle proper. If they don't cooperate, then they have to be removed."

"Not to worry," said Hagrid. "There is little damage they can do to the three of us. We will be just fine. You just get yourselves over there and check around for anything that could be of value to us."

With that, Hagrid, Grawp, and Fluffy went forward to challenge the dinosaurs. True to Hagrid's word, the beasts attacked and were summarily slaughtered before they could do any damage. Harry and Filius mounted brooms and with goblins behind them, they flew to the nests. They found that one of the goblins was deceased while the other one was still alive. There were baby dinosaurs that were attempting to get to the goblin, but he had managed to barricade himself behind a wall of the nest for defense. Quickly, they grabbed him and sent him home via a portkey so that he could get immediate medical attention. Harry sent the body home next once they got rid of the baby pterodactyls. It was a slaughter for the dinosaurs, but Harry knew that one or the other would lose the battle. When they were done with their grisly work, Harry sent a message to Hagrid and the group all started to do a steady retreat. Harry had all the information that he needed after a quick scan of the area. There were supplies to be had around here and they could be gotten if one was careful.

"Once they figure out what we did, they may retaliate," said Harry. "We need to watch our backs as we head back to the castle. We can better defend from there. We need to get home and away from their territory. We have other dinosaurs that we are also watching out for. If we stick to the trees on the ground, we will have an easier time with our flying foes. Now we just need to watch out for the raptors and other meat eaters."

It was time consuming for the rescue group. More than once, they had to stop to fight with dinosaurs or other manner of dark creatures. Hagrid and a troll got into a fist fight until Harry had enough and sent the troll flying with a wave of his hand. With that bout of wandless magic, Harry was rather tired after that. The troll wasn't exactly small. Therefore, he and Poppy rode just above the ground for a while so that Harry could catch his breath.

"Try not to wear yourself out before we get home," said Poppy running her wand over him. "You are just winded for the moment. Your strength will return shortly. Try not to overdo it. When you use wandless magic, it takes more of your strength than when you use a wand. So just remember that when you are casting in the future."

"I will make sure to note in the files that we will need to work on your wandless abilities," said Filius. "It gets easier as you go along. Once you get the hang of what you are doing, you will be able to do it just as easy as when you use your wand. That was a big spell to use for your first time using wandless magic."

"That wasn't my first time," said Harry slightly surprised. "When my cousin and I were being attacked by dementors, I was able to light my wand with a lumos spell without touching the wand. It lit up just as brightly as it does when I'm holding the wand."

"That is very impressive," stated Filius. "We will work on your ability more as we go along. It would not surprise me to learn that you can cast most magic nonverbally as well as wandless. Albus is the only person I know that can cast nonverbally and wandless. I can do small spells, but nothing on the scale that he can do. It will get easier. I promise you that."

"Let's get home," said Harry landing lightly and walking next to the small professor. "The sooner we get home, the sooner I can take a bath and relax for the evening. We still haven't looked beyond the door that Hermione found. I'm sure that's where the entrance is to the secret room with the relics of Merlin and Morgana in it. Once we are in there, we can start cataloging the items and what they are used for. We might be able to use some of them safely without drawing attention to them."

"Time will tell what will become with all of that," said Griphook. "We will all work together and get it done. Goblins have more inane knowledge about magical items than wizards do. It isn't a jab at your intelligence, it's merely a fact. We know more about magical items as we craft more of them than you do. It's part of what makes us the powerful race that we are."

"I know you would never insult us," assured Harry. "You are basically just telling it like it is. That's what I like about the goblins. They never sugar coat something. You ask a question and they will give you the answer no matter how harsh it may seem. It beats humans that like to hide behind images and deceits. I don't like it when people try to tell a white lie to sooth something over. Just tell me the facts and let me draw my own conclusions."

Griphook and the rest of the party all hid grins. When Harry put his mind to something, they knew he was set and nothing short of a catastrophe would change his mind. He was as stubborn as his mother before him was when she was set on something. In this instance, he wanted his entire family safe from dinosaurs, the heirs of Le Fey, and Voldemort all in one shot. This was how Harry functioned.

When the group returned to the castle, Harry assisted the goblins with the burial of their dead family member. He stood as honor for one that had fallen defending his home. The other goblin was given top priority to ensure that he was recovering from any and all hurts that was on his person from the attack.

"Make sure he gets the best service that can be given to him to heal him," stated Harry. "We will have to work hard in the future to prevent things like this from happening again. I think that it's time that we start posting a lookout for the other denizens of the island. These are the last of their kind and I don't want to wipe them out if I don't have to. We can learn from them and observe their patterns in behavior and the ways that they may be useful to us in the future."

"We will get right on that," assured Griphook. "Things like this are what makes us more powerful. We will bounce back from this like we always do. From now on there will be at least three goblins patrolling the tops of the walls. This way, those that are out and about working won't be harassed by our flying friends. Make sure that you warn Hedwig to be careful when she is flying. The last thing that we need is for her to get hurt, or Merlin forbid, eaten in flight."

The groups all sat together to discuss what they learned that day. They knew that things needed to happen so that the portal between the two castles would be secured from those that would see the items on Avalon Island used for darkness or destroyed. Harry was adamant that things needed to be cataloged so that they could use them or figure out a way to take them out of circulation.

"We can work on it this weekend," promised Hermione. "It isn't like the artifacts are going anywhere just yet. We have Dumbledore's assurance that things are safe on his end and they are trying to get in touch with the Dark Lord as we speak so that he knows what's going on as well. This will greatly alleviate any problems that we have in the future. Gwen is being moved into Hogwarts and will be under the best care possible. Severus said he would make sure that he brewed all potions that Poppy wants her to take and so forth."

"It's been one month already," said Harry with a sigh. "Time seems to be flying for me. One minute I'm studying for a test and the next it seems like weeks have passed by."

"That would be because you don't sit still for very long," admonished Minerva. "You need to trust that the rest of us will do our jobs. There is no need for you to be involved in every little aspect of all of this. Just relax and enjoy your life before it passes you by without you even realizing it. Things will work out as they are supposed to. There is no need for you to rush headlong into every single thing that happens on this island. Hogwarts is under fine leadership and Avalon is safe. You just need to take a breather and relax. Everything will work out."

"I have condensed a report of what we have done and found out so far," said Narcissa. "There is a copy on your desk in your study. All you have to do is read it. We know what we are doing. I promise that things will work out. We all work just as hard as you do. However, we know how to pace ourselves and you don't. So why don't you head up and let Dobby draw up a bath for you and Oliver and you guys go relax. Things will happen as they are supposed to."

"I know you are right," said Harry with a sigh as he took Oliver's hand. "All I can promise is that I will try and relax a bit more. I can't do any better than that. If you all just give me some time, I will work on slowing down so that I can be a normal person. Tomorrow we will go see Gwen so that she knows we are concerned for her wellbeing. Who is bringing her to Hogwarts?"

"Amelia will be doing that," said Minerva. "She will get her safely to Hogwarts. Ragnok already knows to have one hundred thousand galleons ready for her for when the babies are born. I took the liberty of having Augusta see to it for you."

"Thanks," said Harry with a smile as he followed his mate out of the room. "I could get used to this."

"Cheeky little bugger," said Poppy as the rest laughed. "If I didn't care so much for him, I would hex him into next year. At least he is listening to what we are telling him. I would hate to have to do him harm for not paying attention to what we are trying to drill into his head. I know that he is used to doing things alone, but he has to learn that we will not abandon him in his time of need."

"That will come with time," said Filius. "He is so used to doing it alone that it would be surprising if he calms down any time soon. Just give him time. It will all work out in the end."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop. Thanks for the support and reviews. Next chapter will be thoughts from Voldemort.


	14. Words From Voldemort

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 14 – Words from Voldemort**

When you are not expecting it, time flies with rapid speed. This was true for the occupants of Avalon and Hogwarts alike. Both castles were just getting things started with the fall semester when the next thing they knew, the Christmas holidays were upon them. Harry and Albus had sat down and hashed out a plan. When Harry and Oliver wanted to come to the castle, he would send Fawkes with a message and time. Albus would clear out the Gryffindor common room and they would step through the portal.

In the three months that passed, the occupants of Avalon had gotten much accomplished that they were aiming for. Not only were classes going smoother for the group, but they were progressing at a faster rate than they would if they were still in Hogwarts. They decided to open the hidden door and enter the chamber that had the relics of the two most powerful magic users in history inside.

"What are we going to do with some of these?" asked Hermione as she picked up a headdress and examined it while Draco wrote out a description on a sheet of parchment. "It would seem to me that there is just as much of her normal clothes and such in here as there are magical items. They would be great if we could just place them in a museum to show others that these people were just like the rest of us at one point."

"We just have to make sure that we don't call attention to the fact that we have an unlimited supply of their possessions," remarked Harry. "We don't want too many people to know that heirs of Morgana are running around. We also don't want the heirs to know that her relics are somewhere and can be gotten to."

"What if we just place some of the smaller things in the trophy room of Hogwarts and a couple in the museum of magic?" suggested Oliver while he recorded a chalice of Merlin. "This way, we can show some minor unimportant things while still keeping it secret that we have their entire collection of works. We won't place anything magical out there. Just a few items of clothing or something like that."

"One of you head out and ask Aunt Minerva to talk with Albus and Augusta first," said Harry conceding while recording a magical ring. "Also, someone needs to talk with Aunt Amelia about it as well. Even just their clothing is worth a fortune and will need top of the line charms and such on them to keep them safe from harm and theft."

"I'll go," said Neville. "I can even see if she will allow me to go to Hogwarts so that I can see Gran for a little while. I haven't seen her in a few months and I miss her. Would that be ok with you Harry?"

"I'm ok with it," said Harry with a smile. "I'm sure that Aunt Minerva will be ok with it as well. Pass a message to Gwen that we will come and visit her in a couple of days. Once we are done with all of this stuff, we will have more leisure time."

"We have been working for almost a week now," said Hermione as she cataloged another item. "I'm glad that we are almost done. There was more stuff in here than we could have imagined. I love some of the jewelry. Do you want me to move it to the jewelry room of the castle?"

"Only the non-magical stuff," said Harry in agreement as Neville headed out. "The rest needs to stay here in this room. Draco and you have been a great help in organizing this stuff. We are down to the last few items here."

"Harry," said Draco pausing and gripping his shoulder lightly. "You should know by now, that we would do anything to help you. You have helped us so much, that things like this are small in comparison. You are so generous to us and have been so kind that it is impossible to NOT want to help you. You are keeping us safe, providing us the best of education, and you are letting us use your money to buy stuff when we go shopping. I really wish you would face it and learn that we are all family now and that we will be by your side until the very end."

"I know that Draco," said Harry softly. "I forgot to mention that we are invited to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts this year. We are also going to the Ministry Ball. Tomorrow we are all going to head to Diagon Alley and go shopping for gifts for everyone. So if you want to make a mental note that we will need new dress robes and such. I am a little taller and a little more filled out thanks to Severus."

"I have taken the liberty of ordering you some robes," said Narcissa. "It's quite easy to get your measurements. Fawkes should be back later today with the package. This is one less thing that each of you has to worry about. All I would like for the lot of you teens is to enjoy your holiday."

"You had the gold taken from the Black family vaults right?" enquired Harry. "I don't want anyone to need for anything. Each of you has your own money."

"I used my money," countered Narcissa. "We are not poor you know. I am allowed to buy things for people. Oh, I wanted to mention that between us adults, we have the nursery set up. The color can be changed once we know what sex the twins are going to be. From there, we can arrange that the house elves add some color. We just did everything in white for now. Filius is quite capable of color changing charms. Before you get into a fit, let me remind you that we are all using each other's money and the goblins know this. So relax and let us do something for you for a change. I would hate to have to hex you for being stubborn."

"Yes mum," said Harry with a small laugh. "I get the point and I thank you for your generosity. I'm sure the nursery looks wonderful."

"Have you thought of names yet for the children?" asked Poppy as she recorded the last item. "I know what the genders are, but I want to make sure that you have names."

"Well, we have thought of four names," said Harry. "The boy names are Alexander James and Colton Michael. The names we chose for the girls are Elizabeth Lillian and Hope Michelle. If it is a boy and girl born, we will go with Colton and Hope."

"Those are some of the prettiest names I have ever heard," remarked Hermione. "They are strong sounding names for the boys and dainty names for the girls. Those are some remarkable choices."

"Well," continued Harry recording the last of his items. "I think we should get out of this room before we turn into dust bunnies. I'll have Dobby come in here and clean or something. I can barely breathe from all the dust."

With that, the group all left the room to attend other things around the castle. People like Hermione and Harry went to the library to study while others went about various tasks that they were doing in the castle. The group had all decided that they would work on various potions that could be sold to the general public for a price.

Neville and Minerva made their way to Hogwarts while Pomona went to the Ministry to talk with those in charge about the displays that were being suggested. Both teams had success with their request.

"I will personally see to the charms myself," stated Albus. "This is a generous thing that you are doing for the wizarding world in general. With the thought that we can have relics of the most important figures in magic on display, we can make sure that history is taught."

"Speaking of which," said Augusta. "We have managed to replace Binns. Now that he is gone, the students are showing more interest in the history rather than napping through it all. We have a live person that makes things easier for the students to actually do well. Things other than the goblin wars are being taught and there has been a significant improvement over the GPA in the subject."

"Aunt Narcissa said that she bought us all dress robes for the Yule Ball," Neville told her. "We just need to know what time to be here and so forth. We will use our portkeys and arrive at the gates."

"Dinner is due to start at seven and the dance is due to start at eight," Augusta told her grandson. "The party will last until about midnight. The Ministry party is on the twenty third of December. The times will be the same as they are now. So make sure that you all arrive on time."

"Harry told me to inform you all that if you need to pass word to him that all you have to do is call for Fawkes," said Neville. "This way, we can get gifts back and forth. We are going out to the alley tomorrow to do some shopping. We were wondering if you would care to join us Gran."

"I think I would enjoy that," said Augusta smiling. "We can meet at the Leakey Cauldron at ten in the morning and make it a day. That way, we can eat lunch together as well as get everything that we need. Severus and Albus will see to the safety of the castle while we are gone."

"I need you to ask Harry if I can come Thursday and gather some more potions ingredients," remarked Severus. "I need them for a few things that I'm working on for your classes."

"I can already tell you that he won't care," said Neville. "Just make sure you get a goblin guard to go with you as we had trouble with the flying dinosaurs recently."

At that moment, Ron came into the hall and froze at the sight on Neville. He glared at the Longbottom heir. The others were watching the events in front of them with trepidation.

"What are you doing here squib?" asked Ron mockingly. "Are you here to kiss up to people again and do Potter's dirty work for him?"

Neville didn't reply. He just approached Ron, drew back his fist, and punched him in the mouth effectively shutting the red head up. Ron ended up on the ground bleeding from busted teeth. When he was done smirking at the prone figure on the floor, he lifted his leg and stomped hard on Ron's chest and left his foot there. Peering down at the idiot teen on the floor, he spoke in a harsh and cold tone.

"You are beneath me in more ways than one," hissed Neville. "You have no right to speak to me at all about my magical prowess or my friendships. You have even less right to speak to me about Harry. He is more and will always be more than you will ever be. The next time that you open your mouth to badger me, it will be the last thing that you ever do. I am able to carry a wand and use magic. YOU aren't. I would keep that in mind the next time that you decide to open that thing you call a mouth. I won't be so merciful next time."

"You will be docked your pay for the week," said Augusta. "If you open your mouth to badger anyone ever again, I will see to it that you spend some time in Azkaban. Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom will be the last people that you ever say anything in a degrading manner to. Now get out of my sight and go scrub the dungeons. I don't want to lay eyes on you for at least three days. Your meals will be sent down to you in the dungeons."

"Meet me in my lab in one hour," said Severus with an evil leer. "There is a special job for you which requires your personal attention. I can promise you that you will not enjoy it. I also have a word of caution to you. Should I catch you anywhere near your sister, you will be punished. You are to not speak to her at all. Are we clear?"

Ronald didn't answer. He shot an angered look at everyone and headed down to the dungeons. Ginny was coming up from the classes she has when she saw the group all standing there. Like a deer in the headlights, she stiffened and started to panic.

"Have you done something that warrants us to be angry with you Miss Weasley?" asked Albus scanning her mind while Severus did the same thing.

"No Sir," she said. "I have been doing everything that Professor Snape tells me to. I have been studying hard and working hard. I was just on my way to lunch."

"Let's not hold up your progress then," said Albus genially waving her inside. "We are more lenient on you than before because you have been behaving. Don't cause us to revert back to your original punishment. You are doing very well and your father has been notified. Lord Potter will be notified of your progress when Lord Longbottom returns home."

Ginny nodded her head and quickly made her way into the Great Hall. Gwen came around the corner and smiled at the group. Severus smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" asked Neville. "Harry and Oliver said to tell you that they will come and visit you in the next couple of days. We had a few issues that we needed to deal with on the island. Now that things are slowing down again, they promised to come and visit you."

"The children are active," said Gwen rubbing her growing stomach. "I hardly got any sleep last night. However, for the most part, I'm fine. Tell Harry that I thank him for his generosity. Lord Ragnok sent me an owl this morning telling me that Harry and Oliver had the funds moved into my vault. I would have settled for the twenty instead of one hundred."

"Harry was adamant that you get one hundred," said Neville smiling at her. "He said as you were carrying two instead of one that you should be compensated for it. He refused to budge on it."

"That definitely sounds like Lily," said Severus with a small chuckle. "When she set her mind to something, not even James Potter could move her, and we know how stubborn he was."

The group all chatted for a few more moments before Albus escorted Neville and Minerva back to the portal. With a fleeting look around to make sure that no one was there, he stepped through and headed back to Avalon. He quickly related what occurred with Ron and Ginny before telling Harry and Oliver that Gwen was excited about the money.

"She deserves it," said Harry. "I know that if she needs something that Severus or Gran will send me a message."

The portal flared and Augusta stepped through. She took a look around and smiled.

"Did you think that we wouldn't take care of her?" she asked with a grin. "We make sure that she has everything that she needs. We pamper her as she needs to be. We are part of her family after all."

"What brings you here Gran?" asked Harry smiling at her. "Neville just left Hogwarts."

"Voldemort sent word that he is ready to talk to you about the situation regarding Avalon," said Augusta. "Albus asked me to tell you to come to Hogwarts immediately. Bring Hermione and Draco with you for assistance. Your safety is being guaranteed by Albus, Amelia, and the Dark Lord."

"We will be there in a few moments," assured Harry. "We will take the long way rather than the portal if you want to join us. This way, they don't get a hint that there is access to this island between the castles."

With that, the quartet headed out for Hogwarts using the special portkeys that were made by Ragnok and Griphook personally. They arrived at the gates to the surprise of Voldemort and Bellatrix.

"So my wayward nephew has made an appearance has he?" sneered Bella. "You are just in time for me to bring you back to your father and turned over to the Dark Lord for punishment. How dare you side with Potter like this?"

Before anyone could say a word, Harry had the Sword of Gryffindor under her chin. Her eyes widened it shock for a moment before turning to anger. Before she could utter a word, Harry spoke in a clear and cold voice.

"How dare YOU speak to him like that?" he asked. "We were assured our safety by YOUR master. How dare you insinuate that the temporary truce we have will be subject to YOUR whims? All I have to do is scratch you and you would be dead in moments. If you even think you are going to harm a member of MY family, you had better think twice Bellatrix No Name. I don't take kindly to threats and you would do well to remember that."

Voldemort took out his wand and gently lowered the sword from her neck. From there, he hit her with a Cruciatus Curse. Amelia went to intervene, but Albus held her back with a wise shake of his head.

"She is his subordinate," he said. "She tried to break the truce and it is within his right to punish her as he sees fit. The less we get involved, the more inclined he will be to assist us with the other problem we are here to address."

Voldemort lifted the curse before he looked to Albus and nodded his head. Albus nodded back in understanding before he conjured a table and chairs for everyone to sit at. From there, the three powerful wizards created the spells for privacy and defense from the elements before taking their seats.

"There is a reason we are here is there not?" asked Voldemort as he settled himself in his chair. "What could you possibly tell me that I need to hear?"

"The heirs of Morgan Le Fey are out and about and we are trying to prevent them from finding Avalon," said Harry bluntly. "As the heir of Godric, I have inherited the island. As Lord of Slytherin, I find myself in a predicament that I can't get out of. As you are a blood descendant of Slytherin, I find that I must inform you that we are trying to keep Avalon out of the hands of the heirs of Le Fey."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Bellatrix. "Why should we help you?"

"Silence Bella," snapped Voldemort. "Should you open your mouth once more, I will be forced to teach you another lesson. Potter is NOT the enemy here or have you forgotten this bit of information. We are here to listen to, and come to a conclusion. If you can't be quiet, I can always make you."

"As we were stating, we know of some of the heirs of Le Fey, but not all of them," said Albus next. "They are a threat to all of us. We know there are more of them out there, but we don't know who they are. If you and Lord Potter can come to an agreement as set by your ancestors, we might be able to keep them off the sacred island."

"I have books written by Salazar that will help you understand better what we are dealing with," explained Harry while setting the books on the table. "In these books, it will tell you what the four founders were charged with. You and I are related to one another through the Peverell line. Family helps family."

"How am I to get word to you?" asked Voldemort waving his wand and causing the books to disappear. "I have to think on this and decide what we are going to do from MY end of things."

"Just call for Fawkes," said Harry watching as the phoenix flamed into view. "He will know how to find me. Please take your time and research this. I know that you will understand what those books state as they are written in Parseltongue. You and I are the only two that can read them. When I made the copies, I left them in their native language due to the delicacy of what is written in their texts. You and I may not have gotten on in the past, but we are all that is left to stand between those that are willing to rule over all of us. Knowing you as I do, I know you don't bow to anyone. Knowing me as YOU do, I don't either. Together, we can find all of the heirs and make sure that they can't learn of the hidden items and library."

"I will read them and make a decision from there," stated Voldemort nodding. "Your muggle relatives are still alive for the moment. They are learning what it means to be human. Though you didn't ask for our assistance in that, I feel it prudent that you know that they won't be alive much longer. Punishment has been served for you. As you so rightly state, we are distantly related. Consider it my gift to you."

With that, Voldemort and Bella turned on the spot and apparated away. Harry sat there for a couple of moment and let his mind wander. He got a sense of something from Voldemort that was not what it usually was. The others all sat with him as they waited to see if he would require anything.

"Something isn't right," said Harry. "That wasn't Voldemort. He may trust ME, but he didn't trust the others. I don't know how I know, but I know that wasn't Voldemort."

"How have you come to that conclusion?" asked Albus as the group all headed into the castle. "He looked and acted like Voldemort to me."

"No he didn't," stated Harry firmly. "Had that been Voldemort, she would have been dead for going against his wishes. We know he would have killed her for that infraction. I don't necessarily think that was Bellatrix either. I think we had two people that were either under a glamor or Polyjuice Potion."

"Would you care to enlighten us of your revelations?" asked an amused but concerned Albus.

"The feeling wasn't there," said Harry. "Severus stated that HE was with the Dark Lord when they went to my house on Privet Drive. THEY as a group decided to handle the Dursleys. Yet here she was threatening Draco when it was known that we would all be safe due to the truce. Something doesn't seem right here. I think that you had better contact the Dark Lord again and ask him if he sent someone in his place and if he needs some assistance."

Before he had the chance to go further, a sheet of parchment was floating down from the sky heading straight for Harry. He reached out and grabbed the note.

_Potter,_

_I sent Lucius and Bellatrix in my stead. I know what Bella has done and she has been punished a second time for it. Lucius has given me the books. I think that it is best that I work with you behind the scenes as to not make my presence known to the heirs of Le Fay that I am working with you. If you want to talk with ME personally, you may come with Dumbledore, Severus, and Amelia Bones to Malfoy Manor with young Draconis. I am granting you safe passage and you will be with Dumbledore._

_LV_

"I knew it," said Harry. "The whole scene was off. Something had to have happened to Bellatrix. She is one of the Dark Lord's top minions isn't she?"

"She is," confirmed Severus. "Do you think she was spell bound somehow?"

"I can't explain it," reiterated Harry rubbing his head. "All I know is that my head hurts and things are going nuts for me."

"I think one of his gifts might be opening up," said Hermione thoughtfully. "As he is getting older and taking the role of Lord for both Hogwarts AND Avalon, he may be getting more gifts that can tell him when something isn't right."

"Harry," said Severus going to eye level with the younger man. "If you give me permission, I can go into your mind and help you center. From there, we can teach you how to control whatever it is that's happening to you. I will be able to help you better if I know what you are dealing with."

"You might want to," whispered Harry looking slightly green. "My head is really starting to hurt."

Severus looked at Albus and then quickly slid into Harry's mind. He looked around and saw what he was looking for immediately.

"Here we go," said Severus to Harry while in his mind. "We can work with this. Basically you have the empathic power. It's much like Legilimency, but on a different level. Instead of being able to "read" the thoughts, you are able to read the emotions. Occlumency will help you in dealing with the over flow of emotions. What's happening is that you are experiencing too many emotions from others all at once. How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of days," said Harry. "It was never this bad before, so I didn't think much on it. Can you do something while we are here to make sure I don't have a break down? My head is REALLY pounding right now."

"See the white lining underneath everything?" asked Severus pointing to the faded white around Harry's mind. "This is your shields. They are not that strong. We need you to focus on the shields and make them stronger. Clear your head of everything and work on that. While you are doing that, I will attempt to lessen the problems by shielding you with my mind."

Harry nodded as he and Severus got to work on the situation. Harry started to pour a little power into his shields as Severus went out of his way to keep most of the emotions from hitting him. Harry shouted I glee as his white shields suddenly turned golden.

"Very good Harry," said Severus a little winded. "To use the gift, all you have to do is pull back on the power. Once you get the hang of what you are doing, you will not have to concentrate so hard on getting your shields to work all the time. It will become second nature to you."

"Thank you for your assistance Professor Snape," said Harry kindly. "For what it's worth to you, I am sorry that my dad and Sirius put you through so much hell when you were younger. I don't like bullies and they were bullies."

"Water under the bridge," said Severus waving his hand. "However, I thank you for that. It wasn't necessary, but I thank you all the same. Had things worked out differently, I would have been your father and not James, but everything happens for a reason. Had I been your father, you would not be the talented and good natured leader you are today. If you EVER tell anyone that I said that, I will cut you up and use you as potion's ingredients."

Laughing, the two men came out of Harry's mind. They took a look around before both were handed something cool to drink. Once they were inside, they sat with Gwen and talked about how she was feeling and anything that could be done to help her be more comfortable.

"I'm getting bigger by the day," she admitted. "Though I have to admit, things are going nicely for me. I like that the babies are already so powerful. Poppy and the healer here stated that the babies are VERY healthy and that the more active they are the stronger they will be when they are born. We only have six months to go before you have two bundles of joy. What are you going to name them?"

"Colton and Alexander for boys," said Harry with a smile. "Elizabeth and Hope for girls. If it's one of each, it will be Colton and Hope. Poppy wants me to inseminate again soon so that we can have more children. So hopefully, we will be able to use your services again when this lot is born."

"I have no problem with that," said Gwen. "I am the last and only child from an all squib family. I am the first to have magic. I just hope that the children will be magical."

"They will," said Albus. "We have proof that they will be VERY magically powerful. We don't want you worry about things like that. All you need to worry about is making sure you eat the right foods and get plenty of rest and exercise."

"Speaking of which," said Gwen with a laugh. "The children are hungry and I am a bit starved myself. I think I will head into the Great Hall and have a bite to eat. It was good seeing you again Harry. I hope that all your plans come to fruition."

"At the first sign of danger, I want her on my island," said Harry as she walked away. "I don't like the looks that Weasley one and two are giving her. I will NOT have them harming my unborn children. If I even hear that they are attempting it, I will be in Azkaban prison for killing them with my bare hands."

"I doubt you will have to worry about going to prison for something like that," said Amelia. "In cases like this, you can always declare blood feud and go after them. The law would be on your side as would the magic. However, you might want to bring her to your island anyway soon as I also don't like the looks being given."

"We will make sure to scan their minds more often to ensure that they don't decide to plan something that could hurt Gwen or the babies," promised Severus. "So far, I am successful in keeping the two of them apart."

"Thank you Professor Snape," said Harry with a sigh. "I really hate having to do this to members of the Weasley family, but they left me no choice. Have we found out yet if Molly was behind any of this?"

"She's in prison Harry," said Augusta with a confused look on her face. "We had her arrested for what she did here in the castle. As for the youngest of her bunch, she was behind some of it, but mostly with Ginevra. Ronald acted mostly on his own accord. We tried to work with him, but he isn't that easy to like. Neville had to teach him a lesson in manners earlier for his mouth."

"Well," said Harry. "He can always be sent somewhere else. I don't want him doing something stupid. For now, I have to go. We are supposed to be going to Malfoy Manor so that we can meet with the Dark Lord. The sooner we get that done the better I will feel."

"I agree," said Draco. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can go home."

With that, the group all left to head to Malfoy Manor.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Will start the next chapter with Malfoy Manor.


	15. Malfoy Manor

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 15 – Malfoy Manor**

Harry and his party left Hogwarts and headed to Malfoy Manor. It was easy to get there as all Harry had to do was call for Dobby and have the elf pop them over. When they arrived, they went on the defensive as things around the Manor were relatively quiet. They were prepared to meet just about anything. At the door, they were met by Lucius.

"Lord Potter," he said giving Harry a welcoming bow between equals. "I do apologize for the trickery, but it was necessary to ensure that what was going on wasn't a trap set forth by others. The Dark Lord received your gift and has been perusing the books since they arrived. He is interested in hearing what you and the former Headmaster have to say on the subject."

"Have you had Bellatrix checked for hexes or curses?" asked Harry as he returned the bow in kind. "Something has felt severely off with her while she was in my presence. Professor Snape had to literally go into my mind and help me settle as I was getting a massive headache."

"Is there something that we need to know about?" asked Voldemort coming into view. "Is there something going on that needs my attention?"

"I don't think it's anything that you need to worry about," said Severus smoothly and cautiously. "Harry has come into some of his new gifts. This one being the fact that his empathy starting running amuck with him. He knew that something wasn't right. When Lucius and Bellatrix left, he knew that something was wrong."

"That's a very powerful gift," said Lucius escorting the group to the meeting room. "I take it that you were able to come to some kind of ability to shut it down?"

"Professor Snape has entered my mind using Legilimency and has worked with me on a different level to build shields," responded Harry with a smile at said man. "I have been able to overcome all the emotions thanks to him shielding me while I worked. My shields are strong enough to keep out the emotions that I don't want. It's a trying procedure, but I'm sure that I can use it well from now on."

"What color are your shields?" asked Voldemort politely. "The difference in color means that the person can work with more than just empathy. Colors, such as blue and black, means the person has little to no control over the mental protections. Oranges and reds give the ability to protect from moderate to strong attacks on the mind. White, gold, and silver says that the person can protect the mind from even the most skilled in the mind arts. Gold is the best color to have. I would say that I am border between silver and gold. I believe that Dumbledore is a light gold. Severus is between white and silver."

"My shields are solid gold," said Harry blushing. "Once I knew what I was doing, I was able to strengthen them to a solid gold color."

Voldemort looked to Severus who nodded in answer. The Dark Lord and Albus both looked at Harry with surprise on their faces. One with the ability to have shields that color wasn't heard of since the time of the founders and probably beyond.

"I suggest that you use a meditation technique daily to make sure that cracks and so forth do not appear in your shields then," offered Voldemort. "The ability to protect the mind is something than many would give their lives for. Shall we get down to the reason for your visit here?"

"Yes," agreed Harry sitting comfortably on Voldemort's right. "We know that my family was charged with keeping Avalon safe. The families of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw were asked to assist in the project. From what I have been able to gather, Gryffindor was the second apprentice of Merlin. Morgana Le Fay was, of course, the first. When she turned dark, Merlin appointed Godric as his successor. Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and Godric were best of friends. Despite what some history tells us, they didn't fight and didn't hate each other. They were as close as siblings."

"I did see mention of some of that in the books that you sent to me," said Voldemort nodding thoughtfully. "What I want to know is what is it that you need me to do? While I am no longer going to attack you, I still have reservations about working WITH you. I don't say this to be cruel, but some things are not that easy to overcome. We have done better recently, but I didn't become so powerful by throwing caution to the wind."

"In a nut shell," answered Harry bluntly. "We need you to cease all attacks on Hogwarts and help us defend it. There is a portal in Hogwarts that leads directly to the enchanted island. We don't want any of Morgana's heirs having access to her books. We thought about destroying them, but we can't. The ancient magic on them is more than any wizard alive today can deal with. It's my job as the last of the Gryffindors to protect the secrets and the books from falling into the hands of the enemies."

"That is a difficult position to be in," admitted Lucius. "I positively do NOT envy you that task. I take it that the books of Merlin are on the island as well? If they are, then there is no reason why you can't access them and use the knowledge to assist you in this endeavor."

"That and many magical items from both of them," admitted Harry letting it all come out. "We have cataloged the items and have doubled the charms and wards surrounding the rooms, but we know that should one of the heirs get their hands on it, then even all of the darkness surrounding the dealings of Lord Voldemort and Grindelwald combined will seem like child's play in comparison. We do know of two family names that are descendants, but some of them are really good people and we don't want them to be harmed due to what their ancestors did. We have yet to address the situation as the family in question is in the dark about most of this. We are not really sure how to proceed from here."

"Thus you have come to us to assist you in the endeavor as it is in all of our best interests to keep the island not only safe, but a myth," summarized Voldemort. "While there is little love between Dumbledore and myself, there is a kinship between you and me, Lord Potter. Now that I know you are more than we have ever imagined, we might be able to do something to assist you in the endeavor that is a problem for both of our groups."

"We know that there has to be a balance," said Harry carefully while Petunia brought them all some tea. "We know that neither the light nor the dark can survive without the other. What we need, is to find the key balance between the two and work together so that we can save our world from being totally destroyed. My group, which is on the island, is working nonstop to ensure that we study, train, and work with the magic of the island so that we can better defend it."

"It seems that time has no meaning on the island," explained Albus. "There are dinosaurs on the island. Some of them have been giving Harry and his group no small amounts of trouble. Thus, the problem is in his hands that many would not want should the island come onto this plane of existence."

"Some of the dinosaurs would put a giant in its place within moments," stated Draco cautiously looking at Voldemort. "Hagrid's brother is hard pressed to keep some of the larger ones at bay so that we can ward the walls of the courtyard of the castle. Now we have flying dinosaurs that took two of the goblins from on top of the walls while they were working on them. We are already working hard enough to defend sections of the walls while we ward them. Add in that there are many different manners of creatures, both light and dark, that are magical, and we have our hands full."

"Who are the two families that we know of that are heirs of Le Fay?" asked Lucius with interest. "We can help you keep an eye on those families while you work on defending the city from your side. This way, we can assist with many things while we stay under cover as it were. We can even go so far as to work with the families to ensure they never find out about what's being hidden inside of Hogwarts."

"There is something in this tea," said Harry passing the cup to Severus. "Aunt Petunia knew I was here and she placed something in the tea. Does she have access to potion ingredients? This has a funny smell and judging from the look of some of what's floating in here, it isn't tea leaves."

Severus quickly ran a scan on the cup and found that there was belladonna leaves in the mix. He was furious that she would do something like that to her nephew. He looked to the Dark Lord and nodded. Voldemort sat there for a moment trying to reign in his temper. Albus, Amelia, and Draco were also furious with this turn of events. When he had his temper in check, Voldemort waved his hand to his minion who brought the woman in question before them.

"Even muggles know that belladonna is poisonous," hissed Severus at her. "Had Harry drank that tea, he would have been poisoned. As it is, we should kill you where you stand for your attempt to harm him. You being Lily's sister had access to her potions books. Even muggles can brew potions."

"Patience Severus," said Voldemort raising a hand. "She will be punished for her crime. She has attempted to kill the Lord of many families. She has also attempted to kill a guest of mine. For the moment, I want her to tell us why she would do something like this. While he is not a Slytherin per say, he is a relative of mine through the Peverell name. He is also the Lord of my House. I will give you two minutes to come up with a plausible explanation before I punish you for your crime."

"It's his entire fault that we are in this predicament in the first place," she all but yelled, pointing at Harry. "Had he never entered our lives, we would not be here and we wouldn't have to deal with your kind. We are being punished for something that isn't our fault. We never wanted him and never will."

"Let me make one thing very clear," said Voldemort before anyone could say anything in reply. "He was punished by you for being alive. He was starved, beaten, used as a slave, stolen from, and many other things while he was in your care. He didn't deserve any of that. He was locked in a cupboard under the stairs like a criminal and had bars on his windows of the smallest bedroom that your lot had. He didn't deserve ANY of that. That is why you are here and being punished. I suggest that the lot of you look away. She will be punished now and it won't be pretty."

Everyone turned their heads away and ignored what was about to happen. Harry and Draco even put fingers in their ears and closed their eyes. Voldemort looked at the woman before he raised his wand and hit her with the Cruciatus Curse. She fell to the floor screaming in agony. Amelia, Severus, and Albus all looked away as she was punished. Severus and Lucius even went so far as to cover the ears of both teens so that they didn't have to hear her any more than necessary. Voldemort lifted the curse and watched as Petunia was dragged to her feet.

"Bring me her son," said Voldemort in a cold voice. "Lucius, you might want to bring both Harry and Draco to another room. This will be very unpleasant for them as Harry is such a light hearted leader, and Draco seems to be following in his footsteps."

Lucius nodded as he led both Harry and Draco to another room. When he was there, he proceeded to place a Silencing Charm around them so that none of the three could hear what was going to happen next. Draco was trying to calm Harry down, as even though she tried to kill him, he was still upset that she was being tortured. Harry's nature would let him do nothing else.

"Draco, make sure that he doesn't leave this room," instructed Lucius. "We are going to make sure that he doesn't have to witness any more than necessary. You may end up having to take him back to Avalon so that his mate can console him. I'm sure that Dumbledore and Madam Bones can give us the information that we need."

Draco nodded and wrapped Harry in his arms before he used his portkey to take them to Avalon. Once they were gone, Lucius returned to his seat.

"I had Draco take Harry home," he informed the others. "He was very distraught by the entire situation. I felt it might be prudent for him to go to those that can care for him and get him to calm down."

Rookwood returned a moment later with Dudley. He stood the boy next to his mother and returned to his spot at the table. Voldemort was standing there with an evil expression on his face. Amelia, Albus, and Severus all sat there with hatred on their faces at the Dursley female.

"Your son has been cooperating and doing what we have asked of him," hissed Voldemort. "It was my intention of letting him continue to work here as a servant. Your husband will be dead before long as he is losing his importance to us. However, I was going to be lenient and let your son live. I think that before I am through with you, that you need one more lesson on what it means to treat others as you think you ought to be treated. This lesson will haunt you for quite some time as I plan on punishing you further. Even your death will see you in my service."

Petunia looked at Voldemort with fear in her eyes. She was an intelligent woman. She knew that they had done wrong, yet she still felt that it was all Harry's fault. She watched as Voldemort made the circuit of the table and stood before the duo. He raised his wand at Dudley and hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. He held it for two minutes.

"That curse can kill a person if it is held on for too long," explained the Dark Lord. "Now muggle, I want you to go and retrieve the cup of tea that you served to Lord Potter. If you don't do it fast enough, I will place your son under the pain curse again for a minute longer than I did before."

He watched as Petunia rushed to Severus and took the cup from him. She raced back to Voldemort's side and held out the cup. He ignored it and turned to Dudley.

"Do you love and are loved by your parents?" he hissed at Dudley. "Answer quickly, or I will torture you again."

"Yes Sir," answered Dudley. "I love my parents very much. They mean everything to me. I know that they love me just as much."

"Do you think that Harry would have loved his parents?" asked Voldemort. "Do you think that had they lived, they would love him as well?"

"I believe so Sir," said Dudley. "Harry is the type of person that just about anyone could love. They would also know that he would love them in return. That's just the way that Harry acts and reacts. I don't think he could ever hate anyone."

"Do you think that you deserve the punishment that you have received for your part in his abuse?" asked Voldemort. "Do you think that you have learned your lesson?"

"I would like to think that I have Sir," answered Dudley. "We were wrong to do what we did to him. He didn't deserve that. We are the ones that are to blame for what happened. Harry is a good person, and has never once done anything to harm us."

"Drink the tea that your mother is holding and do it quickly," said Voldemort. "This is the tea that your mother served to Harry. If you don't drink it, I will torture her some more."

Dudley took the cup from his weeping mother and quickly drank the entire contents in one go. From there, he handed the cup back to his mother. She started sobbing even harder. It was within moments that the poison started to course through Dudley's body. He had lost so much weight that the poison didn't take as long as it would have had he been healthier. The Dark Lord grabbed Petunia by the hair and forced her to watch as her son died. It didn't take long as the poison made up the largest portion of the tea. When Dudley stopped twitching, he threw Petunia to the floor.

"Take him outside and bury him in the backyard," he told her. "From there, get back to your spot in the kitchen and await my summons. I'm not done with you yet."

With that he turned away from Petunia and walked back to his seat. Everyone watched with different expressions on their faces as she dragged her son's body out of the room to go and bury him.

Voldemort looked around to the remaining guests and spoke again.

"Who are the La Fey heirs?" he asked bluntly. "And who do we need to assist you with keeping an eye on?"

"The Weasleys and Prewetts are the ones that we know of at the moment," answered Severus recovering first. "We have the younger two of the two families in Hogwarts. The girl is under my care. The boy is acting as the caretaker at the moment. The girl is cooperating on a higher level than the boy. The rest of the Weasley family and Prewett family is where we are not sure what to do. Arthur, William, Charles, Fred, and George Weasley are all towing the line as it were, and all five are outstanding members of the wizarding community. Molly and Percival are somehow associated with what is going on with Lord Potter. We just haven't figured out yet how. We have Molly in prison for setting up charms to cause others to harm Lord Potter. Percival is still working for the Ministry."

"At best, Percy is a pompous ass," stated Amelia. "He sucks up and is in the ministry personnel mainly because once you get past his arrogance, he follows orders. We aren't sure what to do with him as he isn't doing anything that is considered wrong. He just has a bad attitude."

"We will assist you with keeping an eye on him as well as the rest," stated Lucius. "Charles and William are in spots where they will be watched over by others. It isn't like they have a reason to go to Hogwarts."

"I am rather surprised that William didn't find the portal when he was in Hogwarts," mused Albus thoughtfully. "He was the main one to help us find all the charms, hexes, and other things that was wrong in the castle. Filius must have been the one to find the one in the Gryffindor Tower or else William would have surely found the portal."

"Not if he wasn't looking for one," said Voldemort. "If he was only looking for hexes and curses, he would not have found the portal."

The group all spoke for about another hour hashing out a plan. When they were done, the Hogwarts group returned to the castle. They were all worried about Harry.

"I'll go check on Harry," stated Severus. "Amelia, would you like to join me? I'm sure you can visit with Susan while you are there."

"Albus come quickly!" called Augusta before they could move. "Mr. Weasley has attacked Gwen. She isn't doing so well. I have a healer working on her as we speak. One of you may want to go and alert Harry and Oliver."

Severus didn't wait for anymore news. He used his special portkey and disappeared out of the castle. Albus and Amelia rushed to the infirmary.

"HARRY!" called Severus. "You and Poppy are needed at Hogwarts this instant. Ronald has attacked Gwen and Augusta said it doesn't look good. I shall be making potions once we know what I need. However, you and Poppy should return to Hogwarts and make sure that you can be with her in her time of need."

Harry and Poppy looked at one another and both looked for Fawkes. He landed on Harry's shoulder and flashed the two of them away. Phoenix fire was a sure way of getting around the wards of Hogwarts. Harry as owner of the place could apparated should he choose to do so, but time was of the essence. Together he and Poppy entered the ward and rushed over to Gwen's side. She was black and blue and didn't look well at all.

"We are doing everything possible to save her," said the healer. "We may not be able to keep her alive, but we are working on saving the babies. As she is four months along, we can keep her body functioning with magic to ensure the babies make it to term. There is one more solution, but I am hesitant to use it."

"What is it?" asked Harry. "I want the babies and Gwen to live. What is the alternative?"

"We can use potions to speed up the pregnancy," said the healer. "It will save the children, but the potion takes two weeks to make and it has to be by someone with a high caliber of skill to make it."

"I'll make the potion, but I will need someone to watch over my classes in the middle of it all so that I can brew it properly," stated Severus. "I think that Narcissa can do this for us. What about Gwen? What can we do to save her?"

"She is dying faster than we can do anything," stated the healer looking at Harry with sadness in his eyes. "She is valiantly trying to stay alive for the children, but she isn't going to make it. She is bleeding from too many wounds and we haven't found them all yet. As it is, it's a miracle that she is still breathing."

"What happened to her that caused her to be in this state?" asked Harry in a deadly voice. "It was said that Ron is responsible for this. Fawkes, I need you to go and get Hermione, Narcissa, and Draco. I would like for you to have them come to the infirmary. Professor Snape, I need you to please make the potion to keep my children alive. Professor Dumbledore, I want Ronald in chains within moments. Gran, I need you to head to Avalon and tell the others what's going on. Poppy and I will remain with Gwen until the babies are born. Amelia, I need you to contact Lucius and Voldemort and bring them to the castle."

No one said a word. Harry's power levels were all over the place. He magic was flowing wild and fast. Poppy was sitting with him trying to get him to calm down. It wasn't an easy thing to do as he was extremely furious. The others left quickly to do what he asked. It wasn't but a few moments later when those that were asked for returned and were awaiting instructions.

"Narcissa, I need you to get the students of Avalon and bring them to Hogwarts," instructed Harry. "We will be taking our classes here for now. Draco, your job will be harder as I need you to make sure that Remus and Oliver stay on the island. Hermione, you will join me in dealing with Ronald."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Voldemort with curiosity. "What assistance can I give you? This looks very serious."

"I'm fighting to save the lives of my children," hissed Harry in tears. "You know more about magic than most people. Any assistance that you CAN give to ensure they survive will place me in your debt. I can't lose the twins. They are needed if the blood of Godric is to continue."

"What do you mean twins?" asked the healer. "You are having three children. There are three lives in there. We discovered the third child yesterday during her checkup. The triplet is behind the other two and therefore, we didn't see him at first. She was in front of him while your other son was on the other side."

"Two boys and a girl," said Harry with a small smile. "Colton James, Hope Lillian, and Alexander Severus Potter will be there names. I will need godparents for the third child. I wasn't expecting three. Do you think that Severus would want to be godparent to one of my children?"

"I shall go ask him for you," said Lucius. "I think that Narcissa would be a good choice for godmother. I'm sure she would be delighted."

"Albus, I need a small wing for the students," said Harry snapping out of his reverie. "We will need privacy for the next two weeks. I will be mostly in the infirmary with Gwen and the babies, but I need privacy for the others."

"Let everyone else stay on the island," said Hermione. "They don't need to come here. Most of our teachers are on the island anyway. They can come for the two hours on Mondays for potions, but there is no need to uproot everyone and bring them here. I know you are upset and worried, but let us help. At the moment, you aren't thinking rationally."

"She is right," stated Voldemort. "There is no reason to bring everyone off the island. You and Madam Pomfrey can stay here and the rest can go back and forth. Look at me Harry Potter."

Harry turned his head and focused on the Dark Lord. He was starting to crash and burn, and everyone could see it. With kindness that no one knew he possessed, Voldemort reached over and took Harry by the shoulders.

"I am going to help you lay in the bed next to this young lady," he stated. "You are going to take a calming drought and relax. Make sure you keep your shields up to full strength or you will get hit with all of the juvenile emotions that are floating in the castle. Trust that between us, we will get everything taken care of. Miss Granger, I suggest that you head off Narcissa and tell the group that it isn't necessary to leave Avalon. I also suggest that you have Narcissa come here and work with Severus for the next two weeks. Make sure you bring Harry's schoolwork so that he will have something to occupy his mind."

"Yes Sir," said Hermione before she walked over to Fawkes. "Thank you for helping me."

With that, she flashed away back home. Twenty minutes later, she reappeared with Harry's book bag. She had a list of essays and such that Minerva and the other professors wanted him to work on and chapters he needed to read.

"You will be able to use the library to do your schoolwork," said Voldemort using a soft tone. "There is no reason for you to stay by her side every minute of the day. Poppy will make sure that you eat, sleep, and care for yourself. Now, why don't you and I deal with Weasley?"

Harry nodded his head and let Voldemort lead him out of the medical ward. It was like he was walking through a mist. His mind was in turmoil as he felt the fear of Gwen. The fear was not for her, but for the babies.

"Can we keep my children alive long enough for Severus to brew the potion to cause them to come to full term?" he asked the Dark Lord. "Please don't sugarcoat anything. I need to know that there is a way and you are one of the few that will not beat around the bush."

"Your children will be born in about three weeks," said Voldemort. "Two weeks will see them stay with the mother whether she makes it or not and one week for them to grow. You will be a father to three healthy babies. Narcissa, Poppy, Severus, and I will all do what we need to do to make sure they stay alive. They are relatives of mine after all. They are also the next generation of protectors of Avalon. Even I won't want them to not make it for that reason alone, if nothing else. You have now done something that I very much envy. You have been able to reproduce and give life to further the bloodline of not only Godric, by Salazar as well. I will never be able to have children as I have done too much to my body to allow me to procreate. I will be like a grandfather of sorts to them."

"Thank you," whispered Harry as the two made it to the room where Ronald was being kept. "You have no idea as to how much I needed to hear that from you. I look forward to being able to help you in the future should you ever need it. I may not want to harm or kill, but I will repay this debt to you. You have my word as Harry Potter on that."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to stop this chapter right here. I have plans for Ron, Gwen, and the babies. What did you think of the names I chose for the children?


	16. Harry Get's Even

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 16 – Harry Gets Even**

The Light Lord and the Dark Lord stormed through the corridors of Hogwarts. Both were on a mission that would make one red headed trouble maker wish he were dead. Those that saw Harry and Voldemort passing, quickly bowed, and stepped back out of the way. They could see that there was fury written on both of their faces. That they were together and weren't fighting meant that the fury was directed at someone else entirely.

They reached the room where Ronald was being kept. Entering, they saw Albus and Augusta standing there with fury in their eyes. Neither of them was speaking, but this was mostly due to the anger that would erupt should they open their mouths and attempt to berate the foolish redheaded dumbass.

"First and foremost, I want to know what you did to that poor girl," hissed Voldemort letting his power levels be felt. "When you have given me a satisfactory answer, I will want to know WHY you did it to begin with. From there, you will explain to us why we should allow you to live beyond the rest of the hour."

"If he doesn't kill you, I may just do it myself," hissed Harry is righteous fury. "You have put my family in jeopardy and I will demand satisfaction out of you one way or another. Even if I have to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze until you stop breathing, I will get my pound of flesh from you one way or another."

"You may wish to start talking," stated Albus with fury written on his face. "What did you use on that poor girl that is killing her? We are aware that you have done something. We want to know if there is a way to save her life."

"It was a knife I was sent from Borgan and Burkes," answered Ron as his fear caused his bladder to let loose. "I had Percy get it for me as he is one of the few members of my family that I trust. I used it to stab her. The wounds will not close and they will spread to other parts of her body until he is dead. I couldn't hit her in the stomach with the blade as she got the best of me at one point. The blade has a dark curse on it that has no cure. She will die within twenty four hours if not sooner. I stabbed her multiple times to make the curse move through her system quicker."

"WHY!" thundered Harry before Voldemort and Albus each took him by a shoulder and moved him back. "Why would you do that to her when she has never done you anything? She is one of the nicest people I know, and now she is going to die because of you. Do you hate me that much that you would kill someone that is close to me? Is being that poor financially worth being sent through the veil for murder?"

"She is carrying your children," hissed Ron in sudden fury, forgetting who he was talking too. "That should have been Ginny. Had she been carrying your children, we could have gotten money out of you and not been so poor. You ruined everything by being a bloody faggot. How could you sleep with another man and be comfortable in your own skin. It's a disgrace to the world and abominations like you don't deserve to have children."

His words caused Harry, Albus, and Augusta to hit him with heavy stinging hexes while Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on him. When they were done, Harry walked over to Ron and punched him in the mouth. The ending result saw Ron spitting teeth and blood onto the floor.

"There is NOTHING wrong with loving someone of the same gender," snapped Albus in fury. "Just because you wished he would have loved your sister, doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with loving someone who shares the same passion and compassion that you do just because they are the same sex. Equality is the key to everything in life. You claim that because you are a Weasley that you are such a light figure. You are even darker than Lord Voldemort and he MURDERS people on purpose. You will pay for what you have done today. You better well pray that those unborn babies survive until Severus is finished making that potion. If they don't I won't be held responsible for my action and everyone knows that I give everyone a chance."

"Should my children die, you can bet that I won't rest until there is no more Weasleys or Prewetts left alive," hissed Harry raising his fist to hit Ron again. "If my children die, so does your entire line. You have my word on that as an Heir of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. You can bet that should any one of those three babies not come into this world that I will declare blood feud on your family faster than YOU can say food. We will save you until last so that you can see what carnage YOU brought onto your family. I HATE YOU!"

"What would you like us to do with him?" asked Augusta looking at Ron in disgust. She secretly wanted to do damage to the idiot herself, but held back as there were enough people taking their pound of flesh off his hide. "Is there something that you wish done with him while we wait?"

"I want him chained in this room at all times," said Harry. "He will be limited to how much food and drink he gets for the next three weeks. In that time, I want him punished daily for his atrocity. I would like for it to be as painful as possible without actually killing him. From there, when it is all said and done, I want him to die in the most painful of ways. I want his sister punished as well. Percy needs to be eliminated. Their harpy of a mother is already dementor food, so I am not worried about her. This one will be mine for the killing should my children not live."

With that, Harry stormed out of the room and headed back to the infirmary. He sat there and held Gwen's hand. He looked at her with concern on his face as he tried to hide the fury he was feeling.

"Harry," she whispered weakly. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't fight back harder. I did my best to protect the children. I'm so sorry that I won't be there to see them grow and become the powerful children they are destined to be."

"There is NOTHING for you to be sorry for," whispered Harry openly crying. "Poppy and the healer will make sure that the children will survive. Professor Snape is brewing a potion that will bring the children to full development and full term. The Dark Lord will help with his magic to keep the babies alive. I was going to bring you to Avalon so that you would be safe, but he got to you first. He will be punished for what he has done. I promise that the babies will be loved and well cared for."

"Will you stay with me Harry?" she asked weakly. "Will you stay with me until the end? I don't want to be alone when I walk into the arms of father Merlin."

"I promise that I will be with you until the very end," he answered. "It's ok to let go now. We will make sure the children survive. I will give them as much of my magic as I can to keep them going until Severus is done with the potion. I promise that everything will work out as it's supposed to."

"You are a good person Harry," she whispered as she winced in pain. "Thank you for gifting me with the privilege of carrying your children. Had I lived, I would have been honored to carry more for you."

"Hush now," whispered Harry while she started to slightly convulse with the pain. "I will start feeding the babies some of my magic. Try and stay calm. I'm going to go into your mind and try and block the pain. Please sleep. It won't be long now. I know that Merlin will guide you to your next adventure in life."

She nodded as he looked her square in the eye and entered her thoughts. Harry went through the process of making sure that she didn't feel any pain. He closed off all of the channels that would have the brain telling the body that it hurt. From there, he pulled out of her mind and sat with her. She held his gaze while he started the trickle of magic that would keep the babies alive. He didn't know how he knew what to do, but he was able to do it. He knew that Hermione would be able to explain it all to him soon enough.

"Keep going Harry," whispered Poppy. "This is just what the babies need to ensure their survival. What I would like you to do is to give just a little bit. Try not to overdo it as we don't want you to collapse your core. The barest hint of magic will do its work. When you need a break, let me know and we can get someone to take over for you while you get your reserves back. We will all do what we have to do to make sure these children survive."

"What about Gwen?" Harry asked in desperation. "Is there ANYTHING that we can do to help her? I have already closed her pain functions. I don't know how to explain it any better. She is not feeling the pain. Can you help her?"

"I'm so sorry Harry," Poppy replied while wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "She is already gone. There is nothing more that we can do for her. Our concern now is not with the dead, but with those three lives that we are determined to save. Professor Snape needs a couple of ingredients that are expensive and he was wondering if you would be willing to buy them."

Harry took his key out of his pocket and handed it to her. She knew without asking that she should hurry and get what he needed. With that, she rushed from the room to go and purchase the supplies that Severus requested. Tom and Albus entered the room a few moments later.

"Amelia is on her way to arrest Percy," stated Albus with sorrow on his face at observing the scene. "He will be tried with conspiracy to commit murder. That he bought the murder weapon when he knew his brother had a vendetta against your family stated that he knew what it was going to be used for. That the item in question is a dark object also looks bad for him. More than likely, he will be sent through the veil or given the Dementor's Kiss."

"I want the entire Weasley line sterile," hissed Harry in anger. "I don't want ANY of them able to have children from this moment forward. Ronald attempted the lives of my children and I want some kind of pay back for this. He is an heir of Le Fay and I want him punished. I want him to know that I will not rest until I see the end of the Le Fey line."

"Amelia will throw the book at him," assured Albus. "This is a serious offense that Ronald has committed. He will be punished with the Dementor's Kiss at best and torture at the hands of Lord Voldemort at worst."

"I see you have already begun to feed the children magic," said Tom looking at Harry with an experienced eye. "This is good. I'm sure you were told to not give too much too fast and so forth. Poppy Pomfrey is good about covering all bases. Where is she anyway?"

"She is going buy potion ingredients that Professor Snape needs to brew the potion to bring the babies to full term," answered Harry with a weary sigh. "She will return shortly. Is there anyone helping him with the potion?"

"Lucius and Draco are both with him," said Albus with a soft look on his face. "Word got back to me that he would be honored to be the godfather of Alexander and is flattered that you gave him Severus' name for his middle name."

"Harry," called Narcissa from the doorway with Hermione. "Hermione told me that there are triplets and you want me to be godmother of the third child. Is this true?"

"It is mum," said Harry with a small smile for her. "I asked Severus to be godfather. Rather Lucius asked him for me. I decided to name the child Alexander Severus."

"So we have Colton Michael, Hope Michelle, and Alexander Severus," summarized Narcissa ticking the names off of her fingers. "Those are three very strong and beautiful names. So what happened and what are we doing?"

Between Harry, Albus, and Voldemort, they told Hermione and Narcissa everything that they found out. When they were done, Hermione went back to Avalon to tell the remaining people what was going on. She was in for a fight as Oliver wanted to come to Hogwarts to teach Ron a lesson for what he did.

"Harry," called Voldemort softly a few hours later. "The events of the day are starting to catch up to you. Why don't you let me take over with feeding the children magic and you get some much needed rest. The magic itself won't affect the children in a manner that will make them dark. You need powerful people to share the magic and very few have the ability to do so. I promise that no harm will come to your children. When I'm done, I will get Dumbledore or Lucius to take over."

"I trust you," said Harry flatly as he felt Tom's magic begin to take over. "Wake me in a few hours so I can relieve you. I feel the need and desire to want to be near my children."

"No Harry," said Albus softly, but firmly. "There are quite a few of us that can take turns. You may stay with your children, but you will let others give a little magic to ensure their survival. You have to keep up with your lessons as well as make plans on what you are going to do with the children once they are born. We will not let you neglect yourself in all of this worry. We care about you just as much as we care about the children."

Harry looked to each face and knew that they were right. With a heavy sigh, he nodded his head and let Albus lead him to his bed. From there, he was given a Calming Potion and a Sleeping Draught before Poppy tucked him in for the night. When she was sure that he was sleeping, she made it back to the others.

"I am so mad at Weasley that I want to tear him apart with my bare hands," she hissed. "Where is he being kept? I want to make sure that he is being punished for his crime."

"He will be punished for what he has done," assured Voldemort. "The Potter children will stay alive if I have anything to say about it. Were you able to get Severus everything he needed to be able to brew the potion?"

"I did," she whispered. "He is hard at work with Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa. Hermione is going back and forth to work on a few things for Severus while he concentrates solely on that potion. We thank you for coming here to help save the lives of his children. It's a shame that the most feared Dark Lord in the world and history cares more for these children than a child from a light family."

"The Potter line needs to continue to battle the Le Fay line," stated Voldemort shrugging. "As Harry is a relative of sorts, there is no reason why I can't help out. These children are of my blood as well. Trust me when I say that I am just as furious as you are that the attack happened at all."

"What do you mean?" asked Poppy in confusion. "How are you and Harry related? I thought you were the last of the Slytherin line."

"Through the Peverell line," answered Dumbledore. "They both have one of the Peverell brothers in their lineage. Therefore, while the relation is distant, it is there none the less. I believe it is what gave Harry his ability to speak parseltongue."

"Will these three children be able to speak it as well?" she asked. "Is it a gift that is passed through blood?"

"It is," answered Voldemort. "All three should be able to speak the language of the serpent. We aren't sure why many of the Potters didn't speak it already. There is a hint of Slytherin blood in them. My guess is that they were scared to use the gift and hid it from others as it is rumored to be a dark trait. We know that the Potter and Gryffindor line is as light as they come. It is in no way a bad thing. My guess is that because they feared it so much that it just faded out until young Harry started using it. He doesn't seem to be afraid of much of anything except the loss of these three children."

The trio spoke well into the night. Albus relieved Tom when it came time to feed the children magic. From there, Poppy took over. Hermione even came in and gave a few hours of her energy. Through it all, Harry slept. His emotions were so strung out, that the potions kept him sleeping clean through the night.

The days went by. Harry never left the side of the bed where his children were battling for their lives. He slept, ate, and studied his lessons sitting in the chair right next to where his children were. Others came and went to give their support, magic, and emotional output to them. Harry took it all in stride while he waited for Severus to enter the infirmary with the completed potion.

Finally the day came when Severus entered the infirmary with three vials of potions in his hands. Lucius and Narcissa were right behind him with a few other vials of different potions. It was a fact that Poppy was feeding the children through normal means while the body of Gwen was forced to act using magic.

"The potion is ready," stated Severus handing the vials to Poppy and the healer. "We have other potions to give them nutrients and so forth that will make their immune systems strengthen as they grow. We also have potions that will prevent and illness from occurring during all of this. We will keep my sixth and seventh years brewing these potions for the remainder of the week so that we have it as fresh as possible for the babies."

"It isn't going to be a difficult procedure," stated the healer correctly guessing where Harry was about to head in question. "It will be done in about an hour. We have to be able to work with one child at a time and get them going. From there, we will be able to give them the nutrients and other potions they will need by magically putting it in their systems. So to keep us from getting frantic while we do this, I need you to step outside with Severus and Lucius. This way, your pacing won't distract us from our goal."

Severus and Voldemort got Harry up and walked him outside.

"Amelia is here," said Severus. "Why don't we go and see what we can do about Weasley while we wait for the healers to do their work. Poppy won't let anything happen to your children. It will all be over within a week. Again, I have more potions being brewed so that we can administer them to the children every four hours. When they are ready, they will come into the world kicking and screaming as they are supposed to."

"Thank you Severus," said Harry with a sigh. "You have no idea of how relieved that I am that this is almost over. I can't wait to be able to hold my babies in my arms and give them all of the love I never got growing up."

"We will make sure that these three children are loved," promised Severus. "I already had my house elf go and buy clothes and blankets for the children. Even though I am only godfather for one, I will still buy for all three. I have no doubts that Lucius, Narcissa, and the godparents of the other two will do the same."

The trio approached the door of Ron's temporary prison at the same time that Amelia entered. She looked at the people present and nodded her head. Together they entered the room and looked at Ron. He was black and blue from the daily punishments that he received. He was missing more of his teeth and some of his hair.

"Arthur, William, Charles, Fred, and George will be here shortly," stated Amelia. "I have the honor of telling Harry that Percy was sent through the veil for his part in the planned murder of the mother of Harry's children as well as the attempted murder of the babies. It was a unanimous decision by the Wizengamot that this was to happen. Not one person found him to be remotely innocent. In fact, a few members hexed him before he was pushed through."

"GOOD," hissed Harry. "I want as much damage done to those responsible for this as possible. I want heads to roll for the folly that almost cost my children their lives. As gruesome as this sounds, I won't care if the heads are attached or not."

Before Amelia could respond, the door opened and Augusta entered followed by Arthur, and his sons. They all took in the state of Ronald, and Arthur began to protest.

"SHUT UP," hissed Harry both stalling and surprising the head of the family. "HE IS RESPONISBLE FOR ALMOST KILLING MY CHILDREN. IT WAS HIS INTENTION TO KILL ALL THREE OF MY UNBORN BABIES. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIS TREATMENT."

"As it is, they are not out of complete danger yet," snapped Severus glaring at the red heads. "While we are doing everything that we can to ensure they come to full term, there is nothing saying that an accident won't occur somewhere that will undo everything we have done. Because of your greedy ambition we are working around the clock to save three innocent lives from members of the Weasley Family. Even the Dark Lord is taking time out of his schedule to ensure their survival."

"Dad," called Ron. "Make them let me go. They have only been feeding me twice a day, and it isn't that much. I don't get to sleep in a bed. They let the Dark Lord torture me daily. Sometimes he does it more than once a day. I'm a pureblood. I don't have to be subjected to this. Do something and get me out of all of this."

"NO," Arthur proclaimed, shocking everyone. "We are only here to ensure that justice is served. I may not like what they have done to you, but you have brought this on yourself. You and your brother collaborated to kill four innocent people. You succeeded in killing one. I will do nothing but watch as they give you your sentence for your travesty. Do NOT beg me to save you. I will do NOTHING of the sort. I don't consort with murderers."

"How could you have done that to Harry?" asked George bewildered. "He is a good person who has high standards of love, compassion, and generosity. Because of you, he is standing there glaring at the whole lot of us. You are a despicable person. I for one, no longer claim you as a brother."

"We are all going to be punished for your folly," said Fred. "It's quite obvious that we are going to lose our second little brother as well. As much as it is saddening, we can't really blame him for hating the whole family now. Four members of our family have stolen from him, have lied to him and now, murder and attempted murder on top of it all."

"After hearing about half of the things that you have done to him, it's no wonder he wants you dead," surmised Bill. "He is within his right to declare Blood Feud on the entire family. I would imagine that he will want some kind of revenge on the family."

"We are actually working hard to prevent him from declaring Blood Feud," stated Augusta with a small sigh. "We still have one more week to go before we let him make the final decision as to what he wants to do about this situation."

"We are mainly here to tell Ronald that he is guilty of all charges and one way or another, he will be receiving the death penalty," reported Amelia. "He was found guilty by the entire Wizengamot for his crime of murder and for the crimes of attempted murder. As it is, I think Harry wants to wait until the children are born, or not, to come to a complete conclusion of this event."

"I want Ginny sterile," proclaimed Harry suddenly startling everyone standing there. "She is not to be allowed to have children. I don't care if anyone likes it or not. As it is, I am holding further judgment on the rest of the family until my children are born. You can bet that if any one of the three has any medical issues, that I will be gunning for the whole family. As it stands for Ronald, I'm going to turn him over to the Dark Lord for his punishment. I happen to know that Lord Voldemort can make him wish he was dead ten times over before he is done with him. I am not a violent person, but I really would love to choke you until you can't breathe anymore."

"You have my word as heir of Salazar Slytherin that Ronald will NEVER trouble you again," promised Tom. "He will be punished until his body eventually gives out on him and he dies. I have no problem doing this for you. While you are too good hearted to not hurt others, I have no regrets in doing it for you."

"I will see to Ginevra's procedure soon enough," assured Severus. "I will make a vow on my magic that she will never be able to procreate. This is your right as Lord of prominent names and families, to give out the punishment. I shall act in your stead to enforce it. For now, I think that it would be prudent for the five Weasley men to leave and let Harry deal with what's going on before he takes it one step further. The law is on his side with regards to what he wants done with you all. As it is, he is holding back judgment. Should one more thing happen that is caused by a Weasley, and we will make sure that everyone in the family is punished for it."

Nodding, the Weasley men left the castle. They also left Ron to his fate. Amelia handed Voldemort a document stating that he could have Ron and do what he wished with him without worry of retaliation from the law. From there, she gave one last glare at Ron before, she too, left the castle. It was hard for her to not reach back and punch him in his face.

Harry sat next to the bed that contained the host for his children and waited. He knew he had about a week to go before any of them would be born. For once, he was being patient as he knew the babies needed to grow. He had stopped feeding the children magic as he was told they didn't need it any longer. He watched as Poppy and Rick gave the triplets their next dose of potions.

"Everything looks good," assured Poppy. "They are already growing at a fast pace. Their internal organs are forming and they are developing nicely. All three heart beats sound very strong. For now, there is nothing we can do but wait. Oliver sent a message that he misses you and that he can't wait for all of you to come home. Hermione has been going back and forth to relay messages to him."

"I'm just thankful that my little ones have a fighting chance through all of this," whispered Harry as he looked upon the dead body of Gwen. "With Gwen in stasis to keep her warm and so forth, my children have a fighting chance. I can't ask for more than that."

"It will be over before you know it," said Poppy while hugging him lightly. "I have sent word to Oliver and Filius to make sure that they increase the size of the nursery and that they get ready for three bundles instead of two. Filius was giddy with excitement at that. Everyone is looking forward to the babies coming home."

"I'm looking forward to going home too," stated Harry with a soft smile. "The castle of Avalon has made its mark on me. I long to be within her walls, and away from the stupidity, that seems to center around Britain sometimes. I absolutely despise stupidity. There is far too much of it in the world."

"Well sometimes we need stupid people in order to prove to others that it exists," said Dumbledore walking in and sitting next to him. "In this fashion, we have people that are able to guide and work with others. Some people are just prone to be retarded. I'm not one for calling people names, but in this instance, I can't believe the stupidity of Ronald Weasley. I have never hated anyone as much as I hate that idiot, and that's saying a lot as me and Tom fight all the time. While I respect Tom's abilities, I don't have to like it. Ronald Weasley is a whole different matter now."

"I have to tell you something," said Harry sighing and looking at the old wizard. "I found a book on genealogy a few weeks ago in Avalon. Somewhere in your family tree, there is a founder. I never got the chance to tell you of my discovery as things started to happen so fast. You and Aberforth are related to Helga. So it is within your power to help defend Avalon better. Now that we know most of what you did was due to magical influence, I have no problem allowing you and Tom to come to Avalon to view the fabled island. We can arrange it when we return home with the triplets. I just want a promise that no problems will occur once you have been there. I don't want you and Tom fighting on the island."

"You have my word that I will not pose problems for you or Avalon," stated Albus pulling out his wand. "I love you Harry, like a grandfather would any grandson. Somewhere along the way, I think that even Tom has come to appreciate the power that you have within you and respects you even if he doesn't fully trust you. While we are on opposing ends of the spectrum, we both respect each other. You just seem to be in the middle of that spectrum. Therefore, we both admire your gifts and abilities even if we don't verbally make it known."

"I would not do what I have done for you if I didn't," said Tom from the doorway. "As much as it pains me to do so, I agree with the old coot. You have a power that is all your own. You are gifted and you have the ability to go far with your magic. I would say that the three of us are equal in each and every way. The only reason that we are stronger than you is due to the years of experience we have on you. In pure magic, you are our equal. As you get more experience, you will be able to master your abilities more and more."

The trio talked long into the night. They came to an agreement that Harry would listen to, and learn what he could about magic from both and draw his own conclusions. When the time was right, they would work to educate the members of Avalon on the ways of the world and how it SHOULD be done.

The time was starting to get on Harry's nerves. It would be anytime now before the babies would be born and he was starting to get impatient. Albus stood in front of the portrait of Godric while Oliver raced to be with Harry during his self-imposed vigil. Time was of the essence as they knew the babies would start to come.

Poppy was waiting with Rick as finally the charm they set alerted them that it was time to take the babies from their host. Harry was pushed out of the way for the moment. Voldemort, Severus, Narcissa, and Augusta all stood with Harry and Oliver as they waited.

It wasn't long before they heard the first screams of a new born infant. Harry raced over to Poppy to see her smiling as she was cleaning Colton. Oliver was hot on his heels. Once she had him wrapped up in a warm blanket, she turned to the expectant parents and handed Harry his firstborn son. Harry took the bundle and held him reverently. Oliver was busy counting finger and toes while Harry was busy crying with happiness. Once Oliver was done counting toes, he took the baby from Harry and went over to the expectant group. Neville, Luna, Draco, and Hermione joined the group as they all cooed over the baby. Oliver handed Colton to Hermione as he went back to Harry.

Ten minutes later, the group all heard a second baby scream as she was brought into the world. Harry was once more handed the baby as Oliver began the same routine of counting finger and toes and checking her to make sure all body parts were accounted for.

"I don't know why you are doing that," laughed Poppy. "I am perfectly capable of making sure that the children have all of their appendages. If something were wrong, I would make sure that you knew about it as quickly as possible. From what I can tell, all three will be totally healthy and fully formed. Now take your daughter to the group over there and let them all have their chance to coo over her as well. Alexander is stuck and we have to work a bit to get to him."

"Is his life in danger?" asked Harry nervously, letting Oliver take his daughter. "Will he live?"

"Yes he will live, but due to him being where he was located, he is just in a spot that is harder for us to get to him," assured Poppy. "From our scans, he is going to be just as healthy as the other two. Now let me concentrate for a moment please so that we can bring him into the world."

Harry nodded his head and stepped back as he waited impatiently for his third child to come into the world. He was near tears the whole time with worry. Tom and Albus stood on each side of him as they waited. Soon the cries of another child could be heard and Harry let out the breath he had been holding. Poppy quickly cleaned the baby and handed him to a very relieved father. Tom and Albus were both looking over Harry's shoulders at the small bundle of joy.

"Thank you everyone," said Harry as Poppy and Rick started to take care of the remains of Gwen. "I couldn't have done this without each and every one of you. Now that the children are here, I would like to get them home and start working on making sure they get spoiled rotten."

"I'll make sure that Gryffindor Tower is empty so that you can all use the portal," assured Albus. "This way, you can have an easier time getting home. Severus will be going with you so that he can hold his godson some more. Poppy will return home the normal way. I shall remain here and cover all bases as it were."

"Tom?" asked Harry. "Would you like to join us? You are more than welcome to come to Avalon and look around."

"What's Avalon?" asked the voice behind them.

As they turned around, Ginny Weasley was standing there with fury written on her face and a wand in her hand.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here with this chapter. Now a Weasley knows about Avalon and the children are born.


	17. The Fight Begins

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 17 – The Fight Begins**

"What's Avalon?" asked the voice behind them.

As they turned around, Ginny Weasley was standing there with fury written on her face and a wand in her hand. Everyone was wondering what she was doing and what she would accomplish by going after the three most powerful wizards in the world.

"Just how long have you been standing there?" Harry asked, with fury evident on his face. "You of all people should know that I can't stand it when someone butts their nose into my business. Do we have to make an example out of you just as much as we did the garbage disposal that you call a brother?"

"Don't you threaten me Harry Potter," snapped Ginny. "I've been wondering for some time why I wasn't allowed back into Gryffindor Tower. Now I find out that the island you live on is Avalon. I know what it is and who is supposed to be buried there. The legends are there for all of us to read in the library. Now that I know that's where you are, my family and I can make sure you do what you were supposed to in the beginning. You will marry me and take me there so that I can live like a powerful queen."

"You don't know shit," snapped Harry as he tried unsuccessfully to make sure his children were hidden from her view. "You are not supposed to be here and you will be punished for your actions. How dare you pull a wand on me? I will have your head for this. If you make it out of this room alive, you will be doing well. I have had enough of your family and their demands on what belongs to me. If you do manage to survive, you can bet that you won't remember this day. If you don't survive this day, then the world will be less one sleazy tramp."

Ginny fired a hex at Harry before anyone could do anything. He was hit with a Cutting Curse and was standing there in surprise at the attack when Hermione screamed in anger and raced at Ginny as he hit the floor. Luna was equally furious as the two girls raced to Ginny and started to beat on her with their fists for her insolence. Poppy stopped working with Gwen and raced to be with Harry and stop the blood flow. Severus also knelt to help with the damage that was done.

"Oliver," called Harry while Albus was handing Harry's first born to Tom who looked uncomfortable at first. "Get our children out of here and away from this red headed whore. I'll meet you back home as soon as Poppy says it's ok to do so. Draco, take my belongings and make sure our family is safe. I want my children away from here and those that are aiming to harm them."

Getting nods from everyone, Harry submitted to the ministration of the healer and Potions Master. Voldemort was holding Colton protectively while Albus and Amelia were trying to pull Hermione and Luna off of Ginny. Neither was having an easy time of it as spells began flying as well as fists. Oliver grabbed the arm of the Dark Lord and steered him to the Gryffindor common room. He was holding Hope while Narcissa followed quickly behind with Alexander. Augusta met them at the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave a nod for her to open up. When that was done, they raced to the portrait of Godric where Oliver added Tom to the wards. With one last look around, they entered the portal and were safely home.

On the Avalon side, they were met by Filius and Minerva. They were told what happened in detail. Both were furious and wanted to head back to Hogwarts, but Tom stopped them telling them that Harry, Albus, and Severus were dealing with the situation as best they could.

Thirty minutes later, Poppy came through the portal and immediately started to scan the babies for problems. She was having a difficult time as the three children were being passed around for all to hold and coo over. She eventually had to get them to all place the babies in one spot so she could complete her exams.

"Where is Harry?" asked Oliver as she worked. "Is he alright? Does he need me to head back to Hogwarts and assist with what's going on over there? I would be more than willing to hurt that bitch myself for what she almost did to Colton."

"The last I saw of Harry, he was beating on Ginny Weasley," she said waving away his concerns. "The Cutting Curse missed Colton by mere inches. When I was leaving, they were putting a very battered and bruised Weasley female on the table to give her the procedure to make her sterile and then Obliviated. Hermione and Luna will be here shortly. Severus, Albus, and Harry won't be much longer than that. They are staying long enough to give the punishment to her for attacking Harry and almost hitting his child."

"How did one family fall so far from grace?" asked Susan as she held Alexander. "They have done nothing but hurt Harry and yet they demand that he gives them more. I could never do that to someone. Now we have the Dark Lord on the island and we aren't sure what is going to happen with all of that."

"He isn't here to cause trouble," assured Draco. "Harry and he are related and they are going to work on defending the island better so that they don't have to worry about others trying to get here to cause more problems for Avalon. Dumbledore will be here soon and we can all work on something together."

The family on Avalon spent the better part of two hours passing the babies back and forth to one another to hold and at times feed. Harry and Albus finally made it to the island with Severus who held out his hands for his godson. Grinning, Oliver placed Alexander in his arms.

"Mr. Potter," said Voldemort. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"After everything that you have done for me and will do for me, I think I can at least hear what it is you need me to do," assured Harry as he gently held his son. "What's on your mind?"

"I have some of the original books of Salazar Slytherin in my possession," answered Tom after debating for a moment. "I was wondering if I would be allowed to bring them here to Avalon and place them under your protection. I don't want others getting their hands on these valuable tomes. I'm sure you understand that some of what he has written is not fit for some of today's members of society."

"You are more than welcome to store the books here," said Harry with a smile. "They will be protected just as much as the tomes and possessions of Merlin and Morgana. As long as it isn't something dangerous, you can place anything that you want here. I'm sure you understand what I mean when I say something dangerous."

"I understand what you mean, and you have my assurances that I will NEVER store anything here that is able to harm your family," stated Tom. "I am unable to make more due to the strain on what's left. Therefore, you have nothing to worry about with that situation. I will do my part to defend the island as was charged to my ancestor. You have MY word on that as an Heir of Salazar Slytherin."

Harry took Tom and Albus outside and keyed them to the grounds. He gave a weary sigh as he looked around.

"The Weasleys are a light family," remarked Harry looking at the two older wizards. "I hate to think of what dark families are the heirs of La Fey. I shudder to think of the damage that some of Lord Voldemort's minions could do if they get their minds or hands on this island and what it holds."

"In my times of studying books from all factions of magic I have discovered one important thing," stated Tom before Albus could reply. "Even in the books of those that are so dark that they may never find their way to the light, there is always answers to a problem that is yet to be solved. I suggest that you not narrow your search for light means of getting the job done."

Harry and Albus went to protest, but Tom held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I'm not telling you to do something like kill or such," lectured Tom. "I'm merely stating that sometimes in the dark works, there is a solution to undo what was originally done. Just because it's in a dark book doesn't mean that it is dark. Solutions to problems come from all areas. I suggest that you don't place all your eggs in the same basket as the saying goes."

"Basically he is telling you to read the books of Morgana and see if there is a way of undoing or preventing further problems," summarized Albus. "While we may not agree on the way, the end is still the same. We know that you are too pure and good to do something dark and sinister to end this threat. We also know that it is entirely possible to get around the wards and false leads to come to a complete conclusion of a problem such as this one. We will all work with you to assist you in this endeavor. You will NEVER have to do this alone."

"For so long I have hurt due to what you two have done to me," said Harry with tears in his eyes. "Voldemort killed my family on a prophecy that you let be heard. I lived with people that would rather see me dead than happy due to me being different. I am sixteen and I have three children already. I'm a father before I ever got to be a child myself. The weight is just too much to bear sometimes and I am angry that I have to bear it at all. I just want to be normal. I blame you two, but at the same time I don't blame anyone. What happened was what was supposed to happen. I can't fight fate. I just think too much is going on to fast for me."

"Do you regret having those three children inside?" asked Albus quietly. "Do you hate them for being here? Would you give t hem up?"

"I most certainly don't," snapped Harry. "They are my flesh and blood and even my magic. While I'm not happy about the reason they are here, I am VERY happy with my three babies. I will give them all of the love that I NEVER got growing up. I will make sure that they never need anything ever in this life. They will be taught morals, values, and how to laugh, love, and live."

"We need to decide what we are going to do about the Weasleys," said Tom. "What happened after I left Hogwarts? What happened will depend on what happens next. We have to stop the heirs."

"Ginny tried to use a few dark spells on me," answered Harry. "When she realized that the children were born and nothing was wrong with them, she sort of lost her sanity. She went over the edge. Her goal was to kill them all. She still has it in her mind that she will be my wife and the mother of my children. Albus and Gran are talking about sending her to St. Mungo's for treatment. She may need multiple Obliviates so that she can forget all about my children and Avalon. I don't want a bull's eye on my children before they are even able to talk and walk. From there, we are talking about sending her to Azkaban for attempted murder. She is not going to be able to be saved as we hoped."

"I can always deal with her mind," said Tom. "Dumbledore and I are both very skilled in mind magic. We can deal with this situation for you so that you don't have to get involved. Your job is to finish your schooling and get the best grades that you can. Your other job is to be a good mate to Mr. Wood and a good father to your children. Mr. Wood loves you. Anyone with a mind can see that he would do anything and everything for you. My advice is to not look for trouble if it isn't there. We can work behind the scenes and work on finding out where the other heirs are just as easily as you can. This way, we have more eyes on the lookout rather than you being pulled into too many different directions."

"I also suggest that you stay away from Hogwarts for now," added Albus. "Your presence will put you in the public eye. We can keep the trouble from spreading too much further if you stay here and let us deal with things on that end. We know that you have issues on this island that needs your constant attention. We can and will do what we have to on that end to help you. All we are asking is that for once, you let someone else do something that will help get the situation under some kind of control. I know you are used to doing things on your own, but we are quite capable of doing things that will benefit us all. I also know you have no reason to fully trust us, but however you feel, we are all in this together as heirs of the founders."

"Look," said Harry pointing suddenly drawing their attention to a large animal. "That's a Brontosaurus. They are plant eaters and very gentle. We have a herd of them living near the river. The only problem is that sometimes the Tyrannosaurus Rex species comes near them to feed on them. We are still battling the flying dinosaurs as well. The species like that one there will even let you pet them sometimes."

"What are you doing about some of these?" asked Tom. "Isn't there some smaller meat eaters as well that causes problems? I was under the impression that there were all sorts of dinosaurs on this island. I know of some from my days in the orphanage."

"There is," said Harry. "Having a giant three headed dog does give you the advantage on some of these guys. This is just a small part of our problem. There are all manner of light and dark magical creatures here as well. We haven't encountered many yet, but they are there none the less. We study them as best as we can without pissing them off. They make for a great study. It's how I'm doing so well in COMC. We study those that we find in a secure manner and we make reports on our observations."

"There are many potions ingredients around here just waiting to be picked as well," observed Tom. "A collector could make a small fortune with some of these ingredients. I trust that you have someone that picks them for you and sells them at a reasonable price?"

"Professor Snape comes once or twice a week to gather what he can," answered Harry honestly. "As part of our herbology and potions grade, we gather some for him and let him decide what is correct and what is usable. From there, he takes what we gather and sells them in London. We get fifty percent of the profit and he takes what he wants for the school. It works out very well for all involved. There is an unlimited supply here and we like that we can make some extra money on the side doing things we enjoy while we learn."

"I have been receiving reports on your grades from Minerva," stated Albus smiling. "It would seem that just about all of you has an O in all of your classes. I think the lowest grade that I witnessed was an A for Mr. Longbottom in potions and it was partly because he wasn't feeling one hundred percent. With everything that's going on, I'm surprised to see that you still have a perfect grade on all your tests and reports and such. It's a great accomplishment to you to have good grades while dealing with so much."

"We all work together," commented Harry. "Where one of us is strong, we tutor the others. Where one of us is weak, we all get together to help push that person along. We all want to be masters in certain fields. I would love nothing better than to be a Charms Master and Hermione wants to be a Transfiguration Mistress. We are working on other projects in our spare time. Now we won't have as much spare time, but we will manage."

"I have no doubt that you will succeed at everything you put your mind to," remarked Tom. "I've been trying to kill you for fifteen years and haven't succeeded yet. I am certain that you will enjoy the classes that Dumbledore and I have to offer you for the safety of your extended family and so forth. I can see that having the goblins train you in hand to hand combat is doing wonders for your group as well. Time will tell how much of that training you will need in the near future."

"I think that Tom and I should head back to Hogwarts and our personal businesses," suggested Albus. "While you are in no hurry for us to leave, we do have things we need to do. We will send you regular reports on our progress of discovering who other heirs are and what we can do to stop them. I will be here every Wednesday to teach you what I know about magic."

"I'll come on Thursdays and do the same," offered Tom. "Now that I can come to the island and work with you all, I will be here once a week as well. While I'm here on Thursday, I'll bring Slytherin's books for storage and safe keeping. In time, if things work out as they are supposed to I may ask you to allow Lucius here to assist with defense and classes. He is knowledgeable in many fields of magic as well."

"I do seem to remember him getting all O's on his NEWTS," remarked Albus leading them back to the castle. "He is a good man to learn from even if his tendencies are a bit harsh. We shall have to monitor the situation to ensure that he doesn't do something that isn't beneficial. The safety of Narcissa and Draco are top priority among what we want to do. We don't want him punishing them for any preconceive notions."

"Let's take things one step at a time," said Harry. "I'd like to get more comfortable with the two of you before we start bringing in others to the island. I have so much to do and now I have the protection of my children to think about as well. I am not insinuating anything, but first and foremost, those that DO live here are to be protected. While we are being hidden, I can only do so much. The less who know where we are the better it will be all the way around. If push comes to shove, we can always build a small building on the opposite bank and travel there once a week for lessons."

"You do have a point," acknowledged Tom. "Very well. I shall see you on Thursday. Expect me around seven in the evening. This way, dinner will be done as well as your normal lessons for the day. Expect me to stay for about two hours."

Harry nodded as he watched both men step into the portal and make their way back to Hogwarts. Severus followed shortly after with a promise to return more frequently so that he could visit Alexander. Laughing, Harry told him that he could come as often as he wished so that he could spend time with his second godchild.

Later that evening, Harry was standing with Oliver as they watched the children sleeping. It was agreed that the elves would help out during the night with the children so that Harry and Oliver could stay strong by getting enough sleep. Harry looked over and saw that it was time for them to eat. He sat down and Oliver handed him his daughter. Harry smiled as Winky handed him a bottle for her. Oliver was sitting next to him a few moments later holding Alex feeding him. Hermione came in and started feeding Colton. All three sat in companionable silence while they fed and then burped all three children.

"It's funny isn't it," remarked Draco the next day while he held one of the babies. "We are all taking turns feeding these three and they don't cry that much. It's like they already know that each of us here will do what we can to help them and make sure that they have everything that they need. You can even feel the magic in them is you concentrate enough."

"It helps that I can sooth them while they are asleep using my empathic gifts," said Harry. "As their father, I'm in tune with their magical signatures. I figured that if I could receive the emotions of others, that I could send them emotions as well. So when they get fussy, I just project to them calming emotions like waves at a beach and they tend to settle down."

"You can do that to all three at the same time?" asked a shocked Filius while Harry nodded his head that he could. "Harry, that is amazing that you are able to do that with three children at once. We know that when one child cries, they all do. You are able to sooth more than one person at once and use it effortlessly. That's very impressive."

"I haven't tried it on anyone other than the children," assured Harry as others were looking at him. "I'm not even sure I could do it with someone that isn't of my blood. Plus I would never mess with your emotions that way. You all know I wouldn't do something like that."

"Relax Harry or I will ask Mother or Poppy for a calming draught for you," said Draco with a laugh. "We know you wouldn't do something like that. You are far too noble to even try it."

"It could come in handy though," stated a thoughtful Hermione. "If Harry CAN do it to those that are not of his blood, he may be in a position to help with a crisis and so forth."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry looking at her with interest. "How would I be able to help in a crisis?"

By this time, everyone was listening to her. She had their full attention and she was a bit startled by it. Draco gave her hand a gentle squeeze to assure her. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Picture a suicide jumper on a building," she explained. "They want to kill themselves and no one can talk them down from the ledge. Harry could just use his empathic abilities to make the person feel better about them self temporarily so that they can be brought down from the ledge. From there, that person gets the mental help they need from the professionals."

"YOU could also use it during a battle," interjected Remus. "When you are trying to calm a huge crowd, you can always emit strong emotions of love and compassion to assist those in a position of power to deal with the situation. I think this has extreme merit. We should talk to both Albus and the Dark Lord to see if they can help you expand this gift. Even someone like Severus should be able to help you with it as he is skilled in Mind Magic."

"I will consider it," sighed Harry. "However, I won't do anything until we know I can actually do it. I don't want to try it unless we have someone with my power level working with me to ensure that I don't do something to harm rather than help. It's one thing to do it to three sleepy infants. It's something entirely different when you are working with alert teens or adults."

"Let's just concentrate on normal studies for now," suggested Minerva. "We can always tell Albus and the Dark Lord of our ideas and see what they think. Being as powerful as they are, they will know if it is even possible or not. Let's just take our time and deal with the few things we have here first and then take that step. We don't want to pressure Harry into doing something that might make him feel uncomfortable."

Everyone agreed with her statement. It was decided that they would talk to both older wizards and see what they both had to say on the situation. Ultimately, they all knew that it depended on what Harry wanted to do. If he said no, then they would pressure him into anything.

Harry settled into his chair and held onto his son. Later, he was exchanged for his second born. Finally an hour later, he was given his third born to hold.

"You were a pleasant surprise," he told the smallest of the three. "You were a prank worthy of the Marauders. I'm very happy that you are in my life little one. I will make sure that you have everything that you ever need. You will grow up with all the love that was denied me when I was younger. I have it now, but you will have it your entire life. You have my word on that."

Smiling, Harry stood up and placed his son in his crib. After kissing each child, he left them to their sleep so that he could get caught up on his homework. All who lived on the island knew that Harry was a determined individual when it came to doing things for a reason.

Back in Hogwarts, Ginny sat up slowly. Her head hurt and she didn't understand what she was doing in the infirmary.

"Why am I here?" she asked the medi wizard. "Did something happen to me that made me end up here?"

"I'm afraid so Miss Weasley," said Augusta answering instead. "You had an accident in the Potions Lab. The potion you were working on exploded and you were knocked through a wall. We had to fight to save your life. As it is, there are repercussions due to the explosion. Thankfully, you were the only one that was hurt and Healer Rick has been able to save your life. That's about it."

"What aren't you telling me?" asked Ginny with fear in her eyes. "What happened to me that you aren't telling me? I have to know."

"You will be unable to ever have children," said Healer Rick. "The damage done to your body was too extensive for us to fix that particular aspect of things. You will never have children. We went and removed the parts that were damaged."

"This can't be," moaned Ginny. "Harry will be so disappointed that I can't give him any children. He will never want me now that I am unable to give him an heir. What am I going to do?"

"Harry never wanted you to bare his children anyway," snapped Albus coming into the room. "He is soul bonded to another and NOTHING that you say or do will change that. You will NEVER get your hands on Harry. Even after everything, you will not bother him ever again. If you do, you will meet the same fate as your brother. We are tired of playing games with you and your family. You will stay in this room until the healer says it's ok for you to go. From there, you will go to your room and stay there until further arrangements can be made. You have done enough damage as it is for one day, and I won't tolerate any more of your delusions."

"You are in no position to tell me anything," snapped Ginny. "You are just a used up old man that has nothing left. Get away from me and stop telling me what to do or I will see to it that what you do have left is taken from you. I WILL have Harry and nothing will get in my way."

Severus stood up and slapped her across the face. The fury that was written on his face was clear for all to see. Even Albus and Augusta stood back while Severus hit her a second time.

"Your mouth has gotten you into more trouble than you can ever imagine," said Severus. "Due to you and your family, a very generous young man has left the country just so that he can have some peace and quiet. Now you are disrespecting the people that have made sure you stay alive. Your brother is already marked to be killed. Either it will happen by Dementor, Veil, or Dark Lord. If you want to join him in death, then keep on running that filthy mouth of yours. It matters none to us if there is one less bitchy Weasley in the world."

"When I tell my father what you have done, he will make sure that none of you have a life," said Ginny furiously. "It's against the law to do what you just done to me, and when the Board of Governors hears that a Death Eater just slapped me, you can take the cell with a Dementor. You can't threaten me and get away with it. You also can't put your hands on me."

To prove a point, Severus lifted his hand and slapped her a second time. He lifted his other hand and another slap echoed around the room.

"You have just signed your own warrant little girl," said Voldemort coming into the room. "You will be joining your brother in the prison room. I shall have fun with you just as much as we are having fun with him. Today will be the last day you see the inside of this castle."

"You are all consorting with the Dark Lord," screamed Ginny. "You are all evil. My Harry will save me from you all."

"CRUCIO MAXIMA," hissed Voldemort and watched as Ginny screamed in agony for five seconds. "This is just a taste of what I'm going to do to you. Every time you say Lord Potter's name, I will make sure you get another second added to your punishment. I suggest that you shut up. IMPERIO!"

With that, Voldemort ruthlessly gave her the command to follow him from the room. Even in her pain, Ginny was unable to counter the spell and followed his command. Voldemort took one look around at the others and made his way out of the room. Moments later, Augusta and Severus both nodded as the wards alerted them that Voldemort, Ronald, and Ginny had vacated the premises.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop. There is more to come. I apologize for the length of time between updates. Things in real life have taken precedence over fantasy world.


	18. Training In Magic

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 18 – Training in Magic**

Days turned into weeks as Harry and his fellow companions trained. Albus and Tom made periodical ventures to Avalon to train Harry and his friends in the art of magic. The students sat there and listened with an open interest and open mind as the two most powerful wizards on the planet taught them what they knew.

Harry had the goblins build a secondary building on the far bank for people like Lucius to come and train the students using his methods. All in all, the classes were fair, just, and explained in a way that no one felt left out or troubled by what they were being taught. Lucius taught them all etiquette, history, and some defense. Tom had overlooked the fact that there were muggles and muggleborns on the island of Avalon. He patiently taught them all equally. Each student on the island received an overview of how the dark arts were used and how they could be used to assist as well as harm.

"Morvolo," Harry called to him one day after class. "I was wondering if you would train me how to use Parselmagic in a more powerful manner. As I am the only other one that we know that can speak the language, it may be of use to us if I learn how to use it to its fullest extent. This way, we have an advantage over the heirs of Le Fay. From what I'm to understand, the art itself is neither light nor dark. It's just like speaking another language. From what little I read, the spells are just a little bit stronger than most."

"Have you not looked into the books by Salazar Slytherin?" asked Tom raising an eyebrow. "Those books will tell you everything that you need to know. There isn't much that I CAN teach you with regards to the art of using Parselmagic as I use it for darker means. However, Slytherin wasn't the monster that history made him out to be. Much of what he did was to benefit all who could use magic in general. My dislike for muggles stems from my childhood. He didn't have the same upbringing that you and I had."

"I haven't touched your books," said Harry softly and honestly. "They are yours and I didn't want to touch something that didn't belong to me. I have them warded so that no one else can touch them either except you and me. I'm only in the wards as it's my island."

Tom led Harry to the books and looked at the titles for a moment. When he was through, he pulled out a couple and handed them to the younger wizard.

"I recommend that you read these three first," stated Tom. "It will give you a general outline on what you can and can't do with the art. These will teach you the basics and from there, I can help you fine tune some of what you want to do with the magic. The books are in no danger if anyone else picks them up. They are written in Parseltongue and only you or I CAN read them. Thank you for being kind enough to wait before reading them. You are an heir and could have, but I like that you waited to ask me before you took it upon yourself to do so. It gives you the character that I once had when I was younger. Yes I did dark and murderous things in my youth, and to this day, I still do. However, I was just like you when I was younger. I just had a more troubled beginning as unlike you; my parents abandoned me instead of dying for me. That gave me the anger that you have never had."

"I have anger," stated Harry defensively. "I get angry all the time."

"You misunderstand me," soothed Tom. "Yes you anger, but you don't anger to the point of actually murdering someone. I used my anger to fuel my dark side. You use your anger to defend those you love and care about. THAT is what makes all the difference between the two of us. You are so much like me that had things been a touch different, you would have turned out exactly like me. As the old coot says, you have never once considered joining me and using the Dark Arts on people."

"I did though," said Harry interrupting the older wizard. "I used the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix. I have it in me to use the Dark Arts just as much as the next person."

"Think back to that night," advised Tom. "Yes you attempted to use it, but you failed. Righteous anger and intent are two very different things. You didn't have the power to back it up. You failed to use the dark curse. That in of itself is what saved you. All you did was caused her mild discomfort; nothing more, and nothing less. You are still a pure and gentle soul despite everything that is going on. Yes you beat on both male Weasley and female Weasley, but you didn't kill, maim, or cause irreversible damage to either of them."

"I just wish it wasn't so hard all the time," admitted Harry. "I just wish for once, that something would just give way and let me be the person I was meant to be instead of having to deal with the wizarding world's problems all the time. First they wanted me to deal with you. Now I have to deal with the Le Fay heirs. What's next? Do I ever get a break from having to be the one to deal with all of it? Why does it always have to be me? I just want some peace and quiet."

"I see no reason why you have to keep on defending people that will not defend themselves," stated Tom pointedly. "If they are too weak to do it themselves, then let them fall. The worst that can happen is they will be killed for not defending themselves. Why should you keep on defending them? You don't HAVE to defend anyone except your three children and yourself. Everyone else can very much stand up and do what they need to do to survive. There is no law stating you have to do anything. Right now, you have to defend this island. It's not because of the populace, but because you are the only one that can right now. It IS your legacy. There isn't anything you can do to get out of that one. There is no law stating that you have to fight me any longer. Now that I know you and something about you, I can step back and know that there is NO reason to go after you any longer. I will continue to do what I must do."

"So many innocent people are being hurt," whispered Harry. "How did you manage to not go completely over the edge with all of your soul splits? Had that been me, I think I would have gone insane."

"I pushed the boundaries of magic," stated Voldemort. "Think about this if you will. Everything that I have done has made the rest of the wizarding world improve itself. For every curse and hex I invented, there is a counter for it. For every ritual that I have done, there is something that can be used to assist the world, or counter what I have done. Therefore, I will continue to do what I do so that the wizarding world has a chance to come out of the stone ages and into the modern era."

"If there were a way to mix muggle technology with magic, we would have it made," admitted Harry. "I think that Hermione, Draco, and I can work together with the group to see if we can counter the magic for electricity and so forth. Having things like computers and other things will make it so much easier to be able to do things. I need to go shopping soon in the muggle world. I think I have an idea as to how we can get things started. I will need to sit with the board of directors and see what we can do to bring some of the era to the present time."

"Gran will help you with that," said Neville coming up and hearing Harry's last sentence. "She will be by later this evening. Good afternoon Lord Slytherin. I hope that you day was profitable."

"Good afternoon Heir Longbottom," returned Tom. "Harry and I were just discussing the possibilities of the magical and muggle communities. How is the rest of your group doing today?"

"We were working on the assignment that you gave to us," stated Neville with a smile. "We are actually finished. I was just coming to tell Harry that Hermione will be going into his desk drawer to get his portion of the work so that we can present it to you next week. We figured that we can make the different parchments into a type of book for you to read. We are starting to do this with all of our homework."

"I definitely need to go shopping in the muggle world now," stated Harry with a smile. "Morvolo I will talk with you next week. I have to grab Hermione and Emma and head out to the muggle world. Neville I need you to tell Albus and Gran that I will be back later and wish to talk with both of them when I return."

Neville nodded before he ran off to take care of what Harry requested of him. It wasn't long before Hermione appeared with Draco and the trio nodded to Tom and with a flash of phoenix fire, disappeared.

"Ok here is what we are going to do," stated Harry. "We are going to buy pens, notebooks, binders, report covers, folders and many other muggle school supplies. It's time that we move out of the classical era and into the modern one. For uniforms for school, I have an idea. I'm thinking that we can have slacks and shirts only. No more robes."

"I see your wheels turning," said Draco. "What are we looking for exactly with regards to uniforms?"

"Black or khaki slacks and skirts and the correct color of the house for tops," said Harry. "For instance, we can have Slytherin wear black slacks with green shirts. Hufflepuff can wear khaki slacks and a black shirt. Gryffindor can wear black slacks and a maroon or red shirt while Ravenclaw wears khaki and blue. So I am going to buy a mock pair of each so that we can present it to the Board of Governors. By showing them how pens, pencils, and notebooks and such work, we can have it easier than quills and parchment which is difficult to write with and neater if you think about it. So we need to find skirts, slacks, shirts, and muggle school supplies to present to the Board for perusal. Madam Malkin can always do the magic on the clothing that is on our robes. Having the House Crest on the pocket will help and the family crest on the sleeve will also be a nice touch."

"I know just where to go to get all of that," said Emma. "Come with me and we will get it all in the same spot. I know of a cheap place that will sell the stuff to us. We can always buy it in bulk later."

"Certain shops will be obsolete if they don't move up with the times," admitted Harry. "However, it will be better for our world if they match what's going on outside of it. We are going to have to work on some kind of runic system to see if we can get electronic gadgets to work in a magical world. The better it will be, the easier it will be for the students."

"Harry, you come with me," said Emma. "Draco, you go with Hermione. She can get us started on the school supplies while Harry and I get the mock uniforms. We will meet back here in one hour."

With that, the two teams headed out to get what they needed. Draco was impressed with some of the muggle implements that would make his school work so much easier. They filled the shopping cart with multiple items in the colors of red, green, blue, and yellow if possible. They bought all sorts of things for the school and for themselves.

Meanwhile, Harry and Emma were working together to get the uniforms together. They shopped in a different part of the store looking for the shirts that were in the house colors.

"I think that polo style shirts in short sleeve and long sleeve would be best," commented Emma. "They are universal in that both sexes can use them without looking odd. It's easier to find the colors we are looking for as well. With fewer pockets, the outfits won't look so baggy and undesirable. We can always have that seamstress in Diagon Alley work with the clothes."

"If push comes to shove, we can always do a color change on them," commented Harry. "By getting some in the colors that we are looking for, we can show the governors what we are talking about when we present it to them. This will make everyone universal in their houses as well as in the school. Some of the richer kids do like to lord over that they have more money by buying the more expensive things. Those children that are not as rich will have a better chance of blending in than others. I'm sure for our demonstration we can get Filius to put the house emblems on the shirts for us. It's a simple enough spell, but I would feel better if he does it instead of me. As we don't have any Ravenclaws on the island, I can always wear their uniform so that the Board can see what it looks like."

"That's a good idea," admitted Emma as they placed the clothes into the cart. "We need to go and pay for this stuff now. We can always have one of the professors use an enlarging charm on them to fit better. That way we don't have to worry about size at the moment. Once we get the approval, we can have Madam Malkin work on sizes and so forth. Also don't forget that Luna is a Ravenclaw. So you DO have all four houses represented."

Harry nodded at that statement as they met up with Hermione and Draco. Once they paid for their items, they headed out. Fawkes flashed them back home when they were out of sight of the public. From there, they sought out Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Gran. They were in luck as Albus, Tom, and Amelia was on the island talking with the members.

"Ah Harry," said Augusta as she held Colton. "Neville says that you wanted to speak to the Board of Governors. What is it that you need to talk with them about specifically?"

"Morvolo and I were discussing maybe bringing the magical world up to date so to speak," began Harry. "We have some items here that will make it easier for the students to blend in, do better with their writing, and have an easier time keeping all of their notes together so that they don't get lost or separated."

"We also worked to get a more comfortable uniform that will not be so bulky or uncomfortable," said Emma. "We feel that if the students were all wearing similar clothing, they would not have to worry about who has money and who doesn't."

"My goal for Hogwarts is to have everyone equal while they are training and studying," stated Harry. "We can have them all wearing the same type of clothing in the same material. Quills and parchment are hard to use. If we start using pens and notebooks or even binders and loose leaf paper, we will have an easier time with the grades and such if the professors can actually read what we are writing. If we are successful, we can always have a little shop inside of Hogwarts that sells pens, paper, and binders and so forth."

Harry and Hermione pulled out the writing implements and got to work showing the assembled adults what they were talking about. When they were done, they presented them to the professors and waited.

"This will definitely make things easier," stated Albus as he examined an ink pen. "Quills are easy to break and messier to write with than this thing. This notebook keeps everything together and makes it easier for the students to keep their work together. By having multiple binders, you can turn in your work while still taking notes inside of your notebooks. Do I have all of my terminology correct?"

"Yes," laughed Harry. "That's what I was thinking. By writing our names on the binders and so forth with markers or even a spell, the students can all personalize their belongings how they want so long as the original house color stays the same."

"That would be a good thing," said Tom as he examined some of the items they brought. "This report cover will also be great as the professor can see before they even begin who is writing it and so forth. I like this and think I can start using them myself to help with my own studies and so forth."

"Very well," said Augusta. "I expect you all to have everything ready within two days to present to the Board. While Harry may own Hogwarts, it is still polite to ask. Have one person represent each house. That way, they can see the complete works. This will make things a LOT easier on the students. Were you still in school, I would award you all fifty points each."

Laughing, the teens got to work on getting everything ready. Harry and Hermione taught the others how to use the implements and they began to transfer their notes, reports, and other schoolwork into the binders and notebooks. Each student was having a grand time getting their work to look neater and present it with a smile on their faces.

"Nicely done Harry," said Albus as he help Hope. "This is exactly what Tom and I were talking about. You are using your mind to make things happen. Just because your earlier years were hard doesn't mean that you older ones have to be. You are a bright and creative young man. You have the ability to see things done in a way that many would scoff at and belittle you for."

Harry was smiling. He knew that Albus was proud of him. At that time, Hope lost her breakfast all over his robes. The teens were busy snickering in their hands as Albus sat there with baby vomit in his beard and clothes.

"She doesn't like to be rocked so fast," explained Poppy as she took the crying infant from him. "Her stomach is more sensitive than that of the boys. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. Come on little one. I'll make you feel better."

Harry waved his wand and cleaned the old wizard while Poppy headed out with Hope to soothe her stomach. He was still chuckling at the remembered sight. Albus shot him a look that promised retribution if he continued.

"We did warn you," said Harry unfazed by the look. "Not all babies like to feel they are on a roller coaster. Never having children of your own, you wouldn't know that. It's not our fault you didn't listen."

"Maybe," admitted Albus. "Do you have to keep laughing at me? That formula made it stink. Plus it will take forever to get the smell out of my beard."

"Of course we have to laugh at you," said Tom who was highly amused sitting there with Alexander in his arms. "It's not every day we see the great Albus Dumbledore drenched in baby puke."

Minerva and Narcissa were quietly laughing behind Albus. He turned and saw them and threw them all a scowl. Even Augusta was chuckling at the remembered sight. When Tom made his proclamation, it became all the funnier.

"Now that I have given you all something to laugh at, I think I shall return to Hogwarts," huffed Albus. "I can tell when I'm the brunt of a joke. For the record, I'm not amused."

"Oh come on Albus," said Harry with a grin. "If you didn't love us, you wouldn't still be here bearing it all with grace and dignity. Hope didn't mean it. It WAS your fault. We do love you even if you are senile."

"Senile am I?" asked Albus pulling out his wand and chasing him out of the room. "I'll show you senile you cheeky little brat. Stand still so that I can properly hex you. I think I'm going to give you a taste of what Hope did to me."

"What's going on?" asked Severus entering and walking over to Tom to take Alex from him. "Why is Albus chasing Harry? Please tell me that he isn't going to hurt him."

"Albus rocked Hope a little too much and her stomach protested," explained Draco fighting to not laugh. "We have been teasing Albus about it and he is getting even with Harry for calling him senile."

"That would do it," said Severus smiling down at his newest godchild. "Even if it is the truth, Harry shouldn't have said that to his face."

"I HEARD THAT SEVERUS SNAPE," said Albus coming into the room. "You have no idea how lucky you are that you are holding my great grandson. I would teach you a lesson about calling me names."

"Pfft," said Severus waving him off. "You are just upset that someone is actually telling it to your face. I'm not scared of you. Now be gone before I drop a house on you. You don't scare me. I'll prove it to you when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Ah a challenge," retorted Albus happily. "I will teach you, you young upstart. I'll turn all of your clothes bright neon pink. I am gifted in Transfiguration you know. I'll make you sorry for that."

"Bring it on old man," said Severus unconcerned. "I think I am a match for you any day. I may have to figure out how to turn some of your clothes off. The brightness of some of them gives me headaches just looking at them."

By now, no one was masking their mirth. All were laughing at the banter. Even Tom was chuckling at the verbiage going back and forth. Everyone knew that everyone was playing, and that made it all the more special.

"I think we have the most dysfunctional family in existence," said Harry leaning up against Oliver and catching his breath. "This has turned out to be a great day and I will treasure this memory for a long time. There is lots of love and compassion in this room. To see the Dark Lord laughing at the banter is a bonus. I love my family. I love each and every part of it. All of the good and the bad combined is what makes this so special."

"You are a good man Harry," whispered Oliver kissing him on the neck. "It's your heart and compassion that makes so many different factions work well together. I have no doubt that the Board will agree with the proposed changes once they see the benefit in it all. I'll go to Diagon Alley once they approve and get the shop owner to start supplying the stuff. If we show them that the students will start buying it, they won't lose out on what they are doing. We also have to teach the students how to use this stuff. All will work out how it's supposed to in the end."

A few days later, Harry and company received word that the Board was ready to meet with them to see the changes being proposed. By this time, Harry had all of the uniforms finished with the help of Minerva and Filius. Luna would represent Ravenclaw, Draco would represent Slytherin, Hermione would represent Gryffindor, and Susan would represent Hufflepuff. Each outfit was done in the correct colors. All of the ladies were wearing skirts and Draco was wearing slacks. Each had their binders, notebooks, pens, and reports ready to go in a backpack. When they were ready, Harry had Albus clear the Gryffindor common room so they could head to Hogwarts.

They were quickly escorted to the room where the Board of Governors was sitting. Lucius was sitting with Augusta as both were on the board. When the four students walked in wearing the new uniform, the members all looked at them in appreciation and interest.

"What we are wearing for you today is an idea," began Harry. "Hogwarts and the wizarding world are behind the times. People no longer wear robes, cloaks, and other things. What I have here is an idea. Each house is represented by colors. Therefore, the uniform of each house is such. The skirts that all of the girls are wearing can be substituted for slacks. In winter, the castle gets cold and wearing a skirt isn't going to be comfortable for them. Each set of slacks or skirts can be either khaki or black. The tops are in the house color."

"I actually like the look," said Lucius looking carefully at what his son was wearing. "It is tasteful without being overdone. The house crest is still on the top while we know who is where by what color they are wearing. What are you suggesting we do about the first years that aren't sorted yet?"

"They wear white until they get sorted," answered Hermione pointing to Harry's outfit. "We have also had the idea of the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl wear a different color entirely. We were thinking that they could wear purple so that they stand out a bit for those that are in need of them. For the first years, once they are sorted, the house elves can use their magic to change the color of their shirts just as easily as putting their house symbol on them. I know from experience that wearing a tie was hard at times. This way, the atmosphere in the classroom is more comfortable for the students."

"I like it," said Madam Marchbanks. "It's efficient, as well as, practical and an overall good design. I think we should implement this into the curriculum. This will be much easier to wear than robes."

"What about the protective coverings for potions?" Amelia asked curiously. "What are the students going to use for that particular class?"

"Regular cooking aprons," said Harry. "Sleeves from the robes tend to get singed. Some students just aren't careful with what they are doing. By eliminating the danger, we are eliminating the number of students heading to the infirmary. Regular cooking aprons will cover their torso and as far down as their knees."

Draco handed Harry an apron and watched as he put it on to show the members of the panel. Severus nodded in acceptance of the apron.

"This would work just as well if not better," he told them. "Lord Potter is right when he says that there are many accidents involving careless students setting their clothing on fire. Also getting their clothing in the potions makes them volatile or useless. By having LESS clothing in danger of being in the way, the potion averages should rise in success."

"Very well," said Lucius. "I see no reason why we can't allow the new uniforms. We shall send letters out to the parents immediately so that they can get their children what is needed. I commend you on the presentation. It was well thought out and well executed."

"We aren't done yet," said a happy Harry as he opened his book bag and pulled out some items. "I have here a notebook, binder, a report I did for Transfiguration, an ink pen, a pencil, and some loose leaf paper."

Draco, Hermione, and Susan pulled theirs out as well. Each student handed their items to the Board and showed them what they were and how to use them. The Board members were excited to see a neat report set up for their perusal. Looking into the binders, they found notes ready and set in an organized fashion. Harry showed them how to use an ink pen. This was the success that he was waiting for. It was immediately decided that this was easier and neater.

Severus looked over at Harry and gave him a sly wink. Harry grinned in return and waited for the excitement to die out. When it was done, he explained that each student would need to make sure they brought money with them to supply them with the correct colors.

"I was thinking that a small store could be set up with each of the Heads of House," stated Harry. "This way, the students could buy what they needed from their Head of House when they ran out of paper, pens, or what have you. This way, we don't have to worry about them having to scrounge around and worry about what color to buy when they first come to Hogwarts."

"We can even go as far as to just add it to the tuition and supply them with the needed supplies," suggested Severus. "I think adding a little more to the tuition for each year will see to it that they don't need to worry about running out. They can just go to their Head of House and get more when they run out. We will only charge them, if they are wasting the supplies. For those that want extras, they can purchase them. This way, their school needed items are for that purpose, and their non-school related items are separated."

"This will make things so much easier all the way around," admitted Amelia. "This should improve the grades as well as help the students learn to file their work correctly. It will also help with them NOT losing their notes, work, or reports that are being turned in. I like this idea. It will help the school better."

After a general consent, the Board of Governors all approved Harry's idea. The teens were happy that they were able to help make a change for the better for their fellow year mates and all new students to come into the school.

"We are also going to work on trying to figure out how to combine magic and electricity," said Harry. "This way, we can have better heating systems here in the castle as well as better lights and so forth. Even with the candles and such, sometimes it's hard to see what you are doing. With seeing the boards and such, in magical lights, the reflection is hard."

"Overhead lighting and runic used magical heating devices will go a long way in helping the students settle in more," explained Hermione. "Draco told me that the dungeons are VERY cold and they could use some better lighting and heating down there. This will assist the castle in using less magic to power the heating spells and on the wards to keep the students safe and such. Later things like computers and instructional videos can be used in the classrooms to help the professors teach what they are trying to teach."

For the next hour or so, Harry and his friends talked with the Board of Governors about their ideas on what they were going to try. They explained what each item did and how it could be useful for the education of the students. They talked about some of the classes taught at Hogwarts and how they could improve them. When it was all said and done, the Governors all had their binders full of notes. Harry and Hermione handed each person a report set up in the report covers stating their proposals. Each Governor went away thoughtfully and some were even reading the proposals while they walked.

Overall, the meeting was a success and Harry smiled at how simple it was to make them see how it would benefit the students if they just caused them to work together using the same items rather than everyone trying to outdo each other.

With a happy smile on his face, he returned back to Avalon.

What he didn't know was that there were still problems in the land that needed his attention. Another heir of Le Fay awakened and they knew what they were doing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – This is as good a place as any to stop. What did you think about me combining magical and muggle technology. Next chapter will introduce the dark heirs.


	19. The Dark Heirs Uncovered

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 19 – The Dark Heirs Uncovered**

The days passed and Harry watched with joy as his three children started to show signs of magic. That each child was also showing signs of intelligence was a plus in Harry's books. He was keeping up with what was going on in Hogwarts while at the same time he was keeping up with his studies. Each student in Avalon was excelling in their work much to the delight of the professors. Harry was even learning healing rather quickly as his Parselmagic was able to give him the magical boost to heal things.

The Ministry of Magic was also aware of how advanced the students were on Avalon. Amelia made sure that all grades were recorded within the Ministry so that when it was time for a graduation ceremony, they would be listed as those that have graduated with honors and what have you. Her niece was on Avalon and she wanted Susan to be recognized as a prominent figure.

Months passed and it was time for the end of the school year. Harry and his friends were astonished to know that it was the end of the school year already. Each person paced as Luna sat her OWLS. As she was the youngest, she was the only one to have to sit her OWLS. The rest had their end of the year exams and were pleased to hear that they passed every course they took with high if not perfect marks. Harry was delighted to hear that he even passed Potions with an O.

The plan for the summer was to concentrate on miscellaneous lesson plans, get their homework done for the summer, and continue to search for the dark heirs. Harry knew they were out there, and something about the situation made him uneasy, it was never a good thing for him to feel uneasy. He worked with Hermione and Albus on a number of different ideas as to how to get the dark heirs to come to the surface and make their presence known.

"I think that I have a solution to your problem," stated Severus one afternoon. "One of the potions that I can train my students with is the heritage potion. It is similar to what the goblins use to discern who is related to whom for inheritances and so forth. We can always have the students doing it as a lesson for the start of the new school year."

"That's an excellent idea," stated Harry grinning at him. "This way, we don't alert them that we want to know who is doing what. If push comes to shove, we can always ask King Ragnok to have the goblins start testing those that have graduated more and more when they come into the bank to claim their status renewal vaults. It would be legal to know about this. They just don't have to tell the one being tested that the information is coming to me as well as the bank should that person be an heir of Le Fey."

"I can help you in a small way as well," interjected Tom. "I can have my followers take the same test. If Severus wants to brew the potion, I can have my minions take the test and find out who is what and where. This will alleviate as many of the dark heirs as possible. Like you, I want these people found so that our lives can be lived in some sort of peace. I may not agree with Dumbledore, but this is a threat that even I can't deal with should it get past this island and its inhabitants. I have plans of my own that don't include the dark heirs causing problems for me. Before anyone asks, it doesn't include a takeover of the magical world. I never wanted that. All I wanted was to show what I could do with the magic. In fact, once this issue has been resolved, I will be leaving Britain. I have made arrangements elsewhere."

This was a surprise for all of those present. Each knew that Tom was more ambitious than many. He was skilled in many forms of magic. That he just wanted to express his knowledge wasn't lost on anyone. His way of going about it was what was wrong. That he was leaving Britain once the threat of Avalon was gone, was what surprised many the most.

"We can ensure that we do something to make it so that they don't know what's going on with the island," stated Hermione thoughtfully, bringing them back to the matter at hand. "I'm sure that by now, more people are starting to wonder why so many of us are no longer at Hogwarts. I'm sure that rumors are floating as to why we never returned once the danger in the castle was eliminated. We have to be able to pinpoint which of the students are intelligent enough to come across information about the final resting place of Merlin Ambrosias."

"Madam Pince and I have gone through the library and we have removed the books that pertain to his resting place," assured Albus. "We felt it was better to take that particular information out of the hands of the students. The only place they would have access to that information would be places like their home libraries and such. The older the family name, the more information they may be able to acquire regarding this topic."

"We also have to wonder if any of the current Hogwarts students were observant in our maneuverings," stated Hermione. "If one of the darker heirs is intelligent enough, they will know that something is going on other than what we have already been doing. It was rather odd that we kept popping up so often and with such ease. I'm sure that someone noticed something somewhere about how Harry was getting to the castle. We can't leave that castle unattended for long in case someone gets the bright idea to come for a visit during the holidays and starts to snoop around."

"We can also get Madam Pince to give you a list of names of the students who had the books that list anything about Merlin's final resting place and what might be with his remains," suggested Draco. "This will give us an edge on who knows more information than the rest about what might possibly be on this island. It's no secret that the island exists. In the magical world, all legends are a reality. It's only when the muggles get ahold of the information that it becomes a legend."

"Most pureblood families are very familiar with the story of Merlin and the Island of Avalon," admitted Narcissa, while Lucius nodded in agreement. "The only advantage that we have at the moment is that it's called Godric's Island. No one really knows that this particular island and Avalon are one and the same. It leaked out that Harry has inherited Godric's Island. We still aren't sure how. We have been looking into it in our spare time and as of yet, we haven't figured out how Rita Skeeter knows this information."

"That's because the bitch is an unregistered animagus," hissed Hermione angrily. "It's possible that she hitched a ride on someone during the reading of Sirius' will. If she did, then she would have heard everything as that part of the bank isn't protected from an animagus."

"What is her form?" asked Amelia with interest. "We can finally get her out of the picture if we know what her form is and how to prevent her from escaping using it."

"She is a beetle," said Harry frowning in anger as well. "She used it during our fourth year to get the scoop on me. She is so small that it's easy for her to hide in plain sight. No one would ever know she is there. I'm starting to think that she needs to be punished for her travesty. I will also be talking to a solicitor about suing the Daily Prophet. I'm sick and tired of that newspaper thinking that my private life is public for everyone to read. I thought we put a stop to it, but apparently I was wrong. It's time to slap them down for thinking that I need all of my personal life splattered across the pages just because I'm Harry freaking Potter."

"Not to worry Harry," assured Albus with a fierce look in his eyes. "We have her this time and I will talk to a solicitor for you and begin the lawsuit. It just so happens that I agree with you that we need to put a stop to Rita and the Prophet. Your personal life is just that. YOURS! For too long now, people have been hounding you for information. Now that you have the three children, your private life needs to be even more private for the safety of my great grandchildren."

"For once, me and this old fool agree on something without a doubt," said Tom as he held Alexander. "We need to put a stop to the public from spreading half-truths and even lies about you. Even I don't believe half the rubbish that they print about you. I even felt a bit of anger on your behalf for some of the things that they say."

"My mate deserves the same respect that everyone else gets," hissed Oliver angrily. "My children deserve to live in a family that is free from gossip mongers like Rita Skeeter. I want that bitch in Azkaban for what she has done to Harry. She is a bane to the society of wizards and witches. I have had enough of her slander of people to last me ten lifetimes. I want her to no longer be able to ruin anyone's life ever again. Someone needs to take that quill of hers and shove it up her ass so that she knows what it feels like to be violated."

"Not to worry," assured Augusta suppressing a grin at the last suggestion. "We will make sure that she goes down for her troubles of the world. When we are done with her, she will wish to stay in her beetle form and not have to worry about what witch or wizard will come after her. Like the rest of you, I'm tired of her slander. Harry is not an object that can be worshipped one day and ridiculed the next. His life is his own and I, for one, intend to make sure that he receives the rest and relaxation that he needs and deserves."

"Thanks Grams," said Harry with a smile. "I appreciate all that you are going to do for me to put a stop to this madness. Getting back on track, we need to talk to Madam Pince. She will know who has taken the most interest in the final resting place of Merlin and Morgana. The sooner we can start eliminating the threats, the better it will be for us. It will be slightly hard as many Ravenclaws will have read the books just for fun. So we need to watch for any students of the families that work for Morvolo. If we can find a pattern, it would be beneficial to us all."

"We will work on that as well," assured Albus. "We will make some headway now that its summer and we have more time to work on it. With Tom and Severus helping us, we can go through the people and find out who is an actual heir while we work on the student aspect of things."

"We can always let me scan the minds of the Death Eaters," suggested Severus. "Lord Voldemort is a skilled Legilimens after all. He can see whose children are passing them information on the subject of Merlin and Morgana. Once that is found, we can question them in a more serious aspect of things. With Bellatrix and Lucius working with us, we can have some answers before too long. As it stands, the Malfoy and Black lines are NOT heirs. They are safe to work with even if Bella is a bit unstable from time to time."

"I will start working on it," assured Tom. "I agree with Severus that it is the best option that we have. Dumbledore can help as well as he is just as skilled in mind magic as I am. Severus has skill as well, so he can assist me in this. The future of magic depends on our success. The sooner we have answers, the sooner we can eliminate the threats. While the light heirs may be allowed to live, I can't guarantee that the dark heirs will survive this."

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that," said Amelia simply, pretending to cover her ears. "What you do with your minions is something that I don't want to know about. So you didn't just hear me tell you to do what you have to do. The protection of this island and its inhabitants are my number one priority. The Weasleys are a predominant light family. We can ensure that they don't multiply. That would be the worst that would need to be done. If someone with darkness to them should get to this island, we will have a life worse than anything that Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort could do combined with help. So, for once in my career, I'm turning a blind eye on what Morvolo is doing."

Tom nodded his head in acknowledgement to this statement. He knew that when the Head of the DMLE turned a blind eye that he had free reign to do what was necessary to protect those in his care. He had no love for his minions, or for that matter, anyone in general, but he did have a protective streak for his relatives. Harry Potter and the three infants that were being held by the protectors of Avalon were family and even to the Dark Lord, family meant something.

The upcoming days saw a flurry of activity. Those that lived on the island began, and in some cases finished their summer work. They still had their daily exercises and weapons training in the afternoons with Griphook and his family. When the group wasn't playing with and loving the children, they were hard at work with Severus and Narcissa brewing the Heritage Potions that would be given to the Death Eaters. Albus and Tom were busy alternating between the classes for a couple hours each day to teach the teens the more advanced magic that they had learned in their many years and experiences.

To say that the teens were busy was a mild statement. They worked hard and learned what they could. It didn't matter if the person was Albus or Tom. They listened with open eyes, ears, and hearts. From time to time, they sat with Bellatrix and learned combat magic. While Tom and Albus were skilled, Bella was ruthless in a fight and they wanted to know how to be able to defend and duel better.

They had a small issue at first as Bellatrix refused to teach Hermione, but after a few lessons with the Cruciatus Curse from Tom, she bit her lip and did what she was told to do. In Harry's opinion, once she quit with the attitude, she was an able teacher that knew her skills. She taught them how to use some of the simplest of spells to cause the maximum of damage in a short period of time.

"What you need to remember is that not everyone has a powerful magical core," she explained. "Some youngsters, such as yourself, have more power than older wizards due to your lineage. Potter has a very powerful magical core and can fight for longer periods of time without having to worry about draining his core. However people like Granger will tire faster as she has no magical family lineage. I'm not saying she isn't powerful, but she will tire faster than Harry will as he has a stronger core due to his ancestry. So if you use easier spells in more abundance, you can cause just as much damage as the larger and more powerful spells."

"Do we even know why some people have stronger cores than others?" asked Harry with genuine curiosity. "Hermione is a powerful witch, and she is better than me in some things. Why is it that I have a stronger core? Neville has a weaker core than Hermione does as she can cast some spells and he can't. It doesn't make sense."

"I don't think we will ever know why some people have stronger cores than others," stated Tom. "You are a vastly powerful individual. You are putting yourself down for no reason. Miss Granger is stronger than Mr. Longbottom in aggressive magic, but weaker than him in passive magic. It all depends on the person and what they are good at. YOU are good at all forms of magic. Add in that, you can do things which many others can't, and you have a powerful individual. Answer me this, what is each person's strong point in your group?"

"I'm the best in DADA," answered Harry. "Hermione is top in transfiguration, Neville is top in herbology. Draco is top in potions, Susan is top in charms, and Hannah is proving to be a good person with COMC."

"I think you are mistaken in your observation Harry," stated Dumbledore. "We have a list of who is best in what. You are the top in everything except Herbology, and Mr. Longbottom's scores are not but a couple points higher than yours. This is not saying that the rest are not top in their fields, but YOU have surpassed each person in grade. After comparing the test results and scores, you have the TOP grades for your year and are in the top three in grades for all of Hogwarts combined. Luna, Draco, and Hermione are in the top five. Susan and Hannah are in the top ten with Neville sitting at number eleven. This is for the ENTIRE school."

Harry and the others sat there for a few moments processing that information. Each member of their group was high up in standing within the grading system of Hogwarts. From all that Harry had learned, now that the curses and such were lifted, Hogwarts was once again beginning to become the top premier school in Europe.

"Let's get on with finding the dark heirs," stated Harry after he finally digested the information. "The sooner we deal with them, the sooner we can have a somewhat normal life. I want this over with so that Oliver and I can relax knowing that our children will be safe and that the artifacts on this island will eventually be nothing more than a myth that my family guards with a ferocity that would make most dark lords jealous."

"We are already working on the potions," reminded Severus. "They should be done in a matter of days. When we have them complete, we will go through the ranks of the Dark Lord and see who is what and why. Once we have those names, we can cross reference them to the people that are asking about Morgana and Merlin and their final resting places."

"Once we have that information, it will be relatively easy to determine who will be a problem for you and who won't," explained Tom patiently. "I have already begun to scan the minds of my minions as they appear before me for whatever reason I need them for. As you know, no one from the Black family is an heir or has shown any interest in the legends of Morgan Le Fey and Merlin. The Lestranges are also free from that interest. So we know that my top minions are not the heirs or have no interest."

"We will still administer the potion to see if they have her blood in them none the less," assured Severus. "The sooner we know who we have to watch the better. I rather enjoy spending quiet time with my godchildren. It's nice not having to worry about who, what, or where when I'm here. The fact that we are able to keep the light heirs under lock and key is a perk. When we are able to stop the dark heirs, it will be even better."

"I agree with Severus," stated Tom. "I may be the Dark Lord, but blood is everything to me. You, and these three babes are family, and I won't let anyone hurt you in any way. It all boils down to how many of us are left. The wizarding world has made an error in what I really want. I don't want to dominate muggles. I want to protect wizard kind. We are severely outnumbered and in some areas, outclassed. What I do makes it so that we have more to work with to defend ourselves from them. While we don't get burned at the stake anymore, we are still a threat to their ways of life. They will still want to eliminate that which they don't understand. I strive to insure that we don't need to worry as much."

"I actually agree with him on this," said Severus to the shock of all sitting in the room. "They do prejudices against that which they don't understand. Harry's relatives are a prime example. They hated what they didn't know and were afraid of. Thus, the muggles try and destroy something that is as natural to us as breathing air. We will get them out of the picture somehow. We just have to know who they are and what their intentions are. It will all work out as it's supposed to."

"My main concern is the safety of my children," stated Harry with a fond glance at each of his babies. "I wonder if it's possible to get the heirs to start fighting amongst themselves. If they do, we can let them kill each other and not have to do the job ourselves. I know we would be ultimately responsible, but at least we won't be involved in some of the fighting. We can keep to ourselves quietly here on the island while they kill each other."

"That's a brilliant idea," exclaimed Minerva. "This way, we can defend the island, protect the children, and keep our family safe while the heirs wipe each other out in their greed. We would need to plan how we are going to pit them against one another though. I don't want to have to resort to unethical means to get the job done. Arthur and his remaining family are still innocent in this matter."

"What makes you think that there aren't more than one set of dark heirs?" asked Oliver with a raised eyebrow. "We don't want the remaining Weasleys hurt any more than you do. However, their descendants COULD be a threat to this island in the future. Not all light families stay light and not all dark families stay dark."

"The sad part about most of this is that some of the pureblood family lines will more than likely be wiped out of existence due to this war," said Neville wisely. "Both light and dark heirs ARE a threat to this island. Ginny is from a light family and look what happened with her and Ronald. Both turned darker than Morvolo in their quest for riches, fame, and glory. In school, Draco was a prat, but he turned out to be a very good friend and an able tutor to those of us that needed it. He is a nice guy under his tough exterior. It's all about interpretation and where people's minds are."

Everyone in the room stood and applauded Neville. That was the most he had said in any gathering. When he stated his thoughts, people tended to listen to him as they were well said and thought out. Even Tom was impressed with his logic.

"We will begin in a few days," stated Tom. "Once Albus checks with Pince to see if there are any students that were interested in the Le Fey lineage, we can start with those first and work our way through the ranks of my minions. I suggest that we get started on what we can do while waiting for the potions to brew. I know that Harry and his group are helping Severus brew the potions as part of their summer work. I also know that they have other homework to do as they are going to be entering their final year of school. Your education is just as important as finding the heirs. Let those of us that HAVE already graduated, work on some of this while you get your training done. We are more than capable of doing things on our own."

Everyone laughed at the sheepish grin on Harry's face. They knew he wanted to be in the thick of it all, but with so much going on, he didn't have as much time as he wanted. With the final words from Tom, the group all split up to get their projects done. Each person headed to a different part of the castle to get their portion of the work finished.

Severus and Tom made their way to Malfoy Manor with Lucius. Both men wanted to get to work on dealing with the dark heirs. The sooner it was found out who they were the better it would be for Harry and the group on Avalon.

"May I speak honestly with you Sir?" Severus asked Tom. "I have questions going through my head and I am curious about certain things. I don't want to overstep my bounds, but my curiosity is eating me alive."

"Questions are the foundation of knowledge Severus," answered Tom. "I have an idea of what your questions are about. By all means ask. I will not punish you for wanting to know. I am more relaxed now than I was before and I know you are loyal despite your work for Dumbledore. We have bigger enemies to deal with than who will rule Britain."

"Thank you My Lord," stated Severus. "I was just wondering why you decided to start working with Lord Potter. I know that family means everything, but you wanted him dead for the longest time. He is more or less the head of the Slytherin Family. What changed to let you work with him rather than against him, especially when the prophesy states that one or the other is to kill the opposite?"

"This is actually a good question," said Tom after a moment of thought. "We know that Dumbledore wanted us to fight, but there were other players in the game that started some of the fights. I was blamed for much that I didn't do or was involved in. Therefore, I have no qualms about siding with Harry. If one looks at the prophecy closely, they will see that it has already been fulfilled. Harry destroyed my diary in his second year. Therefore, the two of us do not need to fight anymore. I am content to assist him in defending what was charged to us before we were even born. He is not actively seeking me out to fight and I will do the same with him. We are going to stop the heirs from destroying our world all the way around. He is just a perk to the whole thing being an heir to two founders rather than one. That he is the heir to Merlin is even better. Let's not forget that though I am powerful, as is Albus, Harry is more powerful still. While I am not afraid of Harry, I will not actively seek a fight with him due to the damage that the two of us can cause. The outcome would be devastating. It is just simpler to let bygones be bygones and everyone move on with their lives. This way, we all get something that we want."

"He is a very intelligent young man," admitted Severus. "I wanted to hate him because he looks like James Potter. I find myself wanting to assist him in being the best that he can be. He is a delight to teach despite looking like my nemesis. He does have his mother's flare after all. She was highly intelligent and I miss her."

"I do regret having to kill her," admitted Tom. "I respect powerful people. She was powerful. Things happened for a reason and it was just her time. Had she lived then Harry wouldn't be alive and one more heir of Slytherin would have perished. Had that happened, then Harry wouldn't be the owner of Avalon and the world may have already descended into darkness by now with the heirs."

"Well, the potion shall be done in a few days," said Severus. "From there, we can start finding out who is who and who we need to deal with. You have my full support in all of this My Lord. I want the heirs finished as soon as possible. While we may not catch them all, we CAN get as many of them as possible. The more of them that are out of the picture, the easier the lives of those who defend Avalon will be."

"Have the Weasleys been taken care of yet?" asked Tom. "I know you don't want them dead, but we need to make sure that they can no longer procreate. It wouldn't be in our best interest to have an offspring in the future that can cause problems."

"So far we have eliminated most of their abilities to reproduce," assured Severus. "For all intents and purposes, we hit the Prewett family as well. We don't want any of them to be able to have any more children. That's not to say that we haven't missed some, but we got the majority of them. There is no way to get all of them as we don't know how many there are exactly. Those that we DO know of have been hit with the charms to prevent them from having offspring."

"I think I know who the dark heirs are, but I want to be sure," remarked Tom with a sigh. "I suspect the Parkinsons and the Davis'. Both have children in Hogwarts that are highly intelligent. Both have family issues. Both have been dark families for generations. We know that they could pose a threat to us if they get their hands on the island. There is also a chance that there is an unknown heir out there somewhere that none of us know of. If that happens, then the Potter line will HAVE to continue to produce heirs so that there will always be a Potter to defend the final resting place of both Merlin and Morgana."

"I do have to say that Parkinson and Davis are both intelligent enough to find out information and send it to their parents," sighed Severus. "Once we finish the potions, we can make sure that they are the first to be tested for the bloodline. Where will you go when you leave Britain if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'll be heading to Bulgaria," answered Tom. "You will remain here. You are one of the few that I don't want to follow me. You are needed here to help keep an eye out on the safety of my niece and nephews. When I leave, it will be permanent. Durmstrang will welcome some of my ideals. While Dumbledore is working with me at the moment, it doesn't mean he and I won't continue to butt heads from time to time. I want as few problems for my relatives as possible. This is the easiest way to prevent that from happening again. Now that things are going well for all parties involved, it's time to make sure that we keep them going in the right direction."

"Thank you for thinking of me," said Severus in a soft voice. "I like knowing that I will be able to stay near my godchildren. I will do everything in my power to keep them safe once you leave. They are the future and the future is coming faster than we want it to. Time will tell just what that future holds. I have to get back to my lab now. I'll keep you posted as to when the potions are done and are able to be used. The sooner we get this mess taken care of the sooner we can all relax. As Harry says, it's time to finish all of this."

Voldemort waved him away as he had other things he wanted to get done that day as well. He knew that if Severus stated it was going to be done, that it would get done. There was little to worry about.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I thank you for your patience with this story. There will only be another 2 chapters at most in this story. Now that we know who the dark heirs are, I can make sure to get them taken care of. This story has always been about family and home. The action that we do give isn't supposed to make the story. Thanks for everything.


	20. To Battle the Darkness

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 20 – To Battle the Darkness**

Severus worked hard to make the potions. He watched over them carefully to ensure that nothing upset the delicacy of the brews. Once they were done, he bottled them carefully and made his way to Albus.

"Albus," he called. "The potions are done. I will be out of the castle for a few hours so that I can bring them to the Dark Lord. He will want to test all of his followers so that we can ascertain that there are no hidden heirs within his ranks. We want to eliminate as many of the threats as possible from getting onto Avalon."

"I'll make sure that there is no way for anyone to get through the portal on this side," assured Albus. "Please pass my well wishes to Tom for me. While he and I are on opposite ends of the spectrum, we both want the same thing when it comes to the safety of the people and items on Avalon. Once you return, we can go and visit Harry and his children."

With a small smile on his face, Severus left the castle and made his way to Malfoy Manor where he knew the Dark Lord had taken temporary residence. Upon arriving, he went to inform Tom that he had three dozen vials of the potion ready for consumption. This was met with good grace and review.

"I need your arm so that I can summon them," stated Voldemort while he held out his hand for Severus' arm. "Once we find all the dark heirs, I will alter your mark so that it will only work when I need YOU specifically. That way, you won't have to leave Britain every time I send out a summons. You will still be in my employ for potions. As there is no law stating that you can't make them for me, you will be well off in your own way. From there, we need you to make sure that the rate of healers, potion masters, and Aurors increase in the British Isles."

"I can start allowing students with an EE into my NEWT classes," remarked Severus as Tom touched his wand to the mark on his forearm. "This will give more students a chance to become a healer or Auror in their career choices. We want people able to assist in the upcoming wars if there are any."

Voldemort nodded his head and he and Severus watched as the minions entered the room in groups ranging from one to four at a time. When they were all assembled, Tom waited patiently as Severus brought forth the vials of potions and had them float to each and every member in the room. From there, charmed parchment was also sent to each person.

"You are to drink the potion," instructed Tom. "Once you are done, you will prick your finger and let seven drops of blood fall on the parchment. We are doing a heritage test with a new type of potion that Severus created. We want to see if it worked. If it has, then we will get to see some of your ancestry that we may not know existed. You may begin."

Bellatrix, Lucius, and those that were in on the plan immediately took the potion and followed the instructions. They knew that the potion was not a new one, but they didn't want to raise questions in those that were the heirs. Severus also did the test to prove to the others that the right hand men and women of the Dark Lord were showing support.

When each person had done the task, Voldemort lazily flicked his wand and summoned all of the parchments. He summoned Severus, Lucius, and Bellatrix over and they all began to read. There was a moment of surprise when both Rabastan and Rodolphus showed that they were in fact heirs. Bellatrix wasn't an heir as she was a Black by birth. True to their predictions, both Parkinson and Davis were heirs meaning that Pansy and Tracy and their siblings were also heirs.

"So it seems we have a few issues that we need to address," stated Voldemort. "When I call your name, you will step forward. If I don't call your name, your heritage test will be given back to you and you are free to leave. However, you will start getting your financial affairs into order as we will be leaving the British Isles and moving to Bulgaria. You have one month to get all of your affairs in order. We leave before September first."

The group all stood there and waited. Voldemort had Severus, Lucius and Bellatrix all stand near him. The others in the room knew that something was going on, but they weren't sure what. Slowly, Severus and Lucius began handing the tests to certain minions and Voldemort watched them go quietly. He knew they would do what he told them to. Some of these people were extremely loyal to the cause.

"Parkinson," called Voldemort. "You along with the Lestranges, Davis, and Greengrass will step forward immediately. The rest of you will get to work with the job that I have given you."

Those not called bowed and left with their heritage parchments in hand. Voldemort looked at the rest of the assembled group in front of him. They watched him in fear as they didn't know what he wanted with them.

"Greengrass, you have remained neutral during the war between me and Dumbledore," he stated simply. "For that reason, I am releasing you and your family from my service. I'm aware that you support both sides, and you have my word that you and your family will remain safe. Leave in good health knowing that you have my gratitude for the help that you did give to my faction of the war. Once we leave England, you will not have to worry about me coming back for you or your family."

Adrian Greengrass bowed low and then with a smile he left the room. Once he was gone, Voldemort looked at the remaining people in front of him. The four men were all fidgeting nervously. Each knew they had good reason. Voldemort never did things without a perfectly good reason for doing so.

"We have a situation that requires some information," stated Voldemort. "There are certain issues that I have with each of you that will NOT be tolerated. The four of you have a certain job that needs to be done and you will do so immediately. Once you have completed the tasks that I assign you, you will return here. If you do not, then you will be hunted down and killed. Make no mistake in the thought that you will be able to get away from me and my demands."

"What is it that you wish of us My Lord?" asked Rabastan slowly but steadily. "We live only to serve you and your goal in eradicating the world of the pollution to our pure blood. What you need of us to do, we will gladly undertake it."

"Parkinson and Davis, I want all of your children present immediately," said Voldemort. "You will present them to me within the next twenty four hours or feel my wrath. From there, I will have more instructions for you. For now, go and get some of your affairs in order. I have further need of you, but I need other things first."

With a stiff bow, both men left the room. Both were wondering why their children were singled out like that. Both had a healthy respect for their Master, but both worried about their children. The legacy that was there was a long one to pass on to the next generation. When both men were gone, Lucius made sure they were alone before Voldemort turned to the two Lestrange brothers.

"I have a special task for the two of you," he hissed. "It would seem that those two families are not as loyal as they appear to be. I want you to eliminate their families. I want fathers, brothers, sisters, cousins, and anyone else related to them eliminated. Do this for me and you will be handsomely rewarded. Bellatrix will go with you to ensure that you don't miss anyone. Leave Parkinson and Davis with their offspring alone. However, I want the rest of their families wiped out of existence."

The brothers both nodded at this statement. Both were secretly thinking that this was going to be best for them in the long run. Neither had any idea as to what would happen to them should they disobey nor did they want to find out. Both had a healthy appetite when it came to torture and murder of those who opposed their master. They would do what he asked because both knew it would mean their lives if they didn't.

"We will leave immediately with your permission," said Rodolphus bowing low. "We will send you reports every four to six hours on our progress. This will let you know who we have eliminated in that time frame. Some of them are going to be easy to find while others won't be. We will not stop until we get them all."

Voldemort shared a look with Bella as he waved the brothers away. She knew immediately what he wanted and went to join her former husband and brother in law. She would work with them in eliminating the threat to Avalon. She was not stupid enough to think that this was over for her former husband and his brother. The will of the Lestranges was still in place to the effect that if something happened to either of them, then she would inherit the wealth of the family. It didn't matter that she was no longer married to him, she would still inherit. They were still acting like a married couple even if technically they weren't.

When the three were gone, Voldemort turned to Severus and Lucius.

"We are going to move out as soon as most of this is done," he said. "Make sure you are ready to leave on my word. Severus, get word to both Dumbledore and Harry that we are on the move against the Dark Heirs. We want Harry to relax a little and enjoy his life a bit more. He is working hard to defend what we need him to defend. He deserves what we are doing for him and he will get it if I have anything to say on the matter. While he and Dumbledore are working on the light heirs, we will eliminate the dark heirs."

Severus bowed to Voldemort before he left. Before he was able to get far, Voldemort called him back and altered his Dark Mark. Severus smiled at him and then left to do his job.

"You will be my personal bodyguard," explained Voldemort to Lucius. "You still have some access to the Malfoy vaults and the Malfoy homes, but for the most part, Narcissa and Draco have it. Let that well enough alone. I will send word to Harry to allow you a portion of the vaults and we can get established again in Bulgaria. I believe that if they let you have some of the money and any homes in Bulgaria, that we can work with that and let the rest of YOUR family live their lives in peace. You have been a faithful servant, and Narcissa will make sure that you son and my nephew are safe."

"It will be as you wish," assured Lucius. "I'll send word to Narcissa, Draco, and Harry as to what we would like, and we can fill out all of the paperwork. Once that is done, we can get the goblins to move what I'm being given to Bulgaria. If all goes according to plan, I can have everything done in a matter of days, and we can send one of the more trustworthy minions to get our stuff set up in one of the Manors in Bulgaria. The more of our troops we move out, the better it will be. As they will need some place to go, it is best if we let them stay in a central location for a short period of time until they begin to get established. I would be more than willing to work on this project while you work on other elements that you have in mind."

"Make it so," commanded Voldemort with a nod. "You will take your place as my first in command with Bellatrix as my second in command. For now, I must rest. We have much to do and I need to be prepared. Have your house elves begin to pack up as much of our belongings as you can. Once you have a home for us in Bulgaria, send them with our belongings there. I have no doubt that the books of Slytherin will be safe with Harry and I may have access to them at any time I wish."

Lucius bowed as he left to get things done. His first stop was to Hogwarts to get Albus to send for Harry and Draco. When the boys were able to come through, they sat together and discussed what was desired. Harry and Draco looked to one another and both agreed immediately with Lucius' desires. Harry sent word to Ragnok to get the paperwork started.

"Once he is done, we will sign all documents giving you one half of the Malfoy fortune, and all homes in Bulgaria that are owned by either me or Draco," assured Harry. "From there, we can all relax as we are all handling things as they are supposed to be handled. Now that we have most of the Weasley and Prewett clan unable to have children, we can make sure that we keep the light heirs at bay. Albus is looking into family trees for us to see if we missed some other families that might be related. We don't want any unexpected surprises. I would ask what Voldemort is doing to the dark heirs, but something tells me that I'm better off NOT knowing."

"It was proven that Parkinson, Davis, and oddly enough, the Lestrange brothers are all dark heirs," reported Lucius. "We have things well under control for now. It is as you say in that you don't want to know what he is doing. The less you know, the better you will feel. Just know that we have the best of the best on that particular situation and things will be easier for you. You just concentrate on the light heirs and leave the dark ones to us. If all goes according to plan, we will be out of the country by the end of the month."

"I know that we have more time to work with things," stated Harry with a small smile. "Now that Morvolo is assisting us with this, I can concentrate on getting the rest of my schooling done. Thanks to Narcissa, I'm learning how to work with being the head of the Ancient families and how to manage a household. People like Hermione and Draco want to teach when they graduate. Therefore, they will be leaving the island after they graduate so that they can continue their education to enter into that world."

"What are you going to do after you graduate from school?" asked Lucius with interest and ease. "Do you have any idea as to what you would like to do with your life after your time at Hogwarts is done?"

"I'm going to study on my own," said Harry with a grin. "I have the books of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Merlin to study. I can maybe make new potions, spells, and other things that will assist the magical world in becoming better. I want to study laws, and dealings with the wizarding world. I will take my spot as Head of House for Potter, Black, and Gryffindor with the Wizengamot. Maybe I can head that organization so that I have something to do in the middle of all the studying that I want to do."

"Those are very aspiring goals to work on," said Lucius with a smile. "I can also see Draco working as a Professor. He is skilled in different types of magic. I know you rarely hear me say it, but I AM proud of you and your accomplishments Draco. You have surpassed all of my expectations and I wish you the best for you and your mother."

"Thank you father," said Draco with a blush to his cheeks. "I know that we have our differences, but I also wanted to be the best that I can be. I will make myself a name in this world in one fashion or another. With me taking over the British half of our family, I can make sure that our name cleans up. With me becoming a professor, I can ensure that others learn what it means to be a human instead of propagating what type of blood one has. We get so involved in who is pure blood and who isn't that we lose sight of what it means to be a witch or wizard. Hermione is a muggle born and she has just as much power as many of the pure bloods. She has even more power in some instances than others."

"She will be a fine wife for you," said Lucius to the surprise of everyone listening. "She is intelligent, brave, and powerful. She will match you in every aspect of the word. I did love your mother. However we would not have married had it not been a pre-arranged wedding. We did eventually come to love one another. Having you made it possible. Stay strong in your beliefs and don't make the same mistakes that I have."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. He knew that Lucius loved him. He also knew that things had changed. Time was a factor in this. The man that was his father had gone from pride, to hate, to love during the workings with those that lived on Avalon. He knew that from this moment on that Lucius would never harm him or his mother ever again in this life.

Harry was in thought for what he wanted in life as well. After bidding Lucius goodbye, he worked with Albus for while going over books that had the family tree of many families in it. Some of the families no longer lived in Europe or were so weak that they would never cause a problem, but they recorded them anyway to ensure that they could be watched in the future.

Twenty four hours later, Parkinson and Davis were standing in front of the Dark Lord with their children as requested. Bella had been given a special job and while she did work with the brothers on eliminating the family lines of the two men, she has a second job on top of it. She was to leave for a bit here and there and take care of the Lestrange family tree as well.

Voldemort sat in his chair and studied the people before him. He knew that they were a danger to the world of magic even if they were ignorant of the reason why. He spent the evening working on what he wanted to do with them.

"I have decided that you and your families are to be under my constant supervision," declared Voldemort. "You have done things that I don't approve of and we are going to correct that. First and foremost, you and your children will all take a special potion. It will make me trust you just a bit more once you do."

"My children have done nothing wrong," stated Parkinson boldly interrupting him. "If I have done something to displease you, I beg that you don't take it out on my children. They are innocent in all of this. If the punishment must be meted out, I plead with you to punish just me. Pansy is my only child. She has lived by your doctrine in Hogwarts and has made life miserable for some of the mudbloods in the school."

"CRUCIO," hissed Voldemort holding the spell for a minute. "I didn't ask you to speak nor do I require it. If I ever hear you talk over me again, it will cost you your life. As it is, it will cost you something more precious than that. Lucius, I believe you know the spells to check if someone is pregnant or not?"

"I do my Lord," stated Lucius. "Do you wish me to check the Parkinson and Davis wives for possible offspring?"

"That is precisely what I want you to do," answered Voldemort looking at both of the men quivering before him. "Ensure they can never reproduce again. If either is pregnant, I wish to know of it. You will ensure that the pregnancy fails."

"As you wish," said Lucius before bowing and leaving. "I will have it done before the hour is up. If they are pregnant, shall I bring the wives before you?"

"Yes," replied the Dark Lord. "If they are bring them to me so that I can talk with them."

Lucius nodded before leaving to finish the task. Voldemort sat there while he was gone and studied the two men and their daughters before him. All four nervously stared anywhere but at their master. About twenty minutes later, Lucius returned with both women.

"Both were pregnant," he stated plainly. "Neither is pregnant any longer, nor will they be able to have children in the future. Both have been brought to you as you requested."

Voldemort raised his wand at both women and both dropped to the floor dead moments later. The Killing Curse is quick and painless.

"You were told to bring me your families," hissed Voldemort. "You attempted to hide the fact that these two girls are not your only children. This is just the problem that I have with the two of you. I can't trust you to follow order. Your daughters will step forward immediately."

Pansy and Tracy stepped forward cautiously. Neither wanted to upset the Dark Lord any further than he already was. When they reached the spot he indicated, both dropped to their knees.

"I will spare both your lives," Voldemort told them. In exchange for your lives, I want two things. You will take this potion, and you will take my mark. As you know, to take my mark, you have to kill someone to prove you are worthy. Miss Parkinson, you enjoy tormenting those not of pureblood. You will be moved to a place where the blood is purer. While Miss Davis is a half-blood, she will be joining you. So tell me what you wish. Do you wish to join your mothers or do you wish to join me?"

"I wish to join you," said Pansy immediately. "I wish to further the glory that you bring to those that are not pure of blood for the wizarding world. I have always worked in your name to bring satisfaction and power to the Slytherin name and standard."

At Voldemort's nod, Lucius handed the potion to the girl. She took it and immediately drank it. Within moments, she started to cramp up. Shock passed across her face as she struggled to keep from crying out at the discomfort. Within moments, she was handed a second potion to clear up all problems that may arise by Severus. Everyone looked to Tracy. She was white as a ghost, but she stated she wanted to live rather than die. She too, took the potion and within moments, she was in the same state Pansy had been moments before. It wasn't long before both girls were told to stand.

"You have been given a potion that will prevent you from ever being able to reproduce," informed Voldemort. "We don't want your bloodline to continue. Therefore, we are stopping it with you. You claim that you want to join me to help continue my work. Both of you seem like intelligent young women. Therefore, you have to kill someone to take my mark. Should you kill the person that I want you too, I can have you trained by some of the best. There are a few stipulations that go with this training."

"May I ask what they are?" a nervous Tracy voiced. "What would you have us do, and how is it to be done?"

"Very wise of you to ask," hissed Voldemort with an evil laugh. "You will be trained by Bellatrix in the art of magic. You will also have training in defense. The other stipulations are as follows. You will become the heads of your families. You will move with us to Bulgaria. You will leave Hogwarts and never return to it. Both of you will never mention ANYTHING negative about Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, or Hanna Abbot ever again. Is that acceptable to you girls?"

"Yes," answered Pansy promptly while Tracy could only nod. "Who is it that we have to kill? That still makes me nervous as I have never killed anyone before."

"I'm so glad that you asked," Voldemort sneered looking at the two men. "As your fathers feel its ok to lie to me and keep secrets from me, you will both kill your fathers. From there, you will take my mark and work within my ranks. You will replace your fathers as my minions. You both know the words, and you know the wand movements. It's time to prove that you are worthy to be in my service."

Both girls looked scared at the thought of murdering their own fathers. Both men were equally nervous. Neither was sure what it was that they had done wrong. Both knew that something had happened that they were unaware of for the wrath of the Dark Lord to be brought down upon their families. Their wives were already dead, and their daughters were both unable to reproduce. Why would the Dark Lord want the extinction of their lines? They were both pure blood men. While Tracy wasn't pureblood, her ancestry was impeccable.

Both girls turned to look at their fathers. They begged for guidance with their eyes. Their actions were slow and sluggish due to the shock of who they had to kill. Lucius, Severus, and Voldemort watched the scene before them with interest. They knew that the girls would have trouble with this particular task. However, it was either live and do the bidding, or die along with the rest of their family.

"Just do it," whispered Pansy's father. "There is a perfectly good reason for this even if we don't know what it is. Please just do what he says. I would rather you live and work with him than all of us die due to a mistake that we made somewhere along the way. Just say the words and be done with it. We love you enough to die for you."

With tears in their eyes, both girls raised their wand. While pointing them at their fathers, said the words Avada Kedavra. Both men fell to the floor immediately. When that was done, both girls turned back to the Dark Lord.

"I could have made that so much worse for you and your families," he said. "I could have drawn it out and made them suffer. I can see you want to know what it is that has made us end the lines of both families today. For once, I will tell you to not think on it. I think the muggle cliché is that if I tell you, then I will have to kill you. I have use for you in the future. Lucius will assist you in getting your affairs in order. You will NOT be returning to Hogwarts for your final year. Arrangements will be made for you to attend Durmstrang. Your lessons will be to the best of your abilities, or you will feel my wrath. Once we move to Bulgaria, you will never return to Britain. Your lives will begin anew when we get where we are going. You will be taught what I want you to learn to make yourselves useful to me. Step forward and receive your Dark Marks."

With that, both girls stepped forward and took their places as minions of the Dark Lord. When they stood up, both were escorted to their quarters by Lucius. Time was now of the essence in getting their affairs in order so that they could leave England and let Harry and his company live in peace. Voldemort waved Severus away to attend his duties at Hogwarts.

Later that evening, Severus met with those that needed to know to let them know that the Parkinson and Davis parents were dead and that the daughters would take over the family from here on out.

"The Dark Lord and his minions will be leaving the country by September first," said Severus. "I know that you already know this, but I felt it prudent to reiterate the information. Pansy and Tracy will not attend Hogwarts for their final year. They will be transferred to Durmstrang. I have been given leave from the Dark Lord. He altered my Dark Mark to only burn when he needs me to make potions for him. Other than that, I am no longer in his service. Therefore, I am useless as a spy for any of you any longer."

"You don't have to worry about that any longer," assured Amelia. "You have more than earned your fair place in this world. Now that we know they are leaving for good, we can relax and concentrate on the light heirs. Have they found any more dark heirs?"

"Other than the Lestrange family, no," assured Severus. "That doesn't mean that there aren't some out there, but the Dark Lord is working to stop his minions from causing problems for Harry and Avalon. The Dark Lord is most insistent that Harry and his children have a somewhat easy life. This does mean that Harry has to have a couple more children to ensure there are enough Potters to step up to the plate. Once the Dark Lord has passed from this world, I have no doubt that it will fall back on Harry and his descendants to keep Avalon safe from any heirs we miss."

The others knew that this was a necessary thing. No one refuted the fact that Harry was a necessary component in keeping the world of magic from becoming a dark cesspool of evil. Everyone that was thinking along those lines shuddered at the thought.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – There will be one more chapter to this fic. Thank you for your patience in waiting for the chapters. You are all much appreciated for your support, dedication, and interest. I appreciate each and every one of you.


	21. Epilog

DISCLAIMER – Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The only thing that is mine is the plot and names that you may be unfamiliar with.

DISCLAIMER – This story will mention slash, but I am not one that likes to go into detail with my subjects. Therefore you may not see anything more than a kiss on the cheek, lips, or things like that. I will NOT go into detail about sexual exploits. This is a fan fiction story NOT porno.

DISCLAIMER – I am not foolish enough to think that I will please everyone with this story. Human nature dictates that not everyone agrees with everyone else. Therefore, if this story is not for you, I thank you anyway for at least giving it a chance. I do ask that if this story is NOT for you that you do not badger me to change it and just move on to a story that is more your style and tastes.

**Chapter 21 – Epilog**

In the month leading to the deadline, the Lestrange brothers had been very busy. They had managed to wipe out the lines for both the Davis and Parkinson families. They reported that as far as they knew, those that were in a position to create more of the bloodline were dead. Like with all families, it was possible that they missed some, but those would be few and far in between. Pansy and Tracy would never know that their family names would die out with them. Bellatrix had also been busy. She would leave for hours at a time and visit the Lestrange family members. From there, every time she left, there would be dead bodies for the Auror Department to clean up.

Of course, all of this was kept under cover. Nothing good would come of the knowledge that certain families were being targeted for death. This would just cause hype and hysteria that was not needed. Of course, the full story couldn't be kept out of the media, but the situation surrounding it could. No one needed to know WHY these families were being targeted. It was enough that their deaths had to be reported. Those that lived on Avalon were informed of the progress being made via Lucius and Voldemort personally.

Back in camp, Voldemort was working hard to get his minions out of the country. He would be the last to leave with Bellatrix and Lucius by his side. Paperwork for Pansy and Tracy was done swiftly and with practiced ease with the aide of Lucius. Once members of the Death Eaters were done, they were given a portkey to a certain area. If they owned a home somewhere in Bulgaria, they were told to report there and get set up. They were also instructed to await their summons once the Dark Lord was established in his new home.

Finally the last of the Death Eaters had their affairs in order and it was time for the final three to leave. They asked for Harry to meet then on the outer bank of Avalon. Oliver, Filius, and Harry met with them immediately. Harry respected the Dark Lord for his endeavor and wouldn't keep him waiting any longer than necessary.

"We are now finished in this country," stated Voldemort with a small smile. "We will continue to search for dark heirs and see about preventing them from troubling you and yours. We ask that you continue to search for light heirs and do the same. Should something happen to me, I will make sure that you inherit everything that I own Harry. This way, the items that belong to Salazar Slytherin stay in the family. We will keep in touch with you as often as we can. From time to time, we may even come for a visit so that I can see the children and see how you are all doing. Would it be possible for Lucius to say goodbye to his family?"

"Of course it is," said Harry turning and sending a patronus to the castle. "They should be here in a second. You three are more than welcome to come and visit us at any time. Should Lucius and Bella want to visit, we will need advanced notice as they are not founder related and can't access the island. There is still much that we can learn from Bella regarding the ways of dueling. Also I think that Lucius is highly intelligent when it comes to running an estate as well as magical decorum and such."

"I would be honored to come and train you some more Lord Gryffindor," assured Bella as Draco and Narcissa appeared. "You were my favorite student as you caught on so quickly to everything that I had to show you and teach you. Tell Miss Granger that she is to take it easy. Life doesn't always need to be with your nose pressed to a book."

Nodding, Harry backed away to let the Malfoy family say their goodbyes. Draco hugged his Aunt and watched as his mother and father kissed one last time. From there, he watched his mother and Aunt as they hugged and whispered a few words of encouragement to one another. With one final handshake all around, Harry watched as the three left the area. With a sigh, the five occupants turned and headed home.

Time flew for the occupants of Avalon. The triplets grew at an astonishing rate. Harry and his classmates were always pressing their noses to the books to keep up with the students of Hogwarts. They knew that needed outstanding grades to make something of their lives in the world away from the island. Harry knew he wanted to be a curse breaker or a spell designer. The other students also picked their careers and made sure they knew what they were going to do once it was all said and done.

When the triplets were a year old, Harry went ahead and had another surrogate mother inseminated. He knew he needed more than three children if he was going to pass on the legacy of defending the island in the future. He wanted to make sure that the Potter line flourished and prospered once more. He knew that somewhere out there, that a light or dark heir could have passed their radar for elimination or prevention from procreating.

"Well," said Poppy. "I have to say that you know how to reproduce Harry. You will be having a set of twins. This time we are sure that it is only two. You will need to pick some boy names as that are what you are going to have."

"Benjamin Harrison and Andrew Oliver will be their names," said Harry suddenly. "I'm rather fond of those names and I want my boys to have strong names. Now I have to decide who to choose for godparents. I'm thinking that we can have Griphook and Susan this time and Seamus and Hannah for the other one. Can a goblin be godparent to a human baby?"

"It has never been done before," said goblin commented. "There is no law saying we can't. It just was never done before. I proudly accept the title of godparent of your son. Thank you for asking me. History does have a way of changing with you at the helm of the ship doesn't it Lord Potter?"

Susan, Hannah, and Seamus were also delighted to be picked. They knew that in time, they would leave the island and make their way in the world. All the students knew that the end of the school year was almost upon them. They wanted to do well, so they spent as many hours as they could studying and working to make sure that their grades were up to par.

Finally the day arrived when the seven teens were to head to Hogwarts to sit for their NEWTS. They brought the triplets with them as the Weasley threat was dealt with. Voldemort had eventually killed both of the youngest of the Weasley clan. The rest were sterile and couldn't reproduce. Add in that all of them had graduated and moved on, and things were relatively safe for Harry and his children. Their safety in the castle was guaranteed. Many of the students that weren't sitting for an OWL or NEWT were placed in charge of caring for the three babies. Severus took as much time as he could to spend with his godson and his siblings. Minerva, Filius, and Poppy were all around also to assist. The three toddlers were active and able to get around quite well. Hope had the men of the castle eating out of her little hand while the two boys were rather shy and loveable. All three children were well behaved.

The days turned into the two weeks as the students tested both theory and practical. Each evening they would head back to Avalon to rest and review only to have to come back the next day and do it all over again in another subject. Finally they were done with their tests and they knew they could all rest until they found out their scores.

Augusta and Albus made sure that their tests were graded with top priority and with a rush put on them. A few days later, they were summoned to the castle to get their results. Albus sat there with all the papers in his hand. As he had done this for so many years, the others felt he should have this honor as well. His eyes were going haywire as Harry felt Voldemort approach the grounds. With a bit of concentration, Harry opened the gates to allow him entry.

"I wanted to hear how they did on their NEWTS," he explained as he took a seat and picked up Colton. "I want to see how much the hard work paid off for you. I have no doubt that you all did well, but I am curious as to how well. Albus sent me a message to let me know your results were in."

"I shall break it down by subject for you all then," said Albus as he arranged the papers in front of him and Augusta. "This way, you all hear how you did and you won't have a panic attack trying to read. Augusta, would you like to go first?"

"In DADA, Harry scored an O+," said Augusta looking at the sheets over his shoulder. "Hermione, Draco, and Susan got an EE. Neville and Seamus and Hannah all got an A+ on their tests. Congratulations to you all. You all got a NEWT in the subject as all of you got a passing grade. Even though all of you didn't get a O, your practical portions were perfect. It was just your written parts that you had some trouble with."

"In potions, Hermione, Draco, and Harry all scored an O in the subject," informed Severus speaking next. "This means that you all achieved a NEWT in potions as well. I'm delighted to see that all three of you passed with so much ease. I won't lie and tell Harry that he is sitting on the border between an O and an EE. He is, but something happened in the last section that gave him the Outstanding."

"In Transfiguration, Harry, Hermione, and Susan got an O in the subject," stated Augusta speaking next. "Hannah, Draco, and Neville all got an EE in the subject. Congratulations to all six of you for getting your NEWT in the subject."

"In Charms, I am happy to say that all seven of you got an O in the subject," said Albus speaking again. "Filius worked his magic with you all once again and you have all surpassed the qualifications on that test. Congratulations to you all."

"In COMC, Harry, Hermione, and Neville all got an O in the subject," said Severus speaking again. "Susan, Hannah, and Seamus all received an EE. The whole lot of you did an excellent job on that."

"In Herbology, we have an interesting scenario," said Augusta. "Neville got an O+ on his NEWT with Harry right behind him with an O. Hermione and Draco both got an EE+ on their NEWT. Seamus, Susan, and Hannah all received an EE- on their NEWTS. However, you all got a NEWT in the subject. We are proud of all of you for that."

"In Runes, all three of you that took your NEWT in the subject passed with flying colors," said Albus. "The same goes for Runes. All three of you got an O in both subjects. Draco made one small error in Runes and only got an EE. However, you all received your NEWT."

"With scores like these, the seven of you have a promising life ahead of you in your chosen careers," said Augusta. "We are proud of all of you. I know that some of you want to head into future classes so that you can take a spot in the magical world. We just need to know who wants to do what."

"I want to be a healer," stated Hermione promptly. "I want to further my education. In all of the classes that Poppy has given us, I am learning everything quickly and easily. My goal is to take over the job here and be the healer for Hogwarts or be able to help Avalon and Lord Voldemort if he needs me."

"I want to be a Professor here," said Draco next. "I want to work under Severus for a few years to earn my Mastery in Potions. However, if he wants to take over DADA, I can always be the Potions Professor here while he continues my education."

"I'm alright with that," assured Severus. "We can work that out as we get closer to the new school year. What about the rest of you? What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to stay on the island and study the books from the founders and Merlin," answered Harry speaking next. "I want to look at some of the old spells and see if I can improve them or make new ones. Mostly, I want to raise my children and do well with what I'm already doing. I also want to travel for a little bit. My main objective is to keep my children from going through what I went through. If they are out of sight, then they are not exposed to the press and others that want to make them icons and so forth."

"I want to open a chain of Nurseries," said Neville. "I love working with the plants. Now that the threat is gone, I can return to Longbottom Manor and visit the island from time to time while I get started on my dream. It was never supposed to be for us to remain permanently on the island. We were there to assist Harry in defending the island and to hide from the exposure of the threats. Now that the threats are gone, we can go home. PLUS, we can assist in keeping our ears out for light heirs if we are in the community again."

Susan and Hannah both told the group that they wanted to go into politics and would work with Amelia on learning what they needed to do to improve their social standing in the world. When everyone was done, they decided that the adults living on the island would stay there.

"There is no reason for any of us to leave," said Minerva. "We are older and really do want the retirement. I think that Albus should consider retiring himself soon and letting the next generation step up and pick up the slack. Many of us have been in this school for many years and we need some down time in our golden years."

"I have to say that I think Narcissa would also stay," said Harry. "She is quite comfortable on the island and she is always free to come and go as she wants. Draco can always take back Malfoy Manor. It isn't like its being used at this time. He and Hermione can use it while they do what they need to. Draco can take back over the Malfoy accounts and make sure the name comes back to light prestige instead of the dark insinuations that linger from Lucius and his involvements. Hermione is great with research and she can always take over the search for more light heirs. That way, we have someone working on it that knows how to search. I have my hands full with three children and two more on the way."

"These are all admirable goals and desires," said Dumbledore. "There is no reason why I can't retire now. I can always use my time to assist Tom and Harry with both the light and dark heirs. This will be a project that I can undertake while I let myself enjoy my life. It was great teaching and so forth, but like everyone says, it's time for me to get some rest and relaxation. I am over one hundred fifty years old.

Plans were made and people moved around. Neville got his dream within a few years of graduating. He opened up five branches of Longbottom Nursery across Britain and her sounding neighbors. He eventually married Luna and the two of them had a baby boy named Frank in honor of his father. Luna graduated from Hogwarts with high scores and lots of love from those that lived on the island. As the last of the students, she was able to get the full effect of the teachers that were there to assist her. She worked side by side with Neville in the business that was one of the most successful around.

Draco and Hermione ended up getting married. They had two children. Their daughter was named Selina Narcissa and their son was named Darrius Anthony. Both had the trademark Malfoy blond hair. Selina had the trademark bushy hair that Hermione had on her head. Draco got his Mastery in Potions within three years of graduating and took over for Severus as promised until then. He took over the family name and with Hermione's aid; he was able to bring the name to good graces. HE sent money to his father and mother until the day Lucius was killed fighting a Manticore. Hermione went into healing just like she wanted. She worked with Avalon, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang as a healer for all three locations while opening her own private practice. She was not competing with St. Mungo's, but many people wanted her to fix up their medical problems. Among them was Lord Voldemort who paid her top dollar for her services as did Harry.

Hannah and Susan both went into politics and with the assistance of Amelia and other members of the Ministry, they made their name and quickly rose through the ranks. Both became outstanding citizens of the Wizarding World and their voices were heard with regards to helping all intelligent life forms. It wasn't long before centaurs, goblins, house elves, and werewolves were working side by side with them to make sure that all manner of magic user was represented and assisted if they needed it.

Harry and Oliver paced nervously as the twin boys were born. They had a simple wedding ceremony to join them in holy matrimony. When the two wanted to go and research something in another country, they normally would take the five children with them along with one or more of their former professors. If where they were going was more dangerous, the adults would ban together and care for the children during that trip. Harry did indeed study the books of the four founders as well as Merlin and Morgana. He learned how and why the books could never be destroyed. He also learned how to defend them better and began to add his own protections to the Island of Avalon.

Years passed before they lost one of their more favored family members. Albus passed away at the ripe old age of one hundred and seventy five. His portrait was placed in the Headmaster's office among his peers as tradition stated. Harry had him buried on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Dark and light heirs came and went in the years. Many were dealt with quietly and efficiently depending on whom they were and what they were attempting. Some tried to find the fabled island, but Harry knew what he was doing when it came to defending it. His children all grew quickly. All five of them were loved by many. They attended Hogwarts when their time came. What didn't surprise anyone was that they were all scattered among the four houses. Hope went into Ravenclaw while Colton went to Gryffindor. Alexander surprised everyone by going to Hufflepuff. He stayed shy most of his life and was a loyal individual. Benjamin and Andrew drew no surprises when the hat placed them into Slytherin. Draco and Severus had their hands full with those two. All five were EXTREMELY intelligent and each one had a different personality to go with that.

Once more, the island passed into myth. Members of the defending parties passed on and were buried in their respective spots. The Potter family kept up the defense of the island as the purest light family in existence. Alexander became the next one to inherit the island. All of Harry's children and grandchildren worked hard to keep up the legacy. Those that were an heir away from the Potter line were dealt with just as efficiently as when they did when Voldemort, Albus, and Harry were in charge.

When Harry was nearing his two hundredth birthday, he was groggy and not feeling very well. He knew that his time was near as he had been feeling under the weather for some time. Oliver had preceded him in death by about ten years. He knew that it was time to rejoin his former family and loved ones. His children's children were now in position to take over and pick up where everyone left off. The Potter books were added to the list of those that needed to be protected. Harry led a productive life creating new spells and reworking some of the old ones. He made a vast fortune in his life despite the fact that he was wealthy already.

He was sitting by the docks looking out over the water when he sensed someone looking over at him. When he shifted his gaze, he saw Oliver, Severus, Minerva, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Albus, Tom, and many other waiting on him.

Harry looked over to his great-great grandson and got his attention.

"James," he said softly to the new heir of the castle. "It's time for me to join my loved ones that passed on before me. Please make sure that everyone is alright until I see you all again. I will miss all of you. I was hoping to see your first child born, but my old body is tired. Do you mind if I stay here until its time?"

"It's ok to let go grandfather," soothed James. "Your work is finished. The family will survive and we will make sure that our legacy is always remembered. I love you and will miss you. I hope that you wait for me when it's my turn to take the next great adventure."

James looked back and Harry and noticed that his ancestor had passed away. Apparently Harry heard him as there was a happy smile on his face. Those that were able came when James called. Together they placed Harry near his beloved Oliver. Both were the only ones to have been buried on Avalon. James and his parents and siblings knew that Harry and Oliver would assist in keeping the island safe even in death.

FIN

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you all for reading. I hope that I didn't leave any unanswered questions for anyone. I have enjoyed writing this story. I hope to see some of you reading my other works as well. Once more, I thank you for your support.


End file.
